Slightly Condoned
by yaba
Summary: {CSI: Miami} COMPLETED And it is done my children, finally i can take a deep relaxing breath.
1. Prologue: Fresh Coat Of Paint

Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy.and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic.he's so lovable.hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Prologue: Fresh Coat Of Paint  
  
Assistant District Attorney Elisabeth Kaytlin kicked the side of her "sorry excuse for a" car, and proceeded to saunter through the parking lot in the dead heat of midday Miami to the DA's Office located on the second floor of the town's City Hall.  
  
Trying to avoid the small but significant cracks in the pavement with her heels she curled her fingers around the handle of the small diplomat placed at her side, and rushed up the stairs of the Grand Structure with her, condoning the echo that her shoes gave off as she tapped against each marble stair.  
  
It was hot here.but Miami in June wasn't supposed to be any different, wasn't that why she'd escaped the death colds of New York City? To bask in this sunshine all year long.  
  
" Like hell I did." she murmured to herself bemusedly and hoped she put on enough deodorant to cover up her imprudence.  
  
As Elisabeth stepped into the air-conditioned confines of the government owned building she smiled as she could almost hear the words echoing out of her mother's mouth.  
  
" You are much too vivacious, to resort to such a boring job. What does it do for you Elisa?"  
  
Well, mother, she thought to herself as she waited for the elevator to descend to her floor, the normal high people usually get from drugs.I get in a courtroom.  
  
Go figure.  
  
Smiling, Elisabeth stepped into the moving box.and pressed 2.  
  
Composing herself for the worst, she smoothed her hair down, and resisted the urge to moisten her lips, ruining the carefully applied makeup from that morning..  
  
She stepped out of the elevator and followed the bulletin board instructions to the offices of the DA.  
  
Mia Dayton.  
  
She seemed nice enough when Elisabeth had spoken on the phone with her, the former Yale Graduate did a little digging of her own on Ms. Dayton and found out that the 38 year old North Dakota native had been married to a very respected police officer in the Criminal Investigation Division.  
  
His name is Horatio Caine and he had plenty of overtime under his belt for the wonderful state of Florida.  
  
Elisabeth never quite found out why the couple divorced six years into their marriage, but knew they had no children and currently Ms. Dayton was short staffed after the death of former ADA Janet Medrano.  
  
That was another interest of Elisabeth.  
  
But she had found little information describing the circumstances under which Ms. Medrano passed away, yet she knew two facts.  
  
Firstly her death was tied to prison break in early May of that year and secondly in her short 3 years on the job, the woman convicted enough felons to assure Elisabeth that she was going to be a tough pair of shoes to fill.  
  
Yet Elisabeth was determined and nothing would stand in her way, not even the perseverance of the dead.  
  
Rounding two corners of the labyrinth type corridors she found herself at a dead end.with one door staring back at her.  
  
The frosted Plexiglas prevented her from seeing the occupants inside but the smell of fresh paint indicated that the appearance of the office had been altered recently.  
  
It was only then that she noticed the green paint coating the mahogany door.  
  
Right underneath the writing: Mia Dayton DA, it read: Elisabeth Kaytlin ADA.  
  
She traced the bold lettering with her fingertips, so deep in thought, that she didn't notice any other presence in the room until they spoke.  
  
" You like? I was deathly scared that we spelled your name wrong."  
  
Elisabeth spun around on her heel, trying to conceal her obvious surprise and a bit of embarrassment by turning on what her younger brother Dane used to call, " the blind charm". because more often than not when his older sister wanted something she'd turn on her charm.and it would blind judgment.  
  
" No, actually it's correct." She smiled toothily as she studied the woman.  
  
It finally dawned on her that this petite brunette was her new boss.  
  
Elisabeth tried not to gawk at the diminutive stature of this woman, who she had actually anticipated to be at least three inches taller than her, more intimidating and awkward.  
  
This was not the case at all.  
  
In front of Elisabeth stood a woman with brown hair, which she wore in pin straight tendrils framing her delicate face, mirrored by hazel eyes and clothed in a three-piece brown suit. She stood barely 5'4 in heels.  
  
This was not at all what Elisabeth had been expecting from the owner of that horridly intimidating voice she'd heard on the phone.  
  
To say the least, she didn't know whether she should've been relieved or more afraid.that in such a condensed package, this woman held such sharp demeanor.  
  
" I'm glad." The DA replied and Elisabeth watched her new boss swiftly bypass her and into the coated door, which she assumed, was Ms. Dayton's office.  
  
Elisabeth wasn't sure if she should follow her or not, and decided to go for it, walking into the cool office and closing the door behind her.  
  
It was only later when she assessed her surroundings that she understood where she was, and what job she had taken on.  
  
She was the fucking Assistant to a District Attorney who had ten+ years on the job and held this office with pride.and at that moment as she looked at the small door in the corner of Mia's Office and saw her name written again in larger letters her heart caught in her throat and she wanted to scream with joy.  
  
She finally made it.yes.  
  
It was a simple moment like that that drove her to the euphoric edge and made her forget everything bad that had ever happened to her, and all the doubts she held inside her.  
  
Everything, all of that escaped her mind and even as Mia woke her up from her thoughts Elisabeth couldn't get over it.  
  
" This will be your office." The woman smiled at her again, this time tight lipped however and Elisabeth could sense that she was preoccupied with something.  
  
" Thank you it looks great." Elisabeth supplied quickly.  
  
Mia looked at her through the thin-rimmed reading glasses she had put on and smiled almost piteously, " You haven't even looked at it yet, but don't be shy."  
  
" I'm not, perhaps all the heat has gone to my head." Elisabeth smirked and walked to the door.  
  
" Ah yes, you Yankees know nothing about Miami Summers." Mia nodded and Elisabeth murmured to herself, unaware that the DA heard her, " Let's hope I never find out."  
  
Mia snorted and, unknown to Elisabeth, picked up a cardboard box filled with files, as she pushed herself into the ADA's new office.  
  
Elisabeth meanwhile stood in awe of her humble but to her astounding surroundings.  
  
Her office was lined with a full wall window and two fake plants that stood taller than Mia.  
  
A managerial desk, and a chair, a metal filing cabinet and four easy chairs lining the two free walls of the rectangular room.  
  
" Everything is to your liking I hope?" Mia wondered and Elisabeth thought for just a few seconds if her new boss had moved any furniture since the death of her former employee.  
  
Everything looked new, so Elisabeth assumed - yes.  
  
But who knew.  
  
Nodding, she smiled, " Of course, I honestly don't think you can do any wrong by me." She set her attaché case on the naked surface of the desk and felt the smoothness of the wood welcomingly.  
  
" Good." Mia nodded, her smile fading and Elisabeth suddenly remembered what her boss had said at the end of their last phone call.  
  
[" Now you understand that I can't just plunge you straight into a case just yet.but I've got something else for you to do. Think of it as a trial run."]  
  
Elisabeth had been so excited about the aspect of working in this very office that she'd forgotten all about this 'trial run' that Mia had for her.  
  
Now it resurfaced with her memory and she had nothing else to do but nod.  
  
Yet as she already suspected nothing could get passed this small ball of energy.Mia laughed, " Oh don't look so nervous child, your leaving me no choice but to think of my first time in this office, and that was too long ago, when I didn't need Botox injections."  
  
Elisabeth let out a low chuckle, " Well, if it's any consolation, they're working. You look better than me."  
  
" Oh please." Mia set the cardboard box by Elisabeth's purse and smirked.  
  
" All those gorgeous auburn curls, and ballerina stature, I'd say men flock to you like bees on honey." Mia kidded but Elisabeth seemed agape.  
  
" How did you know?" she asked, touching base with her dancing background.  
  
" Oh, I have my ways." Mia winked and turned to tap the box atop the desk.  
  
Elisabeth studied one of the plants again with interest and the DA took a breath.  
  
" All right, let's get to work."  
  
" Thought you'd never say that." Elisabeth nodded, and Mia motioned her to sit down.  
  
She was about to take one of the easy chairs, but Mia stopped her, " This is your office Elisabeth, and you rightfully belong on the other side of the desk."  
  
Mia motioned her to sit on the rotating chair between the window and the counter, while her boss pulled up the stool Elisabeth discarded and the two women sat over the box.  
  
" Like I said over the phone." Mia took the top off the box, Elisabeth nodded her along, " I am working a huge case right now, and as much as I would like your help it's the middle of the trial and I can't do that."  
  
" I understand."  
  
" Good.that's why I am opening this door for you. This isn't a test, but it's something I've been putting off for a while now." Mia spoke deliberately slow, and Elisabeth just knew she wanted to mention Janet, but didn't for obvious reasons.  
  
She placed the first file out of many in front of Elisabeth on the empty desktop and she couldn't help but wonder that it wouldn't be bare for long.  
  
" Cold case?" Elisabeth read off the very bold lettering on the folder cover.  
  
" This is the deal." Mia folded her fingers over the desk edge and began what Elisabeth premeditated to be a long story.  
  
She didn't interrupt, but motioned for her to continue.  
  
" Miami Dade might seem to you as a very small town.and it is, compared to New York City anyway. But we run a tight ship here, and the condensation of criminals in such a small community doesn't allow us- the good guys to rest.  
  
One of my good friends Mercedes Escalante is coming up for reelection as Council Woman. Her situation is dire however, her husband is being tried for murder, and she needs this to be cleared up as well."  
  
" I'm listening." Elisabeth okayed.  
  
" Good." Mia nodded and opened another file from inside 'the box'.  
  
" December 29th 2001. Council Woman Escalante and her, at that moment, free husband, Lorenzo are eating dinner at Café Mono. At around 9:35pm, they are approached by a woman, who is later identified as Amber Gale." Mia looked up at Elisabeth from the file and then continued to read.  
  
" 'She seemed normal at first, I had thought she was going to ask me for a photograph.' Quoted Escalante, ' but when her staggering speech got incoherent my husband and I exchanged looks of worry and before I knew it she'd collapsed right into the bread basket." Mia concluded, and flipped the page.  
  
Elisabeth took that moment to put her two cents in, " Spoken like a true politician." She couldn't help but add, and received a stern but fair glance from Mia as she continued reading.  
  
" 22 year old Amber Gale died from snake poisoning, which was later determined to have been added to her food. The problem was, the quantity of the food consumed was grave, but the snake poison intake was minimal, the paradox of the situation was that if she had sensed something was wrong a little earlier, she would've been able to be cured.  
  
Gale spent the evening at home, with no witnesses to provide concrete proof of what she ate and where the produce came from, the CSIs had a dead end, until one witness at a near by table, during the Gale/Escalante exchange, alleged that he had heard the dying woman whisper, " you did this to me."  
  
The witness's statement wasn't credible but remained as thorn in our government's side, because it was one of the less fortunate cold cases."  
  
Mia concluded and sat the history aside.  
  
" I bet your wondering why I'm telling all of this to you huh?" Mia raised her eyebrow accordingly.  
  
" Yes, I'd be inclined to ask." Elisabeth nodded, folding her arms.  
  
" Like I said earlier Mercedes is a dear friend and with reelection coming up and her husband already on trial for murder, she can't afford for this to go public as well."  
  
" So you want me to research this again?" Elisabeth asked incredulously, hoping and praying that that wasn't the case.  
  
Mia was more than hesitant to reply, " Well eyes, but." she held her hand up to signal that she would remain fair.  
  
" But what? I'm not an investigator." Elisabeth exclaimed out of character and Mia concurred, " I know your not, and that's why I'm setting you up with a team of the best investigators that we have to offer."  
  
" Like the ones that couldn't crack this two years ago? C'mon Mia, this is.I'm sorry but the operative word would be stupid." Elisabeth slid the file away from her and Mia hardened.  
  
" Listen Elisabeth, I understand this is not what you came for, but I am your boss, and am instructing you to do this. End of story."  
  
" Fine. I apologize, I guess I just don't have too much faith in myself." Elisabeth admitted sheepishly and Mia softened again.  
  
" Don't worry, it'll be good practice." She assured lightheartedly and Elisabeth hesitantly took the file back.  
  
" So." She inhaled, " Who am I gonna be working with?" She asked with mild curiosity and Mia smiled.  
  
" Like I said the best." She smirked, and Elisabeth looked for more explanation wordlessly.  
  
" The same people who put Lorenzo Escalante away for murder." Mia said and took out three profiles.  
  
" And who might that be?" Elisabeth asked with growing interest.  
  
Mia frowned just a little unnoticeably, and replied shortly, " My ex- husband's colleagues, minus him of course.for uh, personal reasons, don't ask." Mia rolled her eyes.  
  
" Wasn't gonna." Elisabeth opened the first file and read the name.  
  
" Timothy Speedle. CSI Rank 3 Detective. Trace Expert, Columbia Graduate." Elisabeth raised her eyebrow and flipped to the next page, " Calleigh Duquesne, Ballistics Expert, transferred from the New Orleans Crime Lab in January of 2000."  
  
" Jesus, you've got everything on these people." Elisabeth exclaimed slightly in disbelief that it took her a month to dig up dirt on Horatio Caine, and here, she had his protégées' biographies within her grasp.  
  
" They are the best." Mia shrugged and waited until Elisabeth finished studying the final page, " Eric Delko.Cuban born.hired at Miami-Dade Crime Lab in late December of 2001."  
  
She stopped and looked questioningly at Mia, " Don't tell me the Gale case was his first."  
  
She dropped the file on the desk without question and frowned, supporting her chin with her elbows.  
  
Mia didn't respond the way Elisabeth had anticipated and instead looked at her watch.  
  
" I made you an appointment at the Crime Lab at 2 pm, would you like to grab lunch before that?" She asked, running a hand through her chestnut hair.  
  
" Of course, after reading about snake poisoning the first thing that comes to mind is food," Elisabeth exclaimed sarcastically and Mia smirked.  
  
" See, I like you already."  
  
TBC. 


	2. Part 1: New Faces, Old Scars

Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy.and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic.he's so lovable.hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Part 1- New Faces, Old Scars  
  
The phone ring echoed through the bedroom.  
  
Tim Speedle rolled over and slammed the cradle lightly with his fist, in the process turning on the speakerphone.  
  
" Yeah." He grunted and swung rolled over to see the red display digits on the alarm clock.  
  
1:14pm.  
  
" Rise and shine babe." The southern drawl sounded throughout the room and he grunted.  
  
" Fuck off you turned off the alarm today and I overslept," he whined and yawned.  
  
" Well you looked so cute, drooling there, I figured why don't you sleep in." Calleigh teased, and Speed rolled his eyes.  
  
" Am I a sucker for punishment?" he asked with a self-pitying attitude.  
  
" No, but then again, normally, I'd expect you to be home, sleeping besides me when I come home." Calleigh teased warningly.  
  
" I do.every night." Speed defended with mild conviction.  
  
" Not every night.I know for a fact that you came home last night at 3 am, and don't tell me you were pulling over time. We closed the Bennington Case yesterday."  
  
Tim rolled over again and swung his legs over the side of the edge the bed, " Okay, fine, guilty as charged, Eric took me to some bar, I'll admit that. But I swear I didn't do anything you wouldn't. Plus I'm not the one who left the bar with a peroxide blonde in a push up bra." He quickly added.  
  
A few seconds of silence passed on the other end of the line, and Speed was about to question the quiet when Calleigh added, " I'm worried about him Tim."  
  
Speed didn't need confirmation to know whom she was talking about, especially when he shared in her feelings.  
  
" Cal, I know you are, but there's not much we can do except be there for him." He shrugged empathetically, as he got up from the bed.  
  
" I saw him at the cemetery three days ago. When I went to put some fresh flowers on Janet's Grave. It was her birthday, remember?" Calleigh pressed, and Speed nodded.  
  
And then lamented his stupidity to remind himself that he was on the phone with her.  
  
" Yeah, I remember," he concurred, and opened the dresser drawer, looking for clean clothes, " But what was he doing there?" Tim picked up a pair of Snoopy centric boxers, courtesy of his girlfriend, and returned to the conversation.  
  
" Connie Wilks." Calleigh sighed heavily into the phone, making her exasperation with the situation show uninhibitedly.  
  
That's how it always had been in their friendship and now in her infant relationship, nothing to hide between each other, ever, and that's why Tim let her buy him cartoon printed underwear.  
  
" What about her?" Speed asked, and dashed quickly into the opened bathroom for a toothbrush.  
  
" Her grave, he was there, talking to her. And Jesus, Tim, he didn't even know her, and now he feels obligated to be there for her. He donated blood for her, anonymously, of course but nonetheless. I just, I don't like being helpless, and that's how I feel in this situation, because you're right, there's nothing that we can do."  
  
Speed frowned as he imagined Calleigh's beautiful lips in a frown, and her eyebrows knit together as they usually did when she wasn't feeling up to it.  
  
This was one of those situations where patience was a virtue, and Speed could admit without shame that neither he, nor Calleigh really possessed that attribute in their personalities.  
  
" Baby, I hate to break it to you, but all Delko needs is time, and we have to give it to him." Speed suggested, but he knew Calleigh wasn't listening to him.  
  
That was another down side in her personality-stubbornness.  
  
He could relate.  
  
" I'm willing to do that, I just hope he doesn't catch anything from this 'peroxide, push up bra wearing, Blondie' he picked up last night," she commented with morbid humor, eliciting a chuckle from her counterpart.  
  
" You're a funny girl, you know that?" Speed smirked.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, anyway, I forgot to tell you why I called you."  
  
" Okay, I'm listening." Speed agreed cautiously, just hoping and praying that this wasn't going to be work related.  
  
" I just got a call from Adele Sevilla. She informed me that our DA has made an appointment at 2 o'clock concerning on of the cold cases from about a year ago, surrounding Council Woman Escalante." Calleigh explained and Tim inaudibly groaned.  
  
" A case that we were assigned to?" Speed raised his eyebrow in question and could just picture Calleigh getting more and more antsy.  
  
" Yeah, and I can't find Eric at CSI, would you mind calling him please, this is important," Calleigh divulged.  
  
" Oh alright, I'll see you at work in about half an hour kay?" Speed confirmed.  
  
" Yeah, okay, talk later." Calleigh was about to hang up but Speed stopped her, " Fine, Cal, just, don't worry about Delko okay?"  
  
" Some one has to." Calleigh said and hung up.  
  
Speed groaned, as he pressed 2 on speed dial.calling his best friend.  
  
***  
  
" I can make you some coffee before I leave." She offered but he wasn't up to it.  
  
" No, it's okay Andie, you've already done enough." He said, helping her into her coat.  
  
" Oh, your too kind, all I did was stick two pop tarts into the toaster." She replied humbly, but with loud conviction, unaware that her words flew by just as quickly as their time together had been.  
  
" That alone has caused me a guilt trip, you're great." He said genuinely, and she kissed him.  
  
" Maybe we can get together again sometime." Andie suggested, tucking a loose strand of her unhealthy looking blonde hair behind her ear, as she blushed.  
  
" Maybe." He said unconvincingly and escorted her further through his hallway, to the front door.  
  
" Okay, well you've got my number."  
  
" I do." He said, as he opened the door for her.  
  
" Use it." She blew him a kiss and disappeared from his vision.  
  
Eric rubbed his eyes in exasperation and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Not only was he sporting a slight hangover, but also on his first day back to work since his week off, he was deathly late.  
  
Thinking he would grab a quick shower and chow down some Tylenol before leaving to work and apologizing profusely to Horatio, Delko's train of thought was interrupted when the phone rang.  
  
" Hello." He grabbed it on the third ring, letting the person on the other line, that he wasn't pleased to be getting this call.  
  
" Hi there, my partner in crime, who got me in trouble with a certain southern belle who doesn't like going to bed alone."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes, and descended to the kitchen, to make himself the very same thing he denied Andie.  
  
Coffee.  
  
" Is she really pissed off?" Eric bit his lip, and took out the instant 'shit' that he kept in cases like this.  
  
Sensing that Speed wasn't calling to congratulate him on a great lay Eric wasn't as enthusiastic about caffeine endorsement anymore.  
  
" Nah." Speed paused, and wanted to add, " She's worried though."  
  
But didn't, because knowing Delko, it would start a whole different branch of a conversation, and Speed really didn't think they had time to debate that topic.  
  
" God, I wouldn't want to be the cause of trouble in paradise for the both of you." Delko admitted genuinely, but with tad bit bitterness.  
  
Speed wondered wordlessly about that but didn't question it.  
  
" You're not, but I hate to inform you that I might have to rain on your parade with Andrea." Speed said, trying to remember if that was the blonde's name.  
  
" It's Andie, and what's up, hurry I need to get to CSI before Horatio hunts me down." Delko reminded as he filled up the electric kettle, and burnt himself on the pop tarts that came out of the toaster.  
  
He cursed under his breath and listened as Speed told him why he'd called.  
  
After he was finished, Delko seemed to be less than pleased, " Shit, do you know if they're thinking of reopening it?" He asked, getting an antsy feeling at the pit of his stomach.  
  
" I know just as much as you." Speed admitted and Delko sensed that something was nagging his friend from the tone of choice.  
  
" You want to face the music together?" Eric asked eagerly, but dreading the interview with this DA.  
  
" Sure, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes, and condone the fact that your car is still in the parking lot of that club." Speed teased.  
  
" Thanks mother, I'll see you soon." Delko smirked and hung up, wondering just what the hell was about to go down.  
  
***  
  
Eric and Tim strolled into the layout room where the meeting was to be held.   
  
Speed was about to ask Delko something when his beautiful girlfriend walked in looking less than enthusiastic about being the same proximity as them.  
  
Her hands were resting just above the waistband on her jeans, as she crossed the room and leaned against the opposite wall of the conference room.  
  
"What's with you?" Eric asked reflexively.  
  
"Oh, just that our two CSIs were late this morning and I was rolled on a case with John Hagen again, he's as neurotic as ever." Calleigh said, distastefully.  
  
"Sorry about that Cal." Eric was genuine in his apology.  
  
"See that it doesn't happen again." She gave him a smile as Horatio and a woman he didn't recognize walked in.  
  
"Hey guys. Let me introduce you all to Elisabeth Kaytlin. She's the new ADA who's replacing Janet Medrano."  
  
Horatio looked at his CSIs, and sought out Calleigh for a moment, asking her wordlessly for a side bar.  
  
Calleigh moved from the wall she'd been leaning against, and followed Horatio out of the office, while introductions had been made.  
  
" Calleigh, before you say anything, in spirit of my deepest apologizes that you have to go through this, courtesy of my bitter ex wife, and Council Woman Escalante, I'm going to take over the case John and you have been investigating." Horatio explained preamble.  
  
" Horatio it's not your fault. I'm sure this is important anyway, I'll talk to you later." Calleigh turned to leave and then realized her mistake, " Thank you." She added after her boss's retrieving form, and he waved her off without turning around.  
  
She walked in on the tail of the conversation.  
  
" Hi, I'm Calleigh Duquesne, I don't believe we've met." The blonde ballistics expert shook hands with the new ADA before she could address Eric's earlier confirmation that she would be working for Mia Dayton,  
  
"Yes, and we are reopening the Amber Gale case. If I'd be so inclined to ask. That was your first case with this department, correct?" Elisabeth asked, as she set the files Mia laid out for her back at the office on the lucid tabletop.  
  
" I concur." Eric replied with a bit of sarcasm, and Calleigh rolled her eyes behind him, unaware that Elisabeth saw her, and shared in her feeling.  
  
  
  
"Why are we reopening a cold case?" Speed asked, feeling like his judgment and actions on the case were being called into question, probably a mutual feeling at that point.  
  
"Because everyone deserves justice." She answered, not taking her eyes off of Delko.  
  
He basked in the silent attention she was giving, but realized that she was probably not given the choice of whether to accept or decline this assignment, and the faster she could finish the better she'd be off.  
  
"Fine. What do we need to do?" Calleigh transpired, sensing that the men on her team weren't highly enthusiastic about reopening this case. And not that she didn't share in their disliking, however her distaste for this case reached a personal level, she just couldn't shake off the feeling that it should've been Janet standing in front of them right now, and reciting Ms. Dayton's requests.  
  
"All the evidence needs to be reexamined and retested. Detective Delko, since you were the primary CSI on this case, and Duquesne and Speedle were just there are back up, I need to speak with you about everything that you remember from the case." Elisabeth told him.  
  
"Fine. When do you want to do it?" Eric asked, not liking this situation at all.  
  
"Right now is good for me, if there are not more pressing matters that you need to handle." Elisabeth muttered to him sarcastically.  
  
She knew her resentment was ill directed but she didn't care. If she was going down, she was bound to drag these people with her.  
  
"No, like you said, everyone deserves justice." Delko recalled simply, and sat down across the table from the ADA.  
  
" I'm glad you agree." Elisabeth replied, and forced a smile, which Eric returned tenfold, and Elisabeth found herself staring at his pearly white teeth and the lips encasing them.  
  
Calleigh and Speed swapped bemused looks through this exchange and wordlessly battled on who would have to cut in.  
  
Calleigh lost, and Eric's smile faded as she asked, " Ms. Kaytlin, is there anything in particular you'd like us to do?"  
  
Elisabeth took a moment to reconcile with her thoughts, and shake her gaze away from Eric's mouth, long enough to reply, " Well, firstly, I'd like to be on a first name basis with you Calleigh." She took a brave step, and was glad that the older woman relaxed and smiled, " Of course, Elisabeth."  
  
" Thank you, but not to wear out your tongue, you can call me Liz." Elisabeth added, " If you'd like."  
  
" Definitely, Liz, this is Tim, but he likes to call himself Speed, and that's Eric as you already know, but he likes to be called Delko." Calleigh introduced, and didn't miss Elisabeth's amused expression.  
  
" Don't ask." Calleigh winked, and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
  
" Hey, there is nothing wrong with our nicknames." Delko defended and the two women grinned.  
  
" C'mon Eric, your never gonna win." Speed said with exasperated sarcasm, and received a painful nudge in the ribs from his girlfriend.  
  
" Be nice children, we've got work to do." Calleigh chided them, and Elisabeth cut in, " Yeah. Right. Well while I interview Delko? Why don't you guys get all the physical evidence from where ever it is that you keep it."  
  
" Okay, that'll take up approximately ten minutes of our time, do you think you'll be done by then?" Speed wondered, as he looked between the new team member and his best friend.  
  
" Well, it depends on what Detective Delko is going to tell me." Elisabeth explained.  
  
"Whoa. Why don't you just call me Eric, okay?" Delko suggested modestly, and Calleigh restrained her chuckle, as Speed pulled her out of the room, giving his other colleagues privacy.  
  
" Well, isn't your nickname Delko?" Elisabeth raised a knowing eyebrow and took a moment to study the man sitting across from her.  
  
" That's only if you get on my good side." Eric said sarcastically, but his words never quite reached the Assist. DA's ears are she studied him.  
  
Witty brown eyes, and even darker hair, through the muscle shirt he wore Elisabeth could see that he spent most of his time at the Gym, and although the excited her, she knew it was wrong.shaking her head again, freeing it from the images that invaded, she tucked an auburn curl behind her ear and returned to the conversation.  
  
" I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked again and didn't miss the trail of disappointment mirroring his handsome face.  
  
" Nothing, nothing at all." He replied back less than earnestly and Elisabeth let it pass.  
  
" Okay, so what can you tell me about the case?" Elisabeth began by taking out her legal pad and tapping the ballpoint pen against the leaf of paper.  
  
" Aside from it being my first one?" Eric made sure and Elisabeth nodded her consent.  
  
" Well, uh, I remember at that particular time, Horatio was running a two week old investigation on a triple homicide and especially pulled Calleigh out of it, so she could monitor me while Speed was the other CSI on that case." Eric began.  
  
Elisabeth didn't interrupt him, even though she already knew this information and something stopped her from telling him to speed this up.  
  
She ignored it, and continued to listen.  
  
" I had no idea that the Council Woman was involved, nor did I figure into the fact that this witness would later admit to me in private that Gale's last words would be accusing to Escalante."  
  
" This witness's name was Herald Dorn correct?"  
  
Eric nodded as Elisabeth took out the file of that particular witness.  
  
" And he was having a welcome back dinner with his daughter Norma who came home from College for Christmas." Elisabeth read off the file, and expected a response but got none, and raised her eyebrow across the table to Eric.  
  
Rubbing his forehead profusely, Delko frowned and then let out something close to a nervous chuckle, " Look, I don't remember what happened, all these small details. You gotta understand that this was almost a year and a half ago." Eric said with candid subtleness.  
  
" I do understand." Elisabeth muttered under her breath, but it was apparent that Eric didn't hear her, so she placed on her tough exterior again and said, " I don't believe I can sympathize however, you need to understand, that I don't want this trial run of mine to go cold as well." Elisabeth explained cryptically and Eric's eyes shot up to meet hers.  
  
Brown on green, and green on brown, and Elisabeth seemingly tensed.  
  
No one spoke for a few seconds, which seemed to stretch on like hours for Elisabeth, and finally Eric broke the silence.  
  
" I figured you got ambushed into doing this."  
  
" Yeah, well, from first glance Mia doesn't seem to be the kind of person who will hesitate to fire me. I can't duly reason with her."  
  
" Oh, Mia really isn't a peach of a person either." Eric commented a little sardonically and Elisabeth raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at him.  
  
She knew her boss acquainted herself with Horatio, and even Speedle and Duquesne, but not Delko, she was already divorced when Eric joined the team.  
  
" You've met her?"  
  
" Yeah, a handful of times, but nonetheless that was enough to stir a tint of resentment for that woman inside me."  
  
" I gather not only you feel that way about her." Elisabeth sat back in her chair, and dropped the pen.  
  
" I'd hate to say it, but only Calleigh was ever civil with her." His voice trailed off, as if he'd realized some mistake that he'd found in sharing this with her and it dawned on the ADA why the only female CSI that she met was only nice to Mia because of Janet.  
  
" Because of Janet Medrano." Elisabeth finished for him and he visibly tensed, but nodded.  
  
" You know, you can say her name, I'm not a griever, I didn't even know her." Elisabeth said a little coldly but ingenuously and Eric gave her credit for that.  
  
" If I can be candid with you, I'd like to just forget her name, we don't use it around here anymore."  
  
" Because of Calleigh?"  
  
" Yeah, she uh, she didn't take her death really well." Eric stumbled on his words not finding the right ones, and also not knowing why he was telling this personal tale to some one he'd met about fifteen minutes before.  
  
But then he looked at her, really looked at her, and realized that when he did so, he couldn't help but trust her.  
  
Not only were she beautiful, but something about the way her lips curved upward in a smile made her appear trustworthy, and although Eric had his share of situations which taught him to doubt that.  
  
Appearances could be deceiving, he knew that much.  
  
But that didn't stop him from trusting her.  
  
" Is that how her and Speedle got together?" Elisabeth asked, curiosity getting the best of her, and as well as Eric's perplexity.  
  
" How.how'd you know that?" he asked, tracing an invisible circle on the tabletop.  
  
" Oh just that look he gave her when Caine introduced me as the new ADA. Plus I wasn't completely sure until now." Elisabeth smiled, but it wasn't returned.  
  
" Damn.all you lawyers are sneaky." Eric said, realizing he'd walked into a semi trap.  
  
" It's our job to be sneaky, it's how we get information." Elisabeth said with a playful glint, but her joke didn't come through.  
  
Eric's frown deepened, " Is that how you plan to wheedle info out of me, about this case. By being less than honest. Trust me it's not gonna get you anywhere." He said getting up.  
  
" Delko." Elisabeth stopped him, but he continued, " I don't have to do you any favors Ms. Kaytlin, because you see, here at CSI we have something we call common courtesy and if you cant learn that then there's no place for you here." Eric said accusingly.  
  
And suddenly something inside Elisabeth snapped as well, she was trying to be civil but Delko proved that he couldn't handle that.  
  
She didn't know why, but she honestly didn't care. Eric was half way out the door when she stood up.  
  
" Listen to me Mr. Common Courtesy. I came here to work as an Assistant District Attorney, to work as lawyer defending the people, speaking for the majority, not to reopen a closed investigation of a poisoned Co-ed with references to the Council Woman.and I certainly didn't come here to make friends. I came here to make a difference."  
  
She justified, and triumphed silence filled the air, until Eric turned to her, the expression on his tanned face unreadable, and Elisabeth didn't relaxed until he replied, " Well, I guess you and I have something in common then,"  
  
And then he sat down and Elisabeth smiled.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Part 2: Contradictory Beliefs

Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy.and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic.he's so lovable.hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Part 2- Contradictory Beliefs  
  
Meanwhile Speed and Calleigh sat side by side in the Evidence Storage room that pretty much resembled the Locker Room except inside of the cubbies there were big metal cabinets used to file physical evidence, and there was a room off to the side which held all the written documents corresponding with the codes on the Cases.  
  
The 'Cold Cases' evidence had a separate storage area, far more secluded and shunned away by the rest of the Crime Lab just because most of the investigators had a hard time rehashing what they'd once put away.  
  
It was no hidden secret that cold cases were the toughest to handle because of the baggage that accompanied them and therefore this morning neither Calleigh nor Tim were in the greatest of moods even though they came off light hearted.  
  
" Here, that one." Calleigh pointed to the Ziploc Baggie marked "SP." Lying on the edge of the wooden bench Speed reclined on.  
  
" SP?" He raised his eyebrow and Calleigh smiled, " snake poison.and don't worry I freeze dried it before we put it away."  
  
Speed still held it by the tip of the zipper, and mused, " So how are we gonna reexamine it again? I'm assuming it's lost its secret ingredient if you know what I mean." He pointed out, and Calleigh lowered her self off her kneeling position and sat down besides Tim.  
  
" Just add water." Calleigh shrugged, " And chlorophyll." She added smirking.  
  
" It's still snake poison." Speed shuddered and Calleigh took the bag from him, setting it aside into the box filled with the rest of the evidence from the same case file.  
  
" All done." She chimed in her southern drawl, and closed the lid on the compact box.  
  
" Not quite." Calleigh shrieked as she was caught off guard by a strong pair of arms encircling her waist and Speed lowered his lips down on hers.  
  
" Tim we can't do this here." She exclaimed in a loud whisper, before he was able to kiss her.  
  
" Like hell we can't. There's a reason why this room is so goddamn secluded." Speed pointed out, planting a soft kiss on her neck.leaving goose bumps in his wake.  
  
" Besides, don't you find this just a little exciting?" He pulled back with a lustful grin on his face and a matching glint in his chocolate eyes.  
  
Calleigh couldn't deny her feelings so she shrugged, " Well a little.yes." She tucked the loose tendrils behind her ear, and Speed didn't miss the light tint of natural rouge that colored her cheeks as she said this.  
  
" So what's stopping ya?" He asked, blowing on her lips alluringly.  
  
" Oh but are you suggesting that me, being such a good girl, go right at it here?" Calleigh raised her eyebrow suspiciously but slipped her arm around Speed's waist.  
  
" Your words not mine." He smirked.  
  
" Shut up and kiss me smart ass." Calleigh retorted and pulled him in for another embrace.  
  
***  
  
Elisabeth laid back in her chair, took a look at her watch and pulled the pages on her legal pad back, to start with the first.  
  
" Recap?" She raised her eyebrow as Eric spoke, " Shall we?"  
  
Elisabeth nodded and crossed her legs, accidentally nudging Eric's underneath the table.  
  
He visibly tensed and she smiled wickedly, glad that she had some sort of affect on him.  
  
Eric didn't particularly enjoy displaying his weaknesses to random people and jerked his foot back, and Elisabeth's smile fell.  
  
They both played it off as if it was no big deal and Elisabeth began reading off what Eric told her.  
  
The few details she didn't know about the case was that from the eyes of the investigator who went through the motions of the examination. The information in the notes she took would help her tremendously.  
  
" So there was nothing suspicious that you found about the Council Woman and her husband?" Elisabeth made sure, as she drew lazy circles around the name Mercedes Escalante with her pen.  
  
" To be perfectly blunt with you, I didn't even think he was capable of anything of that magnitude until he was convicted for the murder of those women." Delko admitted leaning in closer to the table.  
  
" Oh yeah, I heard that from Mia. Did he really pay off his wife's handler to stage a copy cat?" Elisabeth asked curiously, and Delko nodded eagerly,  
  
" Yup, but we caught him anyway.thanks to Horatio." He managed a small smile and Elisabeth felt the need to reassure him, " Eh, I think you had something to do with it."  
  
She gave him a crooked smile and before he had the chance to return it, she looked back down at her notebook and flipped over to the last page.  
  
" Is there anything else that you need?" Eric asked after a moment trying to be helpful to make up for his hasty attitude earlier.  
  
" Yeah, actually, I never got your professional opinion on who could've done it." Elisabeth said, ready to jot down whatever came out of the CSI's mouth.  
  
She didn't look up from her note pad for a few moments hoping she'd get some sort of reply from Eric, but nothing came.  
  
" Eric.Delko.are you with me?" She shook him out of the abyss that he was in.  
  
" Yeah, I'm with you." He nodded, " And do you really need that 'professional opinion' thing?" He asked, seemingly uncomfortable with that question and for a split second Elisabeth wondered why.  
  
But seeing Eric's distressed look she softened and replied, putting her pen away, " No, it can wait."  
  
" Oh thanks, I wish my stomach could too." Delko said regretfully, as his insides growled and betrayed him.  
  
Elisabeth let out a low chuckle and Eric looked at her hopefully, " So do you maybe want to go grab a bite to eat, I haven't even had breakfast yet." He informed her a little sheepishly.  
  
Elisabeth's initial reply should've been no, for two reasons.  
  
Firstly she had already both a breakfast and a lunch, at Mia's expanse, and secondly, she just met the guy, and on all accounts probably wasn't going to see him again after she got all the information, and yet for some reason she found herself saying,  
  
" Sure. Let me just get the stuff I need from Speedle and Calleigh." Elisabeth explained, surprised that she almost forgot about the other two investigators.  
  
When she mentioned his friends' names a sense of confusion overwhelmed Eric.  
  
" Oh, I wonder what's keeping them, they said they'd be here in ten minutes, it's been half an hour." He recalled, checking his watch.  
  
" Well, I guess it's taking them a little longer." Elisabeth pointed out, putting her notepad and pen away into her portfolio.  
  
" Ah, I'll give them a call not to keep you waiting." Eric suggested helpfully and before Elisabeth could contradict him Eric dialed Speed's number.  
  
***  
  
Calleigh fastened the last button on her blouse and fixed her loosened bun, pulling the remaining hair out of her collar as Speed answered his ringing cell phone.  
  
" Speed."  
  
" Hey, where are ya man?" Delko exclaimed a little too eagerly for Speed's taste.  
  
Made his friend wonder if there was a specific reason why Eric was pressing on his tardiness.  
  
" Where do you think I am?" Speed challenged, slightly annoyed.  
  
He reached the attention of his girlfriend, he silently pointed to his watch and Calleigh looked down at hers, " Shit. We've been in here almost half an hour." She hissed to him disapprovingly.  
  
" Never mind, let me rephrase that, when are you coming back?" Delko asked sarcastically, as he tried to sustain his urge to curse in common courtesy to Elisabeth.  
  
Who didn't seem to be paying attention to his conversation at all, as she got bored and began reapplying her lipstick.  
  
Eric smiled in spite himself, and listened for Tim's rebuttal.  
  
" Right about now." Speed replied shortly, cutting off the conversation.  
  
Putting his cell phone away, Tim picked up the box that all the evidence was in while Calleigh locked up the vault that they opened to get the files out.  
  
They walked out of the storage section trying to sustain the laughter that was building up inside them, " Damn." Speed chuckled as they made it to the main hallway.  
  
" What?" Calleigh asked, equally, if not more giddy than her boyfriend.  
  
" I don't think I'll be able to go into that storage room with any one else but you, without completely laughing my ass off." He explained and Calleigh let out a sympathizing giggle.  
  
" It's okay, I'll make sure to accompany you on all those trips." She winked and Speed could only come up with one remark, " Is that a promise?"  
  
" Definitely." Calleigh assured him just before they entered the layout room only to be greeted by to amused looks.  
  
Speed was especially cautious of the smile Elisabeth gave him, and then noticed that Eric was staring at him too, well not exactly him, but at the box he held against his stomach.  
  
" Hey, did we interrupt something?" Calleigh transpired through the eerie silence, but Delko shook his head, " No, we were just about to go grab a late lunch, you're welcome to join us." He explained and Calleigh nodded, " Oh."  
  
" Yeah, you are." Elisabeth got up from her chair, and swung her purse over her shoulder as she approached Speed and accepted the box into her willing hands, " But I'm sure Speedle will want to put his shirt back on correctly before he goes out in public." She tapped his sleeve and brushed passed them into the corridor.  
  
Eric unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh, and received a death glare from his friend, who had just discovered he has his shirt on backwards, and the logo that was supposed to be on his chest, was on his back.  
  
Even Calleigh couldn't contain her laughter as she could see Tim trying to play it off as no big deal, when in reality he was blushing like crazy.  
  
" Ha, ha, very funny." He said to her menacingly.  
  
" We'll meet you by the car sweetie." Calleigh patted his shoulder and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading out herself.  
  
" Smooth, very smooth." Eric teased as he followed the blonde out, but not before getting a purposely-painful slap on the back.  
  
***  
  
When Eric found out that Elisabeth had only been in Miami a week, he was set on taking her out to his favorite Cuban restaurant, and insisted on paying for everything against Elisabeth's strongest protests.  
  
The restaurant was called Bolero and Eric was a regular there when he couldn't get a home cooked meal, so most of the waitresses knew him by name and they quickly got situated at a secluded booth overlooking the busiest streets of Miami-Dade.  
  
" This view is breathtaking." Elisabeth exclaimed, having picked the seat closest to the window.  
  
" Eh, kinda grows on ya." Speed commented morbidly and Calleigh nudged him with her shoulder, " Mind my good looking if yet slightly unkempt boyfriend. He's just bitter because he doesn't know how to put on clothes regularly."  
  
Calleigh teased and elicited contagious laughter from the two people sitting across the table from her.  
  
" Hey, what is this, pick on Speed day?" Tim asked with conviction and Eric could barely choke out through the laughter, " No Tim that's every day."  
  
Speed's eyes narrowed and at the same time as the waitress came up to take their drink orders Eric received a sharp kick on his shin, causing him to screech and alert the lady who was about to make eyes at him.  
  
" Uh, I'll be back later." The tall brunette bit her lip uneasily and left the table.  
  
" What'd you do that for, she was about to give me her number." Eric exclaimed, and Calleigh rolled her eyes.  
  
" I had to reciprocate." Speed shrugged simply, and turned his attention to Elisabeth ignoring Eric's death glares.  
  
" Boys will be boys." She murmured under her breath but Calleigh caught it and nodded eagerly, " Don't I know it, I have to work with them." She exclaimed with mock self-pity.  
  
" Okay, moving on, so Elisabeth where're you from?" Speed chose to ignore Calleigh's comment and put the spot light on the ADA.  
  
" I'm from Long Island." Elisabeth said somewhat shyly, but candidly.  
  
" No kidding, I'm from Syracuse." Speed responded, sporting an equally happy smile as Elisabeth was, to have found something in common with her temporary coworkers.  
  
" Really? Boy, how'd you get used to the weather here?" She asked, trying to sound surprised, although she already knew where each of the people sitting around her was from.  
  
" Oh, I've been here a couple years." Speed managed a tight lipped smile, " Like I said, it grows on ya." He added with a tint of honest sarcasm.  
  
" Yeah, I never would've left New York if it wasn't for this bitching job offer." Elisabeth admitted.  
  
" I guess no one would." Speed said a little less excitedly, remembering the strenuous circumstances under which he ended up in Miami-Dade.  
  
" I would." Eric supplied contradictory to what his friends were discussing.  
  
" For the sake of argument?" Speed raised his eyebrow suspiciously, remembering the damage he inflicted on Delko earlier.  
  
" No, seriously. I can't imagine living anywhere else." Delko claimed without even a tint of embarrassment, as he watched the waitress make her way back to their table again.  
  
" Eric." Calleigh stopped him, " You haven't even been out of the state."  
  
" Not true." He rebuked, " I was conceived in Cuba so technically I have been out of the *states*, plural even." Eric supplied proudly, and Calleigh rolled his eyes.  
  
" Okay, before we get into the intense discussion of fetuses being considered humans, let's not leave this good woman waiting." Elisabeth stepped in when she noticed a waitress by the name of "Traci" approach their table a little more than hesitantly.  
  
" Oh it's quite alright, you." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Eric shyly, " Can keep me waiting all night long."  
  
There was an eerie silence over the table after she said that until Calleigh snorted and four heads turned to her in questions, " Oh sorry, air bubbles went up my nose." She said, breathing in through her mouth to sustain a laugh.  
  
Eric rolled his eyes and turned to Traci again, " Sorry about that, blondes, have trouble doing almost anything, including breathing." He cleared his throat, while he avoided Calleigh's death glare, stirring his legs away from her.  
  
No way in hell was he going to get kicked twice in ten minutes.  
  
" Oh, ah, I can imagine." Traci said awkwardly, and it was Elisabeth's turn to glare.  
  
Strangely, she didn't like this woman's leech like presence, especially to Eric.  
  
" So do you just like oh my god, stand around here and chat up with your favorite customers and actually forget that you're a waitress?" Elisabeth asked out of character, once again creating silence over the table.  
  
Traci seemed a little stunned, but reciprocated quickly, ripping off a new sheet of paper from her order pad, she gave Elisabeth a stiff smile and asked, " Alright Miss, what would you like to drink?"  
  
" Well what do you have?" Elisabeth purposely forced the already embarrassed server read off the beverage list after finally settling on water.  
  
" Would that be spring or mineral?" Traci pressed on, and before Elisabeth could open her mouth and ask her what kind of mineral water they had Eric stopped her, " She'll have Mineral, with a touch of lime, you like lime right?" he turned to his counterpart, and she nodded, " Only if you do."  
  
" Okay, with that settled." Delko clasped his fingers together over the tabletop and reminded Speed, before he ordered a beer that you weren't supposed to drink on the job.  
  
He ordered it anyway, and Calleigh asked over sweetly for an Iced Tea.  
  
When Traci left and was out of earshot Eric turned to the dark redhead sitting besides him, " Nice people skills Liz." He added bitterly, and Elisabeth had no time to process him calling her by her nickname as she justified her actions, " What, she was getting annoying." Elisabeth shrugged and returned her menu, not noticing the look Speed and Calleigh exchanged.  
  
***  
  
Around 6:30 that evening, after unpacking six of the countless boxes still cluttering her new living room Elisabeth got a surprising call from her boss.  
  
" How'd it go?" She wondered, and Elisabeth took a break from unloading and sat down on her couch.  
  
" The interview?" Elisabeth made sure.  
  
" Yeah, you didn't come back to the office, I figured you're either slumped with work or lazy on your ass."  
  
Elisabeth looked guiltily at the boxes littering her living room and bit her lip, " I'm slumped with something." She admitted, mentally searching for the slightly smaller box, containing far more important physical evidence than any of the others labeled 'bathroom' and what not.  
  
" Good, need you to be here a little earlier tomorrow to give me an update before I go to court."  
  
" No problem." Elisabeth said with ease, although her mental search wasn't providing any answers.  
  
" Good, and if you don't mind, I went straight ahead and asked Eric Delko to take a few begs off the cases Horatio's been assigning him, just so you'll have some company while you do this investigation."  
  
" Mia, honestly, you didn't have to do it." Elisabeth said, now uncomfortable with the thought of having Eric spend so much time with her.  
  
It was difficult enough keeping her hands off him all day, in no hopes of simmering down or quenching her thirst for simple physical contact.  
  
It scared Elisabeth. She never had that sort of feeling before, in all honestly, she'd only had a handful of boyfriends her whole life, and even less amount of quantity that made her feel the way that Eric made her feel while he watched her.  
  
And even then it took months to develop that sort of stirring, and here was this amazing guy, who was sinking his teeth in to the piece of Elisabeth that she herself didn't know she had, and without even realizing it.  
  
Something had to be done, and spending more time with Delko would not be an option. Yet she was a professional and Mia had already called in tons of favors for this to work, meaning Elisabeth couldn't slack off, or decline any invitation to make her life a little easier, even if she so herself didn't think it would.  
  
" Oh nonsense, you need some insight, and Eric seemed a little too eager, but I guess having a pain in the ass boss like my husband isn't a mood up lifter if you know what I mean." Mia replied with a tint of bitterness, causing Elisabeth to get curious about why they divorced.  
  
" I don't believe I do, but anyhow, I'll be early in tomorrow, and don't worry, if I have hired help, the more the merrier, right?" Elisabeth kidded.  
  
" I like ya, but I must leave, I've got to cross examine a 11 year old tomorrow, not a pretty thing."  
  
" I feel for ya." Elisabeth said, but didn't go into the explanation of why.  
  
She only had about four hours to discover the riches hidden in the coveted evidence box, if she wanted to get a good night's sleep, come in tomorrow early, and on top of that maybe unpack some more, so her apartment wouldn't look like a pig stock.  
  
" I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."  
  
" Night."  
  
" Night."  
  
Elisabeth threw the floor in the heart of the mess in the living room and pulled herself off the sofa, nearly tripping over the cardboard box that held the evidence on the Gale Case.  
  
" There you are." She said dusting off the top, and trying to ignore the thoughts of Eric Delko that entered her mind.  
  
As her mother would say, " Honey.this one's a catch."  
  
***  
  
Calleigh couldn't sleep.  
  
Tonight, nothing was, as it seemed.  
  
The usually comfy blankets were too heavy, and the pillow was too stiff; the normally welcomed moonlight was too bright and the body besides her was too warm.  
  
She fidgeted some more and turned on her side, ready to find out if she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping when a voice sounded through the room.  
  
" Don't even think about poking me." Speed warned, and turned on his side, facing her.  
  
" So you are awake." Calleigh yawned, and pulled the covers to her waist, unable to take the heat.  
  
" How could I not be, with you fidgeting every fucking minute?" Speed grumbled not daring to see what time of the night it was.  
  
" Sorry." Calleigh seemed genuinely sorry, and Tim softened, pulling her against him, " C'mere, and tell me all about what's bothering you." He suggested, and Calleigh rubbed her nose against his neck purposely.  
  
Then silence filled the bedroom as she groaned, " I was just thinking." Calleigh began.  
  
" Yeah? What about?" Speed asked, running the length of her ponytail up and down, as her arm draped over his stomach.  
  
" Liz.Elisabeth." Calleigh corrected herself, having no idea why.  
  
" Oh really? She seems like a nice enough woman, good lawyer too. Not so great at hiding her emotions, but I'm sure Eric will help her out with that."  
  
" So you noticed it too?" Calleigh asked, her head rising from his chest.  
  
" Let me put it this way. Even that chick Traci noticed, why do you think she asked one of her friends to wait on us?" Speed reminded.  
  
" Well, I just thought with the little stunt Liz pulled she'd be running for the hills even before that." Calleigh said as she propped herself on her elbow and unsuccessfully tried to get rid of a loose strand of hair falling into her vision from time to time.  
  
" Nope, Delko and I eat at Bolero all the time, she's not afraid of a little competition, when the object of her affection is interested." Speed reached up and pushed the strand of hair behind her ear, " Eric's just simply not interested."  
  
" And you know this how?" Calleigh raised her eyebrow with little belief.  
  
" I just do." Speed said running a hand through his hair, " It's a guy thing." He added with a quirky smile that made Calleigh laugh, " Don't be ashamed to say that you've got intuition baby."  
  
She replied, settling back down besides him.  
  
" I'm not ashamed. Because it's not intuition, just common knowledge, just like you noticed it in Elisabeth, I noticed it in him."  
  
Calleigh rose up again and rolled on her back beside Tim to analyze the situation.  
  
" Calleigh." Speed's voice trailed off warningly.  
  
" What?" She turned on her side innocently.  
  
" You are not to butt in got that?" He stuck a finger in her face.  
  
" Oh what ever do you mean Tim?" Calleigh asked as she kissed the tip of his finger.  
  
" You know what I mean. Eric's never had trouble with woman and won't have trouble now, and for the record I don't think Elisabeth is lacking in that department either." Speed supplied what to him seemed like a given.  
  
" Yeah. She really is beautiful, and I don't think she notices it either." Calleigh turned away, not looking into Speed's face as she spoke, " Kinda reminds me of Janet that way." She paused, but Speedle let her continue.  
  
" That girl didn't know how drop dead gorgeous she was." Calleigh pressed on, and Speed reached up to tilt her chin toward him, as her voice started breaking.  
  
" I miss her so much Tim.so much." Calleigh whispered, and it broke Tim's heart to see her like this. She looked so helpless, so lost, and most of all, in times like these she reminded him of the darkest years in his life.  
  
When he felt just a guilty, and just a distraught over losing his best friend. Needless to say, Speed vowed not to let Calleigh lose herself the way that he lost himself long ago.  
  
Because knowing the ropes, he knew how difficult it would be to find oneself again after such heartbreak, and he wouldn't allow Calleigh to go through that. Well not alone anyway.  
  
" I know you do sweetheart, we all do. Janet, well, Janet was amazing." Tim admitted bluntly, not even hiding the admiration from his voice, as he felt Calleigh grab on his naked shoulder for dear life.  
  
" True that." Calleigh let out a small, nostalgic chuckle, and Speed was more than glad to have some sort of reaction, rather than tears that now seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
" Well, isn't this odd." Speed said, while Calleigh wiped away her tears, " What is?" She asked, sniffling.  
  
" You actually *agree* with me." Speed exclaimed overdramatically, as if it were the most preposterous thing he'd ever heard.  
  
He had the desired affect on Calleigh as she burst out giggling, through her tears, " Oh stop it. You make me laugh when I'm not supposed to." Calleigh reminded him and Speed's smile faded.  
  
" Why aren't you supposed to laugh?" he asked reasonably and Calleigh stiffened again, " because." It seemed as if she couldn't find a logical answer to Tim's even more coherent question.  
  
" Because Janet never will." She said quietly.  
  
" You don't know that." Speed contradicted, as he sat up, and hovered himself over Calleigh, reaching out with his thumb to flick off the tear that tickled her chin.  
  
" Oh. C'mon Tim." Calleigh shook her head, " I don't believe in heaven.or hell for that matter." She added quickly, and Tim disapprovingly tilted her head to him.  
  
" High time you start Cal." He suggested, kissing her cheek.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because, I was stubborn and didn't believe, and it didn't get me anywhere." Speed retorted, and lay down beside her again.  
  
" I do believe Tim.in nothing." Calleigh shrugged, and pulled the covers over her again.  
  
" I respect that then." He realized he was fighting a lost battle, and instead pulled Calleigh to his side.  
  
" Good.and I respect that you respect that." Calleigh said chuckling into his shoulder softly.  
  
" Sleep Calleigh. It's good for the soul." He commanded her.  
  
" Oh your just saying that cause I'm annoying you." Calleigh spoke candidly, and that's what Tim liked about her.  
  
But as she drifted off to sleep, he couldn't deny the wet tears that left trail on her beautiful face.  
  
" Night Cal." Speed murmured, not getting any response he realized she was fast asleep, and hopefully in the morning he'd give her something to believe in.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Part 3: Elevated Pressure

Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy.and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic.he's so lovable.hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Part 3- Elevated Pressure  
  
Eric woke up that morning feeling a little unusual. When he looked to his left, he found the bed empty for once and he was nearly positive, if his short term memory didn't deceive him, that there would be no one in the kitchen making him coffee and Pop-tarts.  
  
Glancing at the wall that was opposite his bed he stared at the small mirror hanging above the TV set. Studying his image in the reflector he concluded that he still looked the same. Still had the features that apparently appealed to tall blondes in push up bras named Andie.  
  
Yet he was sure he'd never call her again, and that in itself was something he'd sadly concluded the night before when he was introduced to an auburn haired green-eyed ADA.  
  
" Elisabeth Kaytlin." He murmured to himself as he studied himself a little better. What was it about her that stirred such a physical emotion in him? Sure she was gorgeous but so were a lot of women he'd come into close contact with.  
  
Think Calleigh, Alexx, Laura, Megan, Adele, Yelina. However none of them got to him like Elisabeth did. Why? He had yet to answer that question and that definitely annoyed him the worst.  
  
Eric knew he was a patient if sometimes obnoxious man, but being in the dark about his own feelings wasn't something he enjoyed very much, because if he didn't have the answers, then who did?  
  
Not wanting to plague his tired mind any longer with enigmatic bullshit, Eric slammed the snooze button, a little too hard, on the still ringing alarm clock and rolled on his stomach for another nine minutes of heaven.  
  
***  
  
Promptly at 8am Elisabeth stood in front of her new office, chewing on her previously glossed lip apprehensively. The whole floor was dead silence and Elisabeth took that as an opportunity for a moment of clarity.  
  
Having unpacked some of her living room the night before, while going through half a case of beer by herself, Elisabeth woke up with a slight hangover and an upset stomach. After taking an Alkaselzer, dissolved in a cup of instant coffee, with a ratio of 3 to 1 in the caffeine's favor versus water, she took a quiet half hour to unload another box of furniture and proceed to the evidence case.  
  
It took her ten minutes to separate the documents and nother ten minutes to understand that she wouldn't be able to distinguish the difference between a post mortem report and a sign off by the CSI without assistance. About fifteen minutes later she left the case evidence with the secretary at CSI in regard with a message to either Calleigh Duquesne or Tim Speedle.  
  
Knowing that Eric would most likely head straight to the DA's office she neglected to mention his name in the note.  
  
Elisabeth was wheedled out of her thought by the clacking of heels coming from a few feet away. Mia had arrived, giving Elisabeth no more time for uncertainty over her job and anxiety toward her meeting with Eric.  
  
" Oh shit, you're here." Mia said somewhat disarmingly, to Elisabeth who raised an eyebrow in the process.  
  
" You said a little earlier." She reminded and Mia rolled her eyes, not at all condescendingly but ruthlessly.  
  
" Are you this goody-goody by practice or nature?" Mia opened the office and Elisabeth eagerly followed her. Not having the strength to enter by herself before.  
  
" I prefer to think of it as respect for my elders." She teased after a while. Mia set her briefcase on the easy chair next to her desk and leaned in for a moment to, no doubt, ponder on the comment, " Oh now you don't have to tease. I thought you said the Botox injections worked?"  
  
Elisabeth polished her sharp tongue as she opened the door to her office, " Don't misunderstand me Mia, they do work, but there's just so much modern technology can do." She smiled and disappeared into her smaller sanctuary before having something thrown at her by her boss.  
  
Exactly six minutes after she closed the door to her office, Elisabeth was greeted by a stack of papers that looked older than her grandmother, neatly tucked away at a nursing home east of Manhattan.  
  
" This is what I could dig up on the Gale case with Mercedes, whom by the way send her regards and thank yous for doing this." Mia said as she lowered herself in one of the easy chairs across the desk from Elisabeth, who currently sported a knowing smile.  
  
" I got ambushed into doing this, remember?" Mia frowned, "You don't have to be so bitter you know. It's a great learning opportunity for you."  
  
When Elisabeth made no effort to compromise Mia continued, " And if you don't mind I gave her your address and telephone number." " Why?" Elisabeth asked, although she already knew that she'd be getting a fruit basket delivered to her that afternoon.  
  
" Something about showing appreciation." Mia stated hitting the jackpot.  
  
" Well isn't our Council Woman a peach?" " Like I said you don't have to be so bitter. It causes wrinkles." " So who's the guy that took care of that for you?" Elisabeth asked in attempt to be left alone.  
  
She succeeded in forcing Mia out of her office but not before she told Elisabeth to fuck off and not leave before a certain CSI made himself known.  
  
Elisabeth ignored her last comment and for once enjoyed the pile of work laid out for her.  
  
***  
  
Having slept better than she could remember the night before, Calleigh made her way through the front lobby of CSI briskly, and fresh in step.  
  
Speed had left that morning shortly after 6, complaining about needing to get out of the clothes that were sticking to him from all sides. She made him promise not to be late for work and left the apartment the same time Speed did, for her morning jog.  
  
Calleigh hadn't counted on the desk clerk at the front to stop her on her way to the break room, but welcomed her with a small smile and received a piece of paper in return.  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
This is Elisabeth Kaytlin, the ADA reopening the Gale Case, I figure that I might need help on figuring out what the hell is in the evidence box that Speedle and Duquesne dug up for me, in their spare time can they please analyze the contents and return to me with a report. It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
It was signed in a pretty italic print, and Calleigh could just make out Liz's full name.  
  
Accepting the box from the secretary she made her way further into the corridor, in hopes of catching Horatio and letting him know he'd have to sign both her and Speed off for at least the day, so she could do Elisabeth this favor.  
  
Something told her he'd understand, even if his ex wife were involved.  
  
Calleigh had never known her boss to be the type to hold a grudge but she knew he greatly disliked his former spouse. There weren't even enough facts for the ballistics expert to hypothesize on what happened, but what little she knew led her to believe that a third party was involved. However she didn't know who cheated on who and preferred not to even go there.  
  
She was never one for gossip and wouldn't start now. Hugging the box deeper against her chest, she tried to forget how restlessly her sleep had begun the night before. The same dream she'd been having for countless nights had reared its ugly head and she tossed and turned until Tim finally held her down and she fell asleep.  
  
The same nightmare, of Janet being gunned down by Hank Kerner, and the same awful sensation that tingled her body spread through her as she replayed the scene over, and over in her head.  
  
This vision was one of a haunting experience, because about two days after the investigation was wrapped up, they'd found out that a couple of tourists, filming their vacation caught the shooting on tape but had been scared to turn themselves in, and mailed the tape to Hagen's division after they flew back home.  
  
Calleigh remembered John cautioning her about watching the tape, he'd said, " Calleigh, it's really unnecessary to see something like that."  
  
But the more he encouraged her not to view it, the more she urged herself to do the exact opposite, so she watched it, and regretted it, because now, the tape played itself over and over again in her head, not giving her a moment of solace.  
  
Tim was obviously great, and sometimes Calleigh wondered if she deserved him, and if he honestly needed such a broken person to spend the rest of his life with him, it struck Calleigh to be so insecure, she wasn't used to it, but that's how she felt when it came to Tim.  
  
Maybe one of these days she could tell him that he needed to go and find himself a better deal because if he didn't stick around, she wouldn't be able to handle it later, and it would destroy them both.  
  
Forgetting that she was looking for him, Calleigh was startled when Speed snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, " Miss me?"  
  
Calleigh jumped up on her heels and nearly dropped the box after he'd tickled her waist.  
  
He started laughing uncontrollably, as she regained her composure and was greeted by a slap on the back of his head.  
  
" I was looking forward to seeing you, but now I'm not so sure." She teased him lightheartedly and set the box on the table.  
  
" Oh now, your just mean, I was kidding." Speed said, kissing her neck softly, in an attempt to wheedle his way back to her good side.  
  
" Well, I have an idea of how you can make it up to me." Calleigh said in a soft voice that resembled a purr.  
  
Tim didn't recall her using this sort of tone with him at work, " Really? Would it involve a bath for two, and my favorite dessert?" He asked in a low whisper.  
  
Calleigh turned to him with a small smirk playing on her lips and just about when Speed figured she was going to concur she replied, " No, it would involve you going through this box while I got get breakfast. Something tells me were gonna be here for a while."  
  
Tim frowned, and looked at the familiar box, " Why couldn't Elisabeth go through it?"  
  
" Because." Calleigh stated, and Tim waited for her to continue, " Not everyone is a CSI, remember that." She tugged on his shirt collar, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, " I'll see you in what hopefully will be about 30 minutes, I'm going to Ezra's so I'll just get your usual."  
  
She released him and Tim grumbled, " Yeah, sure and make sure you pick up a double espresso from Starbuck's." He warned, as he fingered the lid of the box.  
  
" You have coffee right here." Calleigh pointed to the percolator and Speed raised his eyebrow at her, " You're asking that like you haven't been working here for the last three years and haven't tasted the coffee." He managed a smile and Calleigh shook her head.  
  
" You're way too picky." Calleigh warned him, as she fingered her badge.  
  
" You're the one who only eats organic fruits." Speed reminded and Calleigh placed her hands on her hips securely, " Keep talking like that Speed, and you'll be taking baths alone." She stated and walked away.  
  
" I shudder with fear." Speed mumbled after her departing form.  
  
" I heard that." Calleigh said and he opened the box.  
  
***  
  
Standing in front of Elisabeth's office, Eric collected himself and tried to focus on the task at hand, not the beautiful woman he'd be associating with shortly.  
  
Taking a deep breath he reached for the doorknob and was taken back when the door opened by itself and from inside emerged Mia.  
  
" Eric, your early." She said in a tone of voice that told Eric she was less than thrilled to be stating that.  
  
" Don't sound too excited." Delko flashed her a tightlipped smile as he managed to squeeze through the door and not encounter her slim form leaning against the other frame.  
  
" I suppose my ex husband is rubbing off on you, talk to you later." Mia turned around a clacked her way turning the corner.  
  
When she was out of earshot, Eric murmured, " I'll be holding my breath." Then closed the door to the office, and stepped in.  
  
He remembered the last time he visited this place and could definitely say that with much candidness that this visit would be worth his time quite more than the previous one.  
  
" Knock, knock." He stepped further into the room and headed to the slightly opened door on his right. Where he remembered Janet's office used to be.  
  
" Who's there?" A voice from behind the door called out.  
  
" Okay, this must stop now, before the irony of this game gets to us." Delko made himself known and shut the door behind him.  
  
" Glad you agree, how are you this early morning Mr. Delko?" Elisabeth inquired with little sarcasm, but a small grin.  
  
" I told you not to call me Mr. Anything." He reminded her cautiously, as he took a seat at one of the easy chairs across from her behind the desk.  
  
" Sorry, Eric, Delko, whatever, you gonna answer my question?" Elisabeth asked, looking between the files she was leafing through and the man watching her with an amused expression.  
  
" If there's something in it for me." He said beforehand, and Elisabeth found herself smiling.  
  
" There definitely is." She murmured and then looked down at the folder she was studying.  
  
" Care to elaborate?" he raised his eyebrow, obviously not finding the seriousness in her voice to be something of negligence.  
  
" Yeah, sure, I'll tell ya what." Elisabeth began, and before her words to stir her away from the subject at hand, " I'm starving, and haven't had breakfast yet, so you take me to one of those restaurants, that are gonna make me wish I've lived in Miami all my life, and I'll give you a sneak peak at the case update." She said manipulatively, as she drew lazy circles on the file in front of her.  
  
Eric followed her finger, and then looked up at her twinkling green eyes, " I think I can manage that." He replied, and Elisabeth mumbled something about using the bathroom before they left.  
  
Eric was too deaf with excitement to hear what she was saying, after all it wasn't everyday that he received a blatant invitation for company, from a beautiful woman like Elisabeth and it wasn't everyday that even such simple banter could stir up such feelings inside him.  
  
Maybe this was worth checking out, he wondered to himself, as Elisabeth emerged from wherever she went and asked where he was taking her.  
  
He told her it was a surprise, and they left the office.  
  
TBC. 


	5. Part 4: Confrontations

Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy.and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic.he's so lovable.hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Part 4- Confrontations  
  
Calleigh had just placed the order to the waiter, and was chatting up a storm with Joe, the bartender when she saw two of her friends walk into the café.  
  
At first she did a double take, wondering if her eyes had deceived her but when the couple edged closer to the bar, she knew it was them.  
  
Excusing herself from Joe's company, she made it toward the window table they decided on, and as Eric opened his menu Calleigh transpired, " No eating on the job Delko." She teased, and elicited a chuckle from the woman across the table from him, and a grunt from him.  
  
" Then what might you be doing here?" Delko rebuked, and Calleigh's smile widened, " Well, see your wonderful friend over there, left Speed and myself with a load full of evidence and empty stomachs, so I had no choice." Calleigh said with mock self-pity, and Elisabeth began, " If it's too much of a bother."  
  
Her voice trailed off and Calleigh cut in, " Nah, it's our job, and besides, I'll have access to snake poison, I might as well be loaded with two 9mm, one for this troublemaker, and one for the other." Calleigh said, ruffling up Eric's hair in a motherly tone.  
  
" Hey, watch the hair." He mumbled, prying Calleigh's weightless wrist away from his head, turning to Elisabeth he said, " It's the only decent thing I have left."  
  
Elisabeth giggled lightly, and when the waiter came up with an order pad, and the bag for Calleigh, their conversation ended.  
  
" Thanks." Calleigh smiled at the waiter, and Elisabeth thought he might melt on the spot.  
  
" No problem." He replied chastely, and turned to Delko to order drinks.  
  
" I gotta run, but Liz, see to it, that he doesn't get the last word, his ego is a little over inflated, if you know what I mean." Calleigh winked and escaped the café, but not before Elisabeth could reply, " Then there isn't anything that would separate you from an ordinary man."  
  
She mumbled, and watched Calleigh get into the H2.  
  
" I beg to differ." Eric said self-righteously, and Elisabeth decided to change the subject before she allowed herself to agree.  
  
" So do you drive those Hummers all day at work?" She asked with honest curiosity.  
  
" Yeah, well, that is if we have a crime scene to go to." He explained vaguely and Elisabeth pressed him to elaborate.  
  
" Hmm, so what do you do if you're not at a crime scene?"  
  
" Me, particularly, or all of us?" Delko specified, and Elisabeth shrugged, " Take your pick."  
  
At the back of her head Elisabeth wondered why she was eliciting such pointless small talk, she already knew that Eric specialized in fingerprints and drug analysis, and Speed was bound to the Trace Lab, same with Calleigh and ballistics.  
  
Yet somehow, and something just forced her to put that little bit of information out of her head, and have it be told to her through the first person point of view.  
  
She kept telling herself, that it was for the sake of friendship, and interest but as well as she could lie to others she couldn't lie to herself, and the fact that she was in denial about her feelings for the man across the table from her was further indication of how strong they really were.  
  
Elisabeth sat there, zoning in and zoning out between her one sided conversation with Eric and her inner struggle with her self, until the waiter reappeared again and took their orders.  
  
Afterward, Delko quieted down a little bit, and Elisabeth wondered why that was, " Hey, you've gotten a lot quieter am I boring you?" She teased, but Eric didn't seem to get the joke.  
  
" I think I'm the one boring you. You seem to space out an awful lot." He pointed out and Elisabeth sighed, looking at the coffee in front of her.  
  
The steam reached her face and tickled her chin, it would've been a welcomed experience but under the circumstances she couldn't focus on that sensation.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry, it's not you, it's just, I've had a lot of things on my mind lately." Elisabeth assured softly, hoping to get this investigator off her back.  
  
" Yeah, I hate when that happens, you wanna talk about the case, maybe it'll take your mind off of whatever the hell your thinking." Eric suggested, trying to be helpful, and Elisabeth could see the flat out concern in his eyes.  
  
It didn't bother her as much as it frightened her that he cared, the obstacles of her past relationships had always come back to square one, and that was trust. But somehow, she was never able to fully rely on another human being for anything in her life. Perhaps it came with the territory of living in such a wholesome family that kindness always had a bigger factor, and she learned to distrust people easily.  
  
It took just so damn little to make that hope inside her head evaporate, and when it did Elisabeth knew that was it, it could never go back to how it was before, even if she wanted it to.  
  
" Sure." Elisabeth agreed and thanked heavens when the food arrived.  
  
It just so happened that with her luck, Elisabeth would soon find herself falling, and nothing was going to break her landing.  
  
***  
  
" Guess who I saw at Ezra?" Were the greeting words of Calleigh as she set the cellophane bags next to Speed in the break room and handed him his coffee.  
  
" I am forever in your debt." He motioned toward the portable cup in his hand, and Calleigh assured him, " Oh yeah."  
  
" So who did you see at Ezra?" Speed repeated her words, as Calleigh undid the ties on the bags.  
  
" Your buddy Eric having breakfast with Liz."  
  
" Those crazy kids." Speed added melodramatically, and turned his attention to the food Calleigh placed in front of him.  
  
" You know you don't have to be so cynical about it, I think it could work out between them." Calleigh supplied, as she pulled out a fork for herself, and set the evidence box aside.  
  
" I'm just worried." Speed explained vaguely, and Calleigh turned to him with a bemused look, wondering why he was feeling this way.  
  
As far as she was concerned Eric was on his way to happiness.right?  
  
" Why?" She asked, taking a sip of his coffee, under Tim's disapproving glance.  
  
" Because, I just don't want Delko to get hurt that's all." He shrugged, picking up a utensil as well.  
  
Dipping her head lower to meet with his, Calleigh touched his shoulder, " Why would you think he'd get hurt?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on inside her boyfriend's head.  
  
" I don't know, something about Elisabeth." His voice trailed off giving them a moment to process the information.  
  
" Doesn't sit well with you?" Calleigh finished his thought, and he nodded, " Precisely, I'm just not comfortable with the idea of Delko jumping into things, and the way I see it, that's exactly what he's doing."  
  
" Sweetie, you know that in love you've got to take risks, and that's what he's doing." Calleigh corrected him, and Tim looked up at her with eyes far older than he led on.  
  
" Sometimes it's not worth the risk." He frowned, and got up, before Calleigh could say anything he closed the container and took a long sip of his coffee.  
  
" I've got evidence to reevaluate, page me when you're done with the snake poison." He said picking up the case box, and disappearing from the break room.  
  
" Great." Calleigh murmured, trying to escape thoughts of confusion about her counterpart's sudden mood swing as she ate breakfast alone.  
  
***  
  
Mia returned to the office around 12:30, and wasn't surprised to find it empty.  
  
Knowing Eric Delko, he was sure to whisk Elisabeth away to a much better place to work. The offices of Dayton & Kaytlin weren't really suitable for the tired mind with loads of evidence and case files to go through.  
  
She took off her blazer, and unfastened the two first buttons on her blouse, getting comfortable before a work load like the one that her briefcase carried would be mandatory, and since she didn't have anyone like the ever so annoyingly charming Eric Delko to whisk her away to a better place, her lonely office would have to do.  
  
Putting her favorite Jazz CD into the entertainment system in the corner of her office, she took off her shoes and turned to the percolator, putting enough coffee in there to wake up just about any one, she settled behind her desk, unaware that in about two minutes she'd have company.  
  
***  
  
After encountering Speedle in the trace lab going through year old evidence and literarily wasting his time, Horatio decided that he'd had enough of this charade that his ex-wife was instigating, along with the help of one of the most influential women in Miami-Dade.  
  
Council Woman Mercedes Escalante.  
  
He signed off on the case that he and Alexx had completed and drove to City Hall.  
  
Horatio was surprised he still remembered where his ex-wife's office was, and even more bemused when he read the door label.  
  
Dayton & Kaytlin.  
  
Elisabeth must've been stoked when she read that, or scared out of her mind. At the moment Horatio really didn't care about the ADA because he was pretty damn sure that his former lover probably forced her assistant into his case anyway, so she was just as much of a victim as his CSIs were.  
  
When he opened the door, he stepped inside, and looked at his surroundings.  
  
The loud Jazz music coming from the stereo behind the giant fake plant in the corner of her office, muted Horatio's entrance and he had a chance to study the DA at work.  
  
He couldn't deny that she still looked amazingly well for her 39 years of age, the chestnut hair and intimidating green eyes had been part of the reason he'd fallen for her, so many years back, and they were also part of the reason that he was divorced now.  
  
She leaned over the files she was reading, supplying Horatio an eyeful of her cleavage inadvertently, and he decided to make his presence known.  
  
" Sorry to interrupt you council." He startled her, and she grasped a fistful of her blouse in one hand and muted the stereo with the other.  
  
" Sweet fucking mother of God Horatio, don't do that to me." Mia announced, not having a moment to process that her ex-husband was the man staring amusedly at her.  
  
" If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a dirty mouth Ms. Dayton." He smirked, and helped himself to the surprisingly mediocre tasting coffee and took a seat across the desk from her, so negligently that it irritated Mia even more.  
  
Taking off her reading glasses she put her work away for a moment and folded her arms over her breasts, " Now tell me what you want and then get the hell out, I don't have time for your games Horatio." She explained with a stern bitch look only she could pull off, but Horatio wasn't fazed.  
  
" I'm sure your very busy hassling my CSIs and your new employer for no goddamned reason." He kept his tone at a minimal, knowing it would further piss Mia off that he could be so calm and yet so infuriating.  
  
It came with four years of marriage that he knew exactly how and what buttons to push on the petite package in front of him. It was evident that it was working.  
  
" Oh, don't you get tired of your own bullshit. Get it through your head Horatio, there is no ulterior motive here, it's just a favor to a friend, and so far only you've been complaining." Mia said in an exasperated but nonetheless persistent tone.  
  
" Hell yes, I'm gonna be complaining, but not so much complaining as warning you that this little shenanigan Mercedes and you have going better not be because Lorenzo is in jail. It's where he belongs, and if this is some sick way of avenging his incarceration then I hope he fucking burns in hell in that stupid prison." Horatio exclaimed with venom, the coffee not tasting so mediocre anymore.  
  
" Are you threatening me H? Because that wouldn't be a smart thing to do under the circumstances." Mia pointed out wisely.  
  
" And what circumstances might those be?" Horatio asked, settling down just a tiny bit, although his animosity toward his ex lover wasn't dying out.  
  
" That I am your former spouse and this visit could be considered as some sort of jealous raid that you have after our brief time together." Mia explained.  
  
" If I remember correctly, I think I was the one to divorce you, because you couldn't keep your hands of the primal competitor." Horatio reminded bitterly eliciting a smile from Mia.  
  
" The fact that I cheated on you is beside the point."  
  
" No, I think that's *exactly* the point, and you cant get over the fact that I'm over you, so that's why you're doing this. Let me tell you something you don't already know Mia. I don't fucking care anymore, simple as that. I don't care, and you shouldn't either. Our marriage is behind us, behind me, and if this is for your own sick pleasure please don't involve my CSIs in this, as well as Ms. Kaytlin." Horatio got up and discarded the coffee cup.  
  
Mia reclined on her chair, not the least bit intimidated by the piece of truth that was lingering from her ex-husband's mouth.  
  
Of course she'd reevaluated those same problems and situations that he'd voiced a few minutes before, but the issue was that she didn't know yet how to approach them, and having them thrown in her face amidst the chaos wasn't a pleasant experience.  
  
" It's not for my own sick pleasure." Mia said, in a soft voice, unlike her, and Horatio prepared to listen.  
  
" Then why are you doing this?" he asked, calming down.  
  
" Because, she's a friend, and asked me a favor and I didn't have time to take care of it myself so I enlisted the help of my assistant and the best investigators in Miami, who also happen to be your CSIs. So I suggest instead of sitting here, pissing away my time and yours, you be proud for forming such a team together, and take care of the cases that they're missing." Mia said and Horatio leaned against the door he'd soon come through.  
  
" You'd better be genuine Mia." He warned lightheartedly.  
  
" Why is that Horatio?" She unfolded her arms, but still remained determined.  
  
" So that you don't burn in hell when you leave this life." Horatio sneered and left her office.  
  
Long seconds passed while The DA tried to calm herself down, realizing that through two years of separation and seldom visits Horatio Caine was still a thorn in her side, and with no chance of removing him, she'd just have to cope.  
  
TBC. 


	6. Part 5: Downfall

Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy.and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic.he's so lovable.hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Part 5- Downfall  
  
" Thanks for breakfast." Elisabeth walked out of the restaurant, following Eric, " it was great." She smiled at him, and he led them to his car.  
  
" Yeah, especially since you paid for it." He commented bitterly and unlocked the roadster.  
  
Opening the passenger door for Elisabeth, he surprised her by being such a gentleman and she smiled, " Don't be so cynical, we can't keep eating like this, and you can't keep paying for it." Elisabeth said as she lowered herself into the seat.  
  
" I don't mind." Eric murmured to himself as he shut the door, and moved around the car to the driver's seat.  
  
Elisabeth pondered on his confession and didn't feel guilty for sort of eavesdropping, and hearing what she was sure wasn't directed her.  
  
She concluded that perhaps she wasn't the only one that had unresolved issues over their time together. Maybe the tension that was building up inside her was a mutual feeling.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Eric started the ignition, and woke Elisabeth up from her thoughts. Taking a left turn on Market St. Eric made the short trip to City Hall, and without further conversation parked the car in the front of the building.  
  
Shutting down the motor, he unbuckled his seatbelt, ready to get out but Elisabeth set her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, before trying to get out.  
  
" Eric." Her voice stopped him and he turned around to look at her.  
  
" What?" He nearly snapped and Elisabeth removed her hand quickly from his shoulder, as if she touched something that burned her.  
  
" Nothing, never mind." She replied edgily, and unbuckled her seatbelt with equal hastiness, not noticing Horatio Caine existing the building as she entered.  
  
Eric, who stayed behind to evaluate what the hell just happened, however, noticed Horatio descending the stairs of the tall edifice.  
  
The two CSIs locked eyes and made their way toward each other. Identical looks of confusion mirrored their faces, if for different reasons, then for the same purpose - women.  
  
" Hey H, what are you doing here?" Delko asked, casting off his urge to follow Elisabeth into her office and force her to tell him what was wrong.  
  
" Ah, well you should know that I'm here for my ex wife." The redhead ran a hand through his hair and settled against the trunk of Eric's roadster.  
  
" Eh, ain't life a bitch, what's up?" Delko commented with personal experience attached to every syllable as he continued.  
  
" Not nearly as much as you, what are you doing with Ms. Kaytlin?" Horatio probed and Delko felt compelled to tell him to shut up, but realized that wouldn't be the smartest or most courteous thing to say to his boss.  
  
" She forced me into a late breakfast, and we talked about the case, nothing more. Don't worry H I don't dip my pen in company ink." Delko assured him unconvincingly to both, as it seemed, because it was evident by the side-glance that Horatio gave him, he wasn't buying this story.  
  
" I would imagine so, and don't worry Eric it never ends well anyway." Horatio leaned forward and pat his CSI on his shoulder in a fatherly mode.  
  
Eric couldn't help but tense under his touch and stepped back just a little, not sure if Horatio grasped the seriousness of the situation.  
  
In fact he didn't think *he* understood the significance of his position in all of this. So why would Horatio? He hadn't met Elisabeth for more than five minutes, and he didn't know the impact that her presence had on his CSI.  
  
For a second Delko wanted to dub his boss lucky, but he wasn't so sure anymore, he wanted to explore every possibility, take every chance, and turn every page in his book, but it occurred to him that with every risk he took he ventured deeper and deeper into an abyss he probably wouldn't be able to get out off. That wasn't something he wanted on his résumé for future romantic purposes, if they would be any.  
  
He wasn't sure if he wanted there to be any more romantic possibilities, and that frightened him, to be content with just one person, it always fazed him how people could be able to commit and trust themselves with another human being entirely. It was a skill he could never master.  
  
That's why in his 27 years on earth he was dubbed a womanizer more times than he could count and had too many telephone numbers stashed away in his address book that became obsolete to him after some time.  
  
He was spontaneous and quickly lost interest in some one, and the fact that Elisabeth could taunt him, but pique his attention so well scared him. He hadn't allowed himself to feel this way about any one in a very long time. It was always physical and for the sake of pleasure.  
  
Here it was deeper and he could sense it within ten minutes of meeting her, and something told him that she was probably feeling the same way.  
  
Eric snapped out of his thoughts, and found his boss in a rare state of daydream, he decided to ask him something, that would probably determine his decision about whether his boss was honestly human or not.  
  
Theoretically of course.  
  
" Say H." He began deliberately slow, to grab his listener's attention.  
  
" Yeah?" Horatio turned to his CSI, a small grin playing on his face, but he, himself, remained tense and even through the dark shades he sported, Delko could sense it.  
  
" How much time has to pass before someone knows if they're in love. For example, you and Mia, I know it's not the greatest comparison but you know." Eric's voice trailed off, and he dipped his head in slight embarrassment, reminding himself that he'd asked this question for a reason and that being Horatio he wouldn't judge him at the least.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
Horatio looked at the younger man long and hard, contemplating on how significant his answer would be to whatever was stirring up trouble in the drug specialist's head.  
  
He decided that it would be significant enough, and took another stretched out minute to think about his answer.  
  
He honestly didn't remember how and when he fell in love with Mia. Now his own personal question was why? But he decided that it would be explored in a later state when he was alone and could smash things.  
  
So for now, he settled on helping out the lost man in front of him.  
  
" Yeah, I know what you mean. And your definitely right in mentioning that my situation with my ex wife wasn't one of the greatest, but you know what, I wouldn't trade it in for anything. Not only did she teach me a powerful lesson in life, but she also gave me the knowledge that despite the fact that we didn't end on such good terms, you must take risks in life to make the reward worthwhile."  
  
" Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Delko asked with exasperation throwing his hands up in frustration of not being able to fully interpret that comment.  
  
" Because it's the truth Eric. You might not like it but you gotta accept it otherwise your gonna end up alone." Horatio eased off the car trunk without damaging it, and pulled his shades further up his nose, walking passed his colleague.  
  
Eric watched him depart and called after him, " You never answered my question." He exclaimed with a shout.  
  
Horatio didn't turn around but instead waved him off, " Oh I think I did." He then walked faster to his car, not wanting to have more questions thrown at him.  
  
Eric didn't reply, but leaned against his car.  
  
He looked on as his boss pulled out of the parking lot and drove on the main street.  
  
" So he's human after all." Delko murmured to himself and ascended up the stairs to the law offices of Dayton & Kaytlin.  
  
***  
  
Calleigh watched Speed work through the translucent walls of the Trace Lab, wondering how to approach the situation best.  
  
He was so bitter it kind of spooked her. In all the months they spent together it didn't seem as if he could have the capacity to be so cynical and hateful toward such an emotion. She thought that he'd taken a big risk when applying his efforts to their relationship and making his intentions known.  
  
But now that he was being so moody about Eric's situation she didn't know how to think about their own relationship. Was he serious or was this just a game for him? Didn't he take a risk opening up to her? Didn't he think she would be skeptic to pursue a relationship with a colleague?  
  
Which she was in the beginning but he sort of charmed his way into her life, without material possessions even. The only time he'd ever gotten flowers for her was the first night that he'd come to see her. About two days after Janet's funeral.  
  
And upon finding out that she completely loathed chocolates, he dropped that idea. And of course neither was die hard romantics, so that put a damper on the traditional idea of dating.  
  
Calleigh couldn't remember the last time they did the movie/dinner bit. Life was just too hectic with both their intense job hours and then just a few hours of much needed sleep finding time to be together got strenuous sometimes, but they always managed to pull through.  
  
Calleigh liked to think of it as a joined effort, and of course desire for the other person. Now with Tim's sudden out burst she wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
Taking a deep breath and further clutching the container in her hand, she opened the door and stepped into the lab.  
  
Speed didn't look up from the microscope, and she could tell by the tension in his shoulders that he was very uneasy in her presence. This virtually devastated her but she kept her façade up, with her teenage years of practice under her belt, she was pretty damn good at it too.  
  
Placing the container in her possession in front of Speed, she stepped back, waiting for him to turn around.  
  
When he didn't, she took a deep breath, about to speak but he beat her to it, " No food in the labs." He reminded in a cool tone of voice that sent chills down Calleigh's spine, leaving goose bumps in their wake.  
  
It still frightened her just a little bit that he could switch roles so easily, she didn't know how he'd mastered that skill, but something told her that it was his way of protecting himself. Just like her stonewall was a way for her to protect herself.  
  
Although to be perfectly blunt she had been letting her guard down a lot these days and one of the reasons was probably Speed. It just made her feel unnerving that he couldn't feel the same way about her.  
  
Made her question what they were doing here.  
  
" So go eat, I'll take over for a while." She solicited lightly, knowing he wouldn't give in with force.  
  
He was just as stubborn as she was, and battling it out would be like fighting a losing war, and Calleigh didn't think she had the strength to do it.  
  
" I really don't have time to." He confessed mindlessly, and ignored her presence all together, it didn't faze Calleigh one bit though, because she knew her purpose for being here, and also knew that at work they weren't supposed to show signs of their involvement together, and if Speed wanted to pick a fight, he wasn't getting on.  
  
Well at least not until they were alone.  
  
" Then make time." Calleigh hissed, trying to keep her anger under control.  
  
" Calleigh." Speed's voice trailed off threateningly as he spun on the stool he occupied and finally made eye contact.  
  
Something in his gaze wasn't sitting well with Calleigh but she chose to condone it until they could get all their feelings out on the table.  
  
" Tim." She stated his name, daring him to oppose her, " Go eat now." She added and he had no choice but to comply.  
  
" Fine, fine. Later mother." He took the container and brushed passed her on purpose, to let her know that he didn't like this.  
  
Calleigh took a deep breath and took seating at the vacated stool, except instead of looking through the microscope she settled for collecting her thoughts and trying desperately not to lash out on anything within close proximity of her.  
  
It took her this long to comprehend the whole situation and breaking down just wasn't an option.  
  
Looking at her own reflection in the lucid cabinet across the room, she ran her fingers through her scalp, and promised herself that she wouldn't smash the evidence tube against it.  
  
***  
  
" What took you so long?" Elisabeth greeted Eric impatiently when he entered her office.  
  
" Horatio stopped by." He said, not keen on elaborating any more than that.  
  
" And." Elisabeth's voice trailed off, not letting Eric off the hook.  
  
" Ask your boss." Delko replied edgily, reminding Elisabeth of the previous tone he used with her in the car. One she would love to erase from her memory.  
  
" No thank you. I'd rather get down to business, shall we?" She pointed to the untouched case files from that morning.  
  
" Your call." He shrugged and took a seat on the chair farthest away from the desk.  
  
Elisabeth frowned, and then studied him suspiciously. When did things get so fucking complicated, and why were her feelings for him so goddamn strong.  
  
He was just supposed to be Eric Delko, a guy she met through her boss, some one who annoyed him and sometimes made her laugh.  
  
He wasn't supposed to be Eric Delko, a guy she met through her boss, and some one who made her question every belief that she had in herself, and he wasn't supposed to trigger every nerve in her body, making her shiver irrepressibly.  
  
" You okay Liz?" His voice echoed through her fogged mind, and she nodded, after reconciling with her thoughts.  
  
" Perfect, now where were we?" Elisabeth voiced and Eric silently replied, " I was falling in love with you."  
  
TBC. 


	7. Part 6: Amidst The Chaos

Slightly Condoned   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.   
  
Rating: R (later)   
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh   
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.   
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count   
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy.and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic.he's so lovable.hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.   
  
  
  
***   
  
Part 6 - Amidst The Chaos   
  
Speed was still relishing the leftovers of his breakfast when Horatio walked into the break room with a mission for an extra large caffeine boost.   
  
He didn't even notice the trace expert dining on the lunch table until he heard Tim's grunting voice transpire, " Got anything stronger back there?" He asked, as he watched Horatio empty a packet of coffee into the percolator filter.   
  
Horatio seemed startled for a moment but quickly retaliated, " I wish." He smirked and Speed gave him a ghost of a smile as he put his half finished meal away.   
  
" So do I." He commented, and Horatio made his way to the table.   
  
" Not hungry?" He asked, genuinely concerned. It was no secret around the labs that since his days working at his father's restaurant, the Syracuse born had a passion for cooking food not eating it.   
  
" You want it?" Speed asked, gesturing toward the package.   
  
" Oh no, I don't think I could stomach anything right now." Horatio spoke as a matter-of-factly forcing Tim to question what state of mind his boss was in.   
  
" Rough morning?" He asked empathetically and Horatio nodded.   
  
" On of the worst. Let's see." He began and Speed prepared to listen, noting to himself that this would be interesting.   
  
" I overslept, and burned my wrist on the coffee maker. Then Alexx informed me that our investigation was terminated by Detective Tripp because the evidence proved to be inconclusive. Then I spoke to my ex-wife, who reminded me dutifully why I divorced her."   
  
" Didn't she cheat on you?" Speed cut in absent-mindedly.   
  
Horatio nodded, clear faced without a hint of pain, as he continued, " And I virtually threatened her and then Eric probed me about some cryptic bullshit, which I'm sure he cared more about then me, and I feel guilty for stirring him into the wrong direction." Horatio exclaimed, and watched the coffee maker spit out the coveted liquid.   
  
Speed let out a chuckle, and Horatio raised an eyebrow, " What's so funny?"  
  
  
  
" You are." Tim smiled, and then elaborated, " After all these years of helping people you still don't have confidence in the fact that you give out the best advice."   
  
Horatio was taken aback by this confession but still couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with his CSIs, especially the one he left at the mercy of his ex wife and her assistant.   
  
" Speaking of giving advice." Speed began, after Horatio didn't talk much.   
  
" Yeah." Horatio questioned, but before Tim could admit his feelings with his own inner demons, Calleigh intruded on their conversation.   
  
" Calleigh." Horatio turned to his ballistics expert with a fond _expression on his face.   
  
Tim was a different story but Calleigh ignored him as she placed the report in her hand in front of the two men.   
  
" What'd you find?" Speed asked, looking up at her with an indifferent, professional gaze, as if they didn't share their bed at night.   
  
" I." Calleigh folded her arms over her breasts and continued; " Found DNA." She finished coolly and Tim eagerly opened the folder.   
  
***  
  
" Nothing." Eric exclaimed, and shot a bundle of papers propelling across Elisabeth's desk.   
  
" Easy there, my desk doesn't deserve such torture." Elisabeth scooped up the files he discarded and put them into the folder they fell out of.   
  
" Yeah, well neither do we. This is bullshit, there is nothing we can do, don't you see that Liz?" Delko asked indignantly, trying to make his point come across, and Elisabeth was slowly started to believe it.   
  
But before she could reach a decision, they had a visitor.   
  
" Everything okay back here?" Mia popped her head through the door crack and Eric murmured to himself, " You have got to start locking that door."   
  
Elisabeth heard him and stifled a laugh as Mia looked between them.   
  
" Everything is fine." She replied to her boss, and it was Eric's turn to interrupt the conversation when his cell phone rang.   
  
" Delko."   
  
There was a moment of silence, and then he replied with a keen yes, and hung up.   
  
" What's new on the front?" Elisabeth asked.   
  
" DNA." Eric said, raising the attention of the two women.   
  
" DNA?" Mia confirmed, stepping further into the room.   
  
" DNA." Eric nodded, and Elisabeth stood up, " Looks like we need to go back to CSI." She studied Eric's indifferent reaction, and concluded that he really didn't care.   
  
" Good. Keep me posted." Mia folded her arms over her chest and walked out of the office.   
  
" Okay, she's gone. What did they tell you?" Elisabeth asked in a half whisper.   
  
" Speed called. Male DNA, we had a secretor." Delko explained.   
  
" Why didn't you see it before?" The ADA questioned.   
  
" I have no idea, but something tells me that we're about to find out." Eric stood up as well.   
  
  
  
" Lead the way." Elisabeth motioned Eric toward the door.   
  
***   
  
Fifteen minutes later the whole team was gathered in the confines of the Trace Lab.   
  
Eric was too wrapped up in the confusion swirling in his brain toward a certain ADA to notice the tension between his coworkers.   
  
Elisabeth, however, wasn't as easily fazed by their façade, and how badly they were trying to cover up their inner feelings to benefit the investigation.   
  
" Welcome to my world." Was all she could think at that moment when she glanced over at Delko and quickly looked away because she herself wasn't sure what could come out of that.   
  
Calleigh smiled as the couple stepped into the Lab, and ignored Speed's presence completely. She didn't know if she was doing it out of courtesy to her friends or to protect herself from lashing out, but whatever it was, she continued the charade, and with a brief hello gave Elisabeth the folder in which the DNA results reclined.   
  
Elisabeth studied it wordlessly, and then turned to look at Eric to see if he'd like to read the file.   
  
He dismissed it, and shot Speed a brief glance, " Yo, how'd we miss it?" He asked, with slight disappointment but Tim noticed it anyway and shrugged, " These things happen."   
  
" They shouldn't." Delko pressed on, contradicting what his friend was trying to play off as no big deal. It kind of shot his confidence straight to hell, and he even went as far as to question Elisabeth's faith in him and his job.   
  
He'd been dead on sure that they hadn't missed anything while processing that case 18 months ago, and as it turned out he'd been dead on wrong.   
  
" Well, what'd ya gonna do about it?" Speed asked, tracing patterns only visible to him on the floor.   
  
" Is this all?" Elisabeth transpired, feeling an argument coming on, which she was compelled to stop, seeing as though the other CSI wasn't up to it.   
  
Calleigh took an exasperated sigh, and rested her palm on the edge of the table as she spoke, " For the time being yes." She confirmed and Elisabeth could sense that she was worn out and it was only early afternoon.   
  
" Listen, I've been meaning to ask you. I read the files on the suspects you interviewed, and the only two mentioned are Council Woman Escalante and her husband. Was that solely based on what the witness at the neighboring table heard?" Elisabeth asked, placing the file on the lit table, and then resumed glaring at Calleigh for answers.   
  
" Uh." Calleigh's voice stretched and Speed cut her off, " Yeah, is that a problem?" He said in a tone that said he didn't like her probing his girlfriend for answers she already knew.   
  
It was kind of interesting to watch how his mind worked and his actions. It seemed to Elisabeth that even though both of the men were equally caring, Eric and Tim were completely different from each other.   
  
Elisabeth didn't know if it was particularly rude of her to assume things, but in her eyes Speed seemed like a puzzle, and mystery of sorts, whether as Eric was an open book, and she didn't know which of the two was a lesser evil.   
  
Each had advantages and disadvantages, but right now, they were at an all time low. Only then did it occur to her that the entire room was stilly quiet and it was starting to get deafening.   
  
" No. It's not a problem; I'd like to know if the witness was credible. Did he suffer from any illnesses?" She questioned, and didn't notice Delko send her an impressed once over.   
  
It seemed to him as if she was being forced into this, and could honestly care less about the outcome, it didn't matter, she'd still keep her job, but obviously the ADA had other intentions.   
  
At least he liked to think so.   
  
" Not that I remember, no, but I can do a background check again." Speed volunteered and Elisabeth noted that subtleness wasn't one of his strong attributes. It was bluntly obvious that the man was bursting to leave the room and the awkwardness attached to the people surrounding him.   
  
Elisabeth weighed her options. She could either permit him to do so and save him from this hell, or she could decline and then he'd be miserable with her.   
  
She went for the former.   
  
" Thanks, I'd appreciate it." She gave him a fond smile, and replied back with a nod, " Peachy. Page me if something comes up." He added, and fled the room.   
  
His lingering words sort of hung in the air, until Eric spoke, " Anything else you'd like us to do?" He asked curtly, and Elisabeth wanted to smack him for being an ass for no reason.   
  
It seemed as if she was shortchanging him ever since they left the restaurant, and as if now he was making her pay for it, by being indifferent and rude.   
  
" Yeah, as a matter-of-fact I do." Elisabeth said, enjoying the power that her authority held. It was good to have some one do your biddings for you, especially since they deserved it for being charming one minute and a jerk the next.   
  
" Shoot." Calleigh pressed on, and Elisabeth smiled at her, completely condoning Eric's raised _expression.   
  
She'd left him hanging, and there was no doubt in her mind that he deserved it.   
  
Jackass.   
  
She wasn't supposed to be this clingy, and worried about him, and their situation, especially when there wasn't one.   
  
And she would've liked if there were, that's what bothered her the most out of all this. Even though Eric was dropping subtle hints on his interest in her, it seemed as if she was the only one feeling the vibe that was sparking between them.   
  
" Do you have enough semen to ID the male?" Elisabeth asked thoughtfully, and Eric shot her another daunted look. She ignored it, although secretly she was pleased that she could rile him up at least some how.   
  
Payback's a bitch.   
  
" Already done. His name is Leo Hunter. He's 29 years old and works as a personal trainer in a YMCA downtown." Calleigh handed Elisabeth another report hidden amongst the clutter on the desk, that Eric was sure Horatio didn't approve of.   
  
" Good. Thank you." Elisabeth skimmed over the paper work, and then turned to Eric.   
  
" What?" he asked, a little annoyed that she was finally paying attention to him, and her look told him that it was business related.   
  
" You and I are going to pay Mr. Hunter a visit, are you up for it?" Elisabeth asked, a bit of excitement evident in her voice and Eric found it daring that she was happy to be in on that part of the investigation.   
  
" I can always ask Calleigh." Elisabeth added, letting him know that he wasn't, by a long shot, her last resort.   
  
" No, it's okay, I think we can handle it." Eric stopped before she could rant any more, and Elisabeth gave him a tightlipped smile.   
  
" Okay, I've got the address so I'll drive." She added, and Delko rolled his eyes, " Like hell you are, it's my car." He announced.   
  
" Then you can walk." Elisabeth winked at him and before he knew it, his keys were in her hand, and she was leading him to the parking lot.   
  
***   
  
Calleigh was still in the Trace Lab going over the DNA results one more time, trying to piece together a logical reason as to why they'd missed this evidence before.   
  
Coming up short on an explanation, she planned to head down to the shooting range and relieve her frustration on paper targets rather than people, when John Hagen walked into the Lab.   
  
" Duquesne." He greeted her with his standard smile, which she returned cheekily, " Hagen."   
  
Then she was about to step out of the room, but he touched her arm in reference that he wasn't done here.   
  
" Yes?" Calleigh's voice trailed off, giving him time to explain.   
  
" Horatio sent me." The detective said ambiguously, making Calleigh question his intentions.  
  
" To do what?" she asked, and he let go of her arm.   
  
" To discuss you testifying in court in case matter of Kerner Vs. The Commonwealth." John explained, and Calleigh immediately stiffened upon the mention of the criminal who killed her best friend.   
  
She stepped back a little and collected herself by fumbling with the buttons on her chemise, then looking back at Hagen she took a deep breath and sighed, " I, I thought that trial was over?" Calleigh looked up at him with hopeful eyes but he turned away, and explained, " It was postponed on the account of new evidence."   
  
He gave her the space she needed, as she tensed up even more, and instead of focusing on the man in front of her, she looked passed him, drawing patterns only seen by her on the wall behind John.   
  
Hagen was sort of confused. He'd never seen her in such a state, not even when they found Janet's body together, or when Hank Kerner threatened her. Granted he didn't spend enough time outside of work with her to know how shaken up she was over her best friend's death, he had a pretty good idea, and how to approach this matter wasn't one of his strong pursuits.   
  
" Right. The prison break. I would've assumed so, but it's been two months John, what do they want now?" Calleigh asked curtly, and knew she was misplacing her anger, but that didn't stop her from acting, annoyed and less than compliant.   
  
This wasn't making her feel any better, and wasn't allowing Hagen to do his job properly. He, however, allowed her to grumble, because knowing what she was going through, he didn't want to push any buttons and end up on her bad side.   
  
She *did* have a 9mm attached to her hip, but so did he. It just seemed pretty unfair that she was a better marksman than him by a very long shot.   
  
Hell, she could probably take on any man in this department and win, so he decided to stir clear of her wrath and instead try to keep her grounded for the time being.   
  
" Mia would like to do a deposition with you, a written one, or a taped one, depending on whether you'd like to testify in court or do it privately." " And have it broadcasted all over the news that the CSI who caught the bastard is too scared to witness him in the process of conviction, I don't think so John."   
  
Calleigh interrupted him with edged reply, and he tensed up as well, sensing an argument boiling between them.   
  
" Calleigh, look, don't kill the messenger, I'm just passing on the word. If you'd like to voice your complaints go see Dayton, not me." he finally snapped and could see Calleigh wasn't fazed, instead she remained sort of discouraged.   
  
Defeated, the look on her face plagued him, and somehow he wanted to comfort her out of it.   
  
After a moment of long, deep silence, Calleigh exhaled and caved in, " I'm sorry, your right. This is by no measure your fault, and I'm sorry I directed my anger toward you. It's just this case, him, Janet, all the other victims."   
  
She couldn't bare to finish the thought, as she grabbed the files she needed and bolted out of the Trace Lab, leaving Hagen both confused and a little relieved that he didn't do something stupid like give her a hug.   
  
It could've been misinterpreted as a romantic gesture, and it was bluntly obvious that that certain CSI was taken and he just didn't need those kinds of rumors clouding him.   
  
After the case with Dispo Day, and the encounter with a flashback from his days at Narco with Ray Caine, he already had enough on his plate, and for a short minute John Hagen finally felt like he related to Calleigh.   
  
***   
  
Reloading her gun, he watched her shoot another round at the paper mannequin, 50 yards down the line.   
  
He wondered about the shake in her shoulders as she flagged the target in, and replaced it. But he thought nothing of it, until she took off her ear protectors and sat down on the table she usually used for bullet comparisons.   
  
Murmuring some incoherency to herself, she had no idea he stepped into the room, looking quite apprehensive and tense, but only because if he didn't experience those feelings, he'd have no other choice but comfort her, and break apart the stonewall he built around himself that morning.   
  
Putting her hair in a twist she looked up and encountered his brown eyes boring deep circles in hers with his enigmatic stare.   
  
Pressing her palm against her stomach, vainly trying to suppress the butterflies that were forming at the pit of it, she wasn't sure who'd made the first move, but somehow they ended up kissing.   
  
Speed wondered if this was all their relationship was based on.   
  
Two fucked up people trying desperately not to fall deeper into the hole they dug for themselves, by clinging on to something, some one in this case.   
  
It was kind of ironic that he burst through his shell and she helped him do it without so much as lifting a finger, all she had to do was be available and that's exactly what she did.   
  
She let him have her, and he took the bait. And now just when he thought everything was looking up, she stole the floor right underneath his footing and he ended up falling again, just because of that stupid conversation over breakfast that morning.   
  
Taking chances wasn't worth it sometimes he'd said and left the room, well, what was he doing now, unbuttoning her blouse.   
  
He didn't remember if she stopped him or if he stopped himself, but somehow they ended up inches apart and she was studying him suspiciously, but almost neurotically.   
  
Then she buttoned up her shirt, and wiped the tears, which he tasted on his lips now that he had a moment to recuperate. She'd been crying, and he gave in to his feeling, shit.   
  
This was bad, whatever it was, it was bad, but he was determined to help her, so that at the end of the day, at least one of them could say, " I'm okay."   
  
And by all accounts if he had to choose between her well being and his own, he'd pick hers in a second, she deserved a lot more than he did.   
  
" They, they want me to testify in court." She said, hiccupping on her sobs, which proved to be just as translucent as the paleness of her skin was.   
  
Speed wanted to reach out and make those tears disappear but he couldn't bring himself up to do it, and he didn't know why. This angered him, but mostly just frustrated his nerves.   
  
" I, I just don't think I can do it without either shooting Kerner right there, or fucking up the deposition. Neither of those are gonna benefit Mia's case." Calleigh wiped the tender skin under her eyes cautiously, as she retold Speed what Hagen did, and her feelings behind it.   
  
Speed remained silent, not really knowing what to say, as he savored the last bit of saltiness on his lips, overpowering the sweetness of Calleigh's kisses.   
  
He was at loss for words obviously, at a very bad time, this was dire, and the consequences that he would render if he didn't reply would be twice as worse than the empathy he was feeling right now.   
  
" Tim." Calleigh looked across the room at him, her blue eyes glistening with the lucid liquid that Speed recalled kissing away.   
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" Don't say anything, just hold me." She said to him almost inaudibly.   
  
Now there was something he could do.   
  
TBC. 


	8. Part 7: I Kid You Not

Thank you to Countryfreak77, Illman, Drvvh, PITAchic, and jhfortier, without you guys I probably wouldn't be writing this, and as always Marianne..thank you everyone..for the feedback  
  
Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy.and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic.he's so lovable.hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Part 7- I Kid You Not  
  
The estate of Leo Hunter, if you could call it that, was situated on the outskirts of Miami-Dade, and looked every bit as run down as Elisabeth had expected it to be, except she hadn't counted on it being unkempt as well.   
  
The loud voices coming from the inside of the four walls spooked her and she turned to Delko with her innocent smile and said, " Thank god you brought a gun." She pointed to the leather holster at his hip and Eric snorted.  
  
The angelic routine wasn't going to get her anywhere. He stepped up on the porch and it creaked, and Elisabeth, with all her self-sufficiency and independence, backed out.  
  
" You coming, I can't really barrage this man with questions without an attorney present." He smirked teasingly and Elisabeth gave him an annoyed glare.  
  
" There's no way in hell, I will step on that porch and fall hundreds of feet under, no fucking way." She told him bluntly, and Eric shrugged mutely, as he knocked on the door.  
  
Then he turned around and smirked, " What?" Elisabeth raised an eyebrow at him, and he replied, sparingly, before Leo had a chance to open the door, " You said fucking."  
  
" So?" Elisabeth rolled her eyes, but Eric didn't get a chance to reply because a third party joined them.   
  
" What the hell's this?" What both investigators were sure, was a former athlete of some sort questioned through the screen door.  
  
Leo Hunter looked almost as manly as his occupation-trainer.   
  
On their way to his humble abode, Elisabeth read this information and commented, " At least he helps people avoid heart disease."   
  
Eric didn't reply, but now judging by the sort of irritated look on the blonde man's face he could also conclude that the guy was a jackass.  
  
Being a CSI allowed Delko the knowledge he needed to make that assumption within a few seconds of meeting the person in question.  
  
" The question is what were you doing on the night of December 29th 2001." Elisabeth rebuked smirking, and Leo immediately didn't like her after that.   
  
Eric shook his head at Elisabeth and turned to Leo, " Leo Hunter, I'm Eric Delko, with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab." Delko flashed his badge and gun in front of the sportsman, and he nodded, " And this is Elisabeth Kaytlin, the Assistant District Attorney for Miami."   
  
Eric gestured toward the woman at the bottom of the stairs, and as he read off her title, both Elisabeth and Leo were impressed. For different reasons of course but that wasn't mandatory for discussion.  
  
" Pleasure to meet both of you." As soon as the titles were introduced the whole attitude and manner of the athlete changed, and he seemed to relax, not at all how Delko hoped he'd act.   
  
He hoped Hunter would act guilty, but with no such luck, Eric stumbled upon another conclusion.   
  
If this person was indeed guilty of poisoning Amber Gale 18 months ago, he'd definitely had time to rehearse his approach to the good guys, and Eric liked to think that with his badge he's stirred up some commotion in the other man's head.   
  
" Like wise." Eric returned, and Leo stepped back and opened the screen door, looking a little oddly at Elisabeth anyhow.  
  
Probably because she was looking at the stairs with some sort of fear in her eyes.  
  
" Would you like to come in?" Leo asked with a small smile, still unsure, but of course confident that he had this in the bag. Whatever it was.  
  
" No, it's quite alright, I think we can do this outside." Elisabeth transpired uncomfortably; before Delko could lead her into the house she wasn't sure she would come out of alive.  
  
It was obviously an overdramatic exaggeration of Leo Hunter's home, yet knowing this Elisabeth didn't think she was being unreasonable so she settled on the lawn, leaning on the rail surrounding the porch.  
  
" Ummm.okay, I'll just go fetch us some chairs." He shrugged and disappeared into his home, leaving the front lawn in deafening silence.  
  
" You don't have to be so obvious in your dislike for his place." Delko pointed out and Elisabeth had no chance for a rebuttal because Leo brought in two fold out chairs, and a stool.  
  
" Thanks." Delko smiled at him and took the fold out, giving Elisabeth the other as Leo settled down on his chair.  
  
The trio looked between each other in silence, until Eric cleared his throat and Leo took that as indication to question their intentions.  
  
" So you said something about December 29th?" He confirmed taxingly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stared at an unseen spot on the porch rail.  
  
Elisabeth nodded and took over, " Yeah. As Dt. Delko told you, I'm an ADA and I was just newly recruited so I have an assignment to reopen a cold case. The murder of Amber Gale in particular."  
  
" Amber Gale?" Leo seemed to be a little confused for a moment and then Eric saw a flash of clarity in his eyes.  
  
He decided to play on that.  
  
" Yeah, about 5'5, blue eyed brunette, 22 years old, died from snake poisoning on December 29th 2001, and your semen ties you to her so please don't drag this out longer than intended and answer Ms. Kaytlin's questions." Eric suggested in a tone that left seldom up for discussion.  
  
Leo seemed confused once again, and somehow Elisabeth wondered if he really did have nothing to do with the case they were working on, but then he looked at her, eyeing her suspiciously, and all reason went out the window.  
  
" Alright, well what questions do you have for me Ms. Kaytlin?" Leo folded his arms and faced the woman sitting lonely on the front lawn.  
  
" Okay, how about we start by refreshing your memory and telling us where you were on the night of Amber's murder, and of course care to explain why your DNA was found." Elisabeth said in monotone.  
  
Eric studied Leo's facial expressions while he pondered on Elisabeth's questions.  
  
The guy was giving out mixed signals, and not all the Eric could interpret easily, after all he wasn't clairvoyant and although his perceptive skills helped, he couldn't read minds.  
  
" Amber, you'd probably find my DNA inside her, because we were engaged." Hunter explained, and Eric raised his eyebrows.  
  
" Oh really? Well how come there wasn't a ring on her finger when we found her, poisoned with snake venom and collapsed in the middle of Café Mono?" Delko probed, and for a second the two investigators thought he'd left Leo speechless, but that wasn't the matter at all.  
  
" Because she wanted to keep our engagement a secret, and didn't wear the ring in public, that's why."  
  
" Seems a bit too convenient don't you think so Mr. Hunter?" Elisabeth asked condescendingly, and turned to Eric before continuing.  
  
" That's what you think. I don't presume I have to justify myself to you."  
  
" Well, actually I think you do. If you did kill your fiancé." Eric supplied logically, and could see visible anger in Leo's eyes.  
  
" You know what fuck you, I don't have to explain anything to you, and don't you need a warrant to do this kind of shit?" He exclaimed, standing up.  
  
" Nope, not when we find your semen in the victim Mr. Hunter, so I suggest you sit back down, and finish hearing my partner out." Delko recommended curtly, but the athlete in front of him, would have none of it.  
  
" I don't think I have to say anything. Good day." He walked to the front door, flinging it open; he disappeared behind it, and out of Eric's view.  
  
He was about to reach the doorknob and follow the suspect inside, but Elisabeth stopped him, " Eric don't he's not worth it." She said soothingly, warning Delko of the consequences that would follow if he made any stupid moves.  
  
He proved to be volatile on the job at times, and it seemed as if it was in her best interest to inform him of his clumsiness.  
  
Eric remained silent, but complied a second later, turning on his heel and descending down the stairs from hell, as Elisabeth folded up her chair and placed it against the rickety fence.  
  
" Well that went well." She commented when they reached his car at the end of the block.  
  
Delko didn't seem to be too keen on the humor in her voice and proceeded to pick up his pace around the vehicle, and got into the driver's seat.  
  
Elisabeth got in shotgun wordlessly knowing Delko was in no mood to argue, or discuss his lack of self-restraint.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in the dungeon shooting range of the main CSI headquarters Speed released Calleigh halfheartedly but she wasn't as ready to let him go just yet.  
  
Tugging on the front of his t-shirt, she pulled him into a swift kiss, shedding some light on her situation with the delicate synthetic breeze that surged her body when she kissed him.  
  
Calleigh wasn't sure if Speed felt the same way, but for whatever reason he ran his palm down her back and settled between her shoulder blades, drawing lazy circles on the silk of her blouse.  
  
" We've got to stop." She said absent-mindedly as he attacked her neck, dipping his tongue to run it along the contours of her throat.  
  
The reaction that her body gave off when it came into contact with his lips was both ironic and intoxicating, the heat radiating from her insides to the top made Calleigh's blood boil, and transferring that feeling to Speed, forced him to escalate his tortures.  
  
Tim seemed death to her words as she moaned into his ear, he bit her neck and then kissed his way up to her mouth, tormenting her with his neither here nor there attitude as he planted feathery kisses everywhere on her face.  
  
Her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead.  
  
Calleigh couldn't remember the last time so many wonderful emotions were racketing her body so she didn't quite answer the cell phone at her hip on the first ring.  
  
Speed, however, felt the vibration against his leg, and pulled back.  
  
" You need to answer that." He said softly, and smiled as Calleigh collected herself again. He didn't know why but it excited him even more to leave her in this state, rather than to explore further on.  
  
Calleigh nodded and flipped on the cell, " Duquesne."  
  
After a few seconds she concurred with whatever the caller said and hung up.  
  
Looking disheveled and a little disoriented, she wiped the dried tears off her cheeks, and straightened her button down as she hopped off the table.  
  
Tim sat back and admired the view of her collecting the gear, and flagging in the target from her practice, after fastening her gun in her leather holster.  
  
She retied her hair in the back and then finally turned to face the silent enigma in the corner of her range.  
  
" What?" She snapped in an uncharacteristic gesture, but to Tim, who had seen the worst and best of her in their time together, it didn't surprise him, instead he smiled.  
  
" You just look so goddamned beautiful." He explained and Calleigh looked sternly at him, not at all touched or fazed by his compliment.  
  
" You just fucking groped me, flattery wont get you anywhere else." She replied and Tim's smile fell.  
  
Rushing by him, she didn't give him enough time to process her departure until it was too late.  
  
" Cal, wait, you didn't even tell me what the call was about." He yelled after her, but all he got was a flip of her hair and a quickened pace away from him.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Part 8: I Hart You

This is to everyone who sent feedback.thank you, and Jacqueline, I kept my promise see?  
  
Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy.and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic.he's so lovable.hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Part 8- I Hart You  
  
It turned out that the call came from a distressed Eric who informed Calleigh that the only thing he got from his visit with Leo Hunter was that a new discovery that Elisabeth was scared of stairs and that Amber Gale's fuck buddy wasn't a very mellow guy.  
  
He asked if she could meet him outside of CSI, for reasons unknown and Calleigh agreed to do so.  
  
Tim followed her as far as the main lobby never once hinting that he was stalking her, until she turned around and looked at him threateningly before escaping through main door.  
  
He decided not to follow her when he saw a smidgen of auburn hair loitering in the waiting room.  
  
Taking one last look at the front doors of the department, Speed walked across the foyer and entered the closed off area usually meant for families waiting to be interviewed.  
  
Right now though, when the CSI entered the lounge he encountered the ADA pacing softly back in forth between the two rows of chairs occupying the area.  
  
Staring out the window, at the parking lot, she didn't notice that Speed came into the room, until he made his presence known.  
  
" A little jittery I see." He commented a little morbidly and Elisabeth's head shot up and her lips curved into a smile when she heard him speak.  
  
He studied her expression for a second and then realized he'd interrupted some very important mental tug of wars going on inside her head.  
  
" Oh hey Speed." Her face instantly lit up and reminded him of Calleigh, so he frowned, but didn't allow her to see the disappointment mirroring his face.  
  
Meanwhile Elisabeth retrieved to her own little world oblivious to Tim's swift movements across the room.  
  
He ended up a few inches in front of her, leaning against the wall length window, he realized that through the shaded side you could just about make out their two coworkers leaning against the Hummer and talking.  
  
" Penny for your thoughts?" Speed woke Elisabeth up from her daydream, which he was sure was focused on his best friend.  
  
" Try a buck." Elisabeth retaliated and lowered herself in a plastic chair, turning her head away painfully from the site in the parking lot.  
  
Tim tried very hard to be jealous but couldn't help feeling guilty if anything.  
  
If Calleigh were to run to Eric for any sort of comfort, it would be a bed of Tim's own making because he probably would've driven her to it.  
  
It seemed as if lately he was the cause of all her problems and vise versa.  
  
Perhaps they should've rethought their relationship; nothing good could come of it anyway.  
  
Sex really did change everything.  
  
Tim shook his head and kicked himself mentally for thinking such thoughts as he settled besides Elisabeth on an identically uncomfortable chair and prepared to get an earful.  
  
" I've got a buck." He admitted and saw Elisabeth smile as she ducked her head and wrapped her arms around her torso.  
  
" Richer than me." She commented, something told Tim she was only doing so to stir further away from the subject at hand and the issues bothering her.  
  
" I'd beg to differ. You're a lawyer." He murmured and caused Elisabeth to let her guard down long enough to let out a deep laugh.  
  
Turning toward her very blunt temporary coworker she smiled at him and replied, " Too much stereotyping going on these days. If I really wanted to I could peg you as rebel without a cause type guy, and I didn't." Elisabeth pointed out and Speed raised an eyebrow at her, as if he'd never heard that comment before.  
  
It didn't offend him, just boosted his ego a little, however, hearing it come from a person he'd only known for 24 hours really made him wonder how people, who didn't exactly know him, saw him.  
  
" But you have no let the skeleton out of the closet and I'm hurt." Speed clutched his chest overdramatically and Elisabeth laughed again.  
  
" You crack me up, Tim Speedle, you know that?" She asked good-naturedly.  
  
" Possibly, I tend to have that affect on most people." He commented sarcastically, and then added, " So what's on your mind?" Elisabeth's smile disappeared and her expression tightened, and although Speed hated to make her uncomfortable, he was sensing that the bottled up emotions would eventually take a toll on her, and that would be a worse outcome.  
  
" Nothing really."  
  
" Don't lie."  
  
" Don't interrogate me."  
  
" Sorry, bad habit." Speed admitted sheepishly and Elisabeth shrugged, " Don't worry, I have a few up my sleeves."  
  
" Just like what's bothering you?" He quoted, " Spill woman."  
  
Elisabeth cast a sideways glance at him, and then quickly retaliated, " If I." Her voice trailed off as she turned in her seat, to face Speed better, although the natural rouge tinting her cheeks didn't allow her to be perfectly open with him.  
  
" Is it." She seemed to stumble on her words so Speed decided to give her the go ahead and finish off her thoughts, " Is it okay for you to have immoral thoughts about my best friend?" He asked bluntly, and Elisabeth's cheeks turned nearly as deep red as her hair.  
  
" Yeah." She nodded however, and finally looked up at Speed.  
  
What she saw in his eyes caused her to still for a moment and then relax, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
Tim smiled at Elisabeth gently; finally happy at least one of his coworkers could admit the truth about their feelings.  
  
" Liz, trust me, if it's any indication of his actions, I'm pretty sure your not alone in your boat." Speed added wisely, and was pretty surprised when Elisabeth's eyes widened at his comment.  
  
He would've bet good money that she was more perceptive of Eric's emotions then her own and the puzzlement over that issue startled Tim himself.  
  
" You think so?" Elisabeth asked, too discouragingly for Tim's taste.  
  
" Hey, look at me." He touched her shoulder, " He'd be stupid not too, hell if I didn't-."  
  
" Tim, just don't finish that sentence." Elisabeth begged sarcastically, and Speed smirked, " I was just fucking with you." He explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and reminded himself of Calleigh.  
  
Another ditch in the road, he kept telling himself, but reassurance wasn't one of his strongest pursuits.  
  
" Thanks for affirming it so well." Elisabeth added, and then looked down at her lap again, after hazing out the window, to notice Calleigh and Delko engaged in a deep conversation on the hood of the H2.  
  
" You'll be okay, you know that right?" Speed asked, more to assure himself, rather than Liz, although it didn't come out quite like that.  
  
Elisabeth looked at him, a glimpse of anxiety colorless in her vibrant hazel eyes, and then a look of content as she stared out the window again, " Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I always am." She patted his knee in silent thanks and sauntered from the lounge.  
  
Speed sunk deeper in his chair as he listened to the departing sounds of Elisabeth's heels tapping against the hard floor of the building.  
  
" Shit." He murmured, hitting the back of his head softly against the wall, " When did our lab become a fucking soap opera."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Calleigh made her way out to the parking lot and basked in the momentary sunshine that Miami-Dade had to offer, now that the weather forecast wasn't so brutal.  
  
Tilting her eyes away from the sun, she squinted around the parking lot and found Delko leaning against a silvery Hummer in the first row.  
  
She smiled at him, although pretty sure that he hadn't noticed it, and crossed the sidewalk to reach the lot.  
  
" Hey stranger." Calleigh greeted him lightly as she took her place besides him against the H2.  
  
Eric seemed to have been deep in thought when his peace was interrupted but retaliated quickly, " Hey yourself, got my call I see." He added a little morbidly and Calleigh nudged him in his ribs.  
  
" Ow." He shrugged less than enthusiastically, making Calleigh wonder if she should laugh or be concerned.  
  
" You okay?" She asked strategically, hoping not to pry but at the same time quench her curiosity.  
  
" That's a loaded statement." Eric took a pregnant pause through which he twisted his gaze away from Calleigh and to the blinding sunrays.  
  
" Seeing as though that interview took 20 years off my life. He knows something definitely, but I don't think he was involved." He admitted a second late, surprising Calleigh with his analogy; he was never one so quick to rule a suspect out.  
  
What changed now?  
  
That bothered her deeply.  
  
" How can you be so sure?" She stated her concern and could almost see the confusion in Eric's eyes as to why she was second-guessing him.  
  
In their years of friendship, it was never a question of doubt between the two, work wise anyway, and here she was implying that he didn't over look everything?  
  
Bullshit.  
  
" I just am, take my word for it please." Delko asked less than enthusiastically.  
  
" Sure." Calleigh nodded and looked down at her shoes.  
  
" So what does Liz think about all this?" She added a moment later, not having the slightest idea what emotions she was cooking up inside of her friend at the moment.  
  
Eric took a long time to reply, and Calleigh didn't know if that was good or bad, and honestly she didn't care because truth of the matter was that Eric had a thing for Ms. Elisabeth Kaytlin, and it was high time he focused on that, rather than avoidance of the issue.  
  
" Liz is just Liz." He shrugged and Calleigh looked straight ahead, a small smile curving on her lips.  
  
" And you're desperately in love with her." Calleigh finished for him, and behind his shades Delko rolled his eyes, " How'd you know he asked sarcastically, and Calleigh chuckled lightly.  
  
" Wild guess." She submitted, and Delko looked at her again, once more amazed at how perceptive she was.  
  
Although it wasn't like he wasn't a bit obvious himself, granted he wasn't wearing a t-shirt that said I Hart Liz, but then again, nothing was too farfetched in his life of work.  
  
" But now, seriously, are you?" Calleigh turned on her side, in affect drawing them closer together.  
  
" Am I what?" Delko asked, a little deadpanned, but willing to keep his infinite emotions that way.  
  
" Desperately in love, don't make me be redundant Eric, I don't like it."  
  
" And I don't like you assuming things." He countered and Calleigh figured she deserved it, although that didn't mean he was off the hook and she let him know.  
  
" Your not wheedling your way out of this conversation with that, I want a straight answer damn it, I hate seeing you so miserable and I just would like to know where you stand." Calleigh suggested boldly, but not as pretentiously as she could've.  
  
" Why?" Eric tried to remain as emotionless as possible, however with the way this conversation was going, he didn't think he could remain indifferent for long.  
  
Calleigh's words were striking chords he didn't know he had, and pending momentary relapses surely.  
  
" Because I'm your best friend." Calleigh explained and Delko smirked.  
  
" Yeah, and that's why you should leave me the fuck alone." He added hastily, and fled the scene of crime by walking off the parking lot, leaving Calleigh feeling very stupid.  
  
And she didn't like feeling that way.  
  
" Oh well, serves me right for fucking during work hours." She smirked to herself as she thought of her and Speed's evidence room adventures the day before, bitterly.  
  
Then she looked on after Eric's retrieving form, vowing to find out what the hell was going on.  
  
TBC. 


	10. Part 9: Angry

Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything…  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy…and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic…he's so lovable…hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Part 9- Angry  
  
Eric made his way back to CSI and ran into Speed in the lounge.  
  
They exchanged looks far colder and distant then either could remember and Speed spoke first, " You need to talk to her man." He advised passively, and Eric had the urge to snap at his negligence.  
  
He didn't understand how he could say something so deep without sounding deep.  
  
Yet it was probably a method of self-preservation, leading yourself to believe the shit you were going through wouldn't really fuck you up.  
  
Eric looked at Speed for another second and then pressed his forehead against the window glass, just able to make out Calleigh in the distance, still in the same position as he'd left her a few minutes before.  
  
Thinking Speed had gone, Delko murmured, " Yeah well so do you." However, Tim heard him and chose not to reply, slipping out of the waiting area before Delko could detect his presence.  
  
Tim knew he had to talk to Calleigh, but didn't know how to come about it any more without his emotions getting the best of him, after all, he'd tried before and look where it left him.  
  
Over stimulated and alone.  
  
What a great combination of feelings and thoughts.  
  
He knew it was probably his fault for instigating the conversation, turning out to be one incredible ass but honestly he didn't care whose fault it was.  
  
All that mattered was that their relationship was slowly going down the drain and there wasn't enough substance to it, to make it survive, and Tim supposed that it was his fault for not realizing that earlier.  
  
***  
  
Calleigh looked at her watch and determined that she could still salvage the last bit of her late lunch hour by doing some work.  
  
Opening her cell phone, she speed dialed John Hagen and confirmed that Mia was probably free today from the massive trial surrounding the prison break.  
  
Calleigh fished her car keys out of her pocket and with promises to analyze a .45 caliber bullet for the detective later; she swiftly merged onto the causeway, twenty minutes away from City Hall.  
  
As quickly as she made it out of the parking lot, she realized she was on the verge of tears, for reasons so obvious to her, she was surprised she could be able to hold it in for so long.  
  
Things were going down hill, pretty fucked up for a relationship that prospered generously, starting with friendship.  
  
Perhaps that was her and Speed's first mistake, attaching themselves, asking for more, never being satisfied with platonic relations. No, they had to go ahead and give into that feeling, and Calleigh forever regretted going head first into something so unstable.  
  
It proved to be just that, with the turn of the last 24 hours. She didn't know how they were able to sustain the obvious animosity they held for each other, for so long.  
  
Even if it wasn't hate, there were some feelings of resentment, and although Calleigh highly doubted that they were directing them correctly, and that she truly didn't like Tim, she couldn't bring herself up to thinking otherwise.  
  
She was just plain angry, mad about the issues surrounding Janet's death, the guilt and the ties that bound them later.  
  
Calleigh simply wanted her best friend to be alive again, and the fact that it would only be a wish, left her not only mad at Tim and herself, but angry at the world.  
  
Calleigh remained in traffic. Bumper to bumper, the kind you would only see in movies, or over dramatized road rage videos.  
  
In hopes of escaping from the ill silence poisoning the car, she turned on the radio, only to encounter another wake up call, in a form of a song.  
  
*So scream you, out from behind the bitter ache  
  
Heavy on the memory, you need most  
  
Still want love, ugly, smooth and delicate  
  
Not without affection, not alone*  
  
Although the eerie silence was lifted nothing eased Calleigh's soul. It was apparent that before Speed came along, she was falling, falling from grace, so to speak.  
  
She didn't care about much at all. Not her father's drunken binge, she hadn't spoken to him in a matter of weeks. Not about the funeral arrangements that The Medranos made for their daughter, and were going to ask Calleigh to speak, however, upon seeing her current state, Tim declined the invitation for her.  
  
Stating that they should be happy if she made it to the service at all. The family had been supportive of her grief, but had their own to deal with, so when Calleigh didn't make it to the funeral they weren't surprised, although some people were.  
  
To them, she'd said good-bye to their baby girl when she discovered her body in the dead heat of the midday in Miami, and for them that was enough, not to Calleigh though.  
  
*And instead of wishing that it would get better  
  
Man you're seeing that you just get angrier*  
  
Nope, Calleigh wasn't satisfied at all with knowing that while she was in her darkest hour, Tim went along and made the biggest decision for her at that time. Not allowing her to pay her respects to the one person she now missed more than life itself.  
  
She had fought her own demons while Tim took notice of the world around her. She didn't remember quite how it started, but she knew it had to do something with her bumping into him at the bar that night after she found Janet's body, with a .22 in her temple.  
  
She drank herself into oblivion and the next morning woke up in Tim's bed, free of the wastes that were emptied into the toilet the night before.  
  
Calleigh found herself cuddled up in a bed of green sheets, and scented pillows, she smelled Tim everywhere, in the bed, on herself, in her hair, she couldn't comprehend the situation and felt like she was going insane.  
  
And then Speed walked in with a huge, yet concerned smile on his face and handed her a cup of tea, mixed in with something he dubbed, 'the magic ingredient', she thanked him, didn't question his motives although inside she was burning with desire, for this man, who seemingly centered around her in her time of need.  
  
And that was probably the most attractive thing about him.  
  
*Cry when you cry, run when you run  
  
Love when you love represent the ashes  
  
that you leave behind And instead of wishing that the road had shoulder  
  
Man you're seeing that you're sinking over time*  
  
The car slowly began to plow through the causeway, Calleigh was determined, and finally a little fog lifted, rethinking back to that morning, she figured it was probably the best time of her life.  
  
It seemed pretty corny but it was true. She drank the tea, and thanked him. He didn't say one word to her about her state of mind or how she succumbed to her father's habits, the same ones she judged him for.  
  
He hadn't called her a hypocrite or yelled at her, knowing, without asking, that this was the most sensitive time for her, and that meant for Calleigh, that her well being was important to Tim.  
  
And that in itself was a miracle for Calleigh.  
  
One of the reasons she knew she'd miss Janet, was plainly because she cared and Calleigh didn't remember the last time some one had.  
  
Janet was everything to her, and although they didn't display how deep their friendship went, both woman knew that it was a soul mate kind of thing, having that pulled from right under your feet wasn't a pleasant feeling but having some one there definitely was.  
  
Taking a deep breath Calleigh tried to concentrate on the road, but knew that now that she'd let herself think these thoughts, there was no stopping them.  
  
Their relationship had been a sweet secret attribute to a friendship.  
  
Friends with benefits, as Speed liked to call it, after whatever they had done, that screamed, 'more than friendship'.  
  
Calleigh tried to be happy, and at first her attempts weren't futile, but the aftermath of Janet's death, had always marked the start of their relationship, and that wasn't a lucky beginning.  
  
However, when that look crossed Tim's eyes, at random hours of the day, and night.  
  
After dinner, before bed, during lunch hour, while processing a crime scene, or waking up in the morning next to each other; that look meant the world to Calleigh, so much that she didn't quite know how to explain it.  
  
And what was conveyed beneath it, even though he could melt her right there on the spot with one of his looks.  
  
Sometimes Calleigh wondered if he loved her, but decided to avoid that question, fearing whatever the answer was she wouldn't like it, especially if her answer was the same.  
  
" I do love Speed." Calleigh mumbled to herself before pressing the gas pedal, and breaking about 15 traffic laws.  
  
*I'm not angry it's never been enough  
  
It gets inside and it tears you up  
  
I'm not angry but I've never been above it  
  
You see through me don't you*  
  
***  
  
" Where's Cal?" Elisabeth asked initially when she saw Delko and Speed walk in simultaneously from opposite sides of the corridor into the DNA Lab.  
  
Eric shrugged as he moved passed her, " Last I saw her in the parking lot." He added, and walked up to the last cabinet.  
  
Meanwhile Speed gave her a semi smile and followed Eric to the same drawer.  
  
" Okay, well, that doesn't answer my question." Elisabeth probed, and was a little startled when a deep voice behind her replied, " I hope this will. I think she went to see your boss."  
  
Elisabeth spun around, so did both of the CSIs, equal looks of irritancy were exchanged between them when they realized that voice belonged to John Hagen.  
  
However the emotion that was missing from Speed's expression was evident on Eric's.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
Elisabeth sent the two men a confused look before turning around to meet the sandy haired detective.  
  
He flashed her a smile, and she folded her arms under her breasts incredulously.  
  
" And who might you be?" she asked with a less than hospitable smile.  
  
It wasn't malicious or on purpose, it just wasn't the time. She was dealing with way too much right now, to worry about some one else's feelings getting hurt.  
  
John didn't seem to mind. Either he always got a bad first impression or he could see right through her.  
  
It seemed like neither of those were plausible, so Elisabeth let it go without wondering further about this.  
  
She just wanted to know where the hell Calleigh was, she couldn't take the tension in the room and Speed wasn't helping any.  
  
" John Hagen, Homicide." He reached out to shake her hand, and Elisabeth reluctantly agreed, no harm right?  
  
" Nice to meet you." She smiled back at him casually knowing he expected her to introduce herself and be smitten.  
  
Hell no.  
  
" Back atcha." He added, and then flashed a lucid grin to the guys behind her, Speed grunted and Eric didn't say anything or react in any way that indicated that he appreciated Hagen's presence at all.  
  
" Okay, so what were you saying about Calleigh?" Elisabeth probed and John sent her a confused look, as to why the beautiful woman in front of her remained nameless.  
  
" And what were you saying your name was?" John countered and Elisabeth smirked, " You, Detective, aren't much good at the perceptive part of your job are ya?" She teased, as she turned around and watched Eric reassemble the evidence with Speed's help.  
  
They definitely looked a little estranged. Standing there, in the same room as this man was interrogating her, and they seemed oblivious.  
  
Silently begging one of them for help, she was surprised when it came from Speed, " She's a lawyer John, be careful." He added with a smirk, forcing the detective beside Elisabeth to raise his eyebrows in suspicion at her.  
  
" Lawyer?" He seemed impressed and Elisabeth liked to be acknowledge, but he just made himself out to be a little over the top.  
  
" Yeah, new ADA." Elisabeth smiled, knowing it was driving him crazy not knowing her name.  
  
Speed chuckled from across the room.  
  
" I told you to be careful." He smirked and nudged Delko but it seemed as if his best friend completely zoned out.  
  
Out of his free will too.  
  
" I am careful." Hagen shot back and then flashed another blinding smile at Elisabeth.  
  
" So are you going to tell me your name, or am I gonna have to investigate you?" He asked with a little smugness in tact and Speed murmured, " Smooth, very smooth."  
  
" Shut up, I'm making progress here." The Homicide Detective added with sarcasm and Elisabeth chuckled at their banter.  
  
As much fun as this was however, she didn't really want to increase the awkwardness factor between herself and Delko, and flirting with John Hagen, as tempting as that was, wasn't something that would benefit that.  
  
" Oh alright. I wont keep you in suspense, I'm Elisabeth." She stuck her hand out again and he took it without hesitation.  
  
" Once again, pleasure to meet you." Hagen winked at her, and her smile involuntarily widened.  
  
" Oh don't worry, the pleasure's all mine." She gave him a once over and a flirtatious stroke of his arm.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by the two men working across the table.  
  
" You guys make me sick." Delko mumbled in all seriousness and escaped the confines of the DNA Lab before his hatred for the people inside grew even more.  
  
Meanwhile John looked at his retrieving form and raised an eyebrow at Elisabeth.  
  
" What's up with him?" He asked with genuine puzzlement.  
  
" Oh nothing, ignore him." Elisabeth added bitterly.  
  
" If you say so." Hagen complied, and Speed nearly snorted from the corniness of the exchange in front of him.  
  
" What's the matter Speed, getting jealous?" Elisabeth teased and watched as Tim rolled his eyes.  
  
" Hell no, but feel free to skip the fore playing part and go right at it on this table." He squeezed some liquid into the test tube; " Granted I'll never set foot in this lab, but some how I don't think you'll care." He added, and Elisabeth's smile fell.  
  
She knew this was his way of letting her know that he had been neutral for as long as possible, but now he was very keenly on his best friend's side.  
  
Well fine by her, Tim wasn't a friend anyway; John however, was a promising contender for the position, even if just for now.  
  
" Whatever Speed, I need those results." She acknowledged, and then turned to John again, " So where is Calleigh again?"  
  
" She's at Mia's." Hagen explained and although Tim tried very hard not to eavesdrop, he couldn't help it.  
  
What the hell was she gonna do at Mia's.  
  
It must've had something to do with Hank Kerner, and her testimony.  
  
He hoped to God though, that even if they did eventually split up, that Calleigh wouldn't go back to the place he managed to pull her out of, because in all honesty, he didn't know if he had the strength to do it again.  
  
" C'mon, I'll explain." Hagen decided to leave Speed alone to his thoughts by escorting Elisabeth out.  
  
Tim didn't know whether to be thankful, or hate him.  
  
After all, being left alone with his thoughts at this point was a little dangerous.  
  
But John didn't know, and Tim couldn't blame him for it, though, he could blame himself.  
  
He just hoped that the pain Calleigh was feeling would eventually pacify, otherwise there would be no telling what she could do…  
  
Coming to terms with Janet's death had been tough on her all by it self and now with it resurfacing, so did old memories, that carried with them old habits, and the phrase 'old habits die hard' really applied here.  
  
Tim took a seat at the stool Eric had vacated, and thought about his best friend.  
  
Hoping to reach him some how before it was too late. Although Speed knew what he'd told Calleigh that morning about taking risks was true, it seemed as if this risk was worth taking.  
  
Suddenly thinking about Eric and Liz's situation, it brought Tim into perspective of his own with Calleigh.  
  
Maybe there was a slight chance that their relationship wasn't completely over, maybe…  
  
Tim didn't feel so bitter any more.  
  
*And it's good that I'm not angry  
  
I just need to get over  
  
I'm not angry, anymore*  
  
TBC… 


	11. Part 10: You

Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything…  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: After the death of Janet Medrano (Body Count) Elisabeth Kaytlin is hired as the new ADA. Under the condoned guide of Horatio Caine's ex-wife, Mia Dayton, who also happens to be the DA for Miami, as her first assignment Kaytlin is forced to reopen a cold case, which also happens to be Eric Delko's first case with the Miami-Dade crime Lab.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy…and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic…he's so lovable…hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Part 10 – You  
  
Calleigh switched off the radio and turned off the ignition as she unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
Sitting in her car, she leaned back against a seat to momentarily regroup and gather her thoughts before approaching Mia.  
  
She knew that as much of a bitch as the District Attorney was to everyone, her and Janet had shared a lot in their three years of courtship and none of it was hatred induced.  
  
The same could be said for Calleigh's relationship with the DA, no one in the CSI department liked the persecutor except Calleigh, and she really didn't understand why.  
  
Although, there was the whole 'our boss's ex-wife' thing, but yet that wouldn't have stopped her coworkers from associating themselves with any one, so why was Mia being treated like this?  
  
Collateral damage from a messy divorce?  
  
Calleigh mused silently as she made her way up the stairs to enter City Hall and proceed to the elevators that led her to the familiar offices of Dayton & Medrano.  
  
Now changed to Dayton & Kaytlin, and although Elisabeth was a sweetheart, but she could never replace Janet, and that was something Calleigh thought Mia and her could relate on immensely.  
  
This was possibly why Calleigh found herself to be the only CSI on Horatio's team that was civil to his ex wife, and actually acknowledged her hard work.  
  
Sometimes Calleigh wondered if her boss held that much power over his team, and although Horatio was known to be neutral Calleigh didn't like the fact that neither Delko, nor Speed ever set their foot in this office willingly.  
  
Calleigh rode up the elevator silently, tapping her heel against the ground every once in a while, thinking about the past events and how they'd changed her for the better or worse.  
  
The last time she'd been in this office, had been before Janet's death and the fact that this little detail sort of escaped her when she decided to talk to Mia, troubled the ballistics expert.  
  
Was she truly ready to face the empty space that Janet left behind? Now replaced by some one else, would she be ready to encounter the emotions that came along with the memories of her past and friendship?  
  
For a second Calleigh contemplated pressing the stop button on the elevator, but somehow her hand fell limp against her side, unable to make the short trip to the wall of the moving box, as it came to a halt.  
  
Calleigh took a deep breath before stepping out of the separated doors, and stood in the foyer long enough for them to close behind her and take off from the floor.  
  
She turned to her left, and began following the maze of corridors until she came upon a dead end. Staring at the freshly painted green door, Calleigh took another breath of slightly stuffy air in and twisted the knob.  
  
Hearing soft Jazz playing behind the door, Calleigh smiled when she realized she'd caught the lawyer at a good time.  
  
For Mia, the fact that she was listening to any sort of music usually meant she was in the middle of a trial that was headed in a verdict in her favor, and this meant both good news for her, and Calleigh, in this case anyway.  
  
Calleigh stepped into the room, an instant grin on her face as she spotted her friend not sitting behind her desk and filling out deposition requests, like a good little lawyer, but instead prancing around the room to what Calleigh soon realized was B.B. King coming from the stereo.  
  
Her blazer hung loosely on the neck of her chair, and her shoes were discarded somewhere outside Calleigh's eyesight, as Mia swung to the music in places, and then turned quite a few times in front of her desk, turning the volume up on the stereo as her favorite part of the song came on.  
  
Calleigh couldn't contain herself and stifled a laugh, causing her to make her presence known.  
  
Mia looked a little disoriented when she sensed another person in the room, and interrupted her dance.  
  
She straightened her skirt, and blouse then gave Calleigh a wide somewhat nervous smile.  
  
Calleigh figured she was thinking the same thing.  
  
Calleigh hadn't been here since Janet passed away. However, that bit of feeling hadn't left a void in the conversation department, where Mia was concerned.  
  
At the first sight of Calleigh, the lawyer ran over to her, and embraced her in a short, tight hug.  
  
Pulling back she smiled at the younger woman, and bullet girl visibly relaxed having been welcomed so generously into the long lost office.  
  
Calleigh returned the hug and then looked at Mia as she sauntered over to her desk and muted the stereo with the remote control, before adjusting her hair and smiling at Calleigh.  
  
" I hope I didn't interrupt anything." The CSI teased as she eased herself in a chair in front of Mia, as the woman sat on the edge of her desk.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes, and let out a chuckle, " I see your sarcasm has improved since the last time I saw you. How is everything?" she asked, walking around and sinking into her chair.  
  
Calleigh took a deep breath and sighed, " You've got some spare time on your hands?" She asked vulnerably.  
  
Mia detected some sorrow and uneasiness in the tone that the younger investigator used with her, and it didn't really appeal to her because she didn't know what was going on.  
  
However she was set on figuring out.  
  
Starting with why Calleigh was nearly on the verge of tears.  
  
" Oh honey, for you I've got nothing *but* time, have you eaten today at all?" Mia asked in a motherly tone as she stood up, deciding that her paper work could wait another hour or two.  
  
Calleigh nodded, " In the morning, but I could use a cup of coffee."  
  
" And I could use a shot of JD, c'mon, I know a place." Mia urged her as she reached for the blazer at the back of her chair.  
  
" Okay, but I thought there was no drinking on the job?" Calleigh raised her eyebrow teasingly and Mia rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
" Darling, I'm my own boss, and I should sympathize you, since yours is probably a pain in the ass."  
  
Mia added, referring to her ex husband.  
  
" Oh I love Horatio, and so did you evidently, since you married him." Calleigh countered, and Mia reached for her purse, deciding on how best to dodge the subject of her and Horatio's short-term courtship.  
  
Even if she so stupidly brought it up in the first place.  
  
" There is room for mistakes in life honey." Mia explained reaching for the doorknob, as Calleigh followed her.  
  
" Yeah, and Horatio is sure as hell not one of them." The blonde commented and they left the offices of Dayton & Kaytlin.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile back at CSI, Eric made his way down the corridor very slowly, and in full-fledged exhaustion.  
  
All he wanted was his bed and maybe a nice little blonde named Andie making him pop tarts and coffee, however, as soon as his mind traveled back to the morning before last, Andie was quickly replaced by someone else.  
  
Some one Delko just didn't want to think about and got quite mad at himself when he did, because truthfully he had no idea why these emotions were forcing themselves into his head when he just met Elisabeth two days ago.  
  
It scared the hell out of him obviously, but also somewhat excited him, made him eager to know that his life really didn't result to screwing random chicks and partying.  
  
That amidst all the chaos and missing casualties, Eric Delko still had some space in his heart, open for that special someone, even if she came in the form of an ADA.  
  
Each time Eric found himself wondering, he came to the conclusion that every time he thought of her, his perception of the future and his own feelings became more lucid, clearer to the mind.  
  
He couldn't stop the emotions from rolling in, and he'd tried to control them before, but nothing had ever worked, and he wasn't about to result to pitying himself.  
  
So sucking up his pride Delko decided to take Speed's earlier advice, and talking to Elisabeth.  
  
And who knew, maybe it would shed some light on their situation…  
  
If Eric had walked another few steps, trapped in his thoughts, he would have encountered Elisabeth and John walking his way.  
  
Stopping for a second to regroup and take in the pairing, Delko decided that he wouldn't let them get the satisfaction of knowing he had witnessed their so called *innocent* foreplay and ducked into the nearest Lab.  
  
It also turned out to be the Horatio's office.  
  
***  
  
Horatio had just finished signing off the post mortem reports that Alexx passed down to him after she concluded her autopsy, of the 11 year old girl strangled by her older brother, when he received surprised company.  
  
Eric hadn't even realized where he ended up until he heard his boss clear his throat, silently seeking for an explanation, which Delko concluded would be very lame. And probably result in him spilling everything to Horatio about his situation.  
  
As much as Delko treasured his boss's helpful ear once in a while, he didn't think that the best thing for him right now would be to confine in anyone.  
  
He just didn't want damn advice.  
  
" Oh, H, hey." Eric gathered himself and turned away from the door, watching as Elisabeth and John trotted down the hallway, completely oblivious about Delko's stalking.  
  
" Eric." Horatio stated his CSI's name in a manner that didn't leave much up to the imagination where his attitude was concerned.  
  
It was bluntly obvious that Horatio had his suspicions about Delko's behavior and as to how he ended up in his office.  
  
After seeing Janet's replacement walking with John Hagen, openly affectionate with the Homicide Detective, the redhead could only guess where his friend's frustration and estranged behavior was coming from.  
  
Reminded Horatio of how Mia and him began their courtship, he'd been so blindingly in love with her, that he spied on her and watched her every chance he got, memorizing everything about her, worshiping her with his eyes.  
  
And then Horatio remembered how that ended, and he hoped that it wouldn't dawn on Eric too late that this wouldn't be the best idea in the world.  
  
" You know staring at her isn't going to make it go away." Horatio said cryptically, and Delko bit back an insult.  
  
There were two ways this could play out.  
  
He could tell Horatio, he didn't need his help, or any one else's for that matter and leave his office, or he could let his boss tell him what's best, and the hope for everything to be okay.  
  
Eric still hadn't decided what he wanted to do when he answered, " I wasn't staring at her."  
  
He moved from the door hesitantly, and leaned against the wall, right beside it, reluctant to come any closer to Horatio.  
  
" Okay then, I heard John is taken so you might want to reconsider." Horatio smirked causing Delko to look straight at him, boring holes in his face.  
  
" If looks could kill." The redhead mumbled and then returned to his files, hoping that Eric would either leave him or explain his presence.  
  
" You would be dead." Eric countered and then Horatio gave him a hint of a smile.  
  
Well, as much of a smile as Eric was going to get out of him.  
  
" So what brings you by?" Horatio tried a different approach hoping that his symbolism would figure for something.  
  
" I think you know." Eric smirked at his boss's feeble attempt at masking his obvious clairvoyance.  
  
Horatio took in a breath, and then reached for the cup of coffee sitting dangerously close to the edge of his table.  
  
" Like I said, it's not gonna get you anywhere." Horatio repeated, and Delko tried very hard to ignore the bluntness of his speech.  
  
Of course it was going to get him nowhere, but at least he wouldn't get hurt.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
" So what makes you think I want go somewhere?" Eric cleared his throat and gave Horatio a tiny bit of attitude, just because he could and it was much easier than admitting that his boss might be right.  
  
" Oh just a hunch, otherwise, you wouldn't be staring out the window like a lost puppy, trying to read lips." Horatio explained, and Eric felt himself flush with natural rouge.  
  
How was it that Horatio had such a keen ability to know exactly what you were thinking?  
  
Taking a last look at Elisabeth and Hagen talking in the room across the hall, Delko walked up to Horatio's desk, and lowered himself in a chair across from his boss.  
  
" I'm attempting that for future purposes, thank you very much." Eric supplied lamely, and caused Horatio to snort.  
  
" You really need to get your conscience checked, you're flat out lying to me here." Horatio pointed out good naturedly, hoping not to scare his CSI by being so blunt with him.  
  
Instead he hoped to achieve common ground and find out what was troubling the drug expert so.  
  
" Guilty as charged." Delko held his hands up in defense and Horatio smiled.  
  
" So what's up?"  
  
Eric let out a chuckle.  
  
" What?" Horatio asked.  
  
" It's just funny, this is the second time in two days that you are confronting me with this and I don't think you'll get a straight answer this time either." Eric admitted genuinely, and for some reason Horatio figured it wouldn't be on purpose.  
  
" Third time's a charm, I'm willing to try again." Horatio countered, and watched Eric visibly soften and relax.  
  
" I don't know H, it's weird." Delko began ambiguously but Horatio remained unrushed, giving his CSI enough time to speak honestly.  
  
" What's weird?" Horatio asked steadily, and Eric looked him in the eye.  
  
" Love." He replied bluntly, obviously catching his boss a little off guard, because surprise flashed across Horatio's face, but then understanding soon followed.  
  
" Really?" Horatio asked, trying very hard to comprehend the situation.  
  
" Yeah, I mean maybe, I mean I don't know." Eric stuttered and Horatio found it endearing.  
  
" Eric, are you sure?" he questioned delicately, sensing this was probably a sensitive subject matter for Delko.  
  
" No."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Does that surprise you?" Eric said with heavy sarcasm.  
  
" No, should it?"  
  
" I thought it would."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because every one thinks I'm a loose cannon who beds every thing in a skirt, I just figured so would you?" Delko stated, with slight self-pity and Horatio let out a sympathetic grunt.  
  
" I am ashamed."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because I never figured that you'd think of me so lowly, I mean god, I work with you, you'd think you'd have more respect for me."  
  
Eric seemed alerted but remained quite, " Horatio, you misunderstand, I have the outmost respect for you, and I treasure your advice, yet I know what people stereotype me as and I don't expect you not to be one of those people."  
  
" Oh, I get it. You think I should be judgmental as well, join the band wagon?" Horatio asked curtly, folding his arms over his torso.  
  
" Couldn't hurt."  
  
" You're an idiot Eric."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" No I mean it. Christ, I'd think with the way you're headed you'd have reverence for yourself above all. You have no freaking idea how many people in this building respect you and think your one hell of a guy."  
  
" Really? Give me their names, I'd like to know why I haven't met them before." Eric replied dryly.  
  
" Your just in denial, but I refuse to be one of those nonexistent people who you claim don't respect you, and tell you your nothing, because let me tell you something Eric. Elisabeth would be the one we won't respect if she doesn't realize what's right under her nose." Horatio pointed out.  
  
" And what might that be?" Eric asked sarcastically, and a little pigheadedly, making Horatio's last statement all the more significant.  
  
" You."  
  
TBC… 


	12. Part 11: Stepping Stones

Slightly Condoned  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything…  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: This is another bonding chapter, but I promise lots more next. Also I am introducing a peripheral original male character. Thanks for reading.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count  
  
A/N: I *need* to take a break from Cardboard Copy…and perhaps this is a feeble attempt for your entertainment, but I just need to write an Eric fic…he's so lovable…hope you like it. Note: direct mentions from episodes will be featured later.  
  
***  
  
Part 11- Stepping Stones  
  
The dive that Mia knew turned out to be filled with College Students drinking beer and playing pool, at 3 pm on a Tuesday.  
  
Calleigh snorted at the sight of the bartender trying to mix drinks, and couldn't help herself as she teased the DA, " Come here to meet college boys?"  
  
Mia condoned her remark, and found them a table by a heated billiard game taking place in an over smoked room.  
  
" Something tells me that wouldn't hurt you." Mia commented and impatiently tapped her nails against the rough surface of the table, as a young waiter made his way to them.  
  
" Please." Calleigh exclaimed, thinking how ridiculous her friend was being, " I can barely handle some one my own age what makes you think I can hold my own with a 20 year old?" Calleigh asked with a slight chuckle and didn't actually expect an answer.  
  
She got one anyway.  
  
" I figured a pretty lady like yourself would have no trouble finding men." A husky voice behind Calleigh spoke and she found herself turning around.  
  
Mia smirked at her stunned expression and the ballistics expert had the urge to kick her friend underneath the table.  
  
She didn't.  
  
Instead she turned around and flashed the tall brunette behind her a flirty smile.  
  
" Don't assume things." Calleigh admitted just as seductively as his reply had been, and Mia found the exchange to be quite amusing.  
  
" For the record I'm just over the legal age." He smirked, and Calleigh found herself returning his smug grin, with her own southern charm.  
  
" Oh boy." Mia murmured warningly, but Calleigh seemed to be too far-gone to even acknowledge her friend's presence, much less a cautioning sigh.  
  
" Good to know." Calleigh commented, and he smiled, happy that he was making progress, although neither knew where this could be headed.  
  
" I'm Josh." He reached out and accepted her hand in a light handshake.  
  
" I'm Calleigh, pleasure to meet you Josh." Calleigh remained under her southern spell, ignoring the warnings Mia was sending her, as well as the artlessness of the situation.  
  
" Oh, the pleasure's all mine." Josh countered, and Mia tried desperately to withhold a snort at his feeble attempt to lure Calleigh.  
  
" All right then, if you insist." Calleigh shrugged flirtatiously, still a little dazed from the turn of events.  
  
Just then a voice from the kitchen yelled, " Josh get your bony white ass in here."  
  
Mia and Calleigh didn't miss the shade of rose that flashed on the waiter's cheeks when he was beckoned.  
  
Yet, it didn't stop him from reacting just as quickly.  
  
" Oh, lord, Maddy's gonna have my head on a platter. Here." Josh scribbled something on his order pad and tore off the sheet, handing it to Calleigh.  
  
" What's this?" Calleigh looked at the digits written underneath his name.  
  
" It's my number, I would be traditional and ask for yours but then I might never get the chance to call you before she kills me, so there, the ball's in your court." He smiled, putting the pen in his apron.  
  
Calleigh looked at the scrap of paper reluctantly, the physical evidence of what she'd just done took on a different aspect of her situation.  
  
" Umm, thanks." She asked quizzing, gnawing away at her lower lip.  
  
Mia looked concerned, when Josh sent her a confused look as well, wondering what he'd done wrong.  
  
Mia shrugged, thinking Calleigh would want to tell him herself that she was taken…well sort of.  
  
Josh then looked at Calleigh again with a soft smile, " it's no obligation, just know that on our date we'll both be drinking alcohol." He kidded, and Calleigh seemed to come back to her normal self.  
  
Flashing him a brilliant smile she ducked her head shyly and nodded, " Well that just threw me for a loop." She touched his shoulder and folded the paper neatly, putting it in her pant pocket.  
  
" I'll be waiting by the phone." He started walking away.  
  
" Don't hold your breath." Calleigh winked and then watched him saunter into the kitchen hurriedly.  
  
She took a moment to regroup and then returned to Mia, who sported a disappointed look.  
  
" Hypocrite." She snarled, and Calleigh's lips curved upward in a small smile, " It felt good you know." She pointed out as she fingered the paper in her pocket secretively.  
  
Still not believing what she'd done just a few minutes ago actually happened.  
  
" Calleigh, think about what you just did." Mia threw in, and Calleigh frowned.  
  
It was apparent that she hadn't realized the impact of her actions until it was too late and although Mia hated to be the one to point it out to her, she knew she had to.  
  
" I don't want to." Calleigh mumbled, sounding more depressed than she was before she came to see Mia that afternoon. Some how the DA felt responsible for the exchange that took place a few moment before.  
  
If she hadn't brought them here, Calleigh would've confined in her, and they would've found a better way to resolve her issues, other than leading a poor college boy on.  
  
" But you have to." Mia reached across the counter top and grasped Calleigh's hand.  
  
" I don't want to." Calleigh repeated more sternly, staring down at her lap.  
  
" No one wants to, but you have to." Mia pressed on.  
  
" Why? Why do I have to? He doesn't, he's a completely different person sometimes, I just wish he'd let people see him the way I do. He doesn't always have to be so negative and pessimistic." Calleigh announced and Mia could feel her voice breaking.  
  
However that didn't stop her from analyzing the situation, she was pretty sure she knew who Calleigh was talking about, and frankly even though she'd met the man a handful of times, she couldn't agree more.  
  
" Honey, it's called self defense mechanism, he doesn't like opening up to people." Mia suggested and Calleigh looked up, her blue eyes crystal with tears, and making Mia want to go to Speed and rip his head off for making Calleigh so upset.  
  
Although Mia knew that if she so much as voiced her opinion about the trace expert Calleigh would scold her and would likely always have second thoughts about confining in Mia, and she definitely didn't want that.  
  
There were only a handful of people in her life that truly meant to her as much as Calleigh did, and not just because they seemed to have suffered the same loss but of course they'd known all along that they wouldn't lose contact with each other.  
  
And sad to say, Janet's death only increased that premonition.  
  
Calleigh was a loyal person by nature, and Mia knew that sometimes that trust could've been taken advantage of, by those she loved, and the lawyer hoped that that wasn't the case here.  
  
" I still don't understand what he has to be so fucking afraid of I mean this morning we were talking and I brought up the subject of Liz and Eric."  
  
" Wait a minute, my Liz? Elisabeth Kaytlin?" Mia asked raising her eyebrows, wondering what could her ADA and diving boy have in common.  
  
" Yeah." Calleigh nodded, and Mia still remained unsure if she wanted to hear the rest of this.  
  
Calleigh continued anyway, " And he just seemed so discouraged, and said love isn't worth taking risks, and I just, I know I'm being overly anal about this but it sort of makes me wonder where my place is in his heart you know?" The ballistics expert looked up at Mia's pensive expression.  
  
She remained silent, so Calleigh probed, " What'd ya thinking?" she asked with hope evident in both her voice and eyes.  
  
Mia didn't want to disappoint Calleigh, but she also didn't want to lie, so she took a different approach, " I'm thinking you need to talk to him instead of me about this." Calleigh sighed.  
  
" Find out what it is that keeps him from being the same person around every one. Why does he only trusts you with that piece of himself." Mia suggested, squeezing Calleigh's hand gently.  
  
" Mia, that's so childish, we haven't even been together for that long, how am I gonna ask him all these personal questions without sounding nosy and clingy?" Calleigh asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation, and she sank in her seat.  
  
" Calleigh, answer me this, who took care of you when you were grieving over Janet's death?"  
  
" Tim."  
  
" Who helped you drive your dad home from his recent bar raids?"  
  
" Tim."  
  
" And who helped him get passed Megan's departure?"  
  
" I did."  
  
" Who worried sick about him after the drug Dispo incident?"  
  
" Every one did."  
  
" Okay, let me rephrase that, who forced Horatio to give him a gun cleaning kit as a present?"  
  
" I did." Calleigh said after sometime.  
  
" Yeah, and it doesn't matter how long you've been together, it's obvious that you two love each other, but are too stubborn to admit it. So I suggest you be the bigger person here and call him on it, it'll benefit the both of you." Mia advised, and Calleigh elicited a grunt.  
  
She wanted to argue with Mia, and point out to her any possible shortcoming of her suggestion, but as hard as Calleigh tried she couldn't come up with a decent rebuttal.  
  
Taking a deep breath and sitting up straight Calleigh agreed, " Alright, I'll talk to him."  
  
" Good girl, now how about we get some damn grub here." Mia said loudly, and smiled when Josh made his way back to their table to get their overdue orders.  
  
Calleigh opened her mouth to speak but Mia silenced her, " We'll talk about Kerner later." She said primitively and before Calleigh could disagree, began to order.  
  
***  
  
" Me?" Eric made sure he heard his usually level headed boss say something so irrational.  
  
" Yeah, you." Horatio nodded, not seeing the same absurdness in his words that his colleague obviously did.  
  
" Your not on any medication are you?" Eric double checked, and watched his boss shake his head in a negative response, and then smile.  
  
" Okay, good, because that would mean your usually sensible mind isn't being clouded when you say that." Delko smirked, and leaned back in his chair, still hung up on the little commented his boss supplied.  
  
Could it be true? Could Elisabeth honestly harbor the same sort of feeling for him, which he might have for her, and if so how deep did they go, and how in the world did Horatio know?  
  
But then again that was a stupid question, Horatio knew *everything*.  
  
" I can honestly say that I'm not under the influence of any drugs, and that it's me who's telling you that don't shot your luck down, until you've been to the other side." Horatio stretched on cryptically, creating an even bigger void in Eric's head.  
  
" Horatio, please cut the symbolic bullshit you can be blunt with me, I'd like to know your take on things, but only if your straightforward." Eric laid out, and Horatio couldn't find a reason to disagree.  
  
He, himself, sometimes didn't enjoy people's obscurity when they were addressing him, so Horatio decided to comply with Eric's requests to be honest with him.  
  
" Alright, this is my take on your situation." Horatio began and Delko felt his attention perking up.  
  
" I'm listening."  
  
" You must confront your issues, and at the risk of sounding like a shrink, I'd advise you to talk to Elisabeth before you jump to conclusions about where the two of you stand." Horatio supplied and Eric found himself believing his boss to be truthful.  
  
" Eh, thanks H, I'm just a little confused you know." Eric sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
" Your smitten." Horatio chuckled and Delko's head shot up, in a half threatening look, " Am not."  
  
" Don't deny it, and I refuse to play childish games with you, you are what you feel Eric, and it seems that right now you want to feel something other than the void." Horatio pointed out, and Eric sat back in awe.  
  
" How do you do it?" He mumbled.  
  
" Do what?" Horatio asked over humbly.  
  
" Do you honestly read minds?" Eric asked with mock suspicion, forcing his boss to smile again.  
  
" No, I don't, but I do have these little devices called eyes, and I see the emptiness in yours, and if something tells you that Elisabeth will fill that in, then you have my blessing."  
  
" I didn't know I needed it." Eric said, but he was already too relaxed to get offended.  
  
Somehow talking to Horatio always helped, no exception and sometimes Delko wondered whom Horatio talked to when he had a problem.  
  
He didn't talk to himself obviously.  
  
" Oh but you always do." Horatio said with a half-smile, " Don't forget that." He added and Eric grinned.  
  
" Thank you H." He gratified genuinely, and Horatio replied, " No problem, anything to keep my CSIs happy." He agreed.  
  
" Risking sounding corny I'd have to say I don't deserve you as a boss, I've done way too much shit to have this good of a karma." Eric remained blunt.  
  
" Don't jinx anything." Horatio warned well naturedly, and the two men shared a laugh.  
  
The silence fell upon the room in a comfortable state that is until Eric's cell phone went off.  
  
The caller ID flashed Speedle, and he flipped it open not opt for privacy since this could be concerned with the case, and Horatio had every right to hear this.  
  
" Delko."  
  
" It's Speed, I found something, you and Liz oughta take a look at. Something about Amber Gale." Speed clarified, and Eric understood, " Okay, then I'll see ya, thanks."  
  
" No prob." Speed replied just in time to shut off his phone.  
  
" A break through in the case?" Horatio asked with subtle interest.  
  
" Yeah, I gotta take this." Eric said sheepishly, getting up.  
  
" No doubt, take your time, this case is important to her." Horatio threw in and Delko nodded.  
  
" Yeah, and apparently she's important to me so it works out." Delko smirked piteously, and Horatio gave him an empathetic smile.  
  
" Don't worry, everything will work itself out, eventually." Horatio supplied.  
  
" I'm sure, thanks H." Eric said heading to the door.  
  
" No problem."  
  
TBC…  
  
***  
  
Yeah, Yeah, I can just hear all you fellow Speed shippers yelling at me for putting so little of him in, not to mention the whole Calleigh/OMC development, but I promise you in the next chapter there will be a lot of him not to mention a huge Eric/Elisabeth scene and some S/C angst…plus who could forget about The Cold Case. 


	13. Part 12: Misery Loves Company

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R (later)

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: This chapter is definitely a transition between the angsty parts of this fic, it's also a big eye opener on the case, and leaves a big cliffhanger at the end. Don't kill me; I'll have more posted shortly. Calleigh fans sorry, Bullet Girl's taking a breather from this chapter. 

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: I must warn you a lot about this case is fictional and shouldn't be taken heavily, I have no idea what the hell I am writing lol, so please don't flame on me for being politically incorrect and stating some things wrong, I have no desire to be politically enlightened so enjoy this piece of fiction…

***  

Part 12- Misery Loves Company

" So you're from Long Island?" John folded his arms, as he watched Elisabeth pour herself her umpteenth cup of coffee. 

" Yeah, I moved out here for the job offer." She replied the obvious and took a sip of the slightly bitter liquid. 

It soothed and burned her throat at the same time, and she enjoyed the combination of those two feelings. 

" I was born in Woodmere." John enlightened, and Elisabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

" Really?" She asked, shaking a bag of sugar over the coffee mug. 

John nodded eagerly, as if he'd been initiated into her circle of friends, just by saying that. 

" Whoa, that's the neighborhood next to mine." Elisabeth smiled, stirring in the Sweet & Low. 

" Coincidence." John chuckled, and watched her take a sip of the coffee, finishing off the liquid on her lips with her tongue. 

He lost track of his thoughts for a second, just staring at her lips, but quickly regrouped and added, " But my parents packed up and moved here when I was about four." 

" Eh? I don't think I was even born then." The ADA teased, and moved to the couch. 

"Are you calling me old?" John asked with mock concern, and Elisabeth flashed a mischievous look his way, " Maybe, what'd ya gonna do about it?" she took another sip and watched different emotions cross the Detective's face. 

At first she thought he was going to tease her about something but then his expression changed to something unreadable. 

" John?" Elisabeth's voice trailed off, giving him room to explain. 

" Yeah, uh, Elisabeth…" " Call me Liz." The lawyer suggested, hoping the man beside her would relax, so she could also be herself in his presence. 

" Okay, Liz, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Elisabeth couldn't help but smile, when she watched the detective fidget, and then tense up. 

However the full impact of his words didn't quite reach her until she turned to another voice coming from the hallway. 

" Liz, Speed paged me, there's an update in the Gale case, we need you in the DNA Lab." Eric spoke in monotone, not skipping a beat. 

It almost sounded like he had rehearsed it, just for the sake of not cracking and saying something else, he'd regret later. 

Elisabeth hadn't even considered the consequences of either of her answers. 

If she said yes, she was most certain that she would have a great time, although Elisabeth knew there was a reason why John wasn't so popular around the lab, she chose to ignore it. 

However, if she said no, that would mean something was holding her back, and as much as Elisabeth hated to go against the grain and likely warnings from everyone around her not to do this, she would much rather go out with John then not be in denial of her feelings. 

Standing up, she nodded to Eric, " I'll be right there." She smiled and he just looked between the two and nodded back, " K, don't take too long." 

That seemed to have been a caution of some sort, coming from all sides in his entry, and to Elisabeth that said something about his feelings too. 

Although she knew this, the ADA turned to John and with a parting glance agreed, " Yes." 

Then she disappeared from his view, and although John knew he should be ecstatic that he'd gotten her to say yes, somehow he knew it was forced…

*** 

Eric didn't say anything to Elisabeth as they walked down the hallway to meet Speed in the DNA Lab, and Elisabeth tried not to read into it too much although she could sense the obvious aura of pain around him.

She hoped she hadn't been the cause of that, because if she was, all he had to say was yes, and she'd tell John to take a hike; simple as that. 

And at the same time, just as complicated. She knew that despite his wonderful and caring nature that Elisabeth came to love in their brief time together, Eric would never, ever admit his feelings so easily.

That left her with not much choice than to condone him until the time came, until he either cracked or she did. 

The way things were going she didn't know if she'd be the winner of this race. 

Time was on their side though. 

Or at least Elisabeth tried to think so. 

They reached the Lab, and Eric politely allowed her to slide in first and then closed the door behind himself. 

" Hey Tim." Elisabeth announced over cheerfully, and Speed sent her a cocked glance. 

Looking silently beyond her, she was sure, Eric returned the suspicious look, but at this point Elisabeth was desperate to flee from the turmoil inside her head, and the only way she knew was to ignore it and be falsely happy. 

Optimistic. 

And that's exactly what she was going to do, consequences be damned. 

" Uh hi." Speed replied after a few moments of awkward silence, and Delko proceeded to take charge of the situation. 

" So what do we got?" He asked, hovering over Speed's shoulder as he reclined in the computer chair, facing the screen. 

" Um, aren't these computers only for DNA matches, and finger prints and stuff?" Elisabeth asked cautiously, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. 

" Yeah, but I was too hot on a trail to run all the way across the hall." Speed said with overdramatic undertones, as he maneuvered the gray mouse and opened a document. 

" Oh, okay then." Elisabeth rolled her eyes, and moved over to get a better look at the screen, inadvertently touching shoulders with Eric.

He didn't give her a second look, but from the corner of his eye, Elisabeth could tell that he was alerted, and by the tone of his muscles he tensed up immediately. 

" Good." Elisabeth thought, glad that she wasn't the only one with mixed emotions and thick tension. 

Then she turned her attention back to Speed, as he clicked on the file and opened up a page, which looked to be a bit of a newspaper article. 

" The Tampa Tribune." Eric read out loud and shot Elisabeth a clearly confused look.

This one conveyed none of the personal emotions she'd hoped to see and she wondered if before, it was just wishful thinking, her eyes deceiving her. 

Then she realized that perhaps if her way of protecting herself was to put up a façade, then perhaps his was work.

Helping people. 

Elisabeth returned his unsure look and questioned Tim, " Is this relevant?" 

" Read." Speed instructed, semi annoyed that she was taking his skills into consideration, without trusting him to do the right thing.

Sort of undermined his authority, and Tim didn't like that at all. 

" Okay." Elisabeth sighed, and then scanned her eyes over the article as Eric took the liberty of reading the starting paragraph out loud.

The first stanza proved to be very significant and Elisabeth felt instantly guilty for doubting Tim's abilities as Delko preceded. 

" Last Thursday, on Thanksgiving Day of November 2001, Council Woman Mercedes Escalante vetoed the bill proposed by the City Council of Miami, concerning the rights of newcomers from ports such as Cuba, Cape Town and South Brazil. 

The bill included the identification cards presently issued to the new Americans, and their rights to citizenship later on. However, with the declination of this bill comes a price. Any one entering the Port of Miami-Dade from any of those three counties will be deported, disregarding any relatives, or connections they may have in the State Of Florida. 

Council Woman refused to give a statement, and still condones the public's outrage. As most of you know, Miami-Dade is quite populated with citizens from all the aforementioned countries, and with this new law passed, some of the prominent political figures are troubled with the fact of what could this mean for our economy, and the high diversity that Florida is known for. 

And many of us, fear that Council Woman maybe in over her head. With reelections coming up, we would hate to see her career crumble." 

After Delko finished reading the article, he led a breath out, but it was evident by the triumphal smirk on Speed's face that he wasn't done yet. 

" Hold up, read this." He clicked on another, neighboring document, and Elisabeth stepped in, sensing that Eric was still recovering from reading the previous page. 

" I remember that bill, my mother nearly had a heart attack. They voted again Escalante that year." Eric commented and Elisabeth returned to the screen. 

" I don't blame them." She mumbled and then the room settled again as Elisabeth began. 

" One week after Escalante's declination of the bill, there are four casualties amongst ten stowaways who have found their way into America from Cuba, three nights ago. Amongst these ten, four woman, and six men, who had spent five days at sea, not understanding why they were being arrested for hitching a ride on a cargo ship.

The word of this new law in Florida had not yet reached other countries. And what a shame, now four men are dead and the rest's faiths are being decided in court. In jail they are treated as prisoners, the public is once again outraged. 

Needless to say it looks as if Mercedes Escalante has just now signed her out resignation form." Elisabeth concluded reading the snippet and turned to Speed. 

" And?" Her voice trailed off and he rolled his eyes. 

" I made some long distance phone calls to Cuba." He explained vaguely. 

" Why?" Eric asked incredulously, and Tim turned in his chair. 

" Because, a dying woman doesn't just say to a prominent political figure, on the verge of not being reelected, "you did this to me" without having some motive or meaning it at least." Speed pursued. 

" So what your saying is Amber had some sort of grudge against Escalante?" Elisabeth questioned, a little unconvinced but willing to hear the CSI out, just because she'd jumped the gun with him before and ended up being wrong.

" Not just any grudge." Speed smiled at her mischievously. 

" What kind of grudge Speed?" Delko questioned impatiently and Tim prolonged his torture. 

" Chill, you'll find out eventually." He smirked and returned to the computer screen pulling out another file and this time doing the honors of reading it himself. 

" Fabian & Karin Galazes, both from Cuba, and raised there all their lives." Speed proceeded to retell, skimming the article. 

" Whom I also had the pleasure of speaking to over the phone, their quite fluent in English you know." He said off topic and Eric commented smirking, " Yeah, English, the universal language." 

" Okay, moving on." Elisabeth scurried, and Speed continued, " Have two children, Anbar Galazes, born on February 8th 1979 and Lealon Galazes born on September 18th 1983." 

" Great, nice peachy Cuban family, move on Speed." Elisabeth probed, anxious to figure out what the hell was going on. 

" Ok, ok, I'm just getting to the good part. Anyway in the summer of 97, The Galazes understood that Cuba held no promise for their siblings and with Fabian being offered the chance to flee he had considered all possible options and decided to send his first born to Miami, under a different alias and a completely forged American Passport. It was still legal then, or so he informed me." Speed took a pause.

Surprised no one interrupted him, it seemed he had infatuated his friends with the non-fiction tale. 

" Anbar Galazes docked on Miami-Dade on Aug. 19th 1997 and with little help from any one managed to find herself a place to live and an education ad the University of Miami, under the name of Amber Gale." Speed smiled contently when he noted evident shock on the faces of his fellow investigators. 

" So let me get this straight." Delko confirmed after sometime, " These people sent their barely legal daughter to a foreign country in hopes of her having a brighter future, but she ends up killing herself? Damn is that a disappointment." Eric exclaimed sarcastically.

" Eric!" Elisabeth cautioned and he was about to snap back but Speed stopped them, " Wait it gets better." 

" It does?" Elisabeth asked, perking up. 

" Oh yeah." Speed nodded, and went on, " When they received their first letter from their daughter the following month, letting them know that she was alive and well, the Galazes were convinced that they could send their second child on the same path. And they did.

Except this time a little later in the year, and perhaps that was their mistake. But letting Amber know of their plans they sent Lealon Galazes on a cargo ship, unaware that the next day they'd get a letter from their daughter telling them not to send Lealon anywhere or he'd get deported, or worse sent to prison.

There was nothing they could do." Speed paused. 

" My God." Elisabeth exclaimed, lowering herself into the seat beside Tim, missing the evident concern mirroring Eric's face because she herself was so outraged with the breakthrough. 

" You okay?" Delko asked, and she looked up, her eyes displaying evident distaste for the actions of this woman. 

" Yeah, yeah, go on." Elisabeth composed herself quickly, not one to let people see her weaknesses and forced Tim to continue. 

" When the boat docked, the ten stowaways were discovered, and four of the six men, young and well put up a fight against a dozen police officers to protect the other six people aboard. Their defense proved bleak and all four were killed amongst them was Leon Gale, also known as Lealon Galazes in Cuba." Speed finished on a heavy note and allowed the information to set in. 

" You did this to me." Elisabeth mumbled and then as if a light bulb flashed in her head, she smiled, " You guys." She whispered happily.

" I think I got it." 

TBC…


	14. Part 13: The Good Boys

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R (later)

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: There is no real synopsis I could give you for this chapter without giving it away, but I will leave u with this. This chapter is a major reason why I consider this fic mainly angst/humor. 

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: Warning: This part is sad, and a little cheesy, but oh hell, just roll with it. 

*** 

Part 13- The Good Boys

" Got what?" Delko asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously, as Elisabeth received an epiphany. 

" Okay, fine let me rephrase that." Elisabeth rolled her eyes, and Speed chuckled. 

" Go ahead." Eric motioned, as he walked around the counter and took a seat on the stool across from them. 

" Well, do you think, and call me crazy, but what if Amber Gale had actually been sane when she told Escalante that she did that to her." 

" What'd ya mean?" Speed asked, a bit confused, and sharing in that feeling with his friend. 

" Work with me here." Elisabeth announced and then went right ahead into her hypothesis, " Amber obviously knew that Leon wasn't going to make it. And she also knew that the one person to blame would be Council Woman because if she hadn't vetoed the bill, Leon wouldn't have fought the cops, and ended up dead." 

The stilled silence fell on the trio after the ADA finished talking.

It was obvious that she opened a door of possibilities not yet explored and Elisabeth felt proud of herself that she could finally help out in some shape or form, not just a pretty face and authority figure. 

" Hmmm." Speed was the first to break the silence with his grunt, " Why do it though?" 

" Do what?" Eric asked, still unable to understand the full seriousness of the situation. 

" Collapse in front of the Council Woman, did she feel like she was running out of time, what?" Speed also was now incapable of finding a good explanation for what Elisabeth suggested. 

" Oh." 

She tried not to sound disappointed, realizing that her blind shot in the gutter had turned out exactly that, and that she wasn't as trained and didn't specialize in the same field as these people, so what made her think she could outsmart them. 

Another stretched moment of silence, as the trio tried to contemplate if it was worth a shot. 

" Eh, you guys, fuck it, I mean it was only a little epiphany I had, discard it. I realize it was stupid." Elisabeth sighed, and tried her best not to show her disappointment. 

" Hell no, it wasn't stupid. It was a shortcoming, and idea. How do you think we solve crimes Liz? By waking up one morning and thinking gee, I might find who poisoned this girl by sitting on my ass and doing nothing." Eric burst out and although both Elisabeth and Speed were taken aback, they didn't show it. 

" I thought you had these neat little gadgets to test evidence, of which we have none!" Elisabeth shot back, now slightly pissed off that he was taking this way too personally. 

She hadn't meant to offend their job descriptions; it was actually quite the opposite. She was cryptically complimenting them, NOT criticizing. However, it was too late to say anything now. 

"Cat's out of the bag."

Her grandma used to say. 

" Stop being so fucking pessimistic because one theory didn't pan out. That's not how we work Elisabeth." Eric returned and Speed felt the need to step in.

" Delko, chill man, she was just feeling a little discouraged, it's common." Speed pointed out somewhat sarcastically, and that infuriated Eric even more. 

" Fine, Speed, take her side." 

" I'm not taking sides." 

" Guys, would you please keep it down." Elisabeth suggested in a low hiss, not wanting to attract any one's attention to the Lab. 

" No, I will not keep it down, you know as a fellow scientist." Eric began, using air quotes as he demonstrated his anger, " You should be offended by what Ms. Hot Shot Lawyer said, but your not and that's the difference between you and me Speed, so I'm oughtta here." 

Eric finally pulled the last straw and raced out of the room like a bolt of lightning. 

Leaving Elisabeth and Speed a little stunned in his wake. 

Almost as son as his best friend fled the scene of the incident Tim knew his outburst had nothing to do with Elisabeth's remark, and everything with her presence. 

He was dead set on figuring out what the hell was going on.

Meanwhile Elisabeth couldn't distinguish if the beating in her ears was from her heart or from the hammers lodging themselves inside her brain as punishment for what she'd done.

Much likely the latter, she had similar thoughts as Speed, but before she could voice them out loud they were met by a third, refreshing if not almost as distressed party. 

" What in lord's name went on here?" Calleigh asked demandingly, placing her hands on her hips, " Eric just brushed passed me like he was Superman or something." She exclaimed, trying to sound ridiculous and humor her friends but nothing was working. 

The death quite in the room glistened with a smother of distaste and inaccuracy, forcing Calleigh to question further on what she'd missed. 

" Yeah, well, that sounds like a viable option at this point." Speed grunted and turned to the computer screen again, trying to make himself scarce without disappearing. 

It was Elisabeth's turn to face the wrath of Calleigh Duquesne, as she turned her attention toward the ballistics expert in a confident glance. 

" Okay what in good heaven's name went on here?" Calleigh exclaimed again, this time the patience in her tone was running visibly thin. 

Elisabeth took two steps forward and passed Calleigh by just slightly, then turned to her with a semi menacing warning look and said, " You are never leaving this Crime Lab, without my consent." She poked her friend's shoulder and scurried out of the room.

Leaving Tim to explain everything. 

And if Calleigh had anything to do about it, he would. 

Speed tried to ignore his girlfriend's presence but couldn't help but glance at her from the corner of his eye every once in a while as she watched him.

He managed to type up only half of what Elisabeth had summarized earlier when Calleigh walked up to him, and turning around, he came face to face with the giant buckle of her beige pants.

It resembled a bull's head, and he decided to concentrate on that instead of Calleigh's probing gaze. 

It wasn't until he reached out to tug it, that her hand caught his wrist and their eyes met. 

" Okay, spill." 

Oh shit.

*** 

Eric shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the corridor away from the Lab, and away from the mayhem in his head, which had forced him to break just a few minutes before.

He didn't mean to attack Elisabeth verbally, the way that he did, but something inside him snapped, and that scared him probably more than anything had before.

And that was a significant confession seeing as though he was a Crime Scene Investigator, who saw more than his share of gut wrenching things before. 

Eric also had to admit that the words that came to him were mixed up in issues not completely from what Elisabeth had said, if at all, but rather from what he was trying to deny.

The turmoil got the best of him and he cracked under pressure, in the worst of ways, and in the worst of times. 

Having first passed Calleigh on his way out, he knew he just left his two friends at the mercy of bullet girl, and wondered if they didn't condemn him afterwards for disappearing.

He just couldn't do it anymore; he couldn't be in the same room with her and still remain level headed. 

He couldn't commit to his feelings, and the ever-growing desire inside him, where it stemmed from, he didn't know either. 

His own feelings became an enigma to him, and one of the more dangerous kinds too, and Eric just couldn't deal with it any more. 

Knowing that most people would be disappointed in his departure, Delko went to the only person who he could think of that wouldn't, and had never judged him.

Although now, it seemed as if he was getting a little more than annoyed of Eric, and he knew that that was the last thing he wanted.

So standing outside his boss's office, almost turning the knob on the door, Delko found himself stepping back, and decided that he really didn't need to personally announce his leaving to any one…

*** 

Elisabeth tried very hard not to get lost in the labyrinth like hallways of the CSI building, but by the tenth minute of her venturing, and realization that she was going around in circles, the ADA gave up, and slipped into the break room. 

Keen on having another cup of coffee and maybe escaping this hell that apparently her mouth got her into. 

She still couldn't understand what had wrong. Why Eric snapped the way he did, and innocent comment, not even at all directed to him in a malicious way, or even him specifically. 

Was there something she had said that she didn't hear? 

It was highly unlikely, seeing as though another CSI had been present and if he didn't like what he heard, he would've called Elisabeth on it. 

She knew that's the kind of person Speed was within the second minute of meeting him, and she also knew that Delko and him were extremely different. 

She had come to that conclusion a while ago, but what happened a few minutes before only strengthened her point. 

And gave her insight on their relationship. 

They were a lot like brothers, and the only reason beneath the growth of their friendship was probably because they were the exact opposites. 

Not the same could've been said for her and Eric, and that troubled her. 

Elisabeth hesitated starting another round of caffeine as she leaned against the wall and looked out the window. 

Wondering just how fucked up the situation was going to be, from this point on.

And to think, a week ago she was saying good bye to the good boys in Manhattan, wearing Armani Suits and trying cases with no possible verdict against their favor, because they had connections upstairs. 

These good boys took her to good restaurants, ordered good wine, and allowed her to pick the best, and made good intellectual if a little boring small talk, and yet with all the correct ingredients to make the recipe to her liking, she felt absolutely nothing for those 'good' boys. 

And here was this side tracked Russian-Cuban reformed Catholic boy who, she pretty sure hated to wear suits, and never set foot outside Miami-Dade, and yet with all his shortcomings, Elisabeth felt for him the equivalent of 20 of those dates with the 'good' boys, and needless to say she wasn't welcoming that feeling.

She didn't want it. 

How ironic was it? She had been looking for love in all the wrong places, although they could've been considered the right ones, she knew it wouldn't last. 

Not with a lawyer with too cocky of an attitude and less than humorous approach to issues, even if that's what every one around her preferred, Elisabeth somehow always knew that that wouldn't be the case with her.

Yet she kept pushing, trying to satisfy everyone around her, it was never just Elisabeth, it was always, "What will mom think if I brought this boy home?" 

Somehow she was still stuck in the same dimension and train of thought.

Caught between two train wrecks so to speak. 

Even miles away from her family, they remained the main focus in her vision, and she knew that she would come home and call her mom to update her, and tell her all about what a great time she had with John Hagen. 

A Homicide Investigator, who was headstrong, and pampered her to no end, and her mother will be explicitly happy, and ask Elisabeth if she really liked this 'good' boy. And Elisabeth will lie and say, " Yes mom, I think this could finally be it." 

And once again she'd prove herself redundant, and disappoint her mother when she'd call back and tell her she got another date, and her mother would wonder what happened to John, he was such a good boy she'd say. 

And Elisabeth would bite her tongue to say, " Yeah, that's the problem." 

Nonetheless she'd claim that it was blind sighted lust, and be done with it, knowing that the next day she'd be having the same conversation with her mother, telling her this one didn't last either. 

And her mother would once again ask would happen, and Elisabeth would bite her tongue again, and the cycle would continue over and over again with no end, that's what Elisabeth feared.

Although what scared her even more was the knowledge that if she ever brought Eric Delko home with her, the cycle would be broken.

*** 

" Spill what?" Speed asked trying very hard to maintain an unbreakable front, although he knew it would eventually bite him in the ass. 

Calleigh let out an expected sigh of exasperation to warn Tim that he wasn't going to win this one.

Yeah like he didn't already know that.

For all the months he'd been involved with this woman, her natural shrewdness never ceased to amaze him, and it wasn't hard to admit that that part of her also attracted him. 

Her stare narrowed, and closed in on Speed, making him feel somewhat claustrophobic, but that was to be expected seeing as though he had something to hide now. 

And it quite literally pissed him off that Elisabeth left him with the grunt work. He could understand Delko's sudden departure, although the hasty out burst of his, made no sense to Tim whatsoever. 

But he didn't know why Elisabeth left, and on a threatening note too, was she crazy? Calleigh seemed in lower spirits then usual anyway and the sudden troubled aura around her, made Tim wonder where she'd been. 

Usually, visits with Mia left her in a chipper mood, and uplifted her spirits instead of shooting them straight to hell, where they seemed to be at the moment. 

Her patience was running thin, Tim could tell, it was only a matter of time before she snapped as well. 

" Tim, tell me what the fuck happened, because I will eventually get it out of you any way." Calleigh announced in a voice just above a whispering hiss. 

Speed wasn't fazed one bit, he knew her well enough to conclude that any tone she used with him now, was of misplaced anger, something happened to her as well, but what?

Something told Speed, she wouldn't just willingly give that information up any time soon, but he'd make it his mission to figure out what was on her mind. 

" Yeah, yeah." Speed groaned in a muffled tone, not because he was scared, but because it seemed to be the safest way out for now. 

" Tim." Calleigh said warningly, and walked over to the opposite side of the table, grabbing a stool and dragging it over to where her boyfriend reclined. 

He sent her a doubtful look, and pressed on, " If you're in dire need of gossip don't leave this crime lab abruptly, we've turned into a fucking soap opera." He muttered somewhat annoyed, as Calleigh watched him. 

" Aha, honey, reality check." Tim turned to her, as she spoke, " I think you should up to the party too late. It's always been a soap opera." She announced and Speed had to agree. 

" Yeah, well, it wasn't so obvious before." He countered lamely, and Calleigh smirked. 

" Care to back up your accusation?" She wondered, tapping her nails against the tough surface of the counter. 

" Not really." Speed shrugged, and watched amusedly as her expression changed, " But I think I may have to." He supplied with finality and could almost sense Calleigh letting out a sigh of relief. 

" Yeah you do, so c'mon, I haven't got all day." Calleigh pushed his shoulder slightly, and he looked at her suspiciously. 

" What?" Calleigh asked after a few silent moments between them. 

" You just, look, so childish, and the arm shoving, good going Cal." He mumbled and Calleigh's smile only widened. 

" Well, it's only because I hate being kept in the dark, it's uh, frustrating, for lack of better wording." Calleigh winked, and Speed captured the hidden meaning behind her implication.

He smiled as well, and leaned in to her, whispering in her ear, " Later." 

Pulling back, he detected rose flushed on her cheeks, and was content with knowing he still had some sort of affect on her. Yet it was obvious Calleigh couldn't be so easily bent or wrapped around his finger. 

As he soon could tell with her menacing grin, in place of the soft smile before, " Not if you don't tell me what the hell happened." 

" Oh you just love to set ultimatums don't ya?" Speed teased not exactly leaning away, nor leaning in. 

Torturing Calleigh to no end. 

" You bet I do." Her retaliation came in the form of the sweetest southern drawl that could escape her lips. 

Hmm, now there was a thought…her lips. 

They suddenly became the object of his affection but Speed continued to torment her. 

" I don't like to play games Cal." He informed her, and she stiffened. 

" Well, I do." 

" I know, that why you're good at them." Speed pointed out, and watched as Calleigh stood up again.

That outrageous bull on her belt staring back at him, but this time Tim got up as well, finally not caring that they stood in the middle of the most open lab, in brought daylight, and he was about to kiss her. 

" But, I'm not." He added, and pulled her closer, slipping one arm around her waist, and the other, lower, tracing the leather belt, before venturing into the back pocket of her jeans. 

Calleigh's heartbeat quickened instantly, at first from the burning sensation gathering with anticipation at the pit of her stomach and then when she felt Tim's hand glide down into her pant pocket.

The same pant pocket she clumsily shoved a scrap of a legal pad earlier that morning. 

It wasn't until Speed took hold of this evidence that Calleigh came out of their embrace, decently flushed, but both knew it wasn't from the thrill of their tryst anymore, but rather from the fear of being discovered. 

Tim fingered the paper he found as Calleigh stepped back a few strides. 

" What is this?" he asked, after hesitantly unraveling it, and studying its contents. 

" It's a number." Calleigh said, suddenly feeling very out of place, and guilty. 

" I'm aware of that." Speed snapped curtly, " The question is why do you have it?" 

The sinking disappointment in his voice was difficult to hide, and Calleigh swallowed deeper when she realized the consequences where catching up with her.

Karma was catching up with her. 

" Calleigh." Tim's voice trailed off threateningly, but not at all maliciously. 

He wasn't mad, she could sense it, but he was well, disappointed, discouraged, aware now that if she was accepting numbers from strangers named Josh, their relationship really was over.

It just sort of hurt Speed that he wasn't informed of this, it would've made the heart break just a little easier on him.

Hell, at least he still had his apartment to go back to…right?

Well that was really a fucked up consolation prize for the shit she put him through.

Great. 

" Tim, I can explain." Calleigh began but somehow, in those few precious moments of silence before that, Tim had received his closure, he got his breaking point and came across it coolly.

This all just justified what he knew before.

"Love wasn't worth taking risks." 

" Yeah, I don't think I want to hear it." He shrugged, and took her hand, and when Calleigh tried to come closer, he kept her at a distance, jamming the piece of paper into her palm as gently as possible. 

" Here. Give him a call, just make sure he's worth you okay?" Speed asked, and closed her hand in a fist, returning it to her side. 

Calleigh looked lost. 

Her eyes glossy with tears, but Speed held no more emotion for them in his heart. 

It was then that he knew it was truly over. 

All she did was nod.

And he passed by her, brushing his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it, but no longer as a lover would, only as a friend. 

" I'll be by later to get my stuff." He added with a parting note and disappeared from the lab.

It hurt him worse when he turned around half way in the corridor, and realized, she couldn't even look after him leaving.

She just stood there.

Alone.

Good.

Because now she knew how he felt…

*** 

" Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part…" 

---Coldplay

*** 

TBC…


	15. Part 14: A Mother's Touch

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R (later)

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: I'm introducing another peripheral original character, Speed is MIA though, so don't get mad at me. this is mostly Eric. 

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: Warning: This part is sad, and a little cheesy, but oh hell, just roll with it. 

*** 

Part 14- A Mother's Touch

Driving down his old neighborhood, the closer his car came to the destination in mind, the more pensive and reluctant Eric became. 

Visits here were never out of necessity like they just so happened to be today, and frankly, he didn't know if it was such a good idea. 

He passed the sights with a side-glance, not wanting to remember any more. 

He never wanted to remember, but it just so happened that he had nowhere else to go. 

There had been an alternative, in the neat blonde package, just a phone call away, and he'd have pop tarts and beer at his disposal 24/7, oh and a good fuck.

But that was for once, not what Eric really craved, and that frightened him as well.

Right now he needed some comfort food and a lot of his mother's loving, and that's why he pulled into his former home. 

It never ceased to amaze him how much he missed this place, he visited occasionally, and of course holidays always reserved him a place here, but it never quite felt the same.

Waking up to the smell of coffee and breakfast in the morning, or to an empty apartment? 

Eric wasn't going to deny that in the depths of his soul he was just a momma's boy, but like hell was he going to admit that to any body but himself.

Needless to say, Delko made sure he got the mail before entering the house…

*** 

Rita Delektorsky was a slender, petite brunette of 48, with three kids under her belt, and three of them reproducing constantly, Eric assumed that by the time she hit 50, she'd have about three more grandkids. 

She married young, fell in love, and burned all bridges for her husband, leaving her family behind as she crossed some of the Pacific to start a better life and open doors for her children.

And for all that, and more, Eric respected and loved his mother dearly. 

Not just for sacrificing her home for him, but for doing so like there was no other option. Like this was how it was meant to be, even though she now hadn't talked to her family overseas for about 20 years. 

When Eric was little and noticed that at times she was sad, he'd ask her why, and wonder if it were because she missed her parents and her brothers and sisters, and he remembered her response all the time. 

" I've got all the family I need right under this roof." She used to say, and after some time Eric started to believe it. 

Except he knew that the sadness in her eyes wasn't ever going to go away. 

The problem with aging was the fact that along with years lived wisdom accumulated, until you just didn't have faith in people anymore, nor what they say. 

And as much as Eric hated to admit, he was now one of those people. 

He slipped into the house; using the spare key he'd obtained as a birthright, and dropped the mail on the small bureau, as he took off his shoes in padded into the kitchen in his favorite slippers. 

Over the chaos happening in the other part of the house, no one had heard him come in, but over the years Eric became accustomed to it. 

With each year came a new addition to their family, and now more than ever Eric was grateful for all his little nieces and nephews, it kept his parents' minds off of other matters, like health and politics, that his father loved to comment on. 

Just as soon as Delko stuck his unsuspecting head through the kitchen foyer, he wished he had gone some place else.

Over the pair screaming three-year-old twins, courtesy of the eldest Delektorsky child, Eric hadn't suspected that his mother had company, in the form of his oldest sister Cilia who was currently struggling to feed the right twin while her mother cuddled the second in her arms. 

It still amazed Eric to no end, that with five children bared and being a stay at home mom by the time she hit 25, Cilia still managed to act clumsily and inexperienced with her children.  

Thankfully, the three older boys were in day care now, and taking a load off of her shoulders. And sometimes, Eric babysat, knowing just how much a little down time was important to Cilia and his brother in law.

Yet that didn't change the fact that usually, after a night of chasing after his nieces and nephews Eric swore to himself that he'd never have children, and then when they were fed, entertained and asleep he'd soften and remind himself that it was times like these that parents treasured the most. 

And it was times like these that Eric wished he'd made the decision to come see Horatio and not give into the craving of a home cooked meal.

One Delektorsky woman he could handle, especially if she were his mother, but two Delektorsky women and he was a dead man.

They were both pushy individually but together they were unstoppable, and Eric feared that with his reason for coming here, under his belt, and his mouth shut until it was time to spill the beans, he would be eaten alive by these two. 

However, before he could just as inconspicuously slip away, his own niece sold him out, when she turned her head in his direction and cooed at him while spitting something back into the plate for her mother to clean up. 

" Ewic, momma, Ewic is hea." The little brunette pointed her finger toward her uncle, and Delko made himself known. 

" Hi, sweetness, how are ya today?" He jumped right in, trying to avoid the piercing gazes of his sister and mother. 

" I'm good." 

" I'm happy for ya." Eric was especially proud of this little one because she was sort of his namesake. 

Erika. 

" Hello to you too, estranged brother." Cilia said from behind him, wiping her hands against the dishtowel before pulling Delko into an unexpected hug. 

" Hey sis how's everything?" Eric realized he hadn't seen his sister since her 30th birthday two months ago. 

He ran into her husband Brad, at the supermarket three days before, but it didn't seem that a quick hey and brush off was worth mentioning. Plus seeing the twelve pack of beer Brad was buying, Eric decided that it wouldn't do any good for anyone, if Cilia found out.

And he knew she didn't. 

" Peachy keen." She said in a fake southern drawl and Eric only wished Calleigh could witness this. 

" Same here, mom?" Delko looked up to find Rita staring at him intensely. 

Almost beckoning silently, and he walked around the baby, right into his own mother's arms, embracing her with his deepest strength. 

He realized it didn't matter if his sister was present, or that Erika's sister woke up through their exchange, because it was truly something only a mother's touch could heal.

And unnerved heart.

*** 

Elisabeth slipped out of the break room fifteen minutes later. 

She decided to pay a visit back to the DNA Lab in hopes of catching Speed only a little pissed at her for leaving him to explain things to Calleigh.

However, all Elisabeth found, upon entering the room was the ballistics expert perched up against the table, and on the verge of tears. 

She could immediately detect that by the discouraged position she found Calleigh in. 

And no Speed to be seen. 

" Calleigh." Elisabeth voiced gently, aware now that her newfound friend wasn't in the best of spirits, if at all in any. 

Calleigh looked up, alert, but was slow to reply. 

She first gave Elisabeth a obviously forced smile and then wiped the invisible tears from her cheeks, before saying, " I'm okay, it's not what it looks like." She admitted quickly, and that gave Elisabeth all the more ammo for suspicion. 

" Like hell it doesn't." Elisabeth exclaimed, and took hold of Calleigh's hand, in affect whatever she held in her palm fell out and when Calleigh made no effort to pick it up, Elisabeth did it for her. 

What she read took her for a fool perhaps, and a little confused, " Who's Josh?" 

Calleigh looked at her, slightly embarrassed, but not showing signs of it.

Elisabeth could detect the humiliation in her aura from miles and miles away. 

It made her wonder what the hell happened in the short ten minutes that she'd spent away from the DNA Lab, and watched Speed race by the break room.

She hadn't read much into it then, but now felt guilty for it.

Perhaps she could've somehow stopped the intolerable sadness in Calleigh's glossy stare. 

" Liz, it's really uh, nothing." Calleigh stammered over her own lie and Elisabeth would've been mad on any other occasion, but seeing a usually strong woman in such distress won over her heart not her brain. 

" C'mon, I'm gonna take you home okay?" Elisabeth walked up to Calleigh and without further question wrapped one arm around her shoulder. 

Calleigh tried to shake off her embrace mentally, trying very hard not to come off more pathetic than she already looked; yet nothing was working to help her achieve that. 

It's not until the taller woman wordlessly slips the scrap of tainted paper back into her pocket, that Calleigh finally gives herself into the touch. 

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Maybe she could substitute Elisabeth's friendship for Tim's.

Maybe she could call up Josh and schedule a date. 

Maybe she could forget she was ever in love. 

Maybe…

" Fine, let me just sign off." Calleigh took a deep breath and felt like she'd been pushed off a cliff. 

Maybe wasn't good enough anymore.

*** 

Rita didn't know quite what to make of her son's rendition of "welcome back from the front" hug, or what it held for her.

He hadn't been inside this house for what seemed like the longest time, although in reality it'd been two months.

For a mother, however, that could be hell easily.

It felt all too familiar to the wise woman as she released her son and cupped his cheeks. Kissing his nose lightly as she used to do when he was little and needed a little uplift of spirits.

This time however his eyes remained discouraged and as much hell as she knew her son had gone through in his short 27 years old on earth, she'd never seen him so…so crestfallen.

And lord but she didn't like it. 

" What's wrong baby?" Rita inquired lovingly, stroking her son's hair. 

Behind him Cilia looked on to her children, no doubt wondering two things. 

When she'd be able to see her babies so grown up, and two, why her brother was so depressed.

It seemed his smile hadn't reached his doe eyes today. 

This worried her more than it should have, but with her mother instinct growing, she tended to over analyze the well being of her family and Eric was no exception.

Meanwhile Eric was all but too reluctant to pull back from his mother's warm embrace. Although it was a boldfaced lie, he felt save within her arms, free of the treacherous world around him.

A world with murderers and child rapists. A world with prostitutes and underage drug dealers, but most importantly a world with women like Elisabeth Kaytlin.

Who tended to blow his mind away.

That was the one thing he didn't think he could handle. 

" Nothing Ma." He spoke cryptically, fervently, and contradicting himself on every move. 

Rita released him then and sent an overdue look to Cilia. 

The younger version of the Cuban born beauty smiled in understanding and nodded. 

Erika and Erin were already asleep and cleaned up while the mother/son exchange and Cilia quietly slipped them away, mumbling something undetectable about going for an after lunch stroll with the twins.

After they'd gone and Eric sank down on a chair next to the kitchen table, and watched his mother silently fuss around the stove and sink, he felt guilty for barging in on her wonderfully planned out day and spoiling it.

He watched her open oven and pull out a casserole dish, she kept her back to him the entire time, and as much as he wished, Eric couldn't tell what she was thinking. 

However, this was not the case with Rita. If it were rumored that mothers had eyes on the back of their head, then Delko had proof that it wasn't just a myth.

His mother turned around and leaned against the counter pensively. 

Smiling up at her tentatively, but sadly, he forced the demons plaguing his brain out, but they weren't budging. 

He knew in about ten minutes he'd be broken down and upset, retelling his mother everything that'd been bothering him for the equivalent of eight weeks. 

Eric shocked himself even when he thought about the distance of their last visit. He just hoped that it wouldn't be the case anymore. 

He also wanted to let her know that he didn't come to her only when he needed help…mental help.

She wasn't just his therapist, but also his mother and he never wanted her to forget that. 

After about another minute of brooding, in front of Eric appeared a bottle of Heineken and his mother right behind it. 

" Why don't we go into the living room? I'm done here, unless you'd like to eat something?" Rita spoke with severed emotion, not because she really wanted to, but likely because it came out that way accidentally. 

Sure her son had been considered on some level a homebody, but he'd been so long away, and distant that she figured to rid her mind of his presence she could take care of everyone else who wanted her around. 

It was just easier that way. 

Eric wanted to desperately nod, and say I want to eat something, anything to soothe the scratchy throat and pained heart, but he knew food could never fill that void, so earnest with in him.

" No, I'm not really hungry." Delko shook his head, but didn't touch the beer as they walked the short distance across the foyer into the spacious sunny room. 

It was just as he remembered.

The love seat was covered with a quilt, and the throw pillows that he had gotten his mother for Christmas still lay there proudly. 

He smiled. 

Then stopped, around him were pictures of his family. 

The nine grandkids, his three older sisters and their husbands. His father.

And nothing.

Was he really so cut off? 

He didn't know, but most importantly he didn't want to know, because sometimes being in the dark, was easier than knowing the truth. 

" Not much of a drinker?" Rita asked, referring to the left beer in the kitchen. 

Eric shrugged, then shoved his hands in his pockets, " Can't drink on the job." He explained and watched his mother's face snap back to reality. 

It seemed as if she'd forgotten that for a moment, Eric was a cop. 

" Right, so what did ya want to speak to me about?" Rita asked, taking a seat in the single armchair in the room.

Leaving Eric with two options. 

1. Sit on the love seat. 

2. Sit on the couch. 

He chose the love seat because it was closer to his mother. The sunlight hit him directly in the face, but he ignored the blinding rays, this was his punishment for not coming sooner. 

" Do I need a reason to visit my family?" Eric snapped back, and wished he didn't.

However, Rita wasn't fazed one bit. Taking a slug of her own beer, she gave him a sympathetic smile and said, " Eric, if you never needed a reason then what kept you away for two months?" she questioned. 

He loved how blunt she was, but right now he wished she wasn't. 

" I had uh, stuff to do." He excused lamely, and wanted to kick himself so hard that the part of his brain that had thought of that, would be gone. 

" We all have uh, stuff to do." Rita mimicked him and for a split second Delko felt like fleeing out of this house and never coming back.

But he knew that wasn't the answer. For once independence wouldn't solve his problems. 

" But that doesn't stop us from seeing each other." She continued, and Eric was sure that when she said 'us' she meant his entire family.

All twenty of them.

It even came out to an even number, and he was the 21st person. How uncanny. 

He didn't even belong numerically. 

" That is true, I'm sorry Ma." Eric finally cracked, yet it wasn't as triumphal as he expected it to be.

There were no tears, or sad expressions, no hugs or kisses, just those few words and his mother was once again his savior. 

She smiled at him all the more warmer than before, and set her beer on a coaster before moving to the small sofa beside him. 

Laying one of the throw pillows on her lap, she forced him set his head on the velvet.

He complied happily and meanwhile breathed in the scent of the woman that brought him into this world. 

" I know your sorry baby, but don't be, just tell me what's on your mind." She ran her fingers through his hair. 

Fingers that had touched so many in her long existence in this world, fingers that had threatened and hurt, but also loved and soothed the heartache. 

This time Delko hoped would be no exceptions. 

He wasn't at all as hesitant to say the next thing, as he thought he would be. 

It became somewhat of a habit for the last 48 hours. 

" I think I'm in love Ma." He spoke, shielding away his eyes from Rita's gaze, hoping she didn't think he was ashamed, just a little bit freaked out.

Okay a lot freaked out, but yet he still hoped she wouldn't take it to heart. 

Time passed in slow motion as the silence weighed heavily on Eric's conscience. 

He was afraid that his mother had passed out or became speechless from his confession, but as it turned out, it was actually quite the opposite. 

" Oh my goodness at least now I know why you've been MIA. Love does strange things to people." Rita exclaimed soothingly and finally Eric had the courage to look up and find her identically chocolate eyes sparklingly. 

A smile crept to his lips. 

He actually made his mother happy, and then for a split second he allowed himself to think he wouldn't disappoint her with his follow up.

" But she doesn't know and I don't think she loves me back." Delko admitted and immediately looked away. 

Simultaneously avoiding his mother's faded smile. However, he hadn't noticed that her eyes carried an empathetic expression in them.

She was definitely unconvinced by her son's self-pity. Either she'd heard it too many times or not enough, anyway you went about it, she knew her son was only seeing this from his point of view.

And lord but Delektorsky men were at times very clueless. No, actually, all men were clueless, especially about love. 

" What makes you think she doesn't love you back?" Rita asked logically, still running her fingers through Eric's scalp. 

Leaving him a bit dazed in the comfort he seldom experienced. 

" I don't know. Just random things, and then there's the small detail of us meeting only two days ago." He pointed out and now Rita was sure he was only being negative. 

" That's just it honey, it's a small detail, at times you don't need years to figure out that you love some one. It sometimes takes only one look, or a gesture to realize it." 

" I don't believe in love at first sight Ma." 

" Well you best start believing." Rita said half scolding.

" Why should I?" Eric sat up, but Rita managed to push him back down.

He complied.

After all, he couldn't argue when his mother wanted to baby him. 

No one was around to call him a momma's boy anyway, and not like he cared anyway. 

" because then you wouldn't be here right now." Rita said knowingly. 

" So, you mean, you and dad?" Eric didn't finish the sentence because his mother nodded. 

" Yup, like father like son." She smiled, and forced one out of Delko. 

" This just isn't the case here." He deadpanned and Rita frowned. 

" Your stubborn." 

" I am not." 

" Mother knows best." 

" Mother knows nothing." 

" Hey I resent that." 

" You can, but you haven't met this one. She's a lawyer Ma." 

" So?" 

" Isn't that dangerous? Look at what happened with Horatio, he went down the same road and ended up getting divorced." Eric exclaimed now successfully dodging his mother's comfort. 

" Look, no one is talking about marriage here. I just advise you to talk to her, then decide what you want to do. Don't count your chickesn before they hatch Eric." Rita advised, picking up her beer again. 

" isn't that supposed to be an aphorism for people who are hastily in luck?" Eric questioned folding his arms over his chest as he watched his mother stand up.

He followed suit. 

" It's just how you look at it baby, now c'mon, I'm gonna fix you something to eat." Rita walked halfway into the kitchen and then stopped.

Turning around and looking at Eric she asked cautiously, " You can eat on the job right?" 

Eric rolled his eyes, " yes we can ma." He nodded and followed her, still slightly annoyed. 

" Good, now while I heat everything up, tell me what this girl is all about." Rita emptied her beer, " What's her name?" 

" Are you drunk?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrow. 

" Eric, I had *one* beer." 

" One too many." Delko said hoping to change the subject.

" You're not getting out of this young man, now what's her name?" Rita didn't budge; she knew exactly what her son was trying to do. 

" Elisabeth." Eric sighed, wondering why a name could have such a big affect on him, " her name is Elisabeth." 

Rita was silent for a moment and then looked at her son. 

His eyes filled with involuntary love. 

" He's a goner." She thought wisely, before replying, " I like it, Elisabeth." 

" Yeah, apparently so do I." Eric commented bitterly and shamelessly gave into the beer on the table…

TBC…


	16. Part 15: A Parting Gift Of Sorts

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R (later)

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: Okay this now, is a little look into the aftermath of 'the cheesiest break up ever' as far as I'm concerned. And I actually wrote it too. LOL…enjoy kiddies, oh and play nice. 

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: This is a tribute to H, who by the way rocks on all accounts…

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. Thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 15- A Parting Gift Of Sorts

Within the span of about fifteen minutes Tim Speedle's life changed drastically. And no he wasn't being over dramatic, because that would entitle him to feel some sort of emotions, and as of about ten minutes ago, he couldn't feel anything.

He was numb.

However, upon receiving the latest news that apparently his short-lived relationship with Bullet Girl had finally come to an end, he couldn't even summarize the affects of the break up aftermath.

Speed kept telling himself that he should've expected that, but he lamented the end and as well his stupidity. He was foolish for thinking anything would come out of this. It'd been a fling and it felt good for a while, but it wasn't meant to last.

Nothing good in his life was meant to last, and Tim kicked himself mentally for not preparing his heart for the suffering it would eventually go through.

He just always figured it'd come later rather than sooner, and obviously that was his mistake. 

He'd passed Elisabeth in the break room a good twenty minutes before, and wondered why she seemed as well discouraged as he was. And why it looked as if from far away her expression held far more anguish than he had within himself to feel.

For a split second he wanted to rush into the room and scold her for feeling that way, no one had any right for grief when he was being put through hell.

Some one had to be happy. 

And for some reason that person for him had to be the ADA he just met.

It seemed absurd to him as well, so he didn't dare address it to any one, however, he wished to find her and tell her how he felt.

It was getting quite tiresome, searching the entire building for one auburn haired, green-eyed lawyer without running into some one who gave him a quipped stare. 

And it wasn't until Speed ran into Horatio that things turned from bad, to a little bit worse, because now he knew, judging by his boss's concerned expression that the red-haired CSI wouldn't let him out of his sight before he explained the sober distress written all over his face.

Yet knowing that, it didn't stop Speed from lamely trying to get out of the spot light, shining so concertedly on him, " Yo, H, where's Delko, been looking all over for him." 

He spoke in his best imitation of his own laidback speech although he was burning inside with need to obliterate something. 

" I have no idea, I thought you guys would be keeping tabs on each other, try his cell." Horatio murmured in monotone, not tearing his eyes away from the frayed man in front of him. 

" Good idea, seen Liz or Cal around?" Speed asked just as casually, trying to sustain that urge inside him to punch something.

His heartbeat escalated when his boss spoke the next words, " Calleigh signed off, last I saw them they headed down to the parking lot." Horatio explained and Speed looked at his watch.

It was 5:30, how did time fly by so damn quickly. 

" Uh, thanks H, I'll see you then." Tim turned to leave, and then froze in mid step when he felt his boss's hand on his shoulder.

He didn't want to turn around, or do much of anything when he felt the pressure of Horatio's palm, but knew that if he didn't comply with whatever his boss was going to say next, he might not get out of this with a little bit of his secrets left.

Sometimes, Speed swore, Horatio could read minds. 

" Speed, everything alright?" The taller man asked, and Tim was for some reason tempted to say no, and crawl into the other man's arms and tell him all about how little Timmy got his heart broken again, but then he stopped himself.

Nothing would be accomplished through this task of opening up, it had gotten Speed nowhere when he was with Calleigh, and it couldn't be much better with his boss either, even though both of them seemed to have the best intentions. 

" Uh, yeah why wouldn't it be?" Speed asked, turning around, very well aware that his boss's suspicious look escalated. 

" Oh only because I feel your heart beating all the way from over here, care to step into my office?" Horatio asked, a little concerned smile spread over his rose tinted lips. 

" I care not, but feel obligated yes." Speed nodded, figuring that it'd be a little easier to cope with this, using a wonderful approach called 'sarcasm'.

The one thing he could definitely say he had a knack for, aside from Trace. 

" Good, I'm glad I still have some hold over your conscience." Horatio smirked and opened the door to his domain.

" You have no idea." Speed mumbled and stepped in…

*** 

The door of Elisabeth's apartment crept open slightly, until she was sure she encountered a box, from the movers who were too lazy to place it in the kitchen.

The box was labeled FRAGILE and as soon as Elisabeth walked into the foyer she kicked it aside, not really paying much attention to the writing.

Calleigh smiled somewhat guilefully, and yet at the same time said discouragingly, " You might've broken some dishes." She informed her friend who looked at her as if she were crazy.

One of the things that flashed through Elisabeth's mind as Calleigh mentioned her unpacked china was how this woman could think about such meager necessities while she was in so much pain.

" Oh don't you worry bout those pieces of crap, wanna beer?" Elisabeth kicked off her shoes, and trotted into the kitchen.

Calleigh wasn't sure if she should follow her, but couldn't pass up the opportunity for alcohol, " Yes please." She said, and unbuckled her heels as well.

" Kay, two Heinekens coming right up." Elisabeth chimed from the kitchen and instead of following her voice Calleigh ventured into the sparingly furnished living room.

Although the room was completely bare except for a love seat and a desk in the corner, it held a lot of possibilities.

Calleigh finally smiled, as her interior decorating skills kicked in, sending her mind into overdrive. 

" You have got to let me help you decorate this place when you get settled in." she thanked Elisabeth for the beer, and felt it cool in her palm, sending shivers everywhere. 

It made her feel a little better when she took a sip. 

" Be my guest." Elisabeth smiled at her, and plopped on the couch, " Literally." She winked and motioned Calleigh to sit on the sofa beside her. 

Calleigh walked over and sank into the plush cushions, hoping somehow they could swallow her, and she could disappear from the nightmare that was her life…well at the moment anyway.

" Thanks Liz." Calleigh directed her attention then to the woman sitting beside her. 

" Don't mention it sweetie, you don't seem to be in the highest spirits. Care to elaborate?" Elisabeth asked as subtly as possible, and Calleigh found it extreme polite and good-natured. 

She had yet to find any shortcomings in this woman's personality and that in itself appealed to her as well, and at some point unnerved her, seeing as though she never found herself to be as put together and connected as Elisabeth. 

Calleigh took a longer swig of beer and decided to face the music. 

Taking out the scrap of paper that brought a curse on her love life, she handed it to Elisabeth again, and the other woman not sure what to do with it, looked at Calleigh for explanation.

" His name is Josh, he's a waiter at a college dive your boss took me to today while we talked about a few things, one of them being the fact that Tim seemed a little unnerved about a relationship developing in the labs. 

I just felt a bit disturbed that he was being so pessimistic about taking risks in love and it made me wonder where I stood with him, and so this guy comes over and starts flirting with me. Out of nowhere he scurries off and leaves me with this phone number." Calleigh said with outmost resentment, staring forsakenly at the slip of paper in Elisabeth's palm.

The ADA saw this and quickly shut her hand in a fist, affectively luring Calleigh's eyes away. 

The CSI looked at the naked wall yards away, studying the invisible patterns on it, to stop the tears from pooling around her irises. 

Her eyes were blue, and when she looked at Elisabeth, it literally broke the lawyer's heart. As if a tidal wave disturbed a perfectly calm ocean, on a sunny day. 

Calleigh ran a hand through her scalp and sniffled inaudibly. 

" Sweetheart, do you want to lie down? You don't have to tell me any more." 

Elisabeth asked, seeing how much this was affecting her, stopped her curiosity all together, from evolving. 

Calleigh shook her head fervently. 

" No, you deserve to know, so you wont make that same mistake." Calleigh cut herself before finishing off, "with Eric." Because that would implicate things even more, and that wasn't her intention.

Elisabeth didn't dare interrupt her friend after that comment, and prepared to listen. 

" Speed found it as you see. Told me it's over." Apparently the bracing of oneself wasn't entitled to Calleigh's confession.

It was a short-lived experience, but took too much out of the blonde ballistics expert.

After taking another swag of beer, Calleigh finished it off and looked at Elisabeth morbidly, " How much do you like this apartment?" 

Elisabeth hadn't quite known how to respond to that, but shrugged and told her the honest opinion, with a little sarcasm in tow, " Not a lot, but beats living on the street." She smirked. 

Calleigh gave her another scornful gaze and said, " Okay cause your not getting your deposit back."

And smashed the green bottle against the wall that was now staring at her with naked contempt…

" Good." Calleigh snapped, and tried not to picture Speed's face as her eyes snapped shut…

*** 

For once in his six years at this lab, Tim felt uneasy stepping into Horatio's office.

It was actually a little foolish of him to think that his boss's intentions were anything but genuine, yet that's how he envisioned the whole situation and apparently somehow Horatio sensed it and put a comforting hand back on Tim's shoulder.

He didn't know how to interpret that, so he shrugged it off and walked toward the farthest chair from H's desk. Speed just really needed space right now, and not even a kind gesture like that, from some one he considered his father figure, could help him out. 

" Wanna talk about it?" Horatio asked ever so subtly and Speed smirked. 

" If I said no would that stop you?" He wondered, and looked out through the window, passing his eyes on the pedestrians coating the parking lot.

No doubt heading home to be with loved ones, which made Speed feel even worse knowing he would be coming home to nothingness. 

" Probably not, but then again you never know." Horatio sounded, as he closed the office door and glided passed the other man and to his desk where he felt the most in control.

Speed suspected something of that sort, and wasn't surprised in the least when his boss slipped into his executive chair and the look of pure content and relaxation coated his blue eyes.

But it was a different pair of blues that he envisioned as his shut his eyes. The gaze of the woman who broke his heart, and for a split second Speed wished he'd never see that pair of blue eyes again. 

" Okay then." Speed turned to him with dry glint in his own gaze. 

" I don't want to talk about it." He added, and watched Horatio actually smile. 

And what shocked Speed the most was the devious glint it held in itself. 

" Too bad, I'm too curious." Horatio smirked, and Speed groaned shamelessly, slightly banging his forehead on the glass window. 

" How did I not see that coming?" He asked more himself rather than his tormenter, while Horatio cast an over look in the youth's direction.

" Simple." Horatio countered as he pushed himself off his chair, and walked around his desk, to get more accustomed to the other male presence in the room. 

" Is it?" Speed snapped in spite himself. Horatio may be able to read minds, but he couldn't see through people right under his nose, just like Tim himself didn't see through Calleigh, and now this was his price to pay. 

" Yes. You were too overwhelmed with god knows what, and I'd like to be clued in on what that something is. If you'd let me in Speed." Horatio's voice took a lower octave, dropping in rhyme and rhythm like seldom any one heard. 

And for once in his life, Tim wished he didn't sense the care in his boss's voice, it would've made his self-pity much more easier to handle. 

Speed then turned to Horatio, and looked him nakedly in the eye, seeking out a better reproach from the silent exchange than any other form of communication.

He desperately wanted to snap and say something not of a right state of mind, but what shocked him, wasn't his yearning to be uncouth but the fact that he couldn't bring himself up to spitting out an insult. 

Instead he gave into the urge and smirked, " She hooked up with some guy." Tim explained bitterly, and rather detachedly, expecting the cryptic intone to come off candid.

Which it did, somehow, and made sense in the complex mind of Tim's company, although it wasn't like he didn't think it would. If something so unabashedly estrange came out of Speed's mouth, than Horatio would be a surely understand shoulder to lean on. 

He always had been, and sometimes Speed felt guilty for not telling him that enough. Tim was about to interpret that tongue of his but Horatio cut his train of thought immediately. 

" Are you sure?" 

Tim let out a sardonic laugh, " H, I know you don't expect this from her." He admitted, unable to venture deeper into the sentiment of this conversation by uttering her name, " But I found a phone number in her pocket. She didn't deny much." 

He shrugged and sank down deeper in the black chair.

" Did you let her speak?" Horatio asked knowingly, obviously very well aware of Tim's tendency to tattle and flee when he was under the threat of being hurt. 

Speed's head shot up from being rested against his palm, and he sighed guiltily while looking into his boss's haunting blue eyes. 

Nothing had to be said, no words needed to be exchanged, just the quite that fell upon the two was enough to make Speed realize something. 

" H I-…" He perked up in his seat, ready to raise the roof on this place if that's what it took for his boss to understand that he never meant any harm to Calleigh, especially with someone so overprotective of her. 

" Don't. Just let her sit tight for a while, digest the last 24 hours. Take a break yourself, unwind, and then talk to her tomorrow. Ask her to dinner, by her something nice, lord knows she deserves it." Horatio said with an exasperated sigh, hating so deeply to be the one advising someone else on how to straighten his love life when his was so deep in the rut.

Speed contemplated his suggestion as well, however on better terms than his boss was coping with.

In the end he caved, realizing that there was no time like the present to spit his insecurities out, and no other person except the one in front of him would understand.

" You know. Sometimes I don't think I deserve her." Speed said in a small, overly vulnerable voice that struck chords inside Horatio, that he didn't know he had. 

Horatio then was forced to look up and meet the same exact pair of hurt brown eyes he was trying to hide from. 

What was he supposed to say to a comment like that? 

For once the red-haired man found himself speechless and it was just so uncanny that the one CSI that spoke the least could get him so succumbed to the quiescence of his own tongue.

Nevertheless, Horatio managed to exchange a few brief words with his conscience before laying it all out for Speed. 

" Bullshit." 

" Excuse me?" 

" Bullshit. Your freaking insane for thinking you don't deserve her. You deserve the best Tim." Horatio exclaimed, almost violently, unable to withhold the urge inside him to take the CSI in front of him and shake him constantly, to rid him of his deepest doubts and insecurities. 

In his mind, Horatio was doing just that, while adding, " And Calleigh *is* the best." He finally calmed down and took a breath, returning back to his chair with content written all over his face.

However, Speed detected, it wasn't the kind of relaxed content he'd seen before on Horatio's face. It was the kind of serenity he felt after catching the bad guy, after he accomplished a mission he set out for himself.

Conquered a goal that had been a thorn in his side, overcame a habit that lowered him to thawed ice, and that was Horatio Caine for you. 

Sweet, concerned, undeniably kind and something else.

He was a friend. 

" She sure is." Speed mumbled and rose from the confines of the leather chair, " However." He clasped his hands over his nonexistent belly, clad in a dark green "Led Zeppelin" T-shirt. 

" However what?" Horatio questioned and Speed smiled ironically as he leaned over the desk, trying to come off a little more intimidating, at which he really did succeed.

" However, deserving her isn't something I earned, and there H, is a riddle for you to solve." Speed winked and headed for the door, hoping Horatio wouldn't leave any lasting words for him that would make him stop and return to the warmth of their friendship.

He didn't want it.

Not right now.

Not ever.

Horatio, though, was known for his undetectable pushiness, and didn't leave Speed ceased to be disappointed. 

" Oh I've had it figured out a long, long time ago." Horatio's voice made Speed inadvertently stop, and then against his own will turn around and ask, " Oh really, care to enlighten me?" 

Horatio gave him that gainful smile again and agreed just as nonchalantly as he spoke his parting words, 

" You're in love you stupid idiot." He said as gently as possible and Speed turned around and left.

Half way down the hall, for the first time that day, a smile crept to his frayed features and Speed smirked. 

" Took us both long enough to figure that out." 

TBC…


	17. Part 16: It's People Like You That Turn ...

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R (later)

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: I haven't much to say on the summary of this part. It's very humorous but with a lot of little perks for you angst ridden teens, adults, whatever. 

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: Speed's a little antsy in this one, but can you blame him?

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 16- It's People Like You That Turn People Like Me Into Alcoholics

After about an hour, Calleigh slumbered off on the couch, after getting drunk off two more beers, and her own insane opinionated thoughts. 

Elisabeth threw a quilt over the southern beauty and went over to the shattered green glass of the beer bottle; she'd been neglecting to clean up. 

As if listening to Calleigh's tale of the better times was any more tedious than cleaning up after her, Elisabeth successfully managed to relocate the pieces and place them neatly into a the garbage can before returning to the living room.

She watched the other woman sleep so peacefully a little pang struck Elisabeth's heart. Calleigh didn't deserve to feel so negative, and neither did Speed.

However, if they did have such communication problems than maybe their relationship lacked substance, which could only be found through distance. Maybe they depended too much on each other, and needed to stand on their own two feet. 

Maybe…

" And maybe I have no life so I pry into others." Elisabeth scolded herself cynically, but then her eyes scanned the coffee table, and she noted the scrap of paper with messy ink on it, once again.

Raising an eyebrow, just for kicks, she thought to herself, " I wouldn't do it…would I?" and then in that instant Elisabeth realized that if she really had to ask herself, than perhaps her fault was exactly that.

She would do it.

And she'd do it now, because like it or, not Calleigh and Speed had some sort of a relationship, and one that deserved saving even if it was so damn tangible, and the only way in Elisabeth's eyes, to savor the last of their ties would be a test.

One she already had mapped out in her head. 

Smiling a little mischievously to herself, she scooped up the piece of paper in one quick motion and sauntered into the kitchen…with the phone…

*** 

Speed pressed the shut down button on the main system computer and got up from the chair that occupied him for the last half hour. 

He rubbed the back of his neck to ease the tension that was causing a terrible headache, or the genesis of one, as he walked out of the lab. 

Horatio's office was lit by a single table lamp, and through the translucent wall of the crime labs, he could see his boss hunched over his desk, filling out, what Speed knew, was endless amounts of post mortem reports. 

His hand reached up to the doorknob, but then clenched into a fist, before he could grab on to the ledge. Something held him back from simply saying good night to his boss, his friend, his confidant. 

Tim turned around and walked quickly down the hall, continuing on his way out, and silently pasturing himself for being such a coward. 

The ring of his cell phone interrupted his scolding. Speed switched it on, and made it to the parking lot. 

" Speedle." He breathed in a breath of fresh air, realizing he hadn't checked his caller ID, there was still some hope that it was Calleigh calling him. 

Even if she would only yell at him, or remind him to stop by and pick up his things, he just wanted to hear her voice.

Yet instead of his ex girlfriend, it was his best friend's voice that he had the pleasure of inquiring. 

" Hey." Eric's voice sounded a little bitter, and somewhat empty, however over the phone, Tim couldn't detect whether it was forced or if it mirrored his friend's mood. 

" Where'd you bail off to today?" Speed asked, as he reached his bike, and leaned against it. 

" Needed to clear my head." Eric didn't supply any more than that, but only because nothing more needed to be said. 

" You went to your mom's." Speed stated more than he asked. 

" Yeah. I'm just a mama's boy at heart, what can I do?" Eric sighed overdramatically. 

" Hell, I don't blame you, with your mother…" 

" I really don't want to hear any vulgar thoughts you have about my *married* mother." 

Speed chuckled lightly, and got on his bike, " I'm just saying your not the only one who might need to be tucked into bed tonight." 

" Speed…" Eric's voice trailed off, leaving enough time and credibility for his friend to interpret…if he chose to do so.

" It's done." He shrugged, not really wanting to relive the horrible events of the day.

All he wanted was a crate of beer all to himself, and no one around. 

" What's done?" 

" Take a wild guess." Speed snapped, and then added quickly, " Cal and I are done." 

There was immediate silence over the line, and the heady scent of understanding fell upon the two men, miles away from each other, but feeling very confident in their connection. 

" I don't know what to say." Eric admitted genuinely, reminding Tim just why he became friends with him. 

" You don't have to say anything, except, I'll be at your apartment with a 12 pack of beer in about twenty minutes." 

" Hell no, you're not going this routine." 

" But I want my best friend Bud." 

" Too bad, I'm replacing him." 

" You are not, I wont allow you to." Speed exclaimed, not really sure if he was playing along or actually threatening his friend. 

" There's only one way I will allow you to get completely and utterly wasted tonight." Eric compromised. 

" I am willing to negotiate." Speed agreed. 

" If you come out and play with me." 

" Umm…"

" Get your mind out of the gutter Speed, I have a proposition." 

" Alrighty." Tim chuckled, still a little in awe that someone knew him so well.

" After Descent burned down, some guy who owns a chain of clubs in Palm Beach decided to buy the property." 

" Okay, why are you telling me this?" Speed asked, a little less than pleased to be reminded of the horrible night out gone wrong, back in May.

" Because, I got a call from his manager today. He'd like us to come for the grand opening, check out the place." 

" You mean risking getting burned to death again. Rain check." 

" Speed, it's not like that. I was there today, after I left mom's. They're not doing pyrotechnics any more, and the bouncer is an ex cop." 

" A step up from Maxwell. No offense." Speed blurted out, finally considering the other man's awful memory of that night. 

" Yeah, so please check it out, I mean it can't be that bad." 

" Why does something tell me you already agreed to this?" Tim asked knowingly. 

" Oh only because I did, and you know me way too well." 

" Yeah." Speed smirked bitterly, " and it's working out just peachy for me." 

" I'll take that as a yes, I'll pick ya up 9." 

" Don't forget flowers, I think that's accustomed on the first date." Speed chuckled devilishly, teasing his friend to no end.

There was a short stint of silence coming from the other line, which ended in Eric's reply, " You're still on the rebound man, maybe some other time. And you never know. Maybe you wont be going home alone tonight." 

" Yeah maybe." Speed suddenly frowned at the idea of sleeping with a random woman.

The idea would've appealed to him a few months before, however now things were changed. He was changed, and he had no one to blame but his ex girlfriend. 

Eric sensed his friend's train of thought, and stopped him right away.

" You'll survive I promise." 

" Sure, don't be late." Speed hung up, and wished for a split second that he could believe what Delko said.

*** 

The first thing Calleigh detected when she opened her eyes was the unbelievably annoying ache at the back of her head and in her shoulder.

However, when she looked down, she found Elisabeth hovering over her, and affectively shaking her awake by provoking in the sharp pain in her upper arm by poking her. 

" Ow." Calleigh sat up, and let out a cryptic grunt, at which she was surprised to see Elisabeth grinning manically. 

Feverishly Calleigh shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to block out the wind rushing in from the back windows. 

She scanned the room suspiciously, no doubt, trying to remember what was real and what was her imagination, concerning her actions within the last two hours. 

At first, Calleigh wondered if she'd really bashed a bottle against the wall in Elisabeth's apartment, but not detecting any glass she looked up at the auburn haired splendor still standing over her. 

" Good morning Beautiful." 

Calleigh grunted again, and tried to rub the haze of sleep from her blue eyes. When she pulled her hands back and caught sight of the mascara and eyeliner stains on them, she cringed and tried to look away from her friend.

" Can I use your bathroom please?" she asked politely, trying to salvage the last bit of her dignity. 

" No problem, it's that way down the hall, third door on your right." Elisabeth pointed, and followed Calleigh until they reached their destination. 

" Thanks." Calleigh muttered, and went inside.

Elisabeth leaned against the door, and listening to her friend trying to masquerade herself again. 

Then this was her chance.

Trying desperately not to laugh evilly, Elisabeth added, " Yeah, and I think you'd want to look presentable for your date tonight." She said quickly and waited impatiently for the reaction of her friend. 

She didn't have to wait long.

Calleigh opened the door, and looked at her friend suspiciously, " What. Date?" She asked sternly, making it even more difficult for Elisabeth to sustain her laughter.

Involuntarily her lips curved into a suppressed smile, as she spoke, " Your date with Josh." She said as if were the most obvious thing in the world and proceeded down the hall.

" Liz what the fuck did you do when I was asleep?" Calleigh exclaimed, and tailed her. 

Elisabeth turned to her innocently, for once glad that she was taller than the blonde. Made her look a little more alike authority. 

" I called him, and asked him out." She gave Calleigh a conceited smile and turned on her heel again. 

Calleigh stood speechless. No doubt seething with anger. 

" Mission Accomplished." Elisabeth thought, looking at her frail friend, before saying, " You know your accent is so damn hard to authenticate." 

" Just one of a kind." Calleigh snorted, not quite believing the predicament her friend put her in.

" Calleigh." 

" Elisabeth, why would you do something like this." Calleigh met the DA's gaze, and for a moment the other woman wished she'd never picked up the phone in the first place.

Perhaps this was a bad idea; maybe she'd just leave everything alone. It wasn't too late to cancel. 

But then as quickly as that train of thought entered Elisabeth's mind, it exited. 

They needed to realize something.

They needed to understand that they were in love, and only made for one another. And what better way to prove that, then a test?

" I'm doing the right thing." Elisabeth told herself as she studied Calleigh.

" I did it for your own good Cal." 

" No you didn't, how does this benefit me exactly?" The ballistics expert smirked and fell into the couch again.

" Calleigh, your beautiful, and smart, and sure as hell deserve better than some guy who is so fucking insecure that he won't let you explain yourself, in fear that he's already lost you. I think Josh sounds like a fine choice of fresh meat. He can take you places." Elisabeth lied but with conviction.

She had an excuse to sin at this point. She needed everything she had to butter Calleigh up into doing this. And it was so blindly obvious that if Elisabeth just said to her, that it wouldn't be worth it, striking gold with some College Boy the southern belle would believe her.

On the other hand, the ADA was quite pissed off at a certain trace expert anyway, so this would let go off some steam for her.

" By some guy you mean Tim don't you?" Calleigh stated more than she asked, but the uncertainty in her voice troubled Elisabeth to no end. 

" Smart girl. See, your quick on the tongue too." Elisabeth tried her best to cheer her friend up.

Calleigh looked at Elisabeth unconvincingly, and let out a small, suppressed chuckle. 

" You spoil me," her southern drawl, even managed to pull in the other woman into her speech, as she smiled.

" I intend to, you deserve it." Elisabeth encouraged, and they fell into compatible silence, through which each woman contemplated her actions over the period of time since their introduction.

A few minutes stretched into hours for Elisabeth and she couldn't take the quite anymore, anxiously awaiting Calleigh's verdict.

" So." 

" So…"

" Should I gear up my accent again and go disappoint the poor fellow?" Elisabeth asked with mock regret, as she touched her heart through her t-shirt.

Calleigh gave her a constituted smirk and took a deep breath, closing her eyes; " God forgive me." she looked up.

" Is that a yes?" Elisabeth asked, perking up to the edge of the couch.

" Yes." Calleigh sighed and watched as Elisabeth almost launched in her arms, but sustained herself. 

" Thanks you wont regret it. Plus we're going to some new club in town. It's supposed to blow your mind or something." Elisabeth smiled excitedly.

" Where're we going?" Calleigh asked, still wondering silently why Elisabeth would accompany her, but then through her own mind she sort of realized, the other woman was itching for a change of scenery, and some uninhibited fun. 

Something Calleigh could definitely relate to after the circumstances surrounding her arrival here. 

" A club called Danza." Elisabeth got up from the couch.

" Good, because I intend to do a lot of 'dancing." Calleigh smiled recognizing the Spanish originated word. 

" That's my girl, now let's forget about our slightly unkempt boys and go have some fun." Elisabeth smiled and Calleigh nodded awkwardly, still mulling over in her head, when did 'our boys' become plural…

*** 

At quarter to 9 Speed switched off the light in his bathroom, and walked into the kitchen, where he focused on obtaining a pre-clubbing drink. 

The room was dark, as he stood in front of the closed fridge and buttoned up a dress shirt identical to the one he'd worn that night at Club Descent.

Except this one was dark in contrast to the color of the other long gone shirt, he figured this way if death were to play a trick on him again, at least it wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing every single spot of soot on his clothes, or even any blood that would escape. 

Closing the black cuffs, Speed was about to open the fridge to get out an ice cold beer waiting so seductively for him inside, when he came face to face with a photo, pinned by a Tabasco bottle magnet on his freezer.

He stopped attempting to retrieve anything from the ice box, as he stepped back and ripped the picture off, from underneath the metal inducement, not wanting to look at it closer, but having no other choice but to.

It was the most recent photo of Calleigh and him, at the beach, a few weeks before. They were sitting on the sand, right where the line between the tide and the dry surface was drawn. 

Calleigh sat with her legs draped over his lap, resting on her elbows, and smiling incredibly at him, while he gazed back, and rubbed her calf absent-mindlessly. 

It still awed him quite a bit, on how Delko managed to capture that moment so well. Calleigh's blinding smile, and Tim's own seldom moment of vulnerability. 

He was sure that if neither of them were sporting shades, Delko would also capture the look exchanged between them, the look only reserved for lovers.

Speedle scoffed at the picture painfully, before walking to the stove and turning on one of the seldom-used burners. He neatly set the symmetrical edge of the film on fire, and watched the flames hungrily devour first Calleigh's gorgeous blonde hair, and then her face, until she was completely extinguished from the photograph.

He switched off the burner and tucked the rest of the frame underneath the magnet before reaching in for the beer. 

However, almost as soon as he exerted a bottle opener from the drawer, his doorbell rang, and he was pulled away…

" Fuck Delko's punctuality." He thought out loud and walked to the door, dumping his last chance at redemption into the fridge, and silently promising to return to it later…

*** 

They decided to meet at Calleigh's place around 9:30, because it was closer to Danza, then Elisabeth's. 

She parked outside and made her way into the building, having finally realized she hadn't seen where the southern belle resided. As she ascended the stairs to the front door, Elisabeth took a moment to contemplate her situation.

Since Eric had skipped out on her that afternoon, she'd been having mixed emotions about her feelings toward that certain CSI. At first she wanted to murder him in cold blood and the next…well…she couldn't exactly voice what she wanted to do to him, in a church, or she'd get a beating from her strongly religious grandmother. 

It plagued her mind to think someone so distant and new to her had such a grave affect on her, the ability to guide her in one direction and then just as successfully lure her the other way in a matter of seconds, without even knowing it. 

It bothered Elisabeth just because in doing so, he held a power over her and she didn't like answering to any one but herself, it limited her confidence and independence and she also refused to think that could be a factor in her future.

Her escape from Manhattan and her family was something of a statement, and even if she did so at a late age of 29, it meant more to her that way, and she intended on keep her freedom something sacred, and no man would take that away from her.

Not even Eric Delko.

Although it scared Elisabeth beyond belief that a part of her wished that he would…

*** 

The doorbell rang just as Calleigh buckled the strap of her red stilettos and supported herself against the wall, not to tumble over as she raced to the door.

Catching her breath slightly, as she unlocked it, and came face to face with Elisabeth, who was smiling widely, and somewhat evilly. 

Calleigh rolled her eyes, at her friend's bemused expression as Elisabeth gave her a once-over, silently approving, or so Calleigh hoped, otherwise she couldn't detect what the hell her friend's look read. 

" Welcome to my humble abode." Calleigh turned on her sear dyed heel and walked back through the hallway to the bathroom.

She heard her friend's steps bouncing off the hardwood floor and approved, as she knew Elisabeth was following her. 

" Well, it may be humble but you sure as hell ain't." Elisabeth teased and Calleigh felt an involuntary blush coat her cheeks. However, it was from embarrassment, but from pride, and Calleigh had no idea where it was coming from.

Granted, it'd been a long time since she had gone out solo, and having another woman comment on her sensational attire, boosted Calleigh's already sky high confidence over the roof. 

" Why thank you I try." Calleigh twirled an artificially styled curl between her fingers, as she escorted Elisabeth into her bedroom, encountering a full-length mirror. 

" Oh that you do." Elisabeth commented, as the two women stood side by side placing finishing touches on their own attire. 

Calleigh stared back at herself, unable to resist glowing in the master workings of her transformation.

Her reflection awed even herself, as she ogled at the stranger in the mirror. Catching her breath Calleigh tried to concentrate on the fact that she looked good, not the fact that she was burning inside with the desire to crawl under her covers and cry herself to sleep.

Was she honestly doing the right thing? Dressing up for some college boy in hopes of relinquishing her old self. But did she really want to trade in her old self, in high spirits of keeping this new one around.

Calleigh was shocked that a pair of black leather pants, a glittery red halter-top and matching shoes held such power over her, and the impression she hoped to give off.

She once again commiserated over her misfortune as she ran her fingers through her curled hair. 

Stealing a look at the dark redhead beside her, Calleigh smiled, " You scrub up nice." 

Elisabeth turned to her, and with a full laugh replied, mimicking, " Why thank you I try." Causing Calleigh to burst out laughing. 

" Well you should try more often. I don't think you'll be going home alone tonight." Calleigh smirked and Elisabeth seemed to receive this compliment as some sort of rendition of a cryptic praise. 

She gave her miniskirt a tug, and then looked at Calleigh with newfound doubt, she wasn't sure what she wanted out of this evening, and quite frankly hadn't even thought about it, until Calleigh so bluntly stated her opinion.

" I don't think that far ahead." Elisabeth adjusted her black laced up tank top so that she showed off just a bit more cleavage, causing Calleigh to burst out laughing.

" Apparently you do." The blonde pointed out, as Elisabeth fastened her top to her liking.

" Well, maybe, but you know. Go with the flow sister." The ADA winked, sending her ponytail flinging in all directions. 

Calleigh let out another full-blown chuckle and actually found herself agreeing as she generously applied a thick shade of blood hued lipstick and then checked herself for needed improvement.

When she didn't find any, she turned to Elisabeth and smiled, " I never thought this moment would come, but I actually think we are ready to go." 

The other woman nodded eagerly and supplied, " Yep, can't keep the good College boys waiting."

Calleigh stiffened at her comment, but more internally, because with the mention of Josh also came the remembrance of her ex boy friend, and that itself was enough to threaten Calleigh's good mood for the evening.

Tightly, but invisibly clenching her hands into fists at her sides, she gave Elisabeth a forced smile and took her purse off her bed, " No, we can't." 

She said unconvincingly, but before Elisabeth could question her, walked out of the room…

" Oh hell. I need a drink." The ADA complained to no one in particular as she followed her friend out…

TBC…


	18. Part 17: What A Small World We Live In

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R (later)

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh, hints of Speed/OC and Calleigh/OC

Summary: It's about to get very, very, very stuffy around here…

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: Oh yeah, and Speed's a little out of character here, but can you blame the poor guy, he just got his heart broken!

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 17- What A Small World We Live In

When the two CSIs slithered their way into the club, it was buzzing with people.

Hot, sweating, over stimulated people getting very close to activities other than dancing on the main floor. 

Tim surveyed the wide ballroom, and subconsciously made check that all the fire exits were open. Risking your life had that sort of affect on you. 

The bar resembled an island, situated in the heart of the mainland, and two bartenders on opposite ends of the build in square took orders as they flew in.

" Damn, this place is packed." Delko whispered in Speed's ear, because the volume of the music would likely cause his voice to crack.

Speed nodded mutely and then proceeded to the bar. 

It was 9:30, if he had his timing straight, he could get in about four beers by 10:30, then be drunk enough to down straight shots of vodka, and be done with it.

And who knew, maybe he wouldn't go home alone.

Eric didn't notice his friend's distress or mental planning right away, instead he settled his eye on a few ladies that passed by in front of him, one of them, a tall brunette, *accidentally* brushed her naked shoulder against him and left him with a lingering stare.

Speed witnessed this, as Delko watched after the two women and rolled his eyes. 

" Some things never change." Tim grunted, and sauntered to the bar, trying very hard, himself not to eye all the exposed skin to his liking.

Obviously club "Danza" was swarming with expansive flesh, eager flesh, and one that didn't need much convincing to be lured into a spider web. In any sense, Speed should've been happy, ecstatic even, knowing full well what he was worth, and whom he managed to entice.

Yet he was anything but happy. He was moody, scorned and pissed off, and hoped to drown his pain in alcohol while he watched from the side lines as his friend found another conquest, no doubt experiencing the same kind of pain, but dealing with it better. Or worse, it actually depended on how oneself looked at it.

There was always the tempting river of denial, which consumed Eric, but Tim really didn't know if he should be heading that road, joining the bandwagon so to speak.

The trace expert found an empty seat on the edge of the square bar. Surveying the station he sought out the female bartender with his silent gaze, and watched as the short brunette made her way to him.

In closer view, in front of Speed appeared a smiling redhead, slightly shorter than him, with bright green eyes and a half smile, " What can I get ya?" 

Her smoky gaze didn't leave the CSI intimidated, but comfortably intrigued, as he looked back at her, silently contemplating his decision for alcohol all over again.

Wasn't he opting for a beer tonight? No, let's try something different he told himself, as he followed the smoldering gaze of the woman in front of him with his own special attention grabber. 

It still somewhat struck him as odd that his mind hadn't ventured lower than her face. Her skin was slightly pallid but went well with the contrast deep color of her hair, and the dim hue of her attire. 

" Rum and coke." He finally managed to spit out, through the fog that landed upon him. 

His frown remained permanent on his lips though, and he assumed that's what attracted the woman with her eyebrow pierced to his side of the bar. 

Unless he was overanalyzing shit again, and she was just being polite and doing her job. 

" Rum and coke. Coming right up." She said, in a voice he hadn't expected to hear, coming from such an enigma of a woman.

It was husky, and low, and reminded Speed of smoke, as he stared blindingly at her lips. He wondered if she was hired because she could so easily send a man into drunken oblivion just by talking to him.

No sense in ordering anything, when this woman was speaking to him.

She returned to him with his drink, while he brooded over the situation.

When he thanked her, Tim thought she'd go away, serve someone else; it didn't quite turn out that way. She continued to stare at his hunched position, sipping on the rim of the glass, filled with liquid that promised a good time, and so far wasn't delivering.

Instead, it looked as if Tim was hallucinating. He just swore he'd seen Elisabeth and Calleigh enter the club, but turning his gaze back to the main dance floor, they disappeared from his vision and he liked to keep it that way.

The redhead continued to stare, and as if she could read the CSI's mind, right when he wanted to snap at her, she spoke, again in that seductive tone of hers. 

" You got a name?" she asked unexpectedly. 

" Doesn't every one?" Speed snapped back, some how relinquishing at least part of his uneasiness, and it felt fucking great. 

She gave off a chuckle that lingered in the air; long after it had escaped her mouth. 

" Damn." She added, and Speed was compelled to ask her why, " What?" 

She gave him another smirking look, as she rested her palms inches away from his shot glass. For a split second Tim wished the counter wasn't so wide. 

" Damn…why do only smartasses come to these clubs?" She directed cryptically, and Tim smirked, taking another small swag from the shallow glass. 

" Maybe because they have no where else to go." He suggested, with a lot more knowingness than he would've liked. It was obvious that this chick wasn't stupid, and in doing so, Speed managed to reveal his intentions. 

" Do they?" She mused, " Never thought about it."

He grunted, and took another sip. 

" Maybe you could tell me?" He looked up, and their eyes met in a sear dance, infiltrated minds, and the bond that Speed so dangerously didn't want to form here.

What would he accomplish by doing this? Stoop down to Calleigh's level and drown his sorrows in some body else, use them for his own sick pleasure? Comfort the other whilst thinking about someone else?

All the thoughts of doubt racing inside his head didn't stop Tim from answering, " Maybe." 

That left a lot of things open in the air, protracted, poisoning the oxygen Tim so concertedly craved, but couldn't seem to get. 

They didn't break eye contact, as he took another drink from the glass, finally feeling the warmth infatuated by his senses, and yearning for more, but as Speed reached for another drop, he found there wasn't any.

She sensed his craving too, and without turning around, tore the apron from her waist, revealing the tightest jeans possible, that should've enticed Speed. But he didn't even glance at them, just kept staring at her face, into her eyes, boring incessant holes in her features. 

Over her shoulder, he didn't hear her yell to someone on the other side, "Rick, cover for me." 

" Fuck you." He shot back, from an unseen direction, and only elicited a mere, bored chuckle from the redhead standing, naked from her apron.

" You wish." She snapped and smiled at Speed, so genuinely, she brought him back to his reality. The reality that forced him to oblige his doubts mentally, but not physically.

He didn't even realize what he was doing, until she stepped underneath the counter, and ended up by his side. 

" Let's dance." She suggested, and he found himself sliding off the leather stool. 

" The club is called Danza." He reminded, and she chuckled throatily at him, " You've done your homework." She responded by capturing his arm in her surprisingly tight grasp, and they made a few steps to the dance floor.

The closer they came the headier the scent, of sex mixed in with sweat and smoke, got. The abundance of it, made the CSI nearly lightheaded, or perhaps that was the close contact with another woman who wasn't Calleigh.

" Yeah, let's hope this one doesn't burn down too." He mumbled to himself but the bartender heard, and laughed louder than before, however the heavy volume of nonstop trance that blasted out of the DJ on the sound stage, covered up the annoying giggle.

But he didn't await a reply, because he knew she wouldn't supply him with one, instead he surrendered himself to her, as she pulled him into the heart of the dance floor and pressed her best assets against him.

As her hips flowed with the music, Tim had never felt so powerless, his hands dropped to his sides, and he felt unusually claustrophobic amidst the moving crowd. 

Speed looked blankly at her, smelled her, and felt her hands take his and place them at the low waistband of her jeans, as she vibrated moves all through him. 

Leaving him tingling, but not for more, on the contrary, he wanted to vomit. He felt like a damn puppet, and she was guiding him by strings that proved invisible in his sight. 

Nonetheless she settled against him, an awkward fit but not too uncomfortable. 

And suddenly a fear rushed over Tim, as he felt the physical reaction his body was having to this stranger, she obviously felt it too, because she instantly looked up, her gaze leveled with his, as she took his hand and lured him once again away from the place that was suffocating him.

They didn't speak as they walked out of the club, and onto the swift, chilling night air. 

" I figured you'd want to take this some place else." She whispered to him, blowing on the bristles of his cheeks. And something almost animal like inside the young man snapped, he felt loss of control and the worst kind, because not even while he was so sustained, could he monitor what he was about to do.

" You guessed damn right." He said as he roughly pulled her into a deserted alley that smelled of vomit and dried blood, he didn't even register the odor, because he smelled her lust, and the fire in her eyes, although he was pretty sure it was reflected from his.

He slipped his arm around her waist, and didn't care that he was pressing her so clumsily against the brick wall, that he could feel her heartbeat, beneath the flesh, and tautness of her nipples. 

Speed reached between them and tweaked one of them and watched as her eyes nearly rolled in their sockets, then breathlessly she bit his earlobe and said something she shouldn't have. 

" You know maybe we should tell each other our names first." And that stopped him.

Speed froze, and pulled back, running a hand through his tussled hair, not believing what he'd just done. He wanted to cry, he wanted to throw things, bash innocent objects into each other, and inflict torture on people less fortunate than him, and then laugh at their pain.

He wanted everything, and nothing, nothing to do with the woman breathing heavily against the wall, because he almost gave her an orgasm.

" I can't do this." He snapped to himself, and did what Tim Speedle did best.

He fled…

***  

His head was still spinning when Speed rushed into the club, cutting off a line of people waiting to get in. 

His heart beat so insanely loud in his temples that he either didn't hear the screaming crowd or chose not to. Whatever the reason was, he rushed faster than wind, by them, the bouncer, having remembered that Speed was a cop, ignored him and told a little white lie about an emergency inside.

It earned him four dirty looks, and two people left the line tired of waiting. 

" Mission Accomplished." He murmured to himself, and watched the departed CSI storm in.

Speed wasn't disoriented, nor was he embarrassed, he was just a tiny bit ashamed at the lack of his self-control, and he hoped to god that the bartender he just grouped in a street corner wouldn't come back on duty.

Looking at the bar, he studied two males serving drinks side by side. 

One of them was Rick.

The other was the back up. 

He slid into his previous chair, and settled down comfortably, figuring that he'd be there for a while. 

Just then Rick strolled up to him with a cocky smile and asked, " How was Jade?" 

Speed looked at him a little disoriented, and confused. 

" Who?" 

" You didn't even catch her name, eh? It's okay it happens. Want something to drink?" The sandy haired bartender sympathized, and suddenly Speed realized, whom he'd been talking about.

Jade.

Jade was her name, where was she now? Tim didn't want to know, as long as she didn't come in here, and he really didn't give a shit either, if it was insensitive of him to think so. She was better off if she never even met him.

" How about a little bit of everything." Speed suggested bitterly, and watched Rick nodded off, and walk to the middle of the square island, assembling a variety of shots. 

" Good." Tim murmured to himself, feeling a lot less chipper than he did in the beginning of the evening.

*** 

" You gonna be okay for a while by yourself?" Elisabeth asked breathlessly while some Casanova wanna-be sucked on her neck. 

Calleigh snorted, as she watched the couple before her, writhe together to a slow trance song. 

" Course, I was made to be by myself." Calleigh mumbled and walked off into the direction of the bathroom, figuring she'd at least fix herself up before Josh arrived.

Speaking of him, looking at her watch Calleigh concluded that he was about an hour late now, and she didn't like being stood up, especially by someone who was barely legal.

But then again maybe this was her wake up call? Punishment, for thinking she could get away so easily from the guilt of hurting some one she loved. 

Maybe she this was god's way of telling her she screwed up, and might not get a second chance, if she kept going at it. 

She needed to stop this nonsense, it wasn't healthy to drink away her troubles, she knew that much. One of the minimal things her daddy taught her in his hours of drunken stupor was that alcohol didn't solve any problems, it only implicated them.

Forced you to deal with them even more fervently, in a greater capacity, cleaning up whatever mess you brought yourself into when you were under the influence of it. 

Calleigh suddenly came to a realization that plagued her entirely, rattled her body with a sense of confidence, and awareness that she finally understood. It made her face everything she'd denied for so long, coped with the denial of the situation.

She needed to cross one boundary to caution the other, and condemn it for the reasons it was made in the first place. She needed to understand why she and Tim were having such problems instead of just drowning her sorrows in denial.

Acting as if it'd been him who accepted a phone number from a complete stranger, as if he'd been the one to falter in the relationship. He'd done nothing wrong, and it was about damn time she let him know that. 

So instead of powdering her nose, Calleigh shut herself in the third bathroom stall and took out her cell phone. 

Dialing the most familiar number she could think of at that point, she waited for some one to pick up, but instead of hearing the warm if yet at times, indifferent voice of Tim Speedle, she encountered the voice mail on his cell.

Biting down on her thumbnail nervously, she paced the small expanse of the cubicle, and began talking evenly, trying desperately to find the right words to say and at the same time not stutter, or worse break down. 

When the metallic voice of the operator gave her permission to record a message she began, " Hey, uh, Tim it's me Calleigh." Her southern drawl dripped like invisible honey into her speech, stretching out the syllables in painful breaths. 

" Look I know you probably don't want to have anything to do with me right now, but I just need to let this out." She bit harder on her nail, but then withdrew and said in one quick breath, " I think I'm in love with you." 

A few seconds of silence, and Calleigh regrouped, " There I got it off my chest. Now the ball's in your court." She sighed, with almost regret, and hung up.

Now all she had to do was wait…

*** 

Meanwhile Speed downed his umpteenth shot of Grey Goose and found it kind of odd when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and panting in his ear.

He swerved around in his seat; half expecting to find Jade standing there, ready to slap him, or worse kill him with his own gun.

But did he bring his gun, wait, wait, wait. How many drinks did ya have?

" Huh?" Speed murmured to himself, wondering from where that earlier inquiry arose. 

" I said how many drinks have you had?" The man beside him inquired as he ordered a beer. 

" No fair, you can't ask me that and then order a Corona!" Speed exclaimed complainingly, as Delko chuckled and took a sip of the beverage Rick provided. 

" Then answer me when I finish." Delko gave him a slightly dazed smile, and then took another swag. 

" Fuck off, seriously." Tim mumbled and Eric looked concerned for a second. 

Passing a few bucks at Rick, Delko tugged on his friend's shoulder and said, " C'mon, let's go get some fresh air." 

" I already got fresh air." Tim remembered bitterly, but Eric simply ignored his comment, thinking it was the alcohol talking and not the intelligent mind behind it.

Speed was pretty assured that, that was exactly how his friend took his thoughts, but didn't press him on it, because then he'd have to elaborate, and he wasn't looking to start a meaningful conversation at this point.

Instead he just followed his friend out, trying to concentrate all though it was painfully hard to make out any one in the blur he was experiencing. 

He was about to open his mouth to speak, but looked up as he hit soft flesh, and in an instant stumbled back.

Eric looked at him.

" Hey, sorry." The agitated young man that Tim encountered curtly hastily apologized and nearly jogged into the opposite direction.

" No problem." Speed mumbled, and Eric looked at him, chuckling, " Hey, look he's probably late to some hot date." Delko smirked, about to push Tim out the door, but the older man didn't move an inch, his eyes fixated on something out of Eric's sight.

But before Delko could open his mouth to question his friend's strange behavior, Tim spoke in a husky, and yet captivated voice, " See the blonde at the bar? She's got curly hair and that glittery red thing on." 

It was either Delko's imagination or Speed actually sobered up when he spoke. There was definite clarity in his friend's chocolate eyes, however Eric couldn't help but tease Speed about his sudden infatuation. 

" Fuck what is it with you and blondes?" He sneered sarcastically, and pulled them off to the side, now fully aware that they were standing in the middle of the entrance. 

" You should talk." Speed grunted, then he tore his eyes away from the blonde apparition; to smirk at his friend, " Let's not forget Andie." 

A little color drained from the Hispanic man's face as he murmured some sort of incoherent cursing in Spanish, before replying, " Let's not forget you have work tomorrow." 

But Speedle was already too far-gone, if possible irritating his friend even more with his incessant ramble, " She's gorgeous." He murmured, and Delko rolled his eyes, " She's on the other side of the bar, we can't even see her face. But if you're so eager, go do her." 

He announced confusedly, and a little condescendingly, but in a good way, because it seemed to loosen his friend up. 

" Maybe I will." Speed murmured, but before he could even comprehend doing anything about the curly haired mystery his eyes lulled him to another phenomenon.

The New Yorker actually had to rub his eyes physically to make sure he wasn't seeing things. 

Because if he wasn't, than it was actually the respected Assistant District Attorney Elisabeth Kaytlin that was so shamelessly pulverizing a random guy on the dance floor. 

He looked further on, and watched as the man dancing with the redhead grabbed the back of her knee and pulled her so that he was situated between her legs.

To Tim it wasn't a dance anymore, it was pure foreplay, and the only thing he hoped was that Eric didn't have any sudden urges to look over his shoulder, otherwise there'd be hell to pay.

Meanwhile Delko was witnessing a sight for himself. While he surveyed the bar, he noticed the youngster Speed had bumped into earlier make his way to the blonde vixen that Tim was so keen on meeting. 

Delko chuckled about the irony of the other man's date, until she turned in profile and his chuckle turned into inaudible painful paradox.

The remembrance of his earlier comment about Speed doing this woman was irony beyond him as he realized it was one of his best friends. 

Now the question was what Calleigh was doing with the no doubt younger man beside her and whether Speed was sober enough to handle this responsibly. 

However, seeing his jaw clench at an unseen sight on the dance floor, Delko figured this wouldn't be the best way for his friend to find out that Calleigh had moved on. 

Simultaneously the two men looked at each other with identical looks and said, " I'm tired, let's go." Then another second passed and again they said in unison, " Why?" 

" Hey stop that."  Was the final straw, and Speedle decided to take action, " Why the hell are you so keen on going home?" 

Eric looked around nervously, before saying, " Umm, let's just say it's a really, really, really small world." 

" Tell me about it." Speed mumbled thinking of Elisabeth groping some guy on the dance floor, he looked back, and didn't know if he should be worried or not that he couldn't spot his sear haired friend anywhere.

" Who you looking for?" Delko's voice interrupted his search, and he shrugged, " No one, I need a drink." He turned around, and swallowed very hard when he encountered another surprise. 

" Okay, what the fuck is going on." He exclaimed, and even the volume of the music could mask his distress, when Eric realized Tim knew now, that the blonde he was eyeing, was some one he knew intimately.

And also the fact that she wasn't here alone.

" I don't know." Eric shrugged. 

" Well, I'm gonna find out." Speed snapped, and before Delko could stop him, stocked off into the direction of the bar, in his eyes, envy was evident.

*** 

Calleigh nursed her second Jack Daniel's when she felt a warm presence surround her, and a familiar voice call to the bartender. 

" Club soda, lemon." 

She smiled in spite herself, and half turned on her chair, " I thought you said we'd both be drinking alcohol on our date?" Calleigh took a sip of the whiskey and watched Josh's grin widen.

" Oh there will be more time for that later." He smiled and glided into the stool next to her blonde.

" Sorry to keep you waiting." He added, and when their eyes met, Calleigh could tell that he was genuine. 

It made all her doubt disappear, for a split second, until out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a ghost. 

A ghost that bared an awful like resemblance to her ex boy friend. 

" Oh hell no." she murmured, but Josh heard her, and after taking a sip of mineral water, " What?" 

" That." Calleigh managed to fit in, before they had company. 

" Calleigh, hi, what a pleasure to see you here." Speed smiled falsely, and ordered a beer from Rick. 

Who looked hesitantly at Eric, " Oh what the fuck, give it to him." Delko exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation.

" Tim, Eric, this is Josh, my uh…" Calleigh's voice trailed off, and Tim took the curt liberty of finishing up her thought, " Your date, I know we've met." He smiled beyond his ex, and to the innocent looking brunette sitting confusedly, over a club soda.

" So is this like karma for bumping into you?" Josh asked comically, but nonetheless not entertaining, " Because I really am sorry." The college boy elicited no chuckles, not even smiles.

The intensity within the group was almost as heady as the scent of smoke lingering in the air. 

A sip of beer for Speed proved to be a little too much because he couldn't steady himself, and grasped the counter for support.

" Speed, Tim, are you drunk?" Calleigh exclaimed, not believing the turn her evening was heading in. 

" Maybe." The trace expert said playfully, in his low husky voice that would usually weaken Calleigh, but now it disgusted her, and so did his alcohol-scented breath.

She backed away, " What's the matter Cal, can't face up to what you've lost?" He asked innocently, still a bit shaky in his own ground, but able to hold his own, even though his speech was slurring.

" Speedle, man you need to chill." Eric felt compelled to step in, by placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

Which Tim shrugged off successfully, and with not much needed strength. Eric knew enough about his friend, to know that being forceful would only worsen his condition.

" Yeah, he's right dude, you've had way too much to drink." Josh pointed out, probably just trying to be helpful, but seeing as though the usually levelheaded police officer was under the heavy influence of alcohol, he took it the wrong way.

" Hey, this coming from the guy drinking mineral water, lay off kid, how low under the legal age are you?" Speed snapped, and Calleigh took a sip of her JD, just to feel something other than the abating shock and numbness that the situation laid upon her senses. 

" And how long till you go into retirement?" Josh taunted back, but Calleigh quickly placed a cautioning hand on his shoulder. 

" Josh, don't, he's drunk, be the bigger person." She suggested, and he scoffed, " Whatever, fuck it." He snorted, and down another carbonated gulp.

Calleigh felt absolutely horrid stuck between the two men, and looked on for help from Eric, while he tried to steady Tim, and at the same time loosen his grip on the beer. 

" C'mon, I'm gonna take you home." Delko suggested.

" No." 

" Sleep it off Tim." 

" Fuck you Delko." 

Eric was about to open his mouth, but was beaten to the punch when a fifth party joined them.

" Hey guys, what'd I miss?" He froze when he heard the familiar voice and turned around in what seemed like slow motion.

" Apparently more than I did." Eric smirked, and tried to mask his complete and utter surprise with sarcasm.

" Hi Liz." Calleigh mumbled softly, and shoved Speed into the neighboring stool before he fell down entirely.

" Hey." Elisabeth smiled almost shyly and looked down at her shoes. 

No one said anything for a few minutes, and then to make matters worse, the only one over the alcohol limit laughed.

" Well this is awkward." 

" Shut up Speed." 

TBC…


	19. Part 18: Over And Done

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: The rating is the same except the last scene could be classified as NC-17. 

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: Finally, is all I gotta say.

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: It's a bittersweet chapter, one couple fucks, the other fucks up!

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 18- Over And Done

" Fine I'll shut up, just give me more beer." Speed agreed to Eric's request, and slammed the counter a couple times with his fist, as if beckoning the bartender back to him.

With a sturdy look from Calleigh, Rick avoided that side of the bar, and returned to serving customers who could remember their names. 

Tim realized this, and mumbled to himself grumpily about the horrid service. 

Calleigh ignored him as well, but it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to sit sandwiched between him and Josh, especially since Tim was so incredibly drunk.

Something had to be done, and quick before he did something overly stupid and embarrassed himself further. 

Turning away from the awkward silence between Eric and Elisabeth, Calleigh turned to Josh and before she could even mutter an apology, he seemed perceptive enough to detect by her empathetic look what she was going to say. 

" Don't." He took another long pull at the clear water, not caring that the carbonated beverage was getting him drunk then anything behind the counter. 

" Josh, I'm really sorry, but he's really fucked up." Calleigh said, and with the same time, reached out knowingly, behind herself, and tugged on Speed's shirt collar before he tumbled over. 

Josh chuckled ironically at her annoyed look, and let out a breath, " I know, and you gotta take care of your man right?" He shrugged, a sad smile on his face, obviously he was a little disappointed. 

" He's not my man, well not any more." Calleigh studied her shoes with newfound interest, still not letting go of Tim. 

That gave Josh enough ammo to assume that although the blonde in front of him was apposing what he believed, she was contradicting herself by not being able to let go of that man behind her; even if it were for the purpose of his well-being.

He finished off his drink and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, " You gotta see if you can make it right, and if it doesn't work out, you still have my number."

And with that he disappeared into the massive crowd of people dancing amongst each other, leaving Calleigh feeling incredibly heavy with guilt. 

No one seemed to notice however, because her two sober friends were too wrapped up in each other's confusion and Tim was too blinded by alcohol to care about her feelings. 

" It's for the best." She thought, knowing this was her punishment for thinking she could so easily get away with a rebound guy. Those never worked. 

But now as she looked over at Tim slouching over his umpteenth bottle of beer, she smiled at him sympathetically, and scooted closer to him. 

" Tim." Her southern drawl seemed to wake him up, because his head shot up, and his chocolate eyes widened slightly. 

" Why did you leave me Cal?" He asked softly, and Calleigh bit her lip from replying, he was drunk, he wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway. 

" Give me the car keys." She told him quietly, but apparently not softly enough, because Delko turned around, interrupting the staring match him and Elisabeth were participating in, long enough to hand Calleigh the keys to his car and say, " Go, take him home." 

" But what about you?" Calleigh asked, at the same time as she accepted his offering, and then glanced at Elisabeth. 

Eric turned to the intoxicating beauty in front of him and said hopefully, " I'm sure I can get a ride with some one." He shrugged cryptically, and Calleigh turned to Speed. 

" C'mon you drunken idiot." She said to him with dry humor and pulled him out of his chair. 

" I may be drunk, but I'm not an idiot." He said huskily in her ear, sending involuntary shivers down her spine, as he proceeded to trail behind her.

Calleigh didn't know whether she should've been relived or surprised that he could still stand on his own two feet after the amount of alcohol intake he'd had, but nonetheless when they had exited the club and she inhaled the fresh air of the evening-she felt pretty damn good.

Liberated almost, from the confines of that club and the baggage it carried with it. 

Tim obviously felt a little of the same freedom because he suddenly turned her around and kissed her squarely on the mouth, and then pulled back. 

"I mark you as mine." He gave her a goofy grin, and the confusion from the kiss evaporated from Calleigh's mind, replaced by annoyance.

She rolled her eyes, and draped an arm around his waist, in hopes of supporting both of them, from the lightheadedness of the evening. 

"Let's go Speedy boy." She murmured and walked into the street, suddenly realizing she had no idea where Eric's car was and Tim was now nearly napping on her shoulder…

*** 

Although the club was bustling with life, and incessant movement, where Elisabeth found herself, the place was dead. 

Eric's stare mixed in with her newfound insecurities made her feel almost suffocated in the grand expanse of the room. Looking back at her counterpart with the same perpetual glare, Elisabeth suddenly found herself faraway from "Danza." 

The blinding russet glimmer of Delko's intense stare plagued her mind and incessantly reminded her of the contusions it would receive emotionally if she didn't follow her instinct. That was telling her not to let go.

Yet of all the doubt inside her, she kept adding to it with crazy thoughts such as those that the sensible part of her brain could register. The fact that she seemed to be developing such feelings so quickly was on the top of the never-ending list.

Little did she know that Eric was feeling the exact same thing, plus a little astonishment at how breath taking she looked. To him, Elisabeth was always beautiful, but now she seemed to have out done herself, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Well, neither could the other man in the club, who had far less noble intentions where she was concerned. Glancing at their surroundings, Eric, unexpectedly, found grave distaste for the people inhabiting it, and decided that a change of scenery would benefit both of them.

That's when he realized the full impact of his actions. He'd given his car keys to his drunken best friend's ex girlfriend, who would now drive him home, and no doubt end up in his bed again.

Because love was a crazy feeling and it made people, themselves, crazy with want and desire, and all the other wonderful bullshit Danielle Steel was famous for depicting in her many novels. 

Yet what she neglected to mention in the majority of her tales was the unbelievable sense of restraint that went along with every emotion that her heroes and heroines were experiencing. That's why Delko would never find himself relating to any of those fictional characters; because that's exactly what they were…fake.

He gave Elisabeth a half smile, that was suggested to be cryptic, and make his next comment a little lighthearted, " So you gonna leave me stranded?" 

Elisabeth seemed to awake after his inquiry, and Eric didn't know whether he should've been thankful that he'd triggered her attention, or be a little confused as to why she'd been frozen before. 

The ADA bit the inside of her lip, unseen by the CSI in front of her, as she relaxed just a smidgen under his watchful eye, resting on her heel, while she bent her other knee and tapped it as if in annoyance.

" Well, I might just give ya a ride stud." She twirled a loose strand of her hair between her fingers mocking any flirtatious gestures that she'd seen through the night.

Eric chuckled mindlessly and couldn't disagree that she was doing a damn good job at triggering some of his senses, but it wasn't like he'd ever tell her that. Nope, all hell would freeze over first.

" So how about it?" he folded his arms over his chest, and continued to stare at her. However now his eyes were softer, kinder, more at ease, and Elisabeth didn't even know if she should be scared or not.

It seemed every time Delko let his guard down, he also happened to drag hers south as well, and not being in control of her own emotions honestly didn't appeal very much to the New Yorker.

Elisabeth gave him a cheeky smile, mock annoyed, she nodded as if he wasn't leaving her with any other option, " Oh alright, let's go." 

Eric smirked and watched her leave, reluctant to follow her and catch the eyes of every breathing, sober man in the room, and even though there weren't a lot of those, Delko still felt the familiar sting in his heart.

The sting that had recently awakened with the abrupt arrival of Elisabeth Kaytlin in his life.

The familiar sting was later diagnosed as jealousy…

*** 

After successfully locating Delko's car, with minimal help from her counterpart, and in the night only brightened by the streetlights, Calleigh arrived at her apartments with Speed passed out in the back seat.

She was set against taking him to his place, seeing as though, she didn't remember the last time either of them spent a night there. Calleigh swallowed that train of thought, reminding herself that the kiss he bestowed upon her was influenced by alcohol, and that tomorrow when he woke up, they'd still be broken up.

Even alcohol couldn't turn back time, although Calleigh incessantly wished she did. That way, Speed wouldn't be drowning his sorrows in liquor and she wouldn't be contemplating what to do when the inevitable awkward morning after came.

It seemed so bizarre that a simple drunken kiss had gotten her riled up more than any college boy could ever. It only gave Calleigh further awareness of her feelings, and that perhaps she was really in love.

Well, of course she was in love, otherwise she wouldn't have left Tim that stupid message on the cell, and then gone off and met up with some other guy. Calleigh felt superbly naïve, and hypocritical of her actions, and this only caused the ache in her heart to intensify.

Parking in the underground garage of her apartment building, she turned off the ignition and unbuckled her seat belt. 

It was a little apparent that the sudden halt of the vehicle that carried him awoke Speedle up and Calleigh was grateful for it, because she had yet to figure out how she would manage dragging him upstairs.

" C'mon Tim, I'm not going to carry you." She flung the door open and curtly studied him. 

His shirt was of dark color, matching his slightly curled brunette head immensely, the stubble on his cheeks seemed to increase with the shadow fallen against them, and when Calleigh looked into his eyes, she didn't see the normal haziness she had the displeasure of witnessing before on her father.

Instead, his eyes conveyed pain and the most unbelievable rich shade of coffee that Calleigh thought she could get lost in forever. For this reason alone, she blinked twice, and was disappointed to find out that the same aura that she found the first time around had disappeared.

And both of them suddenly sobered up. 

" I know. But why are we at your place?" Speed asked, looking around confusedly, as he stepped out of the car.

A little dizziness took over him and Calleigh settled a helpful hand on his shoulder, as she said, " I may not be carrying you but your in no shape to take care of yourself, c'mon." she turned around and auto locked the car over her shoulder, expecting Speed to follow.

He did eventually, trying not to stare at her sauntering form and admiring what he saw. This was so not the time, he told himself, but apparently his word was nothing to his ear. 

Shrugging he tailed Calleigh into the elevator, and they made it up in silence.

He caught his breath, after taking a side-glance at her. In the brighter light, then the club, he could finally see her entirely, and she looked so beautiful. 

He made a mental note of telling her that.

Calleigh walked out of the moving box first, Speed disembarked a few seconds later, and successfully managed to make it to her front door without further embarrassing himself.

She didn't say anything to him, when she walked into the apartment, and quickly unbuckled her stilettos throwing them into her open bedroom door, on her way into the living room.

Her movements were so methodical, rehearsed that Speed lost himself in them, in her, just like he always had. But he blew it.

He got drunk and he blew it, he reminded her of her father, and that was something Tim didn't know if he could forgive himself for. 

While tim lost himself in his thoughts, Calleigh returned to him on the couch and said, " Here, blanket, pillow, good night." But before she could leave, he grabbed her arm.

" Calleigh." 

" Tim, don't." She pulled back, " I know you'll regret it in the morning. Let's face it your drunk and I went out with some other guy. This is just a friendly, gesture now good night."

And with that, she disappeared into her bedroom, crept into the dark of the hallway, and out of Tim's sight.

He collapsed on the couch without accepting the quilt or the pillow. He knew that if he wrapped the blanket around himself, or felt his head hit the softness of the bolster, he'd immediately close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

And slumber filled with Calleigh, and he didn't want that, although he was pretty sure seeing the way things were going, that's as close as he would get her.

Tim closed his eyes, and felt the warmth of the bile rising in his throat, no sense in keeping himself warm; the alcohol would do it for him.

Speedle slept in dreamless rest that night…

*** 

Elisabeth drove in silence, soft tunes coming from the after hours Jazz station echoed through the interior of the Jetta, as she maneuvered through the newly memorized streets of her new town.

Every once in a while, she'd steal a glance at the man riding shotgun, but look away successfully if he decided to fix her in a silent stare. 

Brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the redhead at the wheel continued to hum along with the saxophone and swiftly merge into each lane, and silently go over the oral directions Delko had given her before she hit the wheel.

When they finally turned on his street, Elisabeth felt a tint of surprising disappointment rise inside her, when she realized that when she stopped the car, he'd get out, and leave, and she'd be alone again.

She didn't want him to leave, she wanted desperately for him to stay, to stay as long as possible, and somehow do it out of his own will, without anything guarding this hidden bridge between them.

Nonetheless the ADA managed successfully to pull over when Eric silently motioned her to, across the street, she could see him pointing to his building, and she didn't even give it to seconds before she turned off the engine. 

Eric unsnapped his safety belt, and leaned deeper into the seat, not knowing how to exactly approach this situation. Every cell in his body was humming with a sense of completion, that he knew only came from the woman beside him.

He smelled her everywhere in the car, because as he soon realized it had been her domain, and all of the sudden Eric found himself wondering what the rest of her body smelled like. He wanted so desperately to feel her, and would give anything to do so.

Including fuck any sense of willpower, that was slowly diminishing with in him.

Looking slightly left of himself, the Hispanic man concluded that if he wanted anything to do with this woman again, he'd have to make the first move, and make it now.

Elisabeth gave him a small smile, trying unsuccessfully to mask her disappointment for the end of this evening. 

But Eric saw right through it, and it only increased his confidence. 

" So. Would you like to maybe come in?" He said, surprising both of them with the sharp tone of voice he chose. It was husky, and sensually sweet, and it rubbed Elisabeth in all the right places.

Perhaps that's why she nodded silently, and slipped the keys out of the ignition, or maybe it was the familiar look of lust on her friend, that probably mirrored her own, that triggered this encounter.

Whatever it was, as Elisabeth walked side by side with Delko to his apartment building, and felt the warmth of his body bleed into hers, she knew that her night hadn't disappeared in vain…

*** 

The kisses exchanged fell perfectly into the rhythm of the evening. 

They seemed to break away long enough from each other, for him to open his apartment door, and pull her in against him.

Elisabeth had to admit she was a little dazed coming into this, especially with his body radiating heat all over the place, and his lips working wonders on her skin. 

She didn't even realize he was pressing her against the wall, until she felt the roughness of the surface scratch her shoulders while he pressed her body against his even closer. 

Closing her eyes, Elisabeth desperately tried to concentrate on the sensations coursing through her body, but to no avail could she keep her eyes from the beautiful man in front of her. 

His hair was slightly disheveled from being pulled at so many times. 

His skin was on fire, as Elisabeth was sure her own was as well, and those eyes. 

Lord, but she never thought any of the 'good boys' back home could even comprehend to look at her that way. Without shame, and inhibitions, without caution or wariness. Just pure lust, and the animal like affect of it. 

It only caused to arouse Elisabeth even more, and to the point of no return.

His hands were working on the buttons of her jacket, as she shrugged it off. 

Their eyes met, and she swallowed. 

He looked uncertain at first, or did it just seem that way to her? She didn't know. 

He was about to say something; his eyes conveyed sudden repression and Elisabeth feared the worst so instead of allowing him to continue with his thoughts, she leaned in and deep throated him. 

Running her tongue on the bottomless cavernous of his mouth, while the grasp on her arms tightened, and when she tried to graze the back of his calf with her foot, she ended up boosting herself. 

He grabbed her naked leg, and in a short second she was sandwiched between the wall and his rough, hard frame. 

His lips found their way to her neck, and her throat leaving a trail of wet kisses as he ventured further.

He could almost feel the tautness of her nipples pressing painfully against the thin material of her blouse, trying desperately to break free and seek release from the torture he was inflicting.

This brought a smile to Eric's face, when he realized he wasn't the only one rigid in this situation. 

The softness of her body, mixed in with the lust he was feeling left him very helpless to distinguish his actions and what he was thinking of doing.

His vision narrowed to nothing. He felt blind but at the same time a sixth sense accumulated, he could smell her everywhere, taste her, feel her against him. 

Amidst the hasty lustful actions, Eric still managed to find self-control somewhere within him, to press a chaste kiss on the spot above her left breast where he could feel her heartbeat escalate. 

She looked down at him through hooded long lashes and before he could even attempt to comprehend her stare, she retaliated by kissing his forehead lightly. 

That moment a silent agreement between the two was met, and although it was meant to simmer down the burning it only intensified their need for each other.

Eric smiled mischievously to himself as he bent down and through the thin material of her black blouse bit down on the small crest that was trying to break through.

That elicited a fervent moan from his lover, which he silenced with a promising kiss, and then pulled back, taking in the sight of the woman who had completely given herself over to him.

And that in itself was so damn unbelievable to Eric that he saw red.

There would be no more playing, nothing, he needed her now, and he would take her, one way or another.

That was probably what invigorated him into saying, 

" So, how do you feel about getting fucked against a wall?" 

Elisabeth looked down at him for a second, and Eric was nearly sure he'd blown everything, but what he wasn't aware of was her snaking hands running down the length of his t-shirt's hem, while she tightened her legs around his waist, pushing him harder against her. 

" I approve."  

And as if those were the magic words, with one swift move, Elisabeth felt herself being shoved deeper into the unbendable wall, and melting into Eric's lean form. 

She felt them nearly bleed into each other, as she shrugged the shirt over his abs, and then over his shoulders. 

Without his arms to support her, he used his body to press her deeper into the wall, and suddenly Elisabeth felt completely in shock when she felt him pressed against her inner thigh.

So close to her that the need within her rose so insanely that she could no longer see Eric's face which was millimeters away from hers. 

She couldn't detect his lustful gaze nor his soft kisses any longer, all she could feel was the heat spreading through her body and sending out signals everywhere, in hopes of letting some one know she needed release badly. 

The need would turn to pain in a few short minutes if Eric didn't do something about it, she concluded and launched again for his lips, meanwhile her hands roamed over his front. 

Encountering first lean muscle then hot skin, and then she leaned down and decided to retaliate by capturing his nipple in between her supple lips, scraping its surface teasingly with her teeth.

Perhaps that was the final straw because the next thing Elisabeth could detect was Eric's hand snaking up ardently up her thigh in affect hiking her skirt up insatiably high, until he came upon the strap of her thong.

Their eyes met as he trailed a finger over her pelvic bone, as if debating to free her of the flimsy scrap of fabric or not. 

A mischievous smile spread over his full lips as his fingers tips left feather touches on the exposed skin. Then he stopped and Elisabeth pulled her gaze at him menacingly. 

" If you fucking stop I'll-…" He cut her off with an airless kiss, his lips fell upon hers and in retaliation she bit down on his lower lip tauntingly. 

" If I'll stop, you'll do what exactly?" He paused looking at her slyly. And she was a sight to see.

Swollen lips, heated skin, teased hair, and she never looked more beautiful to him.

Granted he only knew her for two days, but that didn't stop his attraction from escalating. And that was something he didn't want to think about either. 

He'd much rather live in the moment, live now, feel her beside him, and writhing against him fervently, her eyes filled with undeniable lust, and knowing he put it there made Eric grow even harder. 

To the point where he had no self-restraint left, and it didn't look as if it'd be missed. 

With in a blink of an eye, he freed Elisabeth and found her just as ready and willing, if not more.

He looked into her eyes as he ran a fingertip over the smooth skin of her inner thigh, coming closer and closer until…

" Oh god." Was Elisabeth's initial reaction when she felt Eric's fingers inside her. 

" Oh, do not use the lord's name in vain." He bit her shoulder lightly; just hard enough to leave his teeth imprint, and feel her spasm around him. 

She felt too good to pull away immediately, but he knew that with the pace he was setting, she would climax easily, and leave him deprived, so just as he felt her squeeze his shoulder just a little harder from the impact of his fingers, he pulled out. 

At first Elisabeth couldn't speak, it felt as if someone had taken her, and emptied out all her organs from the neck down and left her to die.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry, the pain of being rejected seeped deep into her bones, and that was however, probably a good thing, because it made the reward all the more sweeter. 

And unexpected.

When Eric entered her, Elisabeth jumped from the surprise and sank down on him all the way, faster than he expected, but nonetheless welcomed her eagerness. 

" Jesus Christ." Was all he could muster to think before he began slamming her repeatedly into the wall. 

Elisabeth didn't mind the pain of her back, because that concocted with the immense pleasure she was feeling, made her see actual stars. 

She never realized you could feel this way.

The sheer fullness inside her alone made her so happy, that involuntarily her eyes welled up with tears. 

No more thoughts of hesitance, or misconceptions.

No more doubts or numbness, and certainly no more thoughts of any one else.

It was just she, and Eric, and this moment. 

That she wished could last forever. 

Elisabeth sucked in her breath as Eric sped up his thrusts. 

He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of her around him, wheedling the last of his inhibition out, and for once he didn't care that his mind was so fogged up that he couldn't even figure out that with whatever strength he had left, he managed to stumble into the nearest room, which also happened to be the guest room.

Elisabeth let out a soft whimper when she hit a soft surface of the bed. 

It was a welcomed change and made her situation all the more better. 

Now slotted in between two warm surfaces, she could outlive this as long as possible. 

She proceeded to take advantage of her new found position and courage and ran her hands down Eric's back, unaware that she left nail marks on his tanned skin.

He cried out, but not in pain, in definite pleasure, and it was only then that Elisabeth realized she was letting go as well, and the fact that their bodies responded simultaneously to the same feeling made it all the more breathless. 

A few seconds later they were trying to catch their breath, once again feeling the identical thirst for oxygen.

They had yet to sever ties and neither mind at all.

Since then Eric managed to slip his hand underneath her blouse and was delighted to find her braless. 

She gave him a shameless smile and he brushed a few strands of auburn hair from her pale, slightly damp forehead as his other hand slithered up her torso and settled on the valley between her breasts. 

Elisabeth managed to catch enough air to speak, so she said, " Thank you." 

However, it wasn't Eric's intention to say 'your welcome back' as Elisabeth soon learned when she felt his fingers circle her nipple and tweak it as gently as possible.

That simple gesture raised the need in her again. 

Eric looked into her eyes, and smirked, " Don't thank me till its over." And then kissed her again…

TBC…


	20. Part 19: Bittersweet After Taste

I'd like to personally thank you CountryFreak77, and Lil Dreamer you guys constantly review my fics and I'm grateful for that. Thanks. 

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: Heavy R, NC-17  

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: Okay, this fic is now taking over my life lol, and I'm okay with it, as long as you guys are happy. Anyway, this part is a little complex, think of it as screwed up morning after, with a few surprises. 

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: I read in one of the reviews that it seemed as if Delko and Liz weren't making love but 'fucking' well this could be explained in the sense that their feelings for each other were suppressed very harshly for a while(two days go figure) and it turned into a more of a primal need, please understand. 

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 19- Bittersweet After Taste

The ground shook beneath her feet as ran. It was close to 5 am and the streets of the neighborhood were deserted. Well fine by her, as long as she was alone, with her thoughts, she should be okay, or permanently screwed. 

It seemed the farther her jog took her from her apartment, from her street, and away from Speedle, the more intense her doubt and uncertainty became. 

Confusion also played a factor, because now along with the over analyzed kiss, and everything in between, including her rejection toward his half drunken proposal for something she knew would be associated with sex, Calleigh was completely baffled by the entire situation.

The one she so absent-mindedly got them into. And now she didn't know how to get them out, it was bad enough that with every step she took away from him, he took two toward her, always catching up, always lingering, and never evaporating. 

He was so passively intriguing that Calleigh wasn't able to concentrate when they were in the same room, it had taken her two months to perfect her nonchalant attitude from the first minute they were in intimate contact, and now. 

Well, now it just all shot straight to hell, she knew the minute she walked back home, and saw him either still passed out on the couch or worse, awake, she'd crawl back into his arms, and now, even she wasn't sure if it'd be the smartest thing for them to do.

To reconcile and pretend they didn't have 'issues', their whole fucking relationship was based on issues, and one of the worse kinds, because as they had proved today they couldn't stay away from each other, and at the same time couldn't be with one another until whatever those 'issues' were, was found out and addressed. 

Calleigh stopped to catch a breath, recovering her burning lungs with air, when her eyes snuck up the building in front of her. Smiling, she rolled her eyes knowingly. 

" I knew I was gonna end up here." She mumbled shaking her head, as she started up the stairs to the main door, unaware of the Jetta parked across the street.

*** 

The goose bumps lining her exposed body awoke the ADA idly. At first she opened one eye, and studied her surroundings unsure of what she might find. 

Later when she got used to the dusk dimness of the bedroom, Elisabeth was fully aware of her present attire, or lack there of, and most importantly she was aware of the warm body sandwiched between her and the wall. 

She rubbed her eyes free of sleep induced fog with one hand while the other, kept firmly placed at the hem of the crème colored sheet, keeping it in place over her breasts. 

It wasn't until she was about to slide out of the plush confines of the bed when a voice lulled her unwillingly back. 

" Hey." Eric opened his eyes to find the tanned naked back, of the woman previously lying beside him, staring back at him. 

" Hi." Elisabeth countered, not turning around to face him, she now didn't think she ever could without the look of shame in her eyes. 

" Come back here, I didn't get a chance for a proper good morning." And apparently he had other plans. 

Elisabeth tried desperately to remain where she was, and not sink into his beckoning, but it became increasingly hard to sustain her heart beat at a normal pace when she felt a warm finger tip trace her spine. 

" And what might a proper good morning be like?" She asked sarcastically, and found herself succumbing to his cal, as she bled back into the sheets, his body now increasingly closer next to hers. 

She swallowed, and met his eyes finally, what she saw there shouldn't have surprised her but it did. 

He was happy. 

And very genuinely so, Elisabeth was flattered to know that she placed that particular emotion inside him, as he placed something else of his inside her. 

She chose not to think about last night, for it would bring her to another feeling altogether. The same need would resurface, and she didn't think she would have the energy to suppress it. Yet giving in wasn't an option as she later caught on.

" Well, considering it isn't morning yet, I'd like to show you the preceding events." He whispered in her ear, and Elisabeth felt a tug on her waist, where his hand was situated. 

Their naked torsos met in a firing embrace and before long, Elisabeth was once again sandwiched between Eric and the bed, resuming some memory of last night, as he bent down softly and kissed her lips as gently as possible. 

" I agree." Elisabeth managed to utter before she felt pulled against her will into the abyss she so desperately bitched at herself for falling into the night before.

Engaged in a searing kiss, neither person heard the front door unlock and then creakily close…

*** 

The uncanny quite of the apartment sparked a little uneasiness inside Calleigh, as she stepped into the dark hallway. There were no windows to be directing natural light into this part of the sanctuary, and she felt a little odd slithering in the shadows.

She knew he'd be up, he was an early bird, just like her, to be completely honest she had been a little surprised not to find him, at some point, jogging toward her in a slightly heightened rhythm. 

Also, Calleigh was a little skeptic as to way she'd just stepped on the shirt he wore last night. 

Wasn't Elisabeth going to give him a life last night? 

With those thoughts in mind, Calleigh didn't dare turn on the synthetic light and this way overlooked the rest of the clothing hidden in the rut between the door and the wall. 

As the ballistics expert made her way through the rest of the corridor, she swore she heard a faint whimper coming from behind the slightly ajar door of the guest bedroom, but her suspicions hadn't been proven until she opened the door to Eric's room, and found the bed made.

It hadn't been slept in. 

Calleigh grew increasingly worried but then remembered that the guest bedroom was still unexplored, and wandered back into the corridor, her hand pressed lightly on the opened door and she stepped in…

The first sound that she heard and it caught her off guard was, " Oh god Liz." 

A shiver went down her spine as she got adjusted to the slightly dimness of the room and she bit back a surprised exclamatory comment when she saw the two people wrapped up in each other and completely oblivious to anything around them. 

It was a shock to her, more who they were, rather than what they were doing, and that was probably why she slipped back out the door, and fled the apartment, not wanting to interrupt others' happiness even though hers was in shambles…

*** 

The first rays of dawn weren't welcomed into Tim's eyes when they involuntarily flew open and he sat up in his bed. 

However, upon studying his surroundings and feeling the tightness forming in the muscles of his neck, Speedle realized he wasn't in his bed, hell; he wasn't even in his own apartment. 

No, he was in the apartment of his ex girlfriend, basking the first sunshine of the day, which slipped through the cracks in the shaded windows of the living room.

As he predetermined, her couch was murder, and so was the blossoming hangover so deeply rooted in his brain that he was damn near sure that if he didn't take anything to ease the pain, he didn't know if he could be able to make it through the day. 

" How much did I fucking drink last night?" he wondered, as he unbuttoned the first two clasps on his dress shirt, and was about to take it off completely when he noticed the pink post-it resting on the coffee table by his feet. 

He reached over abruptly and this caused another sharp stab in his head. 

" Fuck." He murmured, cursing at his pain, but nonetheless managed to obtain the note and read it out loud, " Couldn't sleep, gone for a run, be back soon." 

It wasn't signed love Calleigh, like he usually remembered it addressed to him, but it wasn't a regular note. This note meant something else, he just wasn't sure he wanted to know what its purpose was.

He took off his shirt, and stretched the sore muscles previously captivated by it, he was about to step out of his pants as well, when he remembered his cell phone tied to the inside of her pocket.

Tim finally felt curious to check his voice mail and pressed the necessary keys to access the messages. 

" You have 1 message." The neon writing on the light blue background screamed and he looked a bit confused as he pressed yes, and was surprised beyond belief when he heard Calleigh's southern drawl over the commotion in the back, along with static. 

At first he was a little relieved that she called him, knowing it was the night before, lifted his spirits, and he almost wanted to reply back to her, when she said that he probably didn't want anything to do with her, since it was a complete lie. 

And then standing in the middle of some one else's living room, in the wee morning hours, half naked and his mouth hanging agape, Tim Speedle received the shock of his life when he heard the recorded voice of his ex girlfriend tell him, she was likely to be in love with him. 

It wasn't until the operator repeated the message about six times before he was able to hang up, without erasing the recording. 

He was stonewalled, deadpanned, and a little confused as to why he hadn't seen it coming, why he didn't realize his feelings were returned until it was too late. Why did he figure this out only when it came out of Calleigh's mouth? 

Why not before, when he still had a chance? 

Looking anywhere but the stupid cell phone that caused all his trouble, the CSI suddenly decided that lamenting his stupidity would be a much tougher job that he anticipated. 

Walking into the bathroom he opened the medicine cabinet and took out a aspirin, then took off the rest of his clothing and stepped into the shower, hoping to wash away his guilt along with the remainder of the evening before…

*** 

Calleigh walked into her humble abode, and the first thing she detecting, being an investigator and all, was her living room empty, and the sound of water pour somewhere in the distance. No doubt coming from her own bathroom.

She looked hesitantly at the dark blue dress shirt, sprawled on the neck of the couch, hiding the note written from her hand underneath it. Then she looked once again at the untouched quilt and pillow.

Why hadn't he accepted them? Her mind screamed again but she chose to ignore it, as she walked into the kitchen and began a fresh pot of coffee. 

It was 5:30. 

She waited another ten minutes and felt every bead of sweat sink deeper into her pores, bothering the hell out of her. She couldn't wait any longer. 

She was pretty sure that after a night like the previous Speed wouldn't like to get forced out of the safe haven that he was in, even if it was the shower.

Calleigh walked into the corridor and then into her bedroom, stripping off her wife beater simultaneously with her paces, and when she entered the bathroom, the heat-induced steam enveloped her naked body in its own coat of protection and warmth.

The feeling only increased with the soft sound of water pouring behind the tainted shower glass doors, and yet in the far and hazy distance, she could make out Tim's naked profile.

Calleigh pinned her hair half up and tried to deny the physical reaction her body was having, at the prospect of encountering that same person, she was desperately trying to outrun, in his most vulnerable state. 

Two steps later, and tile floor shook with playful desire beneath her as she slid the doors apart, creating a gush of cool air, which alerted the person standing in the now close proximity with her, and Calleigh's secret entrance was busted. 

" Hi there." He gave her small grin, and Calleigh was grateful for his offhanded approach about their early morning encounter. It was one of the things that attracted him to her in the first place. 

His ability to detect awkwardness and then try his best to brush it off. 

" Mornin'." Her southern drawl dripped thicker, honeyed her words more fervently, and she hoped she wasn't giving off the impression that she was worried, and nervous. 

Otherwise her cover would be blown. Calleigh avoided the other person as much as possible, but couldn't deny that she was a little cold not having been able to reach the heat source, she covered her torso with instinct, not wanting the man ogling at her to discover that parts of her flesh were peaking out when they weren't supposed to. 

Speed noticed her distress and smiled quirkily, " Now, there's no reason to be shy Cal, it's not like I haven't seen your best assets before." He complimented, and then just as Calleigh's face shot up in a taken back expression, he maneuvered her so that her skin caught feel of the water.

And she eased comfortably, and long enough to give him a spiteful remark, " Well that is true." She said somewhat condescendingly but he didn't buy into her attitude. 

The only thing he could do now, was pray against prayer that somehow she would either not glance down or the steamed fog blocked her sight, long enough for him to calm down as well. 

Because the way things were headed now Tim was sure he'd be crushing her into that wall, in a matter of seconds, and as appealing as the sounded he wasn't sure if either of them wanted to go down that road. 

And he wasn't opting for starting that conversation any time soon. Wasn't it him who broke her heart 12 hours, ago, or did she-him?

" Oh hell." He thought, " Our situation is fucked both ways." He talked silently; during which short time span Calleigh managed to dump a generous amount of orange tinted body wash onto a loofah. 

Then massage it underneath the water, working up a generously white fluffy lather which she later began running up and down her arm, working incessantly to cover her entire body with the foamy substance, coating it with the soft breeze of the shower gel. 

Speed watched with his eyes bulging out, never blinking once, and biting the inside of his lip to retain a groan, and give himself away. 

Calleigh pretended not to watch him, but knew damn well what path they were about to take, yet powerless to stop it, she rolled the loofah, over her breasts, greeting the penguin on her flesh, as she watched Tim's eyes follow her every movement, until she reached her abdomen.

Calleigh didn't dare look down until this point and when she did, she wasn't shocked to find him in a half stimulated state, yet in spite herself, she had to tease him about it. 

Coming just a little closer to him, or rather pulling him underneath the waterfall while sharing in the foam coating her body, she whispered against his ear, " Some one's excited." 

" More than you know." He retaliated by biting the sensitive skin behind her ear, and she pressed herself subconsciously against him. 

" We can't do this Tim." Calleigh pulled back then, and rinsed herself off. 

Tim stood a little deadpanned, but however knew as much as she tried to suppress it, the need inside her wouldn't simmer down until it was fulfilled and that's exactly what he was going to do. 

Without saying another word, he stepped out of the stall and dried himself off, stepping into a pair boxers, he swiped a towel from the rack and turned to the other sliding door.

His hand quickly rammed in and turned off the water pour, just as Calleigh placed the loofah away. 

She gave him a questioning stare, but all he did was wrap her flimsily in a towel and then pick her up in his arms. 

" Tim." Calleigh said, half way out of the bathroom, " As much as I'm loving this knight in shining armor routine, what are you doing. We can't do this." 

But he didn't respond with words, all he did was lean in and kiss her softly, lovingly, with out most ingenuity, and Calleigh looked into his eyes with understanding. 

" Just returning a favor." He felt the need to justify himself anyway, and then walked out into the bedroom, " Thanks for letting me crash on your couch Cal." He added, and Calleigh felt herself drunkenly mumble, 

" No problem." 

*** 

Calleigh felt herself, hit the plush confines of her bed as if she sank into a pool of jelly, or at least that's how vulnerable she felt right now. Her limbs throbbed with lust, and the cool air came into contact with the dampness of her freshly scrubbed skin, it didn't disengage Calleigh's desire, but only increased her arousal.

She could smell it, all around her, the heady scent of love making fell upon her body, but some how through the haze of it all, the only thing she could feel was the fluffy surface of the towel snaking higher and higher up her thigh, leaving shivers in its wake.

The dry skin seemed to tingle, as she detected a light trail of fingertips following the cloth as it rose at her hip, and then stop.

Biting her lower lip, she couldn't get her vocals to cooperate, and restrain as she choked out, " Mmmm Tim." Before going stubbornly mute again, succumbing to the need that rose within her. 

Out of nowhere, she felt a voice all to familiar drawl back, " Shh…I'm right here baby, I'm right here with you." Those words elicited a seductive twist in her abdomen, and the torture further inflicted on her, sent ambrosial shivers to her chest, and even though her breasts had yet to be explored, she could feel the tightness in them already.

The electrifying feeling that lingered in her throat as curious finger tips continued to make contact with her ribs, drying them off insatiably slow, brought her to a complete and utter mad impatience, and gathering the minimal vitality she had left, she voiced her concern in a low sensual hiss.

" I don't want you with me, I want you *in* me." 

But her attempt proved futile because just as quickly as Tim managed to work his hands up to her stomach, she felt him leave her body. Calleigh tried to mask her sudden disappointment with a little anger, but she didn't even have a chance to sum up her feelings when she felt a pair of warm lips settle on hers. 

He smelled of citrus body wash, no doubt hers, her nose nuzzled his neck and she frowned for a split second, realizing the slight tint of liquor still lingered somewhere deep inside him.

Was he even sober?

Was she crazy, it happened the night before, of course he was sober, and when he pulled apart from her and their eyes met, Calleigh immediately regretted her doubt of him.

He had the clearest gaze she'd encountered in the last 24 hours from him, and behind it, she no longer detected the alcohol induced fog, but instead a different emotion lingered there.

Love.

Not lust, just pure, unconditional, and uninhabited love, and that was something Calleigh wasn't expecting, along with the sudden reconnection of finger tips on her naked hip, trailing more eagerly up and over her ribcage as she inhaled.

It felt as if her skin was wearing out and her heart would soon bulge out of through her lungs and into Tim's possession, because figuratively speaking that's where it already found its permanent home.

Then it happened.

She felt two digits circle like prey, settle and taunt, tease and caress, bring her just near the cliff, but never over.

Calleigh arched into his hand subconsciously, too many emotions swarming inside her brain, to notice Tim's content smile as he continued to assault the twin beauties in front of him.

The fact that his own body was growing frigid didn't dare resurface in his mind. 

He kept telling himself that this was for Calleigh, and her alone, no one else; he'd have to ignore his own needs like she had ignored hers, to suit him.

Playtime was over, and this favor, was a return all on its own.

Almost simultaneously as their lips reconnected in a zealous kiss, both concluded that it was time for the towel to make its dramatic departure. Speed decided to continue pursuing the dominant role and nearly drunk with animalist aggression, tore the dark cream-colored material from her body.

Exposing Calleigh completely, and for a second he had to steady himself, not to take her right then and there, reminding himself incessantly that this was for her.

Beautiful, smart, and completely naked…

That held its own possibilities, he thought, as he swiped his tongue lightly over a dark pink crest and elicited a hoarse moan from the depleted woman laying exposed to him.

Continuing on the right breast, he bit down slightly on the tattoo on top of her nipple. It still surprised him immensely that the mark she chose to leave on her body was an actual animal.

A penguin to be exact, and honest to god he never figured out why, and didn't bother to ask, because although it was a little eccentric he found it dead sexy.

No wait, he found her absolutely intoxicating, penguin or not.

That's why he didn't waste any more time, as he slid further down her body, biting and licking softly on the flesh underneath her breasts, dipping his tongue curiously slow into her pierced naval, pulling the ring teasingly into his mouth. 

Creating a stimulant he didn't know he could, as Tim soon felt incredible warmth rising in the pit of his stomach, only to realize later, that it wasn't coming from him internally. It was the sheer contact of him beside her that caused the reaction to take place.

It was then that he decided that, he wasn't making her feel any better by being so enticingly idle, and the liquid warmth between her thighs wasn't an indication of her arousal anymore, it was need.

And he promised himself, he'd satisfy it.

No more thoughts were silently exchanged between the two, as he slid further, rubbing his hands supportively on her thighs, then calves, and up again, creating a concoction of feelings that proved too much for Calleigh. 

She flung her upper body off the bed slightly, and then moaning, buried her fists sharply in the quilt beneath her. 

The shimmer of sweat and liquid arousal that coated her body, made Tim insane with lust, but he suppressed it, forcing himself to ease into his next movements, not so much to calm himself down, but to see the reaction on Calleigh's face before she passed through the boundary.

Calleigh meanwhile was in an alternate universe all together. One that consisted purely of Tim and his hands, probing, and feeling, discovering new territories and revisiting old ones, and it felt some sort of a shock when his warm breath targeted the source of her arousal.

She arched, and bunched up more material in her fists biting her lip until it bled, as Speed continued to assault her. 

His hot, exasperated breath, added to the ultimate retrieval for her, as his tongue continued to dart in and out, circle tantalizingly slow and then accompany ragged teeth over the swollen surface. 

Her moans extracted from the depths of her throat made no sense at all to the man situated between her thighs, however every once in a while he'd look up in genuine curiosity, and the look of pure ecstasy on her face invigorated him even more.

Tim ran his hand up to the juncture, while with the other, he so uselessly tried to settle the near hyperventilating body from pouncing the bed. 

Running two fingers over the slick flesh, he stopped at the cavern, and as a reluctant traveler withdrew, instead pressing the tip of his tongue, and the cushions of his lips ever so lovingly on the center. 

Meanwhile with his fingers he strode over and over again, tiptoeing closer and closer to the northern twin peaks, when suddenly, and mostly unaware to his full concentration Calleigh's body collapsed, and in moments of spasms his mission was so voraciously accomplished.

He immediately fled the genesis of their tryst and fell by her side, bringing her lips over his still damp fingers, he ran them over her lower lip, and she turned to him, sweat glistening on her flushed skin.

Her eyes uncertain, but happy, her face in a smile. 

Tim absolutely couldn't resist, and neither could Calleigh, because after a few moments of exchanged pride she pressed her shaky hand to the back of his neck and assaulted his lips with suppressed hunger.

Eager to taste herself on them.

" It's all for you." He whispered, and as much as it pained him to do so, he knew she needed her rest, wrapping her in the quilt she marked; he slid off the bed, and kissed her forehead.

" Tim, don't leave me." Came the rugged reply from the bed, before he could completely flee the scene of the crime.

" I'll be here when you wake up." He didn't turn around and closed the door behind himself.

Calleigh wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, feeling a strange sense of comforted disappointment, and wishing that it were Tim's arms around her instead of the cool material…

TBC…


	21. Part 20: On The Receiving End

I'd like to thank anyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic. I swear lately it's been writing itself and hopefully we can complete this shortly. Thank You. 

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: Heavy R, NC-17  

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: A favor returned, a confusing phone call, and an invitation to breakfast pretty much sum up the morning after…after…

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: Blah, I think I'm starting a bad trend, ending all my latest chapters with sex…well this one is no exception kiddies, enjoy it while it last, because let's face it, I cant have them bumping uglies for too long.

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 20- On The Receiving End

Eric took a final euphoric breath and rolled off his counterpart. 

She earned a moment to feel the weight being pushed from her, and looked at him.

" So can I thank you now?" Elisabeth asked, still trying to maintain her breathing, and yet also in awe of what had happened. 

Eric tried to remember why she asked the question, and it hit him, the night before he'd told her not to thank him until he was done.

And to be perfectly blunt, he couldn't get enough of the woman, however, both of them were tired out of their minds, even with the few precious hours of sleep under their belt, the energy was drained, and he could see it in her tired jade eyes.

He was pretty sure, she detected the same restlessness in his, because she smiled and reached out to run her fingers through his slightly damp scalp. 

Eric basked in her attention and forgot to answer her inquiry, so Elisabeth took it upon herself to contemplate the response. Kissing him softly, she crawled from the bed, wrapped in the quilt, leaving the CSI naked. 

" Suit up boy." She tossed him a pair of boxers at the foot of the bed teasingly, and disappeared from the bedroom. 

Eric didn't have time to even question what she was doing, until he heard the clatter in the kitchen and pulling on the underwear, he followed the sound. 

Surprised to see Elisabeth clad in his t-shirt from last night and her underwear, he smiled as he watched her rummage through his fridge and take out any breakfast food option he had in there. 

Elisabeth saw Eric staring, and turned around, hands on her hips, with authority she said, " Don't just stand there Delko, call up Calleigh and Speed." She ushered him and the CSI reached for the phone, still unsure why. 

Elisabeth noticed this, and smiled apathetically, " I'm moving the case discussion into your dining room. I'm so fucking tired of the stupid restaurant food, I want home cooked breakfast, and since I don't think you are good in the kitchen…so…" 

Her voice trailed off, hoping Eric would understand, and he smirked, placing the phone back in its cradle he sauntered over to the lawyer, leaning against the stove, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. 

" So is this your way of thanking me?" He asked, nuzzling her neck and Elisabeth looked up at him. 

" Maybe." Elisabeth leaned up and gave him a kiss on his chin, swiping her tongue seductively over his lower lip then, " But if you don't get with calling them, there might not be any breakfast for you this morning."

She said and their eyes met in nearsightedness. 

" And would that be such a bad thing?" he whispered in her ear, and as much as Elisabeth hated to push him away, she did nodding, " Yeah, for the time being." 

Then she turned back to the counter, silently recalling her mother's secret recipe for pancakes. 

" You've got any nutmeg here?" she asked a few minutes later, but Eric was already on the phone with Speed…

*** 

Calleigh woke up from the soft tugging being inflicted on her by whom she later identified as the one person she wanted to see least. 

Tim.

He finally acknowledged her conscious state and gave her a small, obviously forced smile as he said, " Get dressed, Delko just invited us for a case discussion over breakfast, his place." Speed explained vaguely, and pulled his torso off the bed.

It looked as if he'd dressed in a different shirt than the one she saw on the couch, what seemed like centuries ago, and instead stood over her, clad in a maroon t-shirt, she smiled back at him lazily. 

" You know, it's been so damn long since I've seen you in a t-shirt." Calleigh stretched inside the blanket, and moved her legs slightly, suddenly a little flushed as she felt the reminder of their lovemaking on her skin.

Tim either didn't care of it, or didn't notice because he scratched the back of his head and replied, " Eh, I dug this out of your closet." He said as a matter-of-factly, and Calleigh smiled again, although very well aware of her compromising position. 

" Ok fine, I'll blame it on myself…" Calleigh smirked, and rose half way up, placing a bunched up fist of material in between her breasts, to keep it from falling off. 

Last thing she wanted was to expose more skin to this man that obviously she couldn't escape from.

" You should, but do it quickly, Eric seemed antsy on the phone." Tim recalled, and Calleigh's expression completely changed under his eye.

Apparently there was something she wasn't telling him, but he figured he'd find out whatever it was later. He needed to get her into some clothes desperately before a headier repeat of a few minutes ago ensued. 

Calleigh on the other hand was utterly mortified as she suspected why Delko was a little agitated, however, nothing was more uncomfortable then feeling the slick skin of her coated thighs rhyme against each other mockingly. 

" Oh okay, let me just take a quick shower." She rose completely from the bed, still encasing herself in the quilt. If Speed didn't know any better he would've thought she was embarrassed, but having seen her naked a couple hundred times, he figured that wasn't the case.

So what was?

That was once again something he'd figure out later. 

" I have to return his car anyway." Calleigh mumbled and disappeared into the bathroom.

A cool shiver ran down Speed's body when he heard the unfamiliar click of the lock function.

" Fuck." He cursed, and then walked out of the bedroom…

*** 

By 7:30 exactly Horatio returned from his morning jog, and did finished his daily exercising routine. 

He reassembled his energy in the shower and then chose a dark purple silk button down to go underneath his gray suit. 

The red haired CSI was about to get ready to leave when his cell phone tunes awoke the gloomy apartment, mere hours after dawn. 

The caller ID read "Private Caller" intriguing the investigator even more, and although it was in his job description to over analyze everything, he still wasn't completely sure he was overreacting about this call.

" Horatio Caine." 

" Hello Handsome." 

Damn it. Mia.

" What'd ya want Mia?" He asked curtly, but that was to be expected. 

" Not much of a morning person are you? But since I caught you on your cell, I didn't wake ya…did I?" Her voice sounded too sweet, but then again, he knew appearances could be deceiving, same could be said for tones.

" Since when did you become so damn considerate?" He snapped, the same approach he had for suspects he thought were guilty, he now used on a woman he used to sleep with.

Damn it. Mia.

" Horatio, I am merely calling to ask you something." She played the innocent act way too many times with him, and now even three years since their divorce, he could still detect the falseness in it.

" Ask me what?" 

" Well, you know I don't like to eat alone." 

" Mia…" Horatio suddenly knew where this was headed, and for a second he contemplated if it wouldn't be so bad if he had a simple breakfast date with his ex-wife.

And then laughed at the absurdness and desperation of his own mind. 

" Meet me at Ezra's and don't be late." 

Click.

He could always not show up, even stand her up with a cold shoulder, like the one he knew she was capable of giving.

However one thing Horatio knew about himself, was that he wasn't capable of that, perhaps that's why when he got into his car he decided to make a little detour before work.

Claiming he was hungry, which was a lie.

Damn it. Mia.

*** 

Twenty minutes after the unforgettable 'locking of the bathroom door' Speed was joined by company, clad in low rider black pants and a beige wife beater.

When Calleigh walked in and found Speed staring at her, she gave him a once over just to retaliate and then justified her attire, " It's gonna be murder today. I was sweating buckets at 5 Am." she explained, and put on a lightweight jacket. 

" You were running." Speed reminded her comically, as he watched her movements with strategic memorization. 

Calleigh smirked at him and ran her fingers through her slightly disheveled hair, " Smart ass." 

" My specialty." He retaliated with somewhat of a bitterer attitude, causing Calleigh to look at him in suspicion. 

" You okay?" she asked, as she secured her gun on her hip.

" Yeah I guess…" His voice trailed off looking for an excuse, and found it in her actions.

" I feel naked without my badge and gun." Speed shrugged, hoping she couldn't see through the fallacy of the excuse. 

Calleigh gave him a lopsided grin; keen to call him on it, yet trying desperately not to dig herself in a whole she would later be too idle to give herself out of. 

" Since when?" she asked, but didn't give him time to reply, " Never mind, if it means that much to you, we can pick 'em up on our way to Eric's." 

" It's not in our way." Tim opposed, suddenly contradicting what he told her earlier, but not caring too much, because both of them knew he was lying.

" It's okay, I'd have to find some way to compensate for falling asleep on ya." Calleigh winked and opened the front door. 

" I'm sure you'll find another way." Speed said absent mindedly, unaware that with his words and idea sparked in the blonde's head, and one she wasn't keen on letting go.

" Maybe I will." She winked but then quickly added, " We're still picking up your gun." Calleigh then thundered through the door, leaving Speed dazed and with the responsibility of locking up.

" She'll be the death of me someday." He mumbled to no one in particular.

" I heard that." 

" Just testing your hearing range." Speed snapped back, and shut the door with more force than needed…

*** 

They stepped into the neglected apartment and Calleigh frowned. 

" You need some damn light in this place." She grumbled, for a second forgetting her future plans as she stocked over to the living room, and pulled up the shades, freeing simultaneously three main windows, showing off the breathtaking view of the beach. 

" I don't like light." Speed mocked her words and Calleigh's frown deepened, but now in more of a sadistic way, reminding her that he had yet to find out what she would do to him.

" But this view, it's gorgeous." Calleigh allowed herself a moment to ogle at the blinding sun, then the leafy Palm Trees and then finally the sparkling ocean, glistening with sky blue undertone and crowded by snow-white sand. 

" I like the view better from where I'm standing." Speed gave her a stretched out glance, and walked into his bedroom.

Calleigh didn't wait a second, prolonging her thoughts over what he'd said, and although she knew it was a compliment and she should contemplate it, she smiled.

Knowing, now, she had another reason to thank him for. 

Wasting no precious time, she walked into the kitchen, her heels clicking on the frigid tile floor as she moved quickly to the refrigerator hoping what she needed was stored here. 

Opening the icebox up, she smiled ironically at her good fortune when she realized all that was on the near bare shelves was a crate of beer, some fruit and leftovers.

And of course what she was looking for, neatly tucked away in the door. 

She slammed it shut, after taking it out, and walked out the other arch that led directly across the small hall and into the room Tim previously disappeared to. 

Calleigh smiled devilishly in spite herself, and closed the door with a gentle click, causing the only other occupant to turn around and look at her with surprise, from his place at his closet. 

" Oh you're making this way too easy." Calleigh thought to herself, as she hid her possession from Tim's sight, and walked over to him.

" Mind giving me a moment to change." He asked a little annoyed, missing the glint in her eye.

He'd decided the couldn't spend the day in a t-shirt that had her scent all over it, or the pants that had the faint trace of alcohol on them, so he shed them and was now contemplating on what to wear, when he was rudely interrupted. 

Calleigh didn't give him an answer right away, well not verbally at least, but she took off her jacket, successfully, still managing to hide her friend underneath the article of clothing that she placed on the dresser. 

" Calleigh, I'll be out in like two seconds, no need to get comfortable." He said, trying to ease the tension in the room, yet as he soon realized it wasn't at all tension.

No, it was intention.

To be more specific it was Calleigh's goal.

" Well, you misunderstand Tim." She inched closer and snapped the waistband of his boxers teasingly, " I beg to differ." 

Then before Speed knew it, he was being pushed against the cushion of his bed, and Calleigh was straddling his lap.

" Cal, what the-…" His voice trailed off, or more like she interrupted him.

" Now, now, Tim there's no need for bad language." Calleigh flashed a finger in his face, and then he followed it, as she ran it down his naked chest, and to his belly button.

Circling it, viciously, she continued, " Now, you did something, well how should I put it, pleasant to me today, yet it was unexpected. You caught me off guard, and I don't like to be uninformed of your intentions toward me, so what I decided to do. Is retaliate, oh and I brought some help." 

Calleigh grinned impishly, and crawled off Tim's lap, just to return a second later, introducing her new friend to Speed, whom formally recognized the product to be a tenant of his fridge. 

" Aunt Jemima's maple syrup." He read off the label in a sarcastic tone, as if for the first time, and Calleigh resumed teasing his naked skin. Then for a second, unable to concentrate, he closed his eyes, and cursed himself mentally for buying that in the first place. 

" Oh do not mock Dear Aunt Jemima, besides you should be thanking her not making fun of her." Calleigh popped open the tip and smelled the aroma of maple, burying it deep in her mind. 

" And why is that?" Speed asked, genuinely intrigued, and a little scared of Calleigh's next actions.  

" Oh because if it were my aunt helping, I don't think you'd enjoy it as much." Calleigh winked and the next thing Tim knew he felt a cool, sticky substance coat his naval.

Then another completely different intruder escaping from Calleigh's mouth followed it, scooping up a generous helping, all as Tim watched. 

Calleigh smiled at him again, mischievously, as she felt the reaction his body was having toward this little innuendo, was desired. 

She then finished off the syrup and rose to meet Tim face to face, before he could utter a response; she leaned in and brushed her tongue over his lips, kissing them softly then, her hair fell all around them in a golden halo, adding to the arousal affect, as she soon figured out. 

" Calleigh." He breathed out, hoping to somehow forever remain in this moment, yet Calleigh had other ides. 

" Na ah." She removed his hand from her hip, and kissed his palm slowly, " To quote some one wise I know, I'm right here with you baby." She mocked him and Tim cursed himself twice in five minutes.

During his mental rant, he didn't feel Calleigh slide down his body, until she stripped him of the minimal attire he had left. And to say the least, Speed felt quite vulnerable to be naked in front of a fully clothed woman. 

" Hmm." Calleigh licked her lips pensively. 

" Some one's excited." She then winked at him good naturedly, and took the bottle of syrup in her hand again. 

" Think Speed, if I could make you…" her voice trailed off, and Tim might as well not have been listening because as soon as the honey based substance made contact with his erect flesh, his mind shut off any outside contact and completely focused on the pleasure derived from the actions of the woman above him.

The next thing he heard was Calleigh finishing up her sentence, " Sorry we may get your sheets a little dirty." And that was the final straw.

The trace expert felt tickling prickles of hair tease his thighs and then hot breath on his skin, and he completely lost it, fell so utterly fast neither expected. 

Calleigh lapped up the dripping, quickly liquidating syrup with her tongue, as Tim's body convulsed involuntarily, however, she knew he wasn't completely there yet, and it didn't bother her at all.

Her hands suddenly perked up, and got a mind of their own as they attacked the skin closer to her mouth, adding to the desired pleasure, and the euphoria of the event. 

She withdrew once to see Speed's reaction, and smiled, biting her lip, " You like that Tim." Her hands hadn't stopped their ministrations as they caressed, tugged, tortured, and simultaneously inflicted pleasure. 

" Fuck…" was all her dazed counterpart could breath out, and Calleigh sympathized him for a few seconds in mourning of her early bird special.

Then her tactic switched and she whispered to him, " I said no bad language." This time she used her teeth, and felt as Speed's body nearly pounced on the bed.

Unable to control himself further both CSIs knew their fun was close to an end. 

Calleigh took another helping of syrup, and this triggered Speed's boiling point, as his body shuttered with sweet measure, and he completely let go. 

Calleigh smiled to herself, glad that her mission had been accomplished, and leaned in to give him a taste of himself. 

Breaking their kiss she sat up a few minutes later, smiling at him, Calleigh snapped the top of the bottle down again.

" Favor returned." She climbed off him, Tim was a little dazed but he could see her put on her jacket, and run a hand through her hair, " I'll give you a moment to change." She turned the doorknob and was about to leave. 

" Oh and Tim." 

" Yeah?" he managed to croak out, through the aftershock of euphoria.

" The syrup doesn't do you enough justice." She winked cryptically and Speed groaned as she left.

It was his turn for a shower now…

TBC…


	22. Part 21: Hey It's Me

I'd like to thank anyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic. I swear lately it's been writing itself and hopefully we can complete this shortly. Thank You. 

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R   

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: Horatio receives some unexpected news as well as a seduction, while the remaining CSIs enjoy what seems like an uneventful breakfast.

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: Oh I'm having way too much fun with this fic; the ideas just keep rolling in, and please don't kill me with this ending.

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 21- Hey It's Me

Since Ezra was about three blocks away from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab Department, it was famous for its audience of cops and law enforcement officers, that including the District Attorneys of the county.

Horatio walked in and immediately the bartender Joe, gave him a polite greeting in the form of a nod, and then pointed to the stairs behind him, indicating that he knew Mia was waiting for him, upstairs, in the other dining room.

" Thanks." Horatio mumbled and followed the man's oral instructions, which he also had memorized by heart, having dined here so many times before. 

The smell of coffee invaded his nostrils as he took the final step and ended up in a sun lit room, overlooking the highest landscape of the beachfront city. 

In the middle of the room a small square table was set with white table cloth and gleaming white plates, around the walls identical naked tables were stacked on top of each other, with chairs pressed against them, indicating that the room wasn't being used this morning, or was reserved.

Either way, Horatio would've much rather had breakfast downstairs amongst other occupants of the restaurant, instead of here, in a secluded room with his ex wife. Because now he was suspicious and knew definitely, that there was an ulterior motive somewhere in her invitation.

Horatio stood for long moments in the doorway, somewhat observing the familiar area, when Mia looked up at him and smiled, resting her chin on her palm, " You like? I thought you'd want some privacy." 

Horatio grunted in a very out of character fashion and moved to the table. 

" Privacy? Something I am suddenly afraid of." He said taking a seat opposite of his ex lover, and looking her straight in the eye.

Her brow creased, but she smiled nonetheless, in her distasteful manner, and Horatio has the sudden urge to cringe but didn't, when he watched a waiter, he'd passed on his way up enter the room and place two hot steaming cups of coffee along with a percolator on the edge of their table. 

Mia thanked him, for the both of them, and turned to Horatio waiting until the young man was out of earshot to speak, " Why would you be frightened, you never have been before." 

Horatio opened his mouth to defend himself, but instead of speaking took a sip of coffee and allowed Mia to dominate the dialogue. 

" Well, anyway, it doesn't matter, because this morning, I have some news for you." Mia announced and took the napkin on the table, placing it on the lap of what Horatio knew was an expensive skirt. 

Her shopping tastes and obsessions was one thing that Horatio realized didn't separate her from the rest of the female population, however the fact that she was a conniving, cheating, bitch was, so he preferred not to read into that too much.

It'd give him a headache, and it was only about 8 in the morning, not a good way to start a day, but neither was having lunch with an ex wife. 

" What kind of news?" Horatio asked with another sip of coffee added, " should I be scared now?" 

Mia laughed lightly, and then took a sip of her own coffee, cringing at its bitter taste, she reached for a packet of Sweet & Low, simultaneously she began to speak. 

" Horatio, Horatio, Horatio." She stretched his name longingly, distastefully, and in a way that made him wish it weren't his anymore.

" Mia, Mia, Mia." He mocked back and it only proved to prolong her torture on him, because she smiled thoroughly, and then continued to stir in her sugar seductively, swirling the brown liquid while looking at Horatio with the most intense glare he thought she'd possessed.

Yet again, it'd been a long time, since Mia addressed him with anything but offhandedness, so perhaps this wasn't the lowest the DA could go, anyway he didn't want to know the extent of her deviousness. 

" So, does the name Megan Donner ring a bell?" 

Horatio's head snapped up, hearing the name that wreaked havoc in his mind, he swallowed deeply, but not unnoticeably, because his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat underneath Mia's patronizing stare. 

Apparently to her it was entertaining because she grinned and added, " I got on the phone with Adele Sevilla a few minutes after we parted two nights ago, and her name came up casually." 

" Casually, as in you mentioned it, prying for info." Horatio scoffed bitterly, " I know how your mind works Mia, so cut the bullshit and tell me why you've so cordially invited me to have breakfast with you, if you don't want me to leave, because let's make something clear, my conscience with you is forgotten." 

Horatio snapped, shoving his coffee cup away and about ready to get up. 

Mia didn't stop him until he was at the door. 

" Horatio I don't think you want to leave." And for some reason her tone of voice made stop, although it shouldn't have. 

The red haired CSI turned around uneasily, and questioned, " And why the hell not?" His tone was curt and condescending but it didn't stop his tough exterior from melting with the next words out of the DA's mouth.

" Because then you wont hear all about the little rumor that perhaps Donner is coming back." 

And all he could think now was "Damn it Mia." 

*** 

The doorbell sounded just as Elisabeth flipped the last of the bacon onto the platter. 

" There." She smiled at Eric sweetly, and he rolled his eyes as he accepted the plate and Elisabeth stretched, " Aren't you gonna get that?" she asked. 

" Aren't you gonna get dressed?" He countered, and it was Elisabeth's turn to roll her eyes. 

" Why?" She bit her lip and inched closer to him. 

" Uh, because you're in my t-shirt, and a thong, I think they'd suspect something other than cooking went on here." Eric said, and welcomed her arriving form to him.

The doorbell sounded again, and he grabbed her by the waist, " In a minute." He yelled and then crushed his lips on hers, Elisabeth let out a small whimper, but when his tongue reached in to pry for access, she denied it to him by biting.

" And the fact that I didn't change clothes from last night wouldn't be any indication of that huh?" she winked, and he snapped the strap of her underwear. 

" Go, before I have my way with you." Eric shoved her slightly into the doorway.

" Now that wouldn't be such a bad thing." 

" The food will all go to waste." He reminded, and for a split second silence fell between the two. 

Only to be interrupted by the voice coming from outside the door. 

" Okay, I hope both of you are decent because we're coming in." Calleigh said, and after a few moments the people inside heard a key jiggle. 

" Oh shit, go now." Delko said smiling, and Elisabeth disappeared into his bedroom, focusing on dressing. 

" Ok, okay, chill." She slammed the door loudly just as Calleigh flung the front door open.

" Bout fucking time, is this how you greet all your guests, no wonder you live alone." Calleigh announced, trying very hard to conceal the chuckle rising in the pit of her stomach as she heard Elisabeth rummage in the bedroom.

" Fuck you." Delko rolled his eyes, and walked back into the dining room, that had been already set up with four settings. 

" No thanks." Calleigh mumbled, and looked across to Speed, and although he caught her eye, it didn't seem as if he was all too comfortable on the subject. 

He'd been quite all through the car ride, and the only thing he'd said to her after his encounter with Aunt Jemima, was we'd better go or we'll be late, when he found her in the living room drinking coffee. 

She'd said nothing, and they acted like complete strangers to each other, up until this point, and now the ballistics expert was having serious doubts about her way of returning his favor. 

She knew it'd eventually bite her in the ass, and apparently it did, sooner rather than later.

" Oh, coffee!" Calleigh chimed and then ducked underneath Speed's arm where he was blocking the kitchen way, and snuck into the kitchen.

" Freak." He mumbled teasingly. 

" I am not, you're the one who wont touch this shit." She replied grumpily, and Tim rolled his eyes, " That's only because it'll kill ya." 

" But Pepsi wont, please." Calleigh ignored him and walked into the dining room, the other way, commenting that something smelled enticingly good. 

" Yeah, Liz cooked though, thank her not me." Eric replied, a little proud of letting Calleigh that bit of information.

She smiled at him, almost knowingly, but didn't say anything.

Instead Speed took the liberty of the commentary, " Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be eating this." 

" Screw you." Eric shot back with only half of the usual dose of sarcasm, just as Elisabeth walked in.

" Good morning, aren't we peachy today." She ruffled up Tim's hair, before giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then sauntered over to Eric with a big smile and said, " I left you a little present for you back there, check it out later?" 

Then she kissed the corner of his mouth casually, and walked over to the table, " Let's eat kiddies, it's getting cold." 

Calleigh smirked, and then sat down next to Elisabeth and smiled, " Like I said last night, you're bound not to go home empty handed." 

And then received a kick under the table from the woman beside her.

*** 

" Excuse me?" Horatio thought he misheard her when Mia uttered her last mocking words. 

" I said, a little birdie told me that Megan got tired of Chicago and decided to skip back to Dade, I wonder why but you know I'm frankly a little surprised you didn't know." 

" Shut up Mia, this is none of your fucking business, why should I have been informed of her arrival in advance, we were barely coworkers." Horatio exclaimed and found himself slowly returning to the table. 

The waiter had delivered their meals already and Mia picked at her eggs, as she surveyed her surroundings as if for the first time, and in the most devious way possible. 

Like what she'd told him a few seconds before was as insignificant as the fly buzzing around her breakfast. 

" I mean I thought you were friends with Ms. Donner, oh and I wonder if she changed her last name back to her maiden, I hear 75% of widows who don't are bound to commit suicide." Mia pointed out and took a sip of coffee.

Horatio felt like choking her. 

" You insensitive bitch." He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to maintain his anger and volume of voice to a minimal.

" My, my Horatio, isn't your vocabulary improving." The lawyer snorted as if was named called every single day, and not that Horatio didn't suspect so.

" Megan lost everything when she lost Sean." 

" I divorced you, so what?" Mia spat, and then finally took a fork full in her mouth, and Horatio now had the urge to slap her.

" There's a difference Mia." 

" I know, Megan's an innocent delicate flower, who you didn't mind screwing on the side when we were married, and I'm just a bitch." Mia slammed the table and then got up, and walked around to face Horatio. 

" I never fucked her Mia, she was married." Horatio reminded her. 

" Well that wouldn't stop you now would it." Mia exclaimed, inching closer and closer to Horatio. 

" It didn't stop you." Horatio spat back and just as Mia's hand reached out to no doubt slap him, he caught it and then caught her lips in a rekindling kiss.

But the kiss held bitter after taste and he nearly shoved her off himself.

Mia didn't seem fazed but instead a little pleased with herself that she'd gotten to him so deeply. 

" As good as you remember?" She asked impishly. 

" There is a difference between Megan and you." Horatio stepped back to the staircase. 

" Oh yeah what's that?" Mia folded her arms a little annoyed, seeing as though she thought they were over that topic.

" Yeah. Megan loved Sean, and you didn't love me." Horatio shrugged, and then descended to the first floor.

Mia stood silently for a few seconds and then she had the urge to slap Horatio…

*** 

" Okay, so I'm thinking Hunter's hiding something." Elisabeth said as she returned to the living room with a full coffee maker. 

" I call first dibs." Calleigh piped up, and Elisabeth rolled her eyes. 

" Speedle, how much do you allow her?" She asked, and yet refilled the blonde's cup.

" He doesn't own me for your information." Calleigh smirked and took a lengthy sip of the coffee just to prove it to her friends. 

" Yeah, I'm just borrowing her." Tim teased and leaned against his chair. 

" Fuck you." 

" Did that." Speed continued anyway, and it was Delko's turn to roll his eyes, and yet he didn't think the subject of his friends' relationship would be a hot topic that wasn't full of tension.

So instead he concerted on Elisabeth's first assumption. 

" Can we please skip the disgusting details of your after hours activities, and concentrate on the case, isn't that why were sitting at home on paid leave." Eric reminded. 

" Since when have you been so uptight about your job, chill Delko." Calleigh teased, and Elisabeth plopped down beside her, picking up a piece of bacon.

" I am chilling, however, not for long because Liz's bitch of a boss will have all our heads on the line if we don't sum this up by at least tomorrow night." Eric supplied and refilled his own coffee.

" She didn't give me a dead line Eric." Elisabeth reminded and chewed again.

" Yeah, but something's up her ass anyway." Speed commented, and Calleigh turned to him with a disapproving glance, " Tim." 

" Calleigh." 

" C'mon you guys cant be this bitter toward someone you barely know." Calleigh threw her hands up in exasperation as she leaned back. 

" She broke H's heart." Eric defended. 

" And you're his bitches?" Elisabeth raised her eyebrow, and Calleigh stifled a laugh.

" No, unlike you we're just dedicated to our boss." Speed shrugged. 

" Your lap dogs, or your just judgmental, you don't know her like I do, and yet you still have the common sense to consider her some one not worthy of your time? I expected better from you Tim." Calleigh frowned, and then took another sip of coffee.

Draining her cup, she refilled it, and messaged her temples methodically. 

" Oh don't do that Cal, I've had encounters with that woman." 

" So have I." Eric piped up and Elisabeth nudged him.

" Okay I don't wanna get into this, let's just concentrate on the case, fighting over this will get us nowhere." Calleigh commented. 

" I second that." Elisabeth mumbled but before she could get on with the subject of the Gale case, a cell phone sounded through the room. 

It was the jingle from the Meow Mix commercials and quickly Speed scrambled to his hip, " Okay, I love that commercial sorry." He frowned and then answered it. 

" Speedle." 

" Hey…it's me." 

TBC…


	23. Part 22: What You Don’t Know Will Hurt Y...

I'd like to thank anyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic. I swear lately it's been writing itself and hopefully we can complete this shortly. Thank You. 

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R   

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: Speed skips out on breakfast, for reasons unknown to anyone but the person he is meeting, meanwhile Horatio pays Adele a visit.

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: Okay, I promise I will return to the initial subject of E/E in the next few chapters, but for now enjoy…

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 22- What You Don't Know Will Hurt You

Calleigh noticed Tim's face pale slightly, and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

" Tim?" She raised her eyebrow while Elisabeth and Eric exchanged a confused look, both had noticed the change in Speed's complexion as well. 

Delko appeared to be more worried, seeing as though, for as long as he could remember there'd been only a handful of times that his friend ever paled like that. 

Nonetheless Speed placed his hand over the mouthpiece and excused himself out of earshot of his friends. 

It was Calleigh's turn to exchange looks with the other people sitting around the table.  

" I'm sure it's nothing." Elisabeth assured her, but it didn't seem as if she was convinced as well.

Calleigh shrugged and picked up her fork, set on eating something. 

Meanwhile Speed walked out into the corridor and whispered. 

" Hey it's me? Is that how you greet me." 

" Ha, ha, we talked two nights ago." 

" Doesn't matter, don't excuse yourself, I'm with company here." He sneered softly, and could just picture the person on the other end rolling her eyes. 

" Well, I'm in Miami." 

" What?" Speed said in a heightened whisper, and then immediately chided himself for exclaiming.

No one needed to know about this. They hadn't for the last six months, and they wouldn't now, because she decided to drop a bombshell on him. 

" I told you I'd be coming back." She reminded him and Tim bit his tongue from reminding her that her word wasn't exactly golden, well not anymore. 

Instead he replied with a calm, " When'd you fly in?" 

" This morning, I'm sitting in the Agramonte Lobby talking to you, and my bags are unpacked." 

" You're staying at a hotel?" 

" Yeah I decided to come early, but since I had leased the house until next week, I'll have to stay some where until the contract expires." 

" You could've stayed with me." Tim said in what he hoped wasn't a small voice, although as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, he knew that was impossible.

A small chuckle vibrated through his ear, from the cell phone line. 

" Tim, don't be crazy, you've got a girl friend, or don't you remember Calleigh." 

Speed smirked, and wondered if it was too uncanny for her to know such details of his life, and still be so far away, in another state, for the time of their separation. 

" Yeah, my point exactly, I literally live at her place, and she barely stays at mine, and see how I'm using present tense I hope it stays that way." Speed added sarcastically, and the silence on the other end gave him no respite.  

" Tim, is everything okay?" 

Ah, and this is what he was afraid of. He couldn't lie to her, but telling her the truth would weigh too much on the already heavy conversation. 

" Do you want me to meet you?" He guessed on the reason for her call. 

" Yeah, if it's not too much trouble, I'd really like to see the handsome boy hiding behind that voice." She teased and he couldn't help but smile.

She'd always had that affect on him, and he had no idea why. 

" Ha, ha." 

" Don't patronize me." 

" I wouldn't dream of it." 

" Sure, I'll see you in a few then." 

" Yeah, let me just make an excuse." Tim said and hung up. 

After gathering himself, he walked back into the living room but not to the seat he vacated. Calleigh looked up at him, but didn't say anything. 

He couldn't imagine how she was feeling at that point. After the turn of events in the last 24 hours their relationship hung over a big fat question mark, and although they had exchanged the most intimate parts of their courtship, it was still an odd feeling to know they may break up. 

" And you big enigma?" Elisabeth broke the ice, and Eric chuckled, patting her naked knee. 

" I gotta go." Speed said with minimal controversy and Calleigh's head immediately shot up. 

" Where?" 

" Back to the lab, the case I signed off on before this, there're a few glitches, I'm sure I'll catch you guys later, just call my cell." Tim listed off, hoping he covered all the bases. 

" Oh okay, why don't you take my car, I don't think we're going any where any time soon." Calleigh smirked, and pointed to the box of evidence that Elisabeth had brought out.

Tim smiled, " Okay, thanks I'll be back as soon as I can." He accepted the keys, but not without a reward of his own.

Realizing this was the first chaste kiss that they'd shared in what seemed like forever, Calleigh basked in the after glow, unbeknownst to any one in the room.

" Catch ya later man." Eric patted his friend's back and escaped into the bathroom.

" Kay, see ya girls." Speed winked and disappeared into the hallway.

It wasn't until they heard the door slam that Elisabeth immediately looked up at Calleigh.

" He's never taken a call from the lab outside." The blonde explained solemnly. 

" Honey, trust me, with a man like Tim you've got nothing to worry about." Elisabeth reached out and grasped Calleigh's hand. 

Calleigh smirked, and stood up, " Yeah, neither do you." She said knowingly and ducked into the kitchen.

*** 

" Look John, I can't take that case…Yes, I know I owe you a favor…No it's not family emergency…Fine, thank you." Adele Sevilla hung up the phone, and rested her head against her palms in exasperation. 

She mumbled something about stress and opened the side drawer pulling out a bottle of what looked like Excedrin, and taking in two tablets.

It wasn't until the beautiful Hispanic woman emptied her coffee cup that she noticed the tall man leaning against the side of her cubicle. 

" Horatio Caine." She smiled at him.

" Adele Sevilla." He reciprocated, a little tint of nostalgic sarcasm in his rich voice. 

" Complimentary greetings aside." Adele pushed against the edge of her desk and got up from the rotating chair, " What can I do for ya?" 

" I think we should take a walk." Horatio suggested seriously, and Adele's smile faded, she could see the concern mirroring the red haired CSI's face. 

There were seldom times he looked so touched, peeved by something that it was written all over his features, burned in his eyes. For as long as Adele had known him, it didn't seem as if he was one to experience it often. 

" If you say so, I have a splitting headache, fresh air will do me some good." The Detective acknowledged and then rubbed the back of her neck, picking up her gun as they walked out of her cubicle. 

The short walk outside was made in silence, neither talked for reasons unbeknownst to the other person, because frankly they didn't know what the other was thinking. 

Once in the parking lot of the PD building, Adele turned to Horatio and he shoved his hands in his pant pockets, looking anywhere other than her face.

That irked a curiosity in the brunette; Horatio never avoided eye contact, what in the world was going on? 

" H." 

" What?" Horatio didn't mean to snap, and immediately felt apologetic, having pulled out the woman from her activity to talk and was now silent.

" The park's that way." Adele motioned casually with her hand into the direction behind them, and Horatio nodded. 

" Okay, let's walk." 

They resumed identical strides again, her heels clicking in rhythm to his low movements, until they skipped about two blocks and the silence proved to be way too much for the usually patient officer.

" Alright, listen you, why do I feel like your sending me off to an electric chair or something? Tell me what the hell is going on." Adele announced, stopping dead in her tracks, although Horatio walked a few more steps and only then halted. 

" Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing." He said, with a bit of the same dry sarcasm that he'd used on her back at the office.

This didn't trouble her anymore, it pissed her off though. 

" Horatio, I don't like word games." Adele said with precaution and watched the man smirk. 

" And I don't like games period, so why don't you tell me why my ex wife found it necessary to invite me to breakfast and tell me to my face that a little birdie told her that Donner is coming back…as in Megan." 

He finished and Adele looked stunned, and slightly guilty. The only thing her friend could guess was that this never entered her mind as being one of the reasons that he'd encounter her in person.

" Horatio, it's not what you think." Adele quipped, and Horatio pulled his hands out of his pockets, putting them up in the air. 

" Like hell it isn't, she called you for inside info, and you gave it to her, at least you could've called me first and forewarned me." 

" I couldn't." 

" Why not?" he asked in a disbelieving, almost condescending manner. 

" BECAUSE MEGAN ASKED ME NOT TO!!!" Adele exploded with a rage; Horatio seldom saw in her eyes, it even caused him to back away. And that was something Caine didn't do often, or at all for that matter. 

He would've apologized had it not been for the complete shock he was feeling, as well as confusion for the comment Adele had just made. 

" Why wouldn't…" " She tell you? Well I don't fucking have all the answers, so stop interrogating me, and talk to the source of your annoyance." Adele backed away, and sighed. 

Horatio was still musing on what to say when Adele took an exasperated sigh, and rubbed her aching temples, apparently her headache had only increased with her outburst, but not like the CSI expected anything less.

It made him twice as guilty, and yet his pride had control of the situation and he was powerless to the submission that was his ultimate sin. 

" Look H, Hagen's on my ass for a parolee release form I need to fax to him before lunch and I need a court order for that, above all he took my case, so I need to be going if there are no more interrogating inquiries coming from your end." Adele said evenly, keeping her temper in check.

Horatio couldn't find anything to say, so he didn't say anything at all, instead he just sighed. 

" I'll see ya." Adele turned around and her heels clicked off in the distance. 

Horatio sank down on the bench that broke his fall, and collected his head in his hands. 

Wishing for his headache to disappear as well.

*** 

Collecting himself mutually, thick underneath the raging morning rays of the Miami-Dade sun, Tim stepped out of the roadster, and auto-locked it after surveying its condition.

He parked across the street from the extravagant umpteenth story high building that took up half the block and with it's mass destruction bared the name "Agramonte" in equivalently flamboyant letters hovering over the entrance door.

Tim leaned against the convertible and wondered silently about the murder that happened that very proximity no less than two and a half months ago. 

He wondered what would happen if she had stuck around long enough to know about Gloria Taynan's cabana adventure, that ended with her checking out of the Agramonte in a body bag. Would she have needed a hotel room then?

Speed ran his hand through his hair, and evacuated that train of 'what ifs' from his mind as he jaywalked across the busy street and passed the opening limousine doors. 

Passed the chauffeurs escorting important people to and from the cars, while tipping off bellboys to ring up the 'important' people's luggage to the top floor of the lavish hotel room where god knows what went on.

" Boy don't I love processing them afterwards." Speed smirked to himself and flipped through the carousel entrance mentally seeking out the bar entrance where he knew she'd be. 

Even through their separation and minimal updating phone calls he still knew she'd never pass up a nice martini, any time of the day.

With thoughts alike the ones swarming in his tired mind at that moment, Speed stepped into the bar trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, yet that was on all accounts 'impossible' because he stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the suits and briefcases crowding the main room.

He stepped down into the expanse, surrounding him were windows looking out into the street and he could just about make out Calleigh's roadster in the distance across the walk. 

Small tables decorated the full-length windowed walls, and a wide island bar stood out in the middle, he surveyed the area but couldn't find her. 

" Hey stranger." 

Apparently she found him first. 

Turning around he encountered the beautiful woman he'd remembered seeing every day half a year before. 

She wore a pair of white red pinstriped slacks and a cherry halter-top, she stood on the last step of the carpet floor with a chocolate martini in one hand and the other situated at her hip.

" Long time no see." Tim replied just as smugly, but doing a very bad job of erasing any form of glee from his face. 

She saw this, and immediately stepped down, taking a healthy gulp from the shallow glass so it wouldn't spill she walked up to him and smiled.

Their height leveled from her three-inch heels and she wrapped her arm around him possessively, hoping he'd respond the same way. Tim stood rooted in his place for a few seconds, and then he buried his face in her hair. 

As soon as he did so, the trace expert surprised them both by tightening his grasp around her slender frame and holding on for dear life. 

" I missed you, so much." She whispered against his shoulder, and bit back what Tim suspected was a swallowed sob. 

He couldn't disagree. 

" For the risk of coming out sounding like a weepy, weepy man, I've missed you too."

This caused her to withdraw and offer him some alcohol as she chastely kissed his cheek, and rubbed the stubble lightly, about ready to comment negatively on it when he held up his hands, " I got preoccupied this morning okay?" 

She smirked, and walked passed him to the bar, " Calleigh keeps you grounded doesn't she." Her teasing comment left nothing up to the imagination as Speed nodded slightly, " Yeah, I guess you could say that." 

They sat down, and he ordered a lime and soda, " Have a killer hangover." Speed explained after receiving a more than suspicious look from his counterpart. 

" Oh." She took a sip of her drink and then crossed her legs, obviously wanting to ask him something, judging by the hesitant look in her brown eyes. 

He called out to her, using his nickname for her, and she looked up, a sad smile sprawled on her lips, " How's everyone?" 

That simple inquiry stirred her grin downward and Tim frowned as well, knowing this was a tough subject to come by. 

Taking a sip of the mineral water he replied, " They all miss you." 

" In one way or another, they all miss you." For the risk of sounding redundant Tim rephrased the long lamented response he knew she wasn't looking for.

He knew that somewhere in the back of her mind she'd hoped that with time they'd all forget about her, move on.

Well, they did move on, except they never forgot, or stopped caring about her absence, or perhaps it was just him. 

But then again, why would he spend nights talking to Calleigh, or at crime scenes with Horatio, or morning jogs with Eric always wondering in their lesser hectic moments were she was right now, what she was doing, who she was with.

And him always feeling guilty for knowing and never being able to tell, to ease the little tight rope wreathed around a piece of their hearts that forever belonged to her, never mind how close they were. She was always there.

And when she finally managed to slip away, her exit hadn't been slow it was abrupt and cold, so why wouldn't they miss her. 

" I wish they didn't." She sighed, opt for another martini but he stopped her. 

" It's gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning." 

" It is morning Speed." 

" Good point, I stand corrected." 

" Your right though, I'm a bitch, they shouldn't miss me, they should forget about me." She took the final sip and emptied the glass. 

" It's a little too late for that, don't ya think? Being back and all." He followed suit and felt the carbonated bubbles enter his system. 

" Tim. I don't know." and when Speed looked at her, she actually looked lost, he leaned over and embraced her again, one arm draped around her shoulder. 

" You've got nothing to worry about. As much as they all miss you, they understand." He tucked a curl behind her ear, and waited for a response, when he didn't get one he continued, 

" *I* understand." 

She suddenly looked up, as alert as ever, and a small smile appeared on her lips, Tim was glad he managed to put it there, seeing as though, it seemed like it was the first genuine smile that he'd seen on her face since their encounter. 

" Do you?" her question carried a loaded response, however Tim had mentally prepared himself over and over again for this, and knowing why she departed, what drove her away, he couldn't afford to be mad at her because that would be hypocritical.

Somewhere, in a distant past, he'd done the same thing, and even though he wouldn't recommend it now, he couldn't be negative about her exodus, because of his own demons.

" Of course I do, darling, no one is condemning you, I promise." 

The redundant plea came again, " Do you?" 

And Tim concluded in that moment that there wasn't enough mineral water or Excedrin that could smooth out his headache, not now, not when his heart was beating so dramatically in his throat, urging him, pushing him to exert a different response out of himself, but he couldn't.

Because he missed her. 

" Yeah, I do." 

That smile appeared on her face again, brightening her already blinding features drastically, and Tim returned it for the first time since they saw each other. 

" But." He refrained from alerting her up to this point but found it necessary that he do so now. 

" But what?" 

" It's not going to be easy." 

An exasperated sigh coated the air between them, as she nodded, "Agreed, and I don't think I can face it alone." 

That comment was lamented and yet obvious, because the cryptic meaning in it, stirred him definitely to reply. 

" You wont have to." He assured her, leaning in to kiss her forehead, not realizing how much he missed this woman until she appeared back into his life, " You've got me." 

And that was the final straw, he didn't know if she started crying or if it was his imagination but whatever it was, it nearly lurched his heart. 

" Oh now, let's not get all weepy here." He supplied lightheartedly. 

It seemed affective because she let out a chuckle, and then a full out laugh, " I missed this the most." She informed him, suddenly turning serious again.

" What?" 

" This. Us, talking, joking around, being what we used to be." She couldn't find just one word to describe it, so Tim did. 

" Friends?" 

She nodded. 

" All's not lost child." He pulled her just a little closer, and she leaned in against him, resting her head against his shoulder, as he placed his chin atop her curly hair. 

" I certainly hope not." 

" It isn't, I don't think it could even if we tried." 

She then looked up, and slid off her bar stool, embracing him again, with the same fierceness that he remembered before. 

" Calleigh's a lucky woman." She assured him, patting that stubble again. 

Tim smiled proudly, " And I'm a lucky man." 

She agreed and then sat back up. 

A thin moment of silence fell upon the duo, but it was soon interrupted by the blasting sound of Tim's cell phone. 

He answered it quickly, almost curtly, suddenly crashing back to reality remembering that he had lied about his whether-abouts, and now could be persecuted for them. 

After a few moments of agreeing, and a brief question, he hung up and turned to his friend. 

" I'm actually needed at the lab now." He explained somewhat ironically, letting her know that was the excuse he'd made to slip away from the suspecting company of his coworkers. 

" Go." Was all she said, and it hadn't been any malicious response, just that soft motherly tone he loved so much. 

Tim stood for a second and then dug something out of his pocket, handing it to her. 

" Here, I want you to stay at my apartment, I'll feel better that way." He informed her. 

She accepted the key but looked a bit confused, causing Speed to roll his eyes instantaneously as he explained, " Let's just say your in for a serious update about the safety of this hotel, I'll see you later." 

He leaned in, kissing her cheek and the scurried off back to Calleigh's roadster.

Through the windows he was sure her gaze was on his back, watching him move swiftly across the street, sad thing was though; he didn't know what she was thinking.

Not anymore. 

TBC…


	24. Part 23: Blissfully Ignorant Or So I tho...

I'd like to thank anyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic. I swear lately it's been writing itself and hopefully we can complete this shortly. Thank You. 

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R   

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: Tim and Calleigh struggle to rekindle old relations, while Eric's new romance blossoms and Horatio finally realizes what's been behind his irritancy with the help of a friend. 

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: My man H is in this pretty heavily, and with Jacqueline's words, " Timmy is on every one's shit list in this one." 

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 23- Blissfully Ignorant Or So I thought 

About forty minutes after Speedle left, Calleigh finally worked up the urge to call him. 

She took a fourth helping of coffee and went to sit near the window, through which she had a perfect view of the kitchen, where Eric and Elisabeth were fooling around over the sink while doing the dishes. 

Right now, Eric had his arm around Elisabeth's waist and she kept blowing soap bubbles at him, which he caught with his tongue and then kissed her.

Calleigh frowned, hating herself for feeling as envious of the sprouting relationship as she did, and yet that was exactly how she felt. 

All that kept swarming in her mind was why couldn't her and Tim be like that, they used to be, and not more than 48 hours it seemed as if their bliss would never end, and then one simple comment and she was afraid to pick up the phone and call him. 

She wanted to trust him, believe that he'd never stoop down to her level, and act out by 'accidentally' retrieving a phone number of someone else who could make him happy, and yet something inside her didn't sit well with the whole situation.

And she had yet to finalize what that was. 

Nevertheless Calleigh's self-pity session was quickly interrupted by the ring of her cell phone. Over the running water and the barriers of their won little world, the happy couple had not heard her answer.

She mumbled to herself about them being sickly happy and then pulled out her phone, hoping and praying it wasn't from any of her family members stating that RJ was in another 'jam' after last night's 'party' she wouldn't be able to handle that.

However, Calleigh was much more surprised to find "Speedle" flash on the screen. 

" Duquesne." She still answered as professionally as possible hoping not to convey any of the doubt that she was feeling, and what not.

It was bad enough that he already probably suspected that she thought he was less than loyal so it was pretty much pointless to hide; yet that didn't stop Calleigh from becoming territorial with her emotions. 

" Hey it's me." Speed said, mentally chuckling at using the same greeting as the one that boggled his mind not an hour before.

" Uh, hi, everything okay at the lab?" Calleigh asked, not really sure where the conversation was going, their communication was a bit off lately, to say the least. 

" Oh, umm…" Tim's voice trailed off as he entered the Crime Unit for the first time that day. 

He mouthed a thank you to the security guard when he gave him his messages and then added swiftly into the phone, " Everything's cool, just a little anomaly in the security tapes we recovered from the Breedge Case." 

Calleigh took a sip of coffee and shot one look at the kitchen, Elisabeth was now sitting on the counter, and it looked as if Eric and her were back in high school, necking like teenagers. 

She frowned, but continued anyway, to carry on a normal conversation as if her insides weren't turning, " That's good, so when can ya join us here for the post fuck fest." She snapped out of necessity, and then immediately regretted it. 

She could just picture Tim either raising his eyebrows or wishing that he didn't hear that cryptic comment, however, he surprised her and just chuckled. 

" That bad huh?" 

" Uh, yeah they're going in at it between the fridge and the stove." 

Calleigh laughed at her own statement, ironically eliciting humorous undertones at how bitter she sounded. 

" Always was my favorite place." Speed said, and their communication ripped again, the slight glitch wasn't in any security tapes, Calleigh thought, it was in this relationship.

The way Tim said that in past tense got the blonde's blood boiling just a little bit more, the pressure was heady, and neither knew what the outcome would be. 

" Could still be." She compromised. 

" Is that a promise?" 

" Do you want it to be?" Calleigh countered and polished off her coffee, as Tim decided it was time to break the conversation and get to the point, when he saw Horatio urging him mutely into his office. 

" Listen Cal, I need to ask you something." He said in full seriousness and Calleigh visibly tensed up, yet it wasn't like she'd be surveyed any time soon. 

" W-What is it Tim?" She stuttered involuntarily and then cursed herself for acting this way. 

" It's just fucking Speed." Calleigh told herself, but she couldn't believe it was that simple anymore, and for a split second she wondered if it ever was…*that simple*.

And at first it was a welcomed challenge, but now she just didn't know if it was worth fighting the good fight anymore, maybe they should just call it quits. 

While Calleigh trailed on with these thoughts, Speed had other ideas, " Calleigh, would you go out with me?" 

At first she thought she misheard her boy friend asking her out, and Speed thought she would laugh at him.

Either way, their worst nightmares came true as Calleigh laughed and repeated, " You're asking me out?" 

" Yes." 

" Oh uh, honey, I hate to burst your bubble but I had sex with u in the evidence locker two days ago, if we weren't in a relationship then, I don't see how my reputation stuck." Calleigh teased and judging from the glint in her voice Speed guessed so too.

And rolled his eyes, " Take it or leave it Cal, I'm bored, I wanna see a good movie, go to a nice restaurant, and then invite you in for a night cap." Speed paused, allowing Calleigh to digest what he was suggesting. 

Then he added, " We never do that anymore." Very subtly, almost as though he was afraid to admit it, and on some level Calleigh knew he was, because he was telling the truth.

They weren't a couple anymore.

She wasn't sure what they really were anymore, and thus there may not have been a good reason to continue this, however something inside Calleigh was telling her not to let go, and she trusted her gut. 

And she couldn't deny that his attempt to rekindle or salvage the last big of her common ground was incredibly sweet, " Oh okay, you've convinced me, but on one condition." 

Calleigh cautioned.

" Anything." Speed said, his voice perking up, and Calleigh had to smile at the enthusiasm that she placed there.

" Instead of a night cap…you invite me over for…uh, dessert." She whispered huskily into the mouthpiece as if some one was listening and Tim received an instantaneous chill that ran through his entire body. 

" Done, it's good that I know your favorite." He commented. 

" Wouldn't have it any other way." Calleigh added, and then she heard Horatio's voice in the background. 

" You need to go, say 6:30 good for ya?" 

" Yes, and yes, dinner and movie got it." 

" Okay, talk to ya later." 

" Bye Cal." 

" Bye." 

Calleigh hung up and stood up to refill her coffee cup, but casting a curious look into the kitchen, she decided against it…

" Damn hormones." She whispered and switched on the TV…

*** 

Elisabeth pulled back from another long kiss, and looked at Eric thoughtfully. 

" What?" He asked, and slid her off the counter, ready to tackle the dishes again. 

" I think Hunter's hiding something and we need to talk to him again." The ADA explored, and then returned to Delko's side, as he worked on drying a few plates. 

" Well, I'm glad my kisses force you to think of work." He supplied sarcastically, and received a semi-painful nudge in his gut from the woman standing beside him.

" Hey, it's not like that, I just never got to finish exploiting my theory, because of Ms. Coffee Addict over there." Elisabeth said a little too loudly, and Eric smirked when he heard Calleigh shout back.

" I heard that." 

" Good." Elisabeth countered, and dipped her hand into the soupy water, " Maybe it'll help you change your ways." 

" Ha, like that's ever gonna happen." Eric said quickly and Calleigh rebuked, " Smart boy, he's a keeper Lizzie." She teased, and Eric rolled his eyes, unaware that the woman beside him fell deep in thought, contemplating what Calleigh suggested absent-mindedly. 

It was sometimes a little uncanny for Elisabeth to think that the ballistics expert could say things with such significance in such an inappropriate time, and get away with it. 

The maliciousness factor, never seized to alert Elisabeth and yet she return to the confines of the kitchen, away from the thoughts that irritated her. 

" Yeah, uh, can we skip that subject and discuss what we came here for." Eric thankfully saved her, unbeknownst to him, and that was another thing that gravely attracted Elisabeth to the Russian-Cuban. 

His ability to say the right thing at the right time, and without even knowing it. This was a skill, Elisabeth had yet to master. 

" Be my guest, but I just got a call from Tim, and he doesn't think he'll be joining us very soon so make plans without him." Calleigh forewarned and Delko nodded, they shared an unnoticed look of suspicion but both denied they were feeling the same doubt.

Probably because guilt consumed the core of that thought, there had been no reason so far to doubt Speedle and furthermore, Calleigh had been for the short time the unfaithful one, and yet deep inside the two friends couldn't over look their concern.

" Oh okay, well, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted…twice, I think Hunter is hiding something, and I think we need to go down there and talk to him. Present him with the evidence we have now, and then see where it goes from there." Elisabeth began.

" You think there's something to present?" Calleigh raised her eyebrow. 

Elisabeth looked at Eric and then back at Calleigh, " Yeah, I sort of had a theory…" Her voice trailed off with uncertainty and Calleigh detected it immediately.

" Well, I'm sure whatever it was, it was well thought out, so don't be shy…" Calleigh winked encouragingly and Elisabeth let out a bashful snort. 

" Actually it was on impulsive, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not in lawyer mode 24/7." Elisabeth smirked and Calleigh retaliated coolly, " I didn't think you were, I just happen to conclude that you're wise all on your own with out the ADA title in front of your name." 

" Thanks for the compliment Cal, vise versa, and I think I'm gonna go hook Eric's laptop up, I'm sure Speed saved all the info, you think he could email it to me?" Elisabeth wondered, and Eric woke up from his daydream long enough to nod.

" Yeah, I think that could be arranged, I'll give him a call when you're ready." Eric smiled at Elisabeth, a smile of adoration, and the kind that Calleigh remembered relishing in.

Now she just simply didn't care.

Taking an unnoticeably large breath Calleigh tried to steer herself away from the feelings she was harboring, and at the same time the apartment seemed excruciatingly suffocating, and she needed to get out.

Before Elisabeth could leave, Calleigh turned back to look at the blossoming couple. 

" Uh, do you need anything from the office?" Elisabeth raised her eyebrow at that question and when she looked Calleigh over once more, it all became really clear to her. 

Calleigh was urging to get out of the proximity of all this happiness, the antsy worried look in her eyes, proved Elisabeth's suspicion and she sighed.

Never did she want her euphoria to be some one else's pain the ass, but yet that's how it so cryptically remained and she chose not to worry it, even if only gently. 

Instead an idea came to her, and she suddenly, out of thin air, decided she needed to get some supplies from the firm for her home office, and Calleigh could deliver it, if she'd like.

" Uh, yea, I need a list of things, I've been meaning to pick up and the office supplies are free anyway so why spend the money." Elisabeth piped up and then went in search of her purse, hoping Calleigh couldn't detect her over enthusiastic behavior.

Calleigh did anyway, but merely nodded, not knowing if she should be going along with the heist, when she knew the outcome.

Elisabeth returned to an eerily silent living room, handing Calleigh a list she'd obviously scribbled up in the two minutes she was gone. Both CSIs remained oblivious and quite, the blonde didn't even study the list, knowing whatever was on it, was just meant as a distraction.

A silly excuse to get her out of this stupid apartment, and not witness any more cuteness. 

" Thanks, I'll be back within the hour." Or not.

Calleigh sighed guiltily at thinking so negatively and disappeared behind the front door. 

Leaving the two lovers in easy silence.

Elisabeth cautiously leaned against Eric's front, her back sinking into him comfortably, " God I hope she's okay." Delko's voice vibrated through the stillness and Elisabeth turned around and kissed him…

*** 

Tim hung up his cell phone, and placed it into the waistband of his slacks, as he made wide but reluctant strides toward his boss. 

Horatio gave him a warm yet straight faced glance, and bid him good morning. 

" Yeah, so what's up?" Speed wrapped his arms around his elbows, pressing them deeper into his ribs, hoping this physical discomfort would ease the emotional one that psychically told him, that his boss didn't invite him in for tea and cookies.

But then again, Tim wasn't sure if he was here to talk business either. Hell any way he went about it, he was screwed. 

There'd be no option rather than to tell the truth, and that would be nasty.

This confrontation would be nasty, somehow in the back of his head the trace expert knew his boss was suddenly alerted about the possible return of his past colleague, and judging by the look on Horatio's face, he wasn't pleased. And if he was, he had a very callous way of showing it.

Horatio closed the door behind his guest, and motioned Speed to a chair. 

He didn't sit down, instead a nervous look flashed across his brown eyes, completely giving him away, however, it wasn't like the elder didn't already know that Tim had been in on the whole situation. 

Knew everything, and yet walked passed Horatio in the halls and gave him oblivious smiles, and talked shop with him, trying to ignore that the DNA samples Horatio handed him, he should've been giving to her. 

And especially when Horatio had announced to the team that they were one member short as of the present, Speed gave him a fake, slightly disheveled look, and then glanced the other way. Avoided the pained gaze Horatio couldn't conceal.

And although the Lieutenant knew that Tim didn't owe him a damn thing, he still felt like their mutual respect for one another and what could also be considered, as friendship would've pushed him to say something.

Anything.

Anything to ease Horatio's riled nerves, not the tiniest hint was contributed, and now Horatio couldn't help but question why?

Tim seemed to be clairvoyant or otherwise quite observant because at the mere glance from his boss, he stiffened and Horatio sighed. 

This was not going to be easy.

" I talked to Adele Sevilla today." Horatio began but Speed sharply, and sarcastically cut him off, it didn't seem unlikely for the rugged New Yorker to do so, but in the spirit of their conversation it seemed more than inappropriate, and somewhat suspicious.

" Good for you H, next time, tell her hi from me." Tim suggested, or more so advised but Caine didn't seem fazed. 

He never was, and Tim wondered if his self-defense mechanism was a stonewall. If so, they weren't so deathly unlike.

But it wasn't like Tim didn't already know that, and on some level he thought Horatio suspected it too.

" Don't you want to know what we discussed?" 

" Not really, no, but I don't think that's going to stop you from informing me, so I'm just going to say go for it." Speed threw caution to the wind and sank into the chair, he had declined earlier. 

There was no way of going into this conversation without getting your hands dirty, he so concluded and in doing so, he couldn't be hypocritical and not take the risk of being straight forward, so instead he focused on Horatio's response.

The red-haired CSI leaned against the door he'd just closed and looked intensively at Speed, however, the younger was so used to this gaze that it didn't seem appropriate for him to be so infatuated with it. 

However the slight difference with the situation and that impossible stare was that instead of watching from the sidelines Speed ended up smack dab in the middle of Horatio's eyesight, placing him in the hot seat.

Tim swallowed, but invisibly because Horatio continued as before, except he kept approaching closer and closer, until he was standing almost hovering over Tim like an eagle, and he desperately wanted to sink into his chair and never be heard from again.

" Let's not beat around the bush Speed, I know you don't owe me anything, not even an explanation if your so inclined to act but I know you knew where she was all along, I knew you'd have conversations with her, or held some sort of contact while she remained unheard from. And I don't condemn you for doing so in discretion and yet I just would like to know why I was kept in the dark. 

All you had to do was let me know if she was okay, and alive, all you had to do was give me a subtle hint that you were watching over her. But you didn't, and I don't understand why everyone kept me in the dark." Horatio exclaimed, but didn't raise his voice; the intensity in which he voiced the significance of his issues at the moment was enough to threaten Tim into oblivion.

However, he also never forgot the fact that this was still his boss, his friend, someone he respected and cared for immensely, and he was only acting so because some one he loved vanished, without a trace, and somehow he felt wounded to know that she decided to break off call contact with him especially.

Tim could understand how badly it felt to get your heart broken and that's why he didn't press Horatio on the matter, not allowing his patience to run out. 

" H." 

" What?" 

" I know your pissed, but I know its not because you were kept in the dark." Tim took a risk and decided to voice his opinions as straightforwardly as possible, hoping to get the same open response. 

Horatio stopped in his tracks; Speed suspected that he wasn't expecting Tim to be so blunt in his suggestion.

" Alright, then let's hear it Speedle, tell me why I'm so pissed off." 

He threw his hands around, and started pacing the length of his office. It was quite wide, and grating the seated man's nerves. 

Tim sat up, and called out, " First stop annoying the hell out of me and sit." He pointed to the chair behind the black wooded desk and after casting a look at it, Horatio simply walked over to it, and leaned against the taut edge. 

" I know Adele told you more than just the fact that she's coming back, she also told you that she asked her not to inform you of her status, and *that's* why your pissed off, no other reason so please don't act all holy and robotic because I see right through it H." Tim spoke, rising to his feet with every word.

" You don't *have to* hide from me or anyone else who considers you a friend, because you think your sneaky with your feelings, well you ain't and unlike some people who just observe it, I know for a fact that you love her, and believe me there's nothing wrong with it." Speed shrugged and headed to the door. 

Horatio remained silent, and yet a little perturbed, probably because someone had finally said to him what he'd been denying the belief of for so long.

That he, Horatio Caine, really was in love with Megan Donner…

TBC…


	25. Part 24: My Best Friend

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R   

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: Calleigh pays a visit to the law offices of Dayton & Kaytlin, getting more than she had bargained for.

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: This chapter is nothing if not informant of the direction I would like to take Mia's character in, as well as Calleigh and Tim's relationship. I hope you guys like this transition and I promise more E/E in the next installment, because this one is purely Mia/Calleigh bonding.

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 24- My Best Friend

Just as she made her way out of Eric's apartment building, Calleigh realized that she had no wheels. 

At first she kicked herself mentally for forgetting to borrow Elisabeth's car, seeing as though, they'd left Delko's parked in her garage. 

Then Calleigh smiled, and started trotting down the street, the walk to City Hall would about 25 minutes, and 25 back, meaning an hour for the road, and she could breathe some fresh air, and finally escape the confines of the romanticized apartment. 

It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her best friend and his sudden thirst for sentiment and companionship, it just kind of well, sucked that she had had the pleasure of experiencing that same feeling that her friends craved for, and she let it go.

And for what?

Her mind was boggled at the idea of separating from Tim now, she didn't think she could even remotely stay friends with him; it was just hurt too damn much.

See him gallivant with all sorts of different women on his arm while she knew she wouldn't be able to open up herself the same way again. Not to Josh not to anyone.

It still struck her as ambiguously odd that she, the social butterfly, and the one people thought would have no trouble with men, could not be able to strive in another relationship, and Tim, the brooding loner, as people stereotyped him, would not think twice about jumping into another romance.

Or perhaps she was just underestimating him; maybe he wasn't like that, maybe…

" And maybe I'm out of my fucking mind." Calleigh murmured to herself and crossed the street and continued to walk along the sidewalk. 

It seemed pretty depressing for her, to be in the state of mind that haunted her right now. Demons that wouldn't disappear, the ones he'd helped banish away, were resurfacing again.

Janet was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

And he made it all better. Better. Better. Better. 

And now he wasn't in the picture, she didn't know what the date tonight had in store for them but it certainly wouldn't be a kiss and make up sort of deal.

It was time to face the music. Face the cold hard truth that perhaps they just weren't meant to be. 

He could've been her savior at one point, some one who'd helped her sleep easier at night, but other than that, and some incredible sex it could've been just a fling.

It *had* to be a fling, because she had nothing to offer Tim anymore, and Calleigh wasn't sure that even if she did, he wouldn't accept it either. 

She broke his heart…and now he was breaking hers.

Slowly.

*** 

After a semi-relaxed evening flying solo at a friend's Grand Opening Bar, Mia returned to work in the morning refreshed and ready to tackle the upcoming trial of Hank Kerner. 

Today shortly after 7am, she had received a call from a court orderly that Judge Hemming had postponed today's trial due to a family emergency, and though it wasn't uncommon for such a respected Judge to spar for a day off, Mia couldn't be more grateful.

She still needed to get a few things together for tomorrow's witness, who also happened to be Janet's mother. It would be a difficult and long day tomorrow in court so Mia was happy to have a breather before this.

Another thing entered her mind, as she stirred in some cream into her coffee, and walked behind her desk. 

She still hadn't received a yes or no from Calleigh, on whether she could testify or not, and as much as the DA cared for the ballistics expert and shared in her pain, Mia knew she'd need that answer soon.

Hoping not to have to set an ultimatum Mia sat down and reached for the stereo remote, when a soft knock on the front door came. 

A little confused, and curious of who her company would be, the lawyer straightened her appearance in case this would be a professional visit and chimed neatly, " Come in."

In a chipper voice, and one she didn't use often, if ever. 

That's why when Calleigh stepped into the office, mutely; she gave her friend a suspicious glance. 

" Hello." She smiled with reluctance, and shut the door behind herself, leaning against it, she watched Mia visibly relax again, and smirked. 

" Oh now did you expect someone else?" Calleigh ran her fingers through her hair slightly and crossed the homey expanse of the office toward one of the better chairs in the room. 

" No, actually I wasn't expecting anyone. But this is a welcomed surprise nonetheless." Mia assured her, although Calleigh knew she didn't have to. 

With Mia, it was always a pleasant surprise.

" I'm sure it is." Calleigh said quietly, and then looked hungrily at the cup of murky liquid reclining next to a stack of legal documents Calleigh probably knew went in synonymy with her friend's pain the ass. 

One of the aspects of being a criminal investigator that attracted Calleigh to the initial job was minimal paperwork and more physical contact with what later went into the description of evidence that put criminals away.

Took all the fun out of it for child molesters, and sent druggies to rehab. 

Being a lawyer meant the right side of the law except a whole lot of autographing to do, and a lot of annoying people to meet. 

Calleigh preferred to be behind the scenes, and keep the satisfaction of knowing she'd done something right to herself, because that's what really matter, and although everyone knew that no one did this for media or press coverage, it still felt good to know that as a CSI Calleigh could justify herself. 

" Want some coffee?" Mia asked, already knowing the answer.

" Do you have to ask?" Calleigh smirked, and pushed herself of the leather and walked to the coffee maker. 

Halfway through her assembly of the drink, Mia cleared her throat and a rush of emotion swamp from her head down to her toes, when she remembered her friend's current project. 

The name Hank Kerner rang like a church bell in her mind, on a Sunday morning. 

This reminded Calleigh of why she no longer visited the sanctuary of Christ, as she finished topping off her bland coffee and turned to Mia. 

" I'm gonna take a wild guess here, and say that judging by the way you cleared your throat you need an answer on whether I'll be on the good side of that witnessing stand huh?" 

Although her assumption was correct, and concealed a tint of dry humor, Calleigh was nowhere near a chipper mood. She hadn't been that morning at all, considering the hell that the last few days brought on and now this.

Well she simply didn't think she could handle something as significant as testifying in court against someone who had haunted after her like wild geese, and still be able to maintain some sensibility of peace in her life.

No way in hell.

Not even the workaholic and coffee addict, fueled only by the simple adrenaline and sleep deprived affects of her job and caffeine, could hack it out.

At least Calleigh considered so, as she sipped some of the soothing liquid and resumed her seating across from Mia. 

" Calleigh, you know it's not like that." The lawyer forewarned, and at the same time her tone did little to convince either sides of the desk that the topic of discussion wasn't as unpleasant. 

" Mia." Calleigh leaned, and placed her coffee twin to her friend's, " I know *exactly* how it is." Then she sat back in her chair and continued. 

" You may be a lawyer Mia, but I'm a CSI, and a damn good one." Calleigh added, smiling with a tint of nostalgia present, as she remembered saying those words in a different time and place.

One that included Janet.

Different circumstances, and she learned from it, yet something held her from moving on.

Tim helped her.

Now that wasn't an option anymore. 

" I bet you get off on that comment sweetheart." Mia teased and Calleigh rolled her eyes, momentarily after coming to terms with the cryptic taunt. 

" Mia, I just don't think I could handle it right now. My mind's in overload as it is. Working that case with Elisabeth and coping with everything else." Calleigh messaged her temples as she gave the ambiguous excuse. 

" And by everything else you mean Tim Speedle don't you?" Mia asked, trying not to sound as a matter-of-fact about such a tangible topic, and at the same time, trying to evaporate the slight resentment from her voice. 

Calleigh gave Mia one single look that conveyed all the answers the brunette was searching for, with a lot more baggage then she expected. 

This suddenly troubled the lawyer as she fixed Calleigh with a suspicious glare. The blonde wasn't fazed, instead the fear inside her diminished radically at the prospect that Mia could perhaps offer her some advice.

Even if she didn't think even the District Attorney of Miami-Dade could help her now.

And not like Calleigh really wanted to get 'helped' even if it was her closest friend offering it to her. 

" Oh honey, you need to let it go, I look at you, and I see it's destroying you, I cant help but think wrongly of him, and I know you disapprove of that but your so distraught…" 

Mia's voice trailed off and Calleigh took a long pull from her mug, trying desperately to ignore the sympathetic look she was on the receiving end of. 

Calleigh knew that Mia never meant harm, good lord, the older woman had always done right by her, but the problem here wasn't Mia's advise, it was her point of view.

Part of the reason that Calleigh assumed that Mia was as good in her career field as she was, was because the woman was simply relentless in her ways. 

Stubborn as a mule, the DA never left her opinion unspoken, her values untested, and her friends uncared for, and that probably was the final straw because when Calleigh looked up at Mia again, the horrified look in the other woman's eyes told Calleigh her own blues were flooded with tears. 

She didn't feel them as they rolled proudly and bitterly down her cheeks, heating the trail of skin like a lit fuse, propelling toward a bomb that would surely explode in mere seconds if Calleigh didn't stop the ache. 

Although she wasn't sure she could.

Not without Tim's help. 

And that was not an option anymore, and suddenly a fear rushed over the unusually helpless ballistics expert. 

She'd have to do it alone, and although it never scared her to stand on her own two feet before, ever since she received the taste of what it felt like to have someone to depend on she didn't want to let it go.

It was like a drug. 

And yet somehow Calleigh knew in all her legitimacy, Mia would never be able to understand that. 

" Mia, I know you care but, but, you don't understand, you don't know how, how it feels to have this uncharted feeling, this taste of solace and then have it swept from underneath you like it was all a good dream. Fantasy. 

I mean, I hate to say it but your not one to have luck in relationships, I mean look at Horatio. I know you loved him at some point, and he probably loved you as well, enough to marry you at least. But, but look where it got you, you're this amazing person, someone I care for deeply, and you never show that wonderful side of you anymore, because your so consumed in making Horatio miserable for divorcing you. 

I'm not going to ridicule you, because you've got about ten years of experience under your belt, but I, I care about Tim, and I'm just not ready to let go, so please don't tell me to do so." 

Calleigh took a breath to regroup and tried to continue, as she clumsily wiped the damp tears off her cheeks, but Mia placed a stalling hand on her shoulder. 

Pondering on the question silently, the lawyer seemed to get stumped, and just as Calleigh was about to continue, Mia exhaled gravely, having taken the time to walk around the desk to comfort her friend she squeezed her shoulder and replied as evenly as possible. 

" I wont tell you to let go ever again, if you answer this for me." she began, and Calleigh seemed to look at her with surprise in her blue eyes, currently saturated with brackish liquid as Mia reached up to glide her surprisingly warm thumb over the tear escaping.

Calleigh smiled at the motherly gesture, and nodded, " Okay but only one question." Trying to lighten the mood, the southern belle achieved her goal mildly, if at all.

A satire look traced over Mia's complexion for a second and then when Calleigh blinked it vanished away, replaced by the same concern and pensiveness it substituted before. 

It might as well have been wishful thinking, and Calleigh commented that ironically she was doing a lot of that lately. 

" Calleigh…" Mia started, attracting the attention of the brooding blonde. 

" If your so reluctant to let go of something so, as you say, wonderful, then how come it's tearing you apart?" 

And that did it. 

Violent sobs ransacked Calleigh's body as she hunched over the desk, and effortlessly slipped off her boots, curling her feet in an uncomfortable but mandatory position underneath herself, enveloping herself in a bare hug. 

" Oh honey, come here sweetie." Mia sighed with guilt as she watched the usually strong woman crumble before her, somehow wishing she could prevent the occurrence and yet knowing it was necessary, and even part of her doing both invigorated her, and infuriated her. 

This person had gone through hell when Janet died, and now this. Calleigh did not under any circumstances deserve to be boggled with such emotion and sorrow, and Mia suddenly wished she could get her hands on Tim Speedle. 

" I swear two minutes in a room alone with that bastard." She murmured under her breath but it was evident by the disappointed look she received from Calleigh, that Mia was overly loud in her confession.

" Don't talk like that, and more importantly as for your previous question I don't fucking know why, there's just something, and I don't think you could understand like I said, I wont ridicule you but you mustn't ridicule me." Calleigh said self-righteously, and Mia knelt down in front of her. 

Taking the tear soaked hands, that had been the support of Calleigh's hidden face, Mia looked into her friend's eyes, afraid to see the emptiness inside them.

" Cal, I think you're in love." She said simply and the reaction she got was one of great surprise. 

" Well I knew that." Calleigh exclaimed with a paradox chuckle, and Mia was glad that she could at least place a small smile on her friend's face. 

" Does he know?" 

" I don't know." Calleigh shrugged. 

" Well, I think you'd better tell him." 

" Why?" Calleigh sat up, " what good will it do Mia, tell me? I mean is it supposed to enhance sexual activity, you know there's nothing wrong in that department, in fact if your so inclined to ask, I orgasmed today, so did he, we should all be peachy keen well we ain't." Calleigh shot up like a lightening bolt from her chair. 

And continued her rant as she paced around the room.

" I, I cant take this anymore, he called today, very politely implied that we don't act as normal couple anymore, and you know why? Because we were never a couple to begin with. We were there for each other sure, but I think it was always physical content that brought us closer, not emotional."

Mia stood rooted against the desk, watching Calleigh stride back and forth incessantly, and not being able to help herself as she spoke up.

" Did you not know that sex changes everything?" 

Calleigh stopped and looked suspiciously at Mia, " I thought that was just a line people told each other to soothe their hormones, excuses made not to fuck their best friends." Calleigh commented doubtfully. 

Her own voice betraying how she really felt. 

After a moment of silence, Mia simply supplied, " Well you fucked yours." 

" That I did." Calleigh slumped back into her chair, wishing the coffee didn't taste as bitter now, after pouring out her feelings.

Mia smiled empathetically at her friend, as she messaged her temples. 

" Here." She said, walking around the table and opening a side drawer.

From it she extracted a bottle of Excedrin and handed it to Calleigh.

" *My* best friend." Mia added and watched Calleigh reluctantly accept it, and expel two tablets, snapping the lid back and propelling them in her mouth, 

" I hope you have a strictly platonic relationship." 

" Shut up." 

" Gladly." 

TBC… 


	26. Part 25: Halfhearted Intentions

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Rating: R   

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: Calleigh finally gets time to herself when Eric and Elisabeth go over to Leo Hunter's residence again, only to have him be cooperative and not in their favor. 

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: A little birdie told me I need to freshen up the case, and that's exactly what I did in this chapter, of course I had to add a little of my own spice to it. 

Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order! 

*** 

Part 25- Half-hearted Intentions 

Shortly after existing his boss's office, Speed received an urgent call from Delko. 

" Hey man, where're you?" Eric voiced his concern, unable to withstand the curiosity inside him as well as Calleigh, or even Elisabeth. 

Tim didn't give himself a chance to wonder about Delko's sudden interest in his whether-abouts, as he quickly replied, " The Lab, going over the repacked evidence on the Breedge case, you?" He asked lamely, just for the sake of small talk.

Obviously, Eric wasn't going to divulge any interesting information over the phone. He wasn't the type to kiss & tell so casually, especially when he had just rammed headfirst into a relationship, or whatever the hell it was, that tied him to Elisabeth. 

Hadn't Calleigh interpreted it as a 'fuck fest'? 

Tim cleared his mind mentally of any images that that phrase induced as he attempted to his best friend his full attention. 

Eric continued as if Speed had never took his interest away from the conversation as he tried to convey his emotions to Tim, 

" Man, you don't even wanna go there." Eric smirked, and Speed let out a small chuckle. Obviously anyone could detect by the cryptic communication between them, that they both knew what the other was wondering, and questioning internally. 

" Don't I?" Speed countered, then added, " You did." 

" True, but that's a different situation." Eric continued, a smile forming on his lips, as he watched Elisabeth work the electronic notebook on the table. 

" Is it?" Tim trailed on as if he was oblivious to Delko's situation, and wanted to wheedle an answer out of the other man.

It was something Speed seemed to be doing a lot of lately.  

" Yeah, but I'll let you in on that later." Eric teased. 

" Oh, Delko you wound me, however will I be able to sleep at night knowing you've got a secret your not sharing?" Tim progressed into the layout room, encountering one of the Lab Techs working the flawed videotapes. 

He shared a silent greeting with the other man before returning to his conversation, or more like the verbal tug-o-war Eric and him were famous for playing. 

Eric let out a full-blown laugh, attracting the attention of the lawyer situated beside him, he nodded to her knowingly, and Elisabeth rolled her eyes, casting her attention back at the computer. 

" Get together to discuss that later." Delko said warningly, and then added, " Besides, I need you to do something else for me…for Liz." His voice took on a different octave of seriousness, implying that whatever his task for Tim would be, it'd be crucial to most likely the case.

" Oh well, for Liz, I might just consider." Speed smirked, and then took a seat beside the tech. 

" Did you happen to save that document that had all the notes on the Gale case? Including the theory Liz came up with?" Delko asked. 

" Uh, yea, why?" 

" Kinda need to share it with the rest of the class, email it to me when you get the chance kay?" 

" No problem, listen I gotta go, sorry to bail but I'll need to square everything away here, before I can come back to you." 

" Take your time, your girlfriend skipped out too." Delko blurted out and Tim wasn't sure how to accept this new information.

" How so?" 

Delko looked down, and saw Elisabeth giving him a disapproving glare, telling him that he was going down the wrong path with the conversation. 

This however, wouldn't be able to help Eric now.

The cat was, so ironically, out of the hat. 

" Yeah, but I'm sure it's nothing, needed to clear her head, running an errand for Liz, went to pick up some office supplies." 

"At Mia's?" Tim asked, but he already knew and Eric realized he'd dug himself into a deeper hole then he bargained for. 

" Is that a problem?" 

" Ha, ha, don't patronize me, you know as well as I do, that that bitch hates me." Speed shook his head; suddenly unaware that he wasn't alone in the room and that most importantly Delko wouldn't be able to see his facial expression.

" Feeling's mutual buddy." Eric detected and Tim agreed, " Just a little unnerving, Calleigh at Mia's, our relationship on the rocks, lord knows what they're talking about." 

" Trust me Speed, no wait, trust Calleigh, I don't think she's easily manipulated." Delko advised, but Speed sighed heavily, " Unless there's a college boy involved." 

" Oh-kay, we're not discussing this here and now, my suggestion get over it." 

" And my suggestion is don't sit by the computer, I'm gonna be a little busy, later." 

And Delko didn't have a chance to say good-bye before Tim hung up.

*** 

Exactly an hour after Calleigh first raised her voice at Mia, she left the offices of Dayton & Kaytlin with a genuine smile on her face.

Two cups of semi bitter coffee and a commiserating discussion of passed relationships gone sour (no mention of Horatio whatsoever), Calleigh excused herself into Elisabeth's office and arranged a box of assorted supplies, not even glancing at the makeshift list in her possession.

After ward, she ended up with a box full with half her weight, and was tempted to take Mia up on her offer for a lift.

Even though both knew Eric's apartment wasn't on the way to the café that the lawyer made an appointment at for a business lunch. There was an awkward pause in their meeting, through the time between Calleigh's assembly for Elisabeth and her departure. 

Mia had resumed her work, keeping a sharp eye out for when her friend would emerge out of the slightly smaller office while Calleigh lamented their good bye. 

It seemed as if, and 'I'll see you soon', wasn't appropriate enough to end such an intense heart to heart, and yet that's exactly how they concluded it. 

When Calleigh stepped out into the street, renewed with a slight sense of sorrow and yet self-completion, knowing that someone out there understood, comprehended and even sympathized her situation without implying any solution.

Well most of the time. 

Today did not seem to be an example of Mia's higher moments even when the emotional angle never diminished in their conversation. The older woman tugged at a certain part of Calleigh's heart ever since Janet was killed. 

Their bond formulated on similar pain and then extinguished further alliance from any one else. 

Promises were made silently to help each other cope, and somehow, Calleigh managed to allow Tim to slip through the cracks of their agreement and weaken the one strong friendship she had going.

All Calleigh could think as she patted down the similar walkway was, " It never used to be like this." 

Her blatant thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her cell phone, carrying the load for Elisabeth forced Calleigh to dump the box on the nearest bench, then fish the electronic gadget out of her pocket. 

" Duquesne." 

" Hey Duquesne." 

" Eric stop it, you know this is how I usually answer." Calleigh rolled her eyes at her friend's teasing tone, and sat down right beside her container. 

" Yeah, yeah." He took a moment to regroup, and allow the seriousness of the call kick in. 

" Listen, Liz and I, we're gonna go see the ex-boy friend again, there're a few glitches in his story, and I'm suspicious." 

Calleigh was about to answer when she heard in the background Elisabeth's voice accuse, " Hey, it was *my* idea!"

The blonde laughed slightly and added, " Thanks for letting me know, I'll be over at your place as soon as possible, I assume Tim sent you the report?" Calleigh guessed. 

" Yeah, he did, and take your time I'll let the security guard know you'll be coming in." 

" Eric, he knows me by name." Calleigh reminded him, having spent endless nights at his place anyway. 

" True, well then you're all set I'm sure we'll be able to sum up an arrest warrant for Hunter." 

" That'd be good, but you need to take him in for questioning first or he could charge you with misconduct." Calleigh cautioned, knowing full well from first hand experience how dreadful it felt to have a suspect get off on a technicality or worse, a wrong judgment call. 

" Cal, I know, don't worry." 

" It's my job." The blonde countered, and then hung up.

*** 

  
Situated behind the wheel of her Jetta again, Elisabeth turned to Eric and said, " I gotta get home first." 

Then started the cabriolet, hoping and praying they wouldn't get stuck in traffic. 

They had neither the resources nor the time to spare when it came to their suspect's personal life. Who knew where he could be right now.

Half way to Peru.

Despite her lack of optimism with the case, she still seemed to put a smile on her face as they maneuvered through the inconspicuous streets of the beachfront city. 

" Why?" Delko asked, in reference to her earlier question. 

" Hello, I can't go to some suspect's house dressed like a whore, when I need to be intimidating." Elisabeth informed him and Eric retaliated by slipping his hand on her smooth knee and adding huskily, 

" I happen to think you're intimidating as it is." 

Elisabeth glanced at him from the corner of her eye with a mock surprising grin, " Oh, baby, that's what every woman wants to hear, how did you know?" she reached up with one hand and pinched his cheek. 

" Lucky guess." Eric smiled, and then reached up and kissed the hand that just caressed him.

The mood in the car significantly changed, and Elisabeth's grin disappeared, replaced by a look Eric could only identify with but never quite pinpoint the genesis of. 

" You're a lucky guy." Elisabeth supplied, although she remained straight-faced. 

Eric didn't reply, well not out loud anyway, " Why do I feel like my luck's about to run out…"

*** 

It was 12:30 and he had scheduled his last client an hour later. 

He suited up, and grabbed his gym bag, about to transport it to the gray pickup in his makeshift driveway, of his makeshift dwelling when he saw two vaguely familiar figures come closer into view. 

When Delko spotted Hunter loading his truck, he grabbed Elisabeth's hand and they hurriedly jay walked across the street to the dwelling of the personal trainer. 

He looked a little pensive and even a tint of fright crossed his blues when Delko made eye contact with him. 

Elisabeth rushed over beside him and whispered in his ear, " You think he might be trying to flee?" the enthusiasm in her voice made Eric smile wider. 

" You don't get out much do you?" He hadn't suspected this from Hunter, but if he were attempting to leave than that would only strengthen their argument that he was hiding something. 

" Hey, I'm a lawyer." She hissed back but Eric had no time for a rebuttal because the blonde stomped to them with almost fury in his eyes. 

" What the hell are you doing back here?" Leo exclaimed, not keen on repeating the episode from yesterday. 

" So you remember us, introductions aside, we're here because we would like to run something by you." Eric stretched the truth with the most plausible elastic and seeing the contempt written all over the other man's forehead Elisabeth stepped in. 

" Mr. Hunter, what Dt. Delko is trying to say is that after reviewing the file on Ms. Gale's case I have come up with a theory we'd like you to read over and let us know it could be possible for it to have played out this way." 

Her voice was gentle, not demanding, and perhaps a little friendly. 

Both men seemed to be entranced by it, and this was probably what caused Elisabeth's triumph. 

" We don't want to step on your property, or search your house or ask you any questions that you may not be comfortable with, so if you do comply do you mind following us to the Crime Lab?" she added, and got a raised look from Delko.

He hadn't thought of this before, and was pleasantly surprised that whilst his brain wasn't working, Elisabeth's wheels were turning incessantly. 

It aroused him to no end, to know that she wasn't just beautiful but smart and shrewd as hell, and yet for some reason in his mind caution remained, because knowing his luck with women, she wouldn't stick.

She'd find someone, or something better and leave without a proper good bye, who knew what was swarming in her head right now. 

Probably not thoughts of ever lasting companionship like Eric was speculating, and for a second he laughed ironically at his fresh sense of romance, and the craving for it. 

Eric had returned back to life when Leo spoke after long moments of speculation. 

" Alright, let me just cancel my appointments for the rest of the day." Then went inside. 

Elisabeth turned to Eric with a gleeful look in her hazel eyes. 

" We got him." 

" Almost." Eric countered and waited for Hunter to rejoin them.

*** 

Tim was more than surprised to encounter his best friend on his way out of the break room, and not alone. 

" Hey, what'd ya doing here?" Speed called after Delko's retrieving form. 

" I could ask you the same thing, just talked to Gary, the lab guy, he said you came in about half an hour ago, you left earlier than that." Eric couldn't help but strengthen his interrogating skills by questioning his friend's whether-abouts. 

Speedle didn't seem to mind although it looked as if he was deadpanned, as he answered, " Traffic, went home to change, you know the drill." 

There was not even a hint of sheepishness in his voice, and that surprised both men, Tim couldn't help feeling strangely proud, but at the same time invisibly guilty for lying.

All he could hope for now is redemption from his friends when they found out the truth. 

" Ummm okay." Eric agreed though he didn't look convinced, instead Speed added, " So what *are* you doing here?" 

" Oh uh we just brought in the ex boy friend for questioning, you wanna come join in the festivities?" Eric half joked but Tim caught on very quickly, seeing as though they'd been planning this verbal game an awful lot lately. 

" Depends on what the party favors are." Speed walked up to Delko as he smirked with a toothy smile, " Possibly an arrest warrant, maybe a confession. You game?" 

Speed pretended to ponder the question and after a moment of pensiveness nodded, " Don't mind if I do." 

*** 

His surroundings reminded him of a steel cage with a few assorted windows just for the hell of it. 

The wide black screen he was seated opposite of, was probably a shaded window, or as he could remember accurately from the cop shows that seldom held his interest for more than five minutes at a time. 

Trying to rid himself of thoughts about the awkwardness of the situation he placed himself in, Leo Hunter watched as the Detective, with whom he'd met twice in the last 24 hours, accompanied by a slightly shorter man with a straight faced look enter the 'conference' room. 

The lawyer who was seated across from him at the time, flipping through a thin folder in front of her, greeted the two men professionally, although even with his limited skill and knowledge Hunter could tell that she was surprised to see the, yet to be introduced, man supervise her friend. 

" Mr. Hunter, this is Tim Speedle, a colleague, he is also a part of the investigation so he'll be joining us." Delko introduced and Hunter nodded at Speed, who walked off to the side.

His usual place in the event that he had to overview a questioning. 

Leo didn't give him a second glance as Eric's words registered in his mind. 

" Investigation? What investigation, man you folks outta let it go. Amber died, we've buried her, must you reopen old wounds?" The personal trainer voiced his concern very bluntly, and no one seemed to mind, as long as he was telling the truth. 

" Not even if we can find out who killed her?" Elisabeth was strangely curious as to why this man suddenly wanted nothing to do with this. He'd been cooperative, sure, but wouldn't he like to know who killed his girlfriend? 

If she were in his shoes, she wouldn't mind this extra bit of knowledge. 

" How credible are your sources Ms. Kaytlin?" Leo wondered. 

" That's really none of your concern." Eric pointed out as politely as possible. 

" Actually I'll be the judge of that, you brought me in here to interrogate me didn't you?" it suddenly dawned to Leo, although he didn't want to believe that the same people who helped obtain justice for victims could lead him on so. 

Eric and Elisabeth exchanged long worried glances, neither sure what to say. 

But it was Speedle who inadvertently broke the ice, " Mr. Hunter, it's our job to rule out any one, and mind you but my skills as a police officer tell me your less than candid with us. So we were bound by the law and our own consciences to bring you in." 

Tim stepped forward, very well aware that for the three other people in the room, especially Eric, he was acting slightly out of character. 

Partially, he was doing so, consciously, because he was that tired of the two-day case that he couldn't think he could muster an unfound result. 

So if this guy was hiding something, Speed hoped to God he'd tell them soon. 

" Mr. Speedle, are you implying that I poisoned my girlfriend?" Leo asked defensively and Tim took a moment to ponder on his question. 

" No, not really, because there would be a lot of missing gaps in that theory, however, the thesis that my colleague has thought up has it's own disadvantages, though not as much, so please read it over and let us know if you suspect the same occurred." Speed turned the file around so it faced the man in question then slid it to him. 

Leo looked hesitantly at the dark brown folder, and then reached up to open it, but clenched his fist, still deciding if he should walk into this trap…and he was dead set on the fact that it was one. 

Elisabeth gave Tim a trivial glance and then looked at Leo, " It would benefit you Mr. Hunter. Help you clear your name." She did so while she nudged the file deeper to his end of the table and the personal trainer pensively opened it. 

A few silent moments settled the stifling mood in the room, while the three investigators continued to watch as Hunter skimmed over the file neatly prepared by the ADA. 

Another five minutes flashed by and Leo looked up with an amused expression on his face. 

He slipped the document back into the folder and then elicited a straight-faced chuckle. 

Eric and Tim exchanged tranquil, skeptic looks as he did so because each investigator chalked it up to being nervous, which meant that some part of the memo had to be truth. 

Elisabeth's attention remained fixated on the man in front of her, she too had great suspicions in his behavior and thought for a moment that perhaps her own theory had some credibility in it, but then quickly erased that possibility. 

Reminding herself once more that this was only being used as ploy to get him to either confess or divulge any information to fill in the gaps of the implausible case.

" You, you actually think that Amber somehow magically knew to seek out Council Woman Escalante just in time to take her last breath and accuse her of something Council Woman had no way of doing?" The man asked incredulously, not wanting to piss of any cops but at the same time hesitant to believe this theory. 

" So, you're going to ignore the other evidence. The fact that her brother died because of the bill that was revoked about three weeks after ward. A bill that caused another three men to die. You don't think that's enough motive?" Elisabeth questioned forcefully. 

Leo looked her straight in the eye, as he said, "No No I don't." 

Elisabeth knotted her eyebrows in response, about to voice her evident disappointment with not being concurred, but before she could even formulate a reply Tim cut in again. 

" So what do *you* think happened to your ex girlfriend Mr. Hunter?" 

Leo looked surprised at being asked this question and Eric once again sent Tim a questionable look. 

" I, I, I don't know there are a lot of possibilities you know. She could've seen the Council Woman dining at Mono as she was taking a walk and decided to have a little confrontation." It was evident to everyone else in the room that either Leo Hunter was an awesome actor or he was just as clueless. 

Shaking his head visibly Tim contained his frustration long enough to reply, " But she was poisoned Mr. Hunter, do you have any idea who could've done it, any one who had a grudge against Amber?" 

Leo once again looked deadpanned but took a moment to recover as he supplied, " I really don't know. Amber and I, we weren't in a long term relationship, I don't even know why you guys are referring to her as my girlfriend, a couple of nights spent together is not considered a relationship in my book." 

" Phone records would beg to differ." Eric cut in, and for the first time since the conversation began Leo met his gaze again. 

" I spoke with her on the phone yes, this still has no relevance to the case Dt. Delko." 

" Oh but it does." Delko retaliated and then leaned lower. 

" You were the last person to see Ms. Gale alive, before her snake poisoning and that puts you in a compromising position." 

" Are you accusing me again Mr. Delko?" Hunter folded his arms over his chest defensively. 

" Oh of course not." Eric forced a smile, " Just a friendly reminder." 

" Thank you, but I'd like to be going if there are no more questions." 

" We'll keep in touch, and please, don't leave town." Delko exchanged parting words and left the room, secure in knowing that his friends would take care of the rest.

Eric didn't know whether it was his stress factor or the rest of the events in his life that proved his patience to be short lived, but he wasn't about to get into shit with any one for getting physical with a suspect.

And as he felt the oncoming symptoms of a headache surface in his skull, Delko knew he was dangerously close to self-combusting…

TBC…


	27. Part 26: Blame It On The Chicken

Slightly Condoned   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything…  
  
Rating: R   
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: Tim has a surprise in store for Calleigh on their date as she realizes when he asks if he can blindfold her. Meanwhile, Mia is being pressed for time, and advises Elisabeth to remember where her mind should be focused on. Eric makes an attempt to place his relationship with Elisabeth at ease but ends up making things even worse.  
  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count   
  
A/N: proud of this chapter because it redeems most of the sexual escapades in the previous ones. Has some very crude lines courtesy of Tim Speedle, and places Mia back in the floater position with Elisabeth.   
  
Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order!   
  
***   
  
Part 26- Blame It On The Chicken 

Couple hours later 

Elisabeth had just extracted a tea bag out of the cupboard when the house phone sounded through the kitchen. 

Slowly, and not at all with hurry, she made it across the linoleum and encountered the appliance. 

" Yeah?" 

" Is that always how you answer your phone?" 

Elisabeth bit her lip when she realized it was her boss. 

" Uh…" her voice trailed off and light chuckle could be heard over the phone line. 

" I'm just fucking with you, I could care less how you answer your phone only as long as your present, and can give me a quick update on the case." Mia lightened the situation and hinted on the fact that she would now like to be informed of the work her associate had put in since they last time they spoke. 

Elisabeth returned to the counter and flipped on the electric kettle. 

" Umm, well Eric Delko, Tim Speedle, and I interviewed her ex boyfriend today." 

" And?" Mia's voice trailed off indicating that either she didn't have all day to chat, or was annoyed…or both.

Elisabeth tried desperately to care, but didn't because although a lot of good came out of accepting this cold case, she was still very much furious with doing the grunt work, especially when no one was sure there'd be an answer. 

" Nothing, I had a theory on how the whole thing could've played out and he completely condoned it, started ranting on about how he had no idea why people would consider a few runs in the sack a relationship." Elisabeth explained, tinting her voice heavily with annoyance as she retold the events of that morning. 

" To each their own, but listen, I'm not trying to scurry you along, I know the process and yet I'm suspicious as to how much work your actually doing." Mia said cryptically, and Elisabeth leaned against the counter, allowing the words to sink in.

" And what are you implying Mia?" 

She asked, distaste coloring her every word, but that was only because otherwise, fear would taint the conversation. 

" Oh don't worry, amateur, you don't think I've been where you are, I *married* a CSI remember?" Elisabeth could just picture her boss smirking as she agreed, " Yeah, so, I don't plan on marrying anyone any time soon." 

" Just a heads up kid." Mia pointed out, trying to be as neutral of her feelings as possible, and yet at the same time she knew she came off biased. 

" Thanks, but I'm pretty levelheaded already." Elisabeth lied.

Hell, if Mia knew the extent of her feelings right now, for a simple guy she met about three days ago, the District Attorney would have every right to fire her. A lawyer couldn't do this, the exact same thing she condemned people for at times. 

It was just absurd.

But then again no one had ever said love made sense? 

" Love?" Elisabeth thought to herself, wondering just how insane she really was to consider what she had with Delko *love*. 

*That* was absurd. 

" Guess, you've got everything under control, just fax me all your notes and shit, I'm having lunch with Mercedes tomorrow, gotta have something to show for all that hard work you've been doing." Mia said with a teasing undertone, and all Elisabeth did was roll her eyes. 

" No problem, and you know I was wrong." She added. 

" How so?" 

" Yeah, I never did get a fruit basket." Elisabeth recalled as the kettle clicked off. 

" I'll remind her." 

" Don't you dare." 

" I'll take that as a yes, have a good night, and tell Eric I say hi." 

" I couldn't be able to." Elisabeth pointed out, " He's not here, but I'll be sure to pass on the message that you send your outmost pleasantries." 

" Don't you dare." 

" Good night." 

Elisabeth hung up the phone in triumph and transported the boiling water into her favorite mug, as she walked into the living room. 

Her plan for tonight would be to unpack the bathroom and set all the books she had into her home office. 

But just as the lawyer reached out to open a box titled, *library*, the door bell rang…

*** 

Calleigh was standing in the middle of her bedroom, facing the open closet in a bathrobe. 

In front of her was what someone would either call 'heaven' or 'obsession'. 

Three shelves clothing filled the top section of the closet, while there was not one empty hanger on the bottom. 

The other part of the cabinet included her collection of shoes, and currently, even under these circumstances Bullet Girl was stumped at what to wear. 

It proved to be a completely uneventful day as far as work had been concerned. She had returned to the Delko residence and dropped off Elisabeth's box of goodies, glad to have the place to herself. 

Yet after about an hour she received an important page from Horatio, who told her they had a DB at a local shopping mall, and Hagen was already assigned to the case. 

Her two favorite detectives as far as professional relationships were concerned, and Calleigh was very happy to be out in the field again. 

However, after three hours of investigation and then the run of evidence at the lab, Calleigh was exhausted and actually looking forward to spending time with Tim, since she had not seen him all day.

Anytime she'd encountered Delko or Elisabeth at the Crime lab they'd always shrug in response to her questioning of where Speed was, so eventually Calleigh gave up, and having too much pride to just simply pick up the phone and reach him personally, she went back to her case.

It was a brutal one, but Horatio noticed her anxiety and told her to get out of there before he changed his mind. Calleigh felt guilty for the equivalent of time that it took her to hail a cab and get home. It hadn't occurred to her that wherever Speed was, her car keys were surely there.

Now as she stood in front of her closet, Calleigh obtained a new doubt that perhaps this date wouldn't solve anything, even if they'd have a good time.

Their communication was taken for granted before and now, now she wasn't even sure that they had any.

Calleigh couldn't even call him, and had no idea what was holding her back.

Ironically as she finally decided on a turquoise sundress, the phone rang. 

Having not the slightest idea of who it may be, Calleigh was a little skeptic and surprised to answer it. 

" Hello." 

" Hey beautiful." 

It was Tim. 

Calleigh already knew, and a large hit of nostalgia attacked her, remembering that that was the exact greeting Speed graced her with in the sweet beginning of their relationship. Then Calleigh frowned, trying desperately to turn back time and pinpoint the exact moment that thing went wrong. 

" Ha, you don't even know what I look like right now." Calleigh replied, and turned to the shoe selection before her, wondering which pair could accentuate the dress better.

" I don't have to, cause I have the mental image of you from this morning." 

Calleigh felt her mind flashback to the event he vaguely referred to, and felt the overwhelming sensation of lust once again hit her. 

Cheeks flushed, and knees weak Calleigh managed to retaliate anyway, " I looked awful this morning." 

…Lamely.  

" Not from where I was standing…sitting…lying, whatever." 

" Oh-kay, can we talk about our sexual escapades later please?" Calleigh took a chance and voiced her concern, the sarcasm never dying from within her as she spoke. 

There was contemplative silence on the other line, after which she was once again rejoined by the caller. 

" I figure we'll have plenty of time when we see each other." 

" Once again, oh-kay Mr. Casanova what's gotten into you?" Calleigh smiled to herself as she picked up a pair of sea-green stilettos and then placed them against the dress, and then cringing slightly when the color coordination proved to be too much. 

" Nothing, just cant wait to see you, is that a crime?" 

" Uh, no." Calleigh picked up another pair of sandals, and shoved them once again away.

" Good, so listen, since I'm a forgetful jackass and forgot to return you your car keys-…" 

" Tim it's really nothing." Calleigh cut him off at warped speed, but embracing his nickname Speedle didn't back down. 

" No, let me finish, I've got a surprise for you, to make up for all the shit that's been happening, so I'll be at your place in about twenty minutes, and dress warm." 

" Tim, it's 80 degrees outside." Calleigh said, a little upset that he could read her so well, as if to cryptically dodge the dress idea. 

" I'll be there soon." He didn't answer the question and hung up. 

Calleigh sighed with disappointment as she threw the phone on the crimson canopy. 

It wasn't so much the fact that he hung up on her; it was just the fact that he was being too apologetic, too fast.

Oh and now she couldn't wear her favorite dress…

*** 

It took Eric about ten minutes to finally get the nerve and ring her doorbell. 

The miracle in itself was that another person was leaving the apartments so they held the door open for him; otherwise he would be standing like an idiot outside the building…rather than inside. 

More or less, anyway you put it, Eric Delko felt like a complete idiot standing in front of the inconspicuous apartment door. 

A take out bag in his hand and the other occupied by a six-pack of Corona, although the peace offerings were either running cold, or warm he hadn't made a move to ring the doorbell until the elderly lady from next door poked her head out suspiciously. 

Need drove him here, but reluctance maintained him in a tight grasp, as he finally gave in, and a few seconds later was greeted by an uncanny sight. 

" Now this is not something you see everyday." He piped up before she could ask him what he was doing here, because honestly Eric didn't know himself. 

" What?" Elisabeth asked, a small smile tinting her lips. 

Eric watched them, as they curved, and then blinked back, desperately hiding his surprise. 

" A lawyer, in pink and gray sweats." He didn't take the time to study her reaction as he slid by her, and entered the darkened corridor. 

Elisabeth remained silent, when she felt the rush of sensations overwhelm her as his tougher form slid by her. 

She closed the door, and leaned against it, slightly banging her skull against it. Eric detected that, and for a second felt concerned. 

" And that's supposed to somehow rile me up?" He heard her response, but didn't know how to answer it exactly, so instead he challenged it, " Does it?" 

" Wouldn't you like to know?" Elisabeth teased, and then didn't give him a moment to retaliate as she focused on the packages in his hand. 

" Aww, and how did you know I was out?" She asked as sweetly as possible as she walked the small distance between them and pressed herself just slightly enough against Eric's body for him to mentally relive the events of the night before, and the morning after.

Elisabeth noticed the subtle change in his facial expression and quickly pulled back, somehow not wanting to go down the same road. 

" Lucky guess." Eric croaked out, not at all surprised that his already deep voice skipped an octave down, and took on a grungy affect. 

" Lucky guy." Elisabeth took the cellophane from him, their fingers brushing up against one another, and that was almost unbearable as the bag dropped between them. 

The first kiss was tentative, but at the same time unabashed, as Elisabeth felt herself being sandwiched in once again between a wall and a warm body.

The wall wasn't the same, but the man was, drawing lazy circles on the inside of her lip with his tongue, she moaned into his mouth. But the feel of her shoulder blades pressed against the hardness of the wall behind her completely turned off that sense of excitement that surfaced the night before. 

Eric ran his hand through the expanse of skin revealed to him while soft fingers ran up and down his back, it was only when he pressed her deeper into the wall that he realized her grimace. 

" Liz, Liz, what's wrong?" 

She pulled away from him, didn't look him in the eye but instead reached down and picked up the bags he'd brought. 

" C'mon I'm hungry." 

And he followed. 

*** 

A quarter to 8, the doorbell rang. 

Calleigh was ready, as she spread a nearly translucent layer of crimson hue on her lips; it contrasted well with the paleness of her complexion but matched the burgundy jeans she was wearing precisely. 

Not wanting to keep her date waiting, the ballistics expert, pressed for time, left her blonde hair, in all its glory, cascade down her back. 

The doorbell rang a second time, and Calleigh yelled from the bathroom, " I'm coming, I'm coming." 

Then turned to get her purse, not expecting to hear a reply, " Don't let me interrupt then." 

She rolled her eyes, unbeknownst to the man whom she finally led in and then gave him a mocking stare. 

" Your sick." 

" It works." Tim countered, just as she grabbed her bag and shut off the lights in the kitchen. 

" So where are you taking me?" Calleigh asked, curiosity coloring her words heavily. 

Tim smirked at her, as they walked side by side through the halls. 

" Wouldn't you like to know?" 

" Yes as a matter-of-fact I would." Calleigh announced and when they stepped outside, the wind blew her hair into her face; she pushed it away, and turned to Speed. 

" I'd just like to know where in Miami are you taking me that's necessary enough for me to dress 'warmly'." She explained, still a bit hung over not being able to wear her initial choice for the evening. 

" You'll find out eventually, now c'mon time's a wasting." Speed placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to walk toward him.

Calleigh hadn't been expecting him to be so close to her so quickly, so she submitted to the silence although she was already unsatisfied with the answer. 

It wasn't until they reached her car, and Speed pulled out a silk scarf, she later identified as hers, from the trunk that she became a little skeptic. 

" Tim…" her voice trailed off in a manner that Speed rarely witnessed it. She was distrustful of his actions and that displeased her, not that with the arrival of Megan Donner, would she welcome him back into her arms.

This just meant he had to make the most of tonight, and the scarce amount of time they had left before all hell broke loose. 

" Just trust me alright? Can you just put this on please?" He solicited yet tried to maintain his manly persona at the same time. 

Calleigh was still reluctant but giving into Tim's russet eyes she decided to throw caution. 

" Oh fine, but this better not be one of those inside pranks." Calleigh warned, and then turned around so that Tim could fasten the smooth material to the base of her head. 

" Don't worry." Speed assured her, his breath tickling her ear enticingly as he helped her board into the roadster, shotgun. 

Then when he fastened her seatbelt and his hand subliminally brushed up against her breast, Calleigh shifted back and sucked in her breath.

For the first time in a while Speed was glad that she was wearing something to conceal her true reaction to his somewhat absent-minded but not remorseful action. 

And he was glad she couldn't see his. 

" So…" Calleigh decided to break the ice as she focused on using her limited senses and detect what was going on. 

Currently Tim started the ignition and slid into the right lane. 

" Would there be at least a slight chance in hell that you'd tell me where you're taking me?" She asked but not with much conviction, knowing the answer long before she asked. 

" Nope." Tim merged onto the causeway and reached out to flick the radio on.

" Not a chance in hell." 

*** 

They ate in silence. 

She downed two beers; he had only one, not because he didn't want another, but because he felt somehow strangely alert and aware that he may be going home sooner than expected. 

The alcohol wouldn't set in.

They sat across from each other in the kitchen, she kept picking off the curry on her chicken and Eric watched her subliminal movements with subtle awe.

Whether she was doing something as mundane as eating, or as intense as making love to him, she always remained that same woman to him, and although Eric could admit with sunken ease that he really didn't know her that well.

He felt like he already did. 

Then another thought occurred to the CSI that made him angst ridden. 

He was wrong. 

They hadn't made love. 

Not once, not twice, not three times.

They'd fucked, and now unbeknownst to the woman sitting so innocently across from him, Eric Delko felt ashamed. 

Elisabeth looked up, and gave him an anxious smile, as Delko realized something must've been wrong in his expression because she returned to frowning and assaulting the food on her plate. 

" I didn't know you could stab a dead chicken so many times." Eric supplied, hoping to diminish some of the stress he felt with comic relief. 

Elisabeth gave him another look that told him he hadn't succeeded, and she went on to wonder what he was talking about. 

" Huh?" 

" You, poking that poor chicken." Eric explained further, and took the last swig of his beer. 

Elisabeth opened a third one. 

" Oh, well sorry, I didn't know you were an animal rights activist." She snapped back at him, voice heavy with sarcasm but she seemed ridden and he desperately wanted to help her. 

Not knowing how. 

" I'm not, I just sense that something is bothering you. What is it?" He asked as gently as possible, but evidently not gently enough because with one soft glance Elisabeth turned into a completely vicious person.

The bubble had burst. 

" Of course something is bothering me!" She exclaimed, and dropped the fork with a clink on her plate. 

" Then tell me what it is? I think I have a right to know." Delko pressed on, but didn't get up from his seat when she did.

Her recent incessant pace through the expanse of the kitchen didn't ease either of their spirits. 

" Especially when I think it involves me." he added quietly, more so to himself rather than anyone else. 

Yet Elisabeth looked up and crossed the linoleum floor to study him closer. 

" Eric, it's not you." 

" It's me." He finished for her with an ironic chuckle. 

" Yes it is me. I moved here not for this, I wanted a fresh start, I didn't want baggage, and I certainly didn't want a relationship, but." Elisabeth's voice trailed off and Eric quickly picked up, unsure if he could accept the silence that would flood the room when she stopped talking. 

" But what? Liz, for fuck's sake, you have to tell me what you want, and I'll try as hard as I can to give it to you." Eric found himself in an unwilling state of entreat, and so far he didn't like the submissive feeling inside him. 

Elisabeth fell silent for a moment, with almost a defying conclusion to their conversation, but Delko had no desire to end the plea bargain right there, it would eventually go down a road he wasn't sure he should be taking, but for the meantime, he needed answers. 

Because Eric sure as hell wasn't going to let this go with out an explanation, he wasn't going to let *her* go. Period. 

" Liz?" He asked once again feeling his voice simmer down, and skip an octave. 

" That's the problem Eric." His counterpart went on as if she hadn't heard him utter her name. 

" I don't know what I want." She concluded and then sank back down in her chair, and attacked another beer. 

Eric wasn't sure how to respond to that comment, so he questioned the only way he could.

" So, where do we go from here?" 

Elisabeth refused to look him in the eye as she gulped down another swig and said. 

" I have no fucking idea." And then stabbed the chicken some more…

TBC…

  
  
  
  
  



	28. Part 27: See, Speak, Kiss

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…Lyrics by Vertical Horizon

Rating: R   

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: what goes up…must come down… 

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: Oh…please don't kill me after you read this…but then those of you who are familiar with my work, and me, as well know that I am a hellish author…not to mention sadistic.

Dedication: To Tina, this chapter is for you…

*** 

Part 27- See, Speak, Kiss 

Calleigh could tell that they'd stopped almost as soon as her beloved roadster hit the curb, and she jerked forward. 

Turning her masked gaze toward Speed, she could only imagine how sheepish he looked as he apologized, " Oh, sorry, I know how much you love this car." 

Calleigh could sense that he was genuine but decided to tease him anyway, " Yeah almost as much as you love 'Duke'." 

" Hey, hey, don't rag on my bike." The driver said defensively, and Calleigh chuckled. 

" Don't crash my car." 

" A worthy compromise." Speedle's voice neared as Calleigh felt the buckle of the seat belt slide off her and although she was once again free, the breath on her neck restricted her from celebrating it. 

He didn't retreat to his side of the car when his job was completed either; instead he slowly began to succumb to the sudden overpowering need within him. 

" Tim I-…" But before Calleigh could form a single coherent thought out loud vicious familiar lips attacked her neck, and although Tim had told her to dress warm, she was glad the neckline of her angora sweater was low. 

Proving access to those coveted lips that currently created a suction device pulling her skin sensually into the abyss also known as Tim Speedle. 

Yet she had to stop this. 

This would be no way to start a perfectly crafted date, keeping in mind that jumping each other in the car would only leave them questioning their relationship even more. 

" I know what your thinking." The voice elicited from within those same lips that were just driving her insane with lust a few moments ago, was now the sole bane of her existence. 

She wanted to curl up and die, not face this man, who was obviously going out of his way to apologize for something *she* had done, and she no longer wished to be forgiven. 

" Okay, then you'll pull away right now." Calleigh tried to find a loophole, but at the same time perhaps her mask was her savior, so she wouldn't have to see his disappointed look. 

" Or what?" Tim challenged. 

" Or I'm gonna jump your bones right this instant. And I'm much too eager to see what you have in store for me to do that." Calleigh smirked, and then turned around, trying to feel her way to the door lock, and open it before she disobeyed her word. 

Speed suddenly felt sorry for her, and clicked the door open, while getting out himself, murmuring that perhaps her suggestion wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

Calleigh pretended she didn't hear him, as he helped her out of the passenger seat but when she reached behind herself to untie the scarf he cautioned her, " No." 

" What? I had to endure the entire car ride to god knows where and now you wont even let me see where the fuck you brought me." Calleigh announced with irritancy. 

Tim just chuckled in response and added, " You my dear are very impatient." 

And Calleigh scoffed, " Oh like you didn't know that already." 

Speed didn't respond because as far as he was concerned and aware the arguing match could go on forever.

They were both relentless in their speech. 

He walked around the car, pulling out something out of the trunk, or so Calleigh assumed, but before she could voice her concern and far out curiosity she felt the warmth of his fingers graze her wrist and then she willing accepted his embrace. 

" Just take my hand and follow me," he said to her in a voice just above a whisper but the seduction continued as he led her in a tight grasp through what she assumed for the parking lot. 

They stopped shortly, when they came upon the end and what Calleigh once again could only guess was a door of some sort. 

" Tim, I'm dying here." She hinted on her patience running thin but Tim did nothing but chuckle once more. 

" I know you are, and trust me, it's killing me watching you suffer, believe me." He said, and although Calleigh was currently blind she could sense the heavy sarcasm in his voice already. 

" I do not, so open this damn door, and let me in." Calleigh then used a different tactic, whining had always gotten her, her way, and this was no exception now. 

Tim rolled his eyes, and unlocked the door, pushing her slightly inside. 

" Oh c'mon don't complain, you'll enjoy it I promise." Speed told her honestly, as he led her threw the small corridor and then entered a far more chilling area.

Calleigh breathed in the cool area and shivered slightly, now she understood Tim when he said to dress warmly. 

Although she was still unsure as to where in Miami you could breathe in such lip chapping air, in contrast to the heat of the night outside, this was a welcomed chill for about two minutes.

Then the cool settled in again, and Calleigh shivered involuntarily, " Told ya to dress warmly." 

She heard a chuckle behind her and had the urge to give Tim a piece of her mind when she felt him place her down on the bench. 

" Sit." He ordered. 

" Feisty." Calleigh commented, somewhat intrigued by the whole ordeal, even more so now that she felt Tim's fingers slyly crawl up her leg, and reach the top zipper of her left boot and pull it down, revealing a stalking clad foot. 

He rubbed it gently, almost absent-mindedly, but Calleigh knew better as she relaxed under his ministrations, only to be pulled away from the safe haven when she felt her foot enclose in another sort of boot. 

This one was strangely uninviting but at the same time familiar but Calleigh couldn't quite place what the shoe was, Tim spent long moments tying it which meant this was a lace up. 

" Speedle, tell me what the hell your putting on my feet before I kill you." Calleigh voiced her frustrations when he removed her left boot and proceeded with the same task as the first time, meanwhile chuckling incessantly. 

" How, your blind remember." He informed her, almost condescendingly, and she pouted. 

" You know what, I'm tired of this." Calleigh announced, pressing her lips together in frustration, and the oddity eating away at her was unbearable. 

Speed sat back and suited himself up and said, " Well your timing's impeccable baby." He said as he walked behind her, and guided her by the elbow a few steps as Calleigh suddenly realized her shoes had a very thin sole.

She felt as if she were standing on…on…on ICE SKATES. 

And it all made sense to Calleigh, dawned to her like a bucket of cold water on a hot day. 

The air was exceptionally warm, and she could feel her cheeks perk up with natural rogue as she entered the building at first now Calleigh realized, and chided herself for not figuring it out earlier, that Tim had taken her to an ice ring.

Just as she thought this, the blindfold escaped and Calleigh was met by the bright lights of an ice ring stadium. 

" Tim, what in the world-…" " I hope you like it, I thought we could do something different, something we haven't done in so long." He whispered in her ear, while his arms wandered around her mid section, finally settling on her waist. 

" Of course I love it, I haven't ice skated in years." Calleigh smiled giddily and then without further prelude guided Tim to the translucent, plastic door of the ring. 

Slipping inside she glided on the ice unsteadily at first, and at first instinct grabbed on to the edge of the sphere, instead she encountered Tim, crushed against his chest, she sheepishly looked up at him, behind hooded lashes. 

" Sorry a little inexperienced need to stretch my legs without breaking my neck." Calleigh reached passed him for the railing but he grabbed her lingering arm and pulled her to him.

" It's okay, you wont fall I promise." He whispered against her ear, his breath tickling her skin enticingly, as she looked up and with a mischievous glare crossed her arms. 

" Since when are you a pro figure skater?" She asked with slight disbelief and mockery.

Tim only shook his head at her unconvinced glare and ushered her to the middle of the ring. 

" Did I never tell you how my mother forced me to take up a sport in high school because I read too much?" Speed said as he pushed off his skate, and ended up twirling Calleigh around. 

She elicited something that resembled a 'whee' sound and giggled afterward as she crushed against his chest, and desperate not to get caught up in the emotional moment she continued their conversation.

" So you picked hockey?" 

" I grew up in rural New York, not much else to do there, and it snows like hell." He explained, and once again proceeded to spin Calleigh around, this time in his arms, pulling her closer and closer, and the blonde felt her cheeks redden and this time not from the cold but from the excitement building up within her as she looked into Tim's eyes.

Those rich chocolate eyes she could get lost in forever, Calleigh thought, and then added, " So how'd you manage to get us in here?" 

" Oh remember that case I worked on with Delko, the hockey player that O.Ded on steroids but ended up to be his hockey coach who pressured him, well, the guy who owns this place was eager on repaying us a favor, I called one in." Tim mused. 

" Oh, well, I thank both him and you for being the sweet gentleman you are to do this for me, thanks." Then she rose on her slippery tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

It was feather like just like the movements of his arms sweeping her up by her waist and caressing the bare skin underneath her sweater. 

Calleigh felt the curious tongue of her boyfriend slide into her mouth without resistance but as much as she wished she could retaliate, Calleigh knew they'd easily get carried away, and they had the whole evening for that.

It wasn't every day that your boyfriend did such a terribly sweet thing and staked out an entire ice ring for you, and Calleigh promised herself to make the most of it.

That's why she pushed off his chest, steady on her feet, and glided swiftly to the other side of the ring, remembering the ease she used to feel when she'd step into a pair of ice skates.

At times, when she couldn't handle her father, and the baggage that came with him, she'd escape in the confines of manmade ice, and skate her troubles away…

*** 

I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
we're covered in lies and that's ok…

He watched her spin in all sorts of directions, if it were anyone else, he'd be on the floor, freezing his ass off, but laughing incessantly at the makeshift movements and non-choreographed dance. 

Tim hadn't even realized that the radio got louder and louder until Calleigh called to him. 

" Tim, I love this song." Her grin intensified as she glided through the middle of the ring, extending one foot out, barely touching the ice. 

" I'm glad." He chimed back to her, genuinely pleased that he could put a smile on her face so blinding, he wasn't sure he could look directly at her without tearing up.

She was just so goddamn beautiful. 

Flowing blond locks swaying through the chilled air as if they belonged there. 

Sensual blue eyes, clear as the morning sky and deep as the ocean, that bore into his soul just as easily as they infatuated him to begin with. 

Plush, smooth lips gentle when desired, and rough when needed, but always supple, and taunting. Like something he could never have, and constantly craved.  

There's somewhere beyond this I know  
but I hope I can find the words to say

Speed felt himself being pulled into an abyss, an uncharted territory he visited frequently but never claimed. Because to him, Calleigh Duquesne was someone sought after, but never gotten, someone who stood her own but let go when she needed it. 

And that was exactly how their relationship had begun-on comfort.

As Tim watched her draw lazy circles on the iced floor, he couldn't help but be captivated by her movements. 

The way her hips swayed to the music, as she hummed herself, and to keep her balance spread her arms widely, picking up speed as she rounded the sphere like a pro, always keeping a smile on her face, and her eyes forever fixated on him, even though it didn't seem like she was dancing for him.

It seemed like he was merely a bystander, awed, and entranced accidentally, because the object of his affection was off limits. 

Calleigh continued to slide through the ice, breathing in the chilly air, and thankful for the release it brought, and the tiny slice of freedom forever installed for her.

Like it had so many years back when she needed it most, when things got too much this would be her escape, and for someone to reopen that door for her, was more than a blessing.

It was fate. 

Never again no  
No never again

Humming to herself, the blonde drew out wild patterns on the ice with her blades, first twirling in the center, then pushing off the edge to corner Tim, and giggle at him when he couldn't catch her. 

Through all this, they maintained eye contact and Speed couldn't get enough of the sight in front of him.

His breath came out in shallow puffs, creating a sense of anxiety around him, and an electrical surge of obvious yearn shook him violently. 

And yet something held him back, something so much more powerful then the feeling Calleigh elicited on him, other emotions rolled through him like fright trains passing markers on to their destinations. 

However in this case, he had no idea what that destination for his frenzied thoughts may be. 

'Cause you're a god  
and I am not  
and I just thought  
that you would know

Calleigh continued to sing, her voice slightly overpowering the mellow radio, and Tim found himself once again drawn to another attribute of her being.

Her voice.

Husky, and soft, sultry, and demanding, but luring at the same time, pushing all the right buttons, enchanting every fiber of his being as she continued to seduce him further, intentionally or not, Tim didn't know but he was sure as hell confident in the fact that it was working. 

Then out of nowhere, the soft pair of lips, that Speed had mused about before, captured his, and he felt himself pressed against the plastic barrier of the skating ring. 

The need with in her bubbling, Calleigh, once again, proved to both herself and Tim that she was not a patient person, as she arched herself into Speed's touch and continued to tease him with her tongue, revisiting old terrains and conquering new ones, as she felt him willingly accept her offer to stop skating for a while. 

" Jesus Christ Cal, you've got to-…" Speed's crusty voice was once again overshadowed by Calleigh's actions as she continued to grind against him, completely ignoring his plea to end this. 

Eventually, Calleigh won over Tim completely; his hands reached down, and slowly snuck up the expanse of creamy skin, as Calleigh pushed into him more, sliding her body into a perfected mold with his. 

But I've been unable 

To put you down 

I'm still learning things

I ought to know by now 

The closeness of her body, and the warmth of her lips, proved too much for the New Yorker as he slightly pushed her off himself, far enough that he couldn't taste her anymore, but not in a distance where he couldn't feel her heaving breaths on his neck.

" What?" Calleigh reached out to run her thumb over the stubble on his jaw line, " You didn't like that? You'd be lying, I know you liked it." She indicated that she had physical evidence that her ministrations upon him proved successful.

Tim cursed at himself as he realized what she so cryptically implied. 

" Never thought ice skating would be so arousing eh?" Calleigh kidded, as she leaned in to kiss him, and then pushed off his chest, and glided through the ice with definite grace and momentum. 

" Well, it's not the ice sweetheart." Tim's voice spoke volumes as he followed Calleigh's invisible trail through the icy plain.

Calleigh watched him tail her and like so many other times before she didn't think she was too keen on running away from him.

This time anyway. 

It felt too damn good. 

His lips, his tongue, his hands, just *him* and everything about him that drove her insane with need. 

Calleigh realized she'd have to have him, and not like that morning, not in desperation, not in need, but in simple love, and the feeling that prospered from it. 

" Tim." He inched closer and closer, as Calleigh slid backward, glad her legs hadn't given up on her yet. 

" Yeah?" 

" I'm ready to go home now." 

" Okay." Tim nodded, and then leaned in to kiss her…

It's under the table so 

I need something more to show somehow…

*** 

The car ride was silent.

Calleigh tried to draw her attention away from the hand on her thigh, but kept coming back to the electrifying feeling that was induced by that simple touch.

Tim remained as oblivious to his own subtle actions as Calleigh was enticed by them, keeping him at a reasonable distance was all but forgotten when he parked the roadster near his apartment building and shut off the ignition.

The stillness of the interior was now deafening, and Calleigh could only think of one way to ease her troubled mind. 

" So how about that dessert?"

Tim chuckled at her, as he unclipped his seatbelt and walked around to open the door for Calleigh.

Taking his hand, she watched him place the black silk in the back seat, but stopped him.

He gave her a confused stare, so Calleigh leaned in and flicked her tongue slightly over the length of his earlobe, before she said, " I think it's *your* turn to be blind folded." 

Calleigh chuckled as she slipped out of the car, and saw that Speed visibly tensed under her ministrations. 

But that didn't stop him from grabbing her hand, and pulling her with remarkable pace to his apartment…

*** 

" But Tim, you didn't feed me I'm hungry." Calleigh mock whined as Speed attacked her neck when they entered the apartment.

The door slammed with miraculous force and simultaneously Calleigh felt a pair of coveted lips on her throat, working incessantly to get her blood boiling, and succeeding at it so far. 

" Bed now. Food later." Speed murmured against her skin, as he planted feathery kisses down her neckline, where the two stretches of fabric joined, he dipped his tongue in, and felt soft fingers raking through his hair.

He was in heaven.

Thus, when he heard an intruding voice, persist into his mind, Tim Speedle realized that his rapture would be short lived. 

" Oh…Timmy, I didn't know you were gonna bring company." 

Time seemed to stop for the pair, as Calleigh let go of Tim's head, and pulled him up at eye contact. 

" Please tell me I'm just hearing voices." She whispered to him, and he said nothing because the other person in the room interrupted.

" Well usually people ask you to tell them that they're *not* hearing voices." The woman countered and Calleigh pushed Tim completely off her. 

The trace expert looked like a deer caught in headlights, through the entire evening he had forgotten completely that the other set of keys to his place now belonged to Megan. 

The irony of the situation was that he could've prevented this, and now, judging by the look in Calleigh's eyes, he had ruined everything.

Calleigh sent Megan a confused stare, and then in a millisecond shoved Tim against the other wall.

" Calleigh what the-…" He was a little bemused and slightly bit more reluctant to see this new Calleigh spawrl out of control.

" What else are you fucking hiding back there?" She reached up and hit him upside the head, " The entire fucking DNA unit?" 

" Huh?" Calleigh continued her badgering, until Megan cut in.

" Calleigh, honestly, it wasn't his fault, I didn't want anyone to know." Glad that someone had come to his rescue, Tim took the chance to try and explain himself.

" I, I didn't want her staying at the Agramonte after what happened with Gloria Taynan." 

The look in Calleigh's eyes didn't simmer down, but instead glorified, " Just, just shut up Tim." Calleigh pressed her palm square on his chest, shoving him back against the wall.

" Umm okay?" Speed didn't know what else to say, for the fear of his own well-being. 

" And you." Calleigh walked up to Megan, close enough to maintain eye contact and even reach out and poke the older woman in the shoulder.

Megan swallowed, desperately trying not to be fearful of someone about three inches shorter than her, however something she had learned about bullet girl the first time she'd met her, was that she never backed down.

And didn't allow her diminutive stature to prevent her from being just as affective in scaring the hell out of anyone, as any 6'1 man.

Through her musings, Megan hadn't seen Calleigh's stare soften, and only realized she was being pulled into a hug when it was already too late to get out of it.

And not like she wanted to either.

Something about knowing at least one of her friends had cared, and didn't despise her for leaving as abruptly as she had. 

And yet Megan wasn't given any time to bask in the ease that now occupied her heart, when she stole a glance at her protégée leaning, slumped against the wall, rubbing his head tentatively.

Knowing she caused this pain, forced Megan out of her bliss. 

" Calleigh, sweetie, he really had nothing to do with this." She whispered to her friend in the bear hug.

Calleigh then pulled back, and the look she gave Megan read absolutely everything that the DNA specialist didn't want to see, however that didn't stop the blonde's eyes from burning up with indecipherable anguish.

The other woman turned to look at Megan from apart, and gave her the saddest smile possible on that beautiful face, as she said, " We'll catch up soon okay?" 

Megan did nothing but nod, feeling as helpless as never before, both for her friend and for herself. 

Calleigh did a 180 in the hall, spiraling her attention toward the other person in the room.

" Cal, listen to me." 

" No you listen to me." Calleigh said in a voice rose slightly above indoor speech, something both CSIs seldom heard come out of her mouth.

" I never want to see you again, I never want to speak to you again, and I certainly never want to do this again." She then leaned in and planted a rough kiss on his lips, before biting his lower lip with more venom then intended and then turned to leave.

The door slammed with persistence. 

Tim touched his bottom lip and realized he was bleeding, " Well that went well…"  

He muttered to himself and brushed passed Megan into the bathroom looking for antiseptic…

" By the way Meg, welcome home." 

Never again no

No never again…

TBC…


	29. Part 28: Artificially Flavored

Slightly Condoned   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything…  
  
Rating: R   
  
Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh  
  
Summary: A certain detective gets confused about her feelings, while another CSI gets confused about his friend's unconscious state, and a breakfast that ensues a screwed up day, as well as two people who are set to find out the truth. 

  
Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count   
  
A/N: Loving this fic, so far, and about two more parts and we're finished. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, a few glitches with ff.net, and it put me in a compromising position, hopefully the people that really like this r still gonna review :)  
  
Dedication: To Katie and Jacqueline, without our late night talks and your advice I wouldn't be able to write half of this stuff. A thanks is in grave order!   
  
***   
 

Part 28- Artificially Flavored 

The next morning dawned bright and early on Miami Dade. 

The bit of sunlight that was able to slip passed the cracks of the shaded window in Elisabeth's apartment, were welcomed dreadfully by the couple asleep on the couch. 

The drug specialist woke up first. Marred by the sudden sunshine entering the room, and slightly blinding him. 

He rubbed his eyes in a futile attempt to rid them of the cobwebs provoked by a few dreamless hours of sleep. Sitting up in the loveseat he turned his attention toward the other person occupying the sofa. 

Perched up on the opposite side of the couch, Elisabeth slept soundlessly in a position that Eric predicted to be less than comfortable. He studied her for a few brief moments and then decided not to disturb her, but rather move her somewhere, to a more comfortable place. 

He stood up, and stretched his cramped muscles, induced by an equally sore pose of his body during slumber, then leaning down he thought of the best way to maneuver her so that Elisabeth wouldn't wake up, or at least fully. 

Eric thought for a moment and dipped his hands underneath her, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other underneath her knees. Elisabeth elicited a subliminal moan, letting Delko know she was less than pleased to have been moved. 

He grinned at her, finding it very hard to keep a straight face when she kept groaning, and making facial expressions that would send a little kid into oblivion, it wasn't until they came upon her bedroom, and he undid the covers to set her in, that the passive behavior, turned rowdy. 

Her lips ascended in a smile, and Eric knew if her eyes were exposed to him, they would sparkle in all their jade glory, and then the moans turned into semi incoherent drabble, or more like pleas…yet when Eric leaned in closer, to hear, he realized they weren't fear induced. 

As Delko stood slightly terrified of this hypnotic behavior unfolding before him, Elisabeth continued to dream. 

This time verbally. 

" Stop it, Jack, c'mon stop it, this isn't funny." She repeated over and over again, contradicting her own words as her smile got wider and wider. 

She tossed for a second, and then turned the next, attracting the attention of the CSI, leaning against the wall opposite of the bed, even more so then before. 

" Please." She wheedled out through hoards of giggles, and amongst that her smile turned into a grin.

Eric's mind was doing a mile a minute trying to come up with a logical explanation for this sudden behavior, but nothing made sense, and that's when it hit him.

He knew nothing about Elisabeth's past, nothing about the people she'd encountered and socialized with in New York, except for the fact that she ran away from something, or someone…

Perhaps Jack?

Elisabeth squealed something out again, and Eric decided that it was time for a shower, slipping into the bathroom; he lightly hit his head against the closed door, and wondered how the hell he'd gotten himself into this…

*** 

The Station beamed with unnatural brightness when Adele walked into work that morning. 

To her right was a row of handcuffed people, varying in genders, appearances, ethnicities, and obviously their arrests. 

Two regulars were spotted when the Hispanic woman gave the interrogating rooms a second glance, and walked off into the opposite direction, to her cubicle. 

But before she could see her makeshift office spring into view, she was side barred by the detective that saved her ass the day before. 

" John!" She announced with awkward glee, they worked in separate departments for the majority of the years they knew each other, and thus all outside of work activities were minimal to none. 

Honestly they didn't know each other at all. 

" Adele, good morning." The taller detective gave the elder one a small smile and then handed her a store bought coffee. 

Sevilla accepted it, but not before giving her confusion away, John smirked, " Heard through the grapevine that you preferred nonfat cinnamon lattes." The blonde man smiled almost affectionately at the older woman and she winked at him.

" That, I do." Adele thanked him and took a huge sip through the opening in the plastic lid. 

Then as they resumed walking, John stopped her for a moment by touching her shoulder gingerly, 

" Adele, I've got to ask you, about something I also heard through the grapevine." 

" You mean gossip?" Adele corrected him teasingly; anything was worth seeing the deadpanned look on the detective's face, even if for just a split second. 

" If you could call it that." John persisted, and Adele walked a few more steps as he pondered on the meaning of those two, seemingly closely related, words.    

Sevilla took a glance at her watch, sensing she was pressed for time, she was about to hurry the office beside her along, when he took the liberty of letting her know what was on his mind. 

" Is Megan Donner really back?" He asked, and a switch went off in Adele's head.

" Boy, word travels fast round here." She murmured under her breath but John heard and agreed, " But is it true?" he countered, and Adele looked up at him, a small smile on her face. 

" What do you think Hagen?" using his last name teasingly, Sevilla was surprisingly pleased to know that she'd just made him smile, and even blush?

…Maybe not. 

" I think your having way too much fun leading me on like this." He ran a strong hand through sandy tresses, and leaned against the opposite cubicle.

A walkway separating them, and Adele never felt closer to anyone in her life. 

Not even her ex-husband, in his better days. 

" You got that right." She managed a wink, as a sip of cinnamon tinted coffee made its way down her throat, eliciting a warm feeling from inside her, and out. 

Long moments of silence between the duo, was overshadowed by the incessant chatter, and motion of the police station. It was uncommon to have a few quite people amongst all the chaos the law enforcement headquarters had supplied. 

And yet here they were, two detectives, credited members of the police force, standing awkwardly, making eyes at each other, sipping coffee, and dancing around the obvious sentiment amidst the bond. 

John decided the break the quiescence first, but didn't get very far. 

" Listen Adele maybe-…" 

And then his first attempt to make conversation was shunned away by not only his coworkers but also the ring of his cell phone. 

" Hello…yeah…okay." John placed his hand over the mouthpiece, and looked apologetically at the detective supported by the wall behind her.

Adele understood, and smiled empathetically at him, " I'll see ya later kay?" she walked up to him and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. 

The impulse touch was rewarded with a pair of warm blue eyes settled on Adele's dark brown ones, " Yeah, don't be a stranger, homicide is just a floor up." He winked and Adele winked back, as she turned to leave. 

Thanking him for the coffee again, and wondering what the younger man was going to ask her.

A thought occurred, but was quickly brushed away, as she took a sip of cinnamon flavored blend and shook her head, " Nah, he wouldn't ask me out."

*** 

When Megan walked into the living room close to 8 in the morning, she detected that her beloved protégée was already up and…cooking breakfast, or something she'd hoped would be edible. 

Although last night was actually the first night spent in Miami within a six-month period, it was anything but welcoming. After Calleigh departed in a fit of fury Speed tended to his broken lip, then pulled out a six-pack of beer from his fridge, a burnt picture of himself, and disappeared into his bedroom for the rest of the night.

Megan didn't dare so much as knock, knowing she was no longer welcome in that part of his house either. Somehow in the depths of her soul she believed that she'd been responsible for the breakdown that Calleigh had suffered the night before.

Though the conscious part of her brain was telling her, she was not the reason that their relationship was dwindling, or well, as Calleigh interpreted, anyone could guess, it was pretty much over. 

However her heart had other ideas. She may have been absent physically from the environment in which the relationship prospered, but Megan knew damn well how Tim felt about the southern belle, and now…

Well now, she knew how the extent of Calleigh's feelings toward Tim in return. There'd been a slight glitch in their communication as Speed had pointed out to her a few days earlier when she first informed him of her arrival over the phone. 

But now Megan knew that the damage done to their tangible relations was irreversible, and it was than perhaps it would take a helluva lot more work than either counterpart was willing to consider. 

As Megan walked into the kitchen she snorted at herself, reminding herself once again that she shouldn't be so critiquing of someone else's love life when hers was pretty much 'fucked up'.

" Let's see." She mused, just for the hell of it.

The only man she'd ever given herself over to completely had gone out and decided to play hero getting himself killed. 

The other potentiality was now out of the question having discovered that she'd been hiding from him for the past half year, and that in itself was an ego bruiser not to mention the fact of the circumstance under which he found out about her conniving behavior. 

Megan was doubtless that the District Attorney of Miami Dade County had something to do with her ex husband finding out about Megan's reentry into his world. 

Word traveled fast in these parts of Florida, and Megan was dead on sure that by lunch time the entire Miami-Dade Crime Lab would know about the spontaneous breakup of Calleigh Duquesne and Tim Speedle.

And knowing about Mia's biased abhorrence for anyone who worked closely with Horatio Caine, with the exception of Calleigh, Megan could already picture the vicious brunette pointing out that she always knew the relationship wouldn't last.

However, there was that slight bit of hope that she'd hold off on her accusations and condescending remarks for Calleigh's sake, although Megan wasn't completely sure of that woman's credibility or allegiance to any one at this point.

Their encounters were few and far in between, but Megan couldn't believe she would be using Speedle's favorite quote to describe the feeling induced from those meetings.

" One time too many." 

Was the only thing Megan could accumulate at that point, and was not allowed to move on further with her musings because a soft pair of hands pushed her shoulders down, and she fell onto the ajar chair, by the kitchen table. Which at first glance was littered with every kind of breakfast food imaginable. 

Megan blinked and shrieked, surprised from the sudden contact of hands on her shoulders, and even more astonished when a steaming plate of what looked like scrambled eggs landed in front of her. 

" Tim!" She announced, " What is this?" her happy tone didn't disappoint Speedle but he was a bit taken back by her abstraction before, when he had surprised her.

She did look awful thoughtful and judging by the soon-to-be grimace on her face it wasn't happy thinking, Speed was glad he could take her out of the hole she was resting in. 

" Oh, green peppers, bacon, and mushrooms, all scrambled together with two eggs and lightly drizzled with Tabasco Sauce, I can't believe you don't remember your favorite!" Speedle accused playfully as he took a seat diagonal of her. 

Megan inhaled the aroma taken from the steam rising off the plate, and smiled, " And I cant believe you do remember." She countered, thinking it'd been ages since he'd cooked for her. 

" How could I forget, it was my favorite to make." Tim said in a slightly more serious tone, but it didn't look as if he would be able to meet his mentor's eye, as he poured himself some coffee and offered Megan a mug as well. 

" Thank you." She said briefly, but stretched out the meaning nonetheless, letting him know she didn't just mean-for the coffee.

" My pleasure Meg." Speed took a sip and then picked up his fork, " and I think I'm just on a guilty conscience right now." He added, and helped himself to some eggs. 

" Why?" Megan's frown was all it took for Tim to mentally kick himself for instigating a self-pity party again, and brining Megan into the mix as well.

" Ah nothing." He scowled and ate some more, anything to fill the silenced gap Calleigh left in his heart, or was it the other way around?

He couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now. 

The worst part was that he'd been anticipating it, the arrival of the inevitable, and yet he still didn't find it necessary to find a better way to bring the two most important women in his life back together. 

No…he had to be screw up he always was and always would be…

And now the one person that had never any doubt of him being otherwise, was gone. 

" Tim, seriously, you can talk to me, I think I've proven that." Megan set her fork down with a clink on the steaming plate. 

" Yeah you have, it's just I don't think I should drag you into the soap opera that is my life, you need to get reacquainted first, deal with your own problems before trying to make sense of mine…Agreed?" 

The speech was well rehearsed, and planned, Megan could tell that much, she just didn't understand why it had to be done this way, didn't Tim believe she could help him?

Or was he so lost that he didn't think there would be any more chances to salvage the last bit of his relationship with Calleigh, as well as his dignity? 

If that were the case, then Tim Speedle had another thing coming, because be as screwed up as it might, her love life was nothing compared to Tim's and he didn't need the additional pain of losing someone else over her.

She was going to help him…them, and nothing was going to stand in her way…

*** 

To say the least, Horatio Caine was a little more than surprised to find his best ballistics expert at his doorstep a little after 8 the following morning, when he wasn't expecting company. 

He'd rather brood over the fact that the only woman he ever completely loved was more than likely afraid of him, because she hid away from him for the past six months, conversing only with a few assorted people in his department.

Not to mention the boy friend of the woman standing in front of him, a threshold separating them, though it seemed like a lot more than that when he asked her to come in and if she was hungry. 

Calleigh declined, but when Horatio put out a box of Lucky Charms knowing it was her favorite cereal she took the carton and proceeded to feed herself through handfuls of marshmallows and flakes. 

He didn't comment on her odd behavior and instead made a pot of coffee for the both of them, not daring to turn on any appliance that would breech the thick silence, heady in the atmosphere, hovering over both of them insatiably. 

Calleigh swallowed another handful of edible charms, and studied her confines. 

Horatio's three bedroom ranch styled house lay in the far end depths of Boardwalk, where tourists seldom ventured, overlooking the cove. 

When asked why he'd bought a house in the mellowest neighborhood of his hometown, Horatio replied, that he'd never bought it; he'd inherited the modest estate from his grandmother, and therefore never had the heart to sell it.

Instead he fixed it up, to his liking, adapting himself to living in a house that would probably the only family heirloom accessible to him by the other Caines. 

Horatio seemed to be a very family oriented person but honestly the only people that were now his initial family were his CSIs, and Yelina and Ray Jr. 

And as far as he was concerned no one else mattered. 

That's exactly why Horatio would try his best to help the obviously emotionally battered woman sitting at his kitchen table and eating artificially flavored cereal…

*** 

Elisabeth awoke to the sound of the shower running, but before she could even rise out of bed and reconnect with her conscious side, the water pour stopped and she collapsed simultaneously into the plush cushions of her bed. 

Thinking back to the night before, it only occurred to her that she hadn't fallen asleep in her bed, when a second party joined her. 

Eric stepped out of the shower, fresh and ready to tackle anything the day brought forward, or perhaps that's the cliché he was supposed to feel, but didn't.

Yep, he'd take the latter over the former any day, seeing as though, being in that bathroom, around her things, knowing what made her skin as smooth as it was, and her hair as aromatic as it was, not to mention soft, left him nothing if not frigid. 

He hadn't expected her to be awake, but nonetheless was a little relieved, glad he wouldn't have to take any more happy fumbles from her and even worse, wake her up from them.

Elisabeth studied him in the door way suspiciously, but welcomingly, sensing he was pensive over something but not getting the chance to ask him about it, when Eric took the initiative and walked over to the bed.

Sitting on the edge of it, he started, " You look a little disoriented, you were getting cramped on the couch, and I moved you here." He explained quickly, almost like he had done something wrong, which couldn't be much farther from the truth.

Elisabeth smiled at him, silently reassuring him that it was by no fault of his own that she'd ended up here, in fact she was about to thank him when she noticed his subtle distress, and avoidance of eye contact. 

She sat up in her position, momentarily stretching her muscles, and about to ask him what's wrong when he looked up and said, " So who's Jack?" 

*** 

" Thank you." Were the first words out of her mouth, when Horatio brought forth a cup of coffee, in a sterling green mug. 

Calleigh took advantage of the warmth encased in liquid form inside the ceramic as she smiled at her boss cherubically and took a sip of coffee, hoping it would quench her avid thirst, and yet at the same time, she knew she didn't thirst for any sort of liquid.

Unless love came in the form of Folgers she wasn't yet aware of. 

Horatio was hesitant to begin his semi-interrogation, but he knew he had no choice; they'd either be late for work, or never even make it there, if this silent treatment continued. 

Then a thought occurred to him.

Perhaps this had to do with Speedle, being less than faithful, maybe something was going on with them, perhaps Calleigh came here for more than solace.

But he couldn't and wouldn't think that way, he wouldn't even allow himself the thought of bedding her, never…if he wanted to maintain the least bit of respect from his best trace expert he'd have to keep this relationship strictly platonic, and not like he didn't think about it many times before.

However, Horatio chided himself every time, knowing he wasn't thinking these thoughts for the right reasons, but more so to quench the need inside him only fulfilled by a woman.

And his luck with them was not even worth mentioning. 

" Cal, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong?" Horatio decided the fatherly approach would be best to break through the stonewall he'd seen the blonde beauty build around herself on more than one occasion.

She'd craved stability and family values, not to mention a father figure, and that's exactly what he'd be to her now, despite what his inner most thoughts were. 

Calleigh looked up suddenly, probably not very keen on divulging what had been bothering her enough to make her drive all the way across town to pay a muted visit to her boss in the wee hours of the morning. 

" Why, why would you think something is wrong?" she stuttered in an uncharacteristic fashion for the usually strong person she portrayed during work hours.

Yet Horatio himself ought to have known that appearances could be deceiving and what went on behind the doors was a completely different issue then what didn't. 

" Because honey, you don't just come to me this early in the morning to chat over coffee." Horatio smiled, and pulled his chair up next to Calleigh.

She groaned and hit her forehead softly on the edge of the breakfast table, and then took another sip before she said, " Well why cant I?" 

She countered, and Horatio let out a small snort, Calleigh chuckled slightly, at her own pathetic attempt to dodge the inevitable answer.

" You're welcome here, any time or day, I just, I can read people pretty damn well, and your aura isn't cleansed child." Horatio tried to make a small joke, as he waved his hand over Calleigh's forehead imitating a guru. 

Calleigh giggled as he did this, letting him know he wasn't completely and utterly helpless in the humor department. 

" Then tell me what's wrong with it?" Calleigh probed him suddenly serious, " Tell me what's wrong with me." she whispered, and Horatio was taken aback by her voice, but not so much that he couldn't retaliate. 

" Nothing's wrong with you, don't you worry about a thing, just tell me what happened. Is it Speed? His he okay?" Horatio took a chance and decided to play the oblivious card, wondering how that would reflect on Calleigh's attitude. 

The look she gave him was everything he anticipated and more. 

" He's fucking peachy." Calleigh spat out through gritted teeth, in a way that made Horatio suspicious of what was really going on.

Made him wonder there was more to the story then Calleigh was letting on.

" Is he, because if he knows how you feel he's deep down in hell right now, I can't assure you that." Horatio took a sip of his coffee, as Calleigh let out an exasperated groan and laid her head on his resting arm.

" Then I'm sure Megan will help him out. He doesn't need me anymore, since she's staying with him." Calleigh mumbled, and Horatio wasn't sure if he'd heard her, or if it were just his mind playing tricks on him.

Calleigh looked up at him and nodded in confirmation. 

" yea she really is back." 

" Well that much I knew." Horatio snapped, sliding out of his chair, " But what the hell is she doing at Speedle's apartment?" 

Calleigh retaliated, " It's not like they're fucking, I'm just a little pissed off he didn't tell me." 

" He didn't tell me either." Horatio turned to Calleigh as he refilled the coffee pot. 

" Why does something tell them there's more to this than just him being less than honest?" Calleigh asked with persistence, and Horatio let out an exasperated sigh.

" It is about him being less than honest, for six months." 

" Six months?!" Calleigh spit out and while she no doubt did a little mental math in her mind Horatio went on, " The problem is, it wasn't Speed who was being willingly dishonest about the situation. It was Megan." 

Calleigh looked at him unexpectedly, and took a sip of soothing liquid, anything to mellow out the scratchiness in her throat. 

" But, but why would Megan, want to hide from you, from us?" Calleigh posed a very good question; the one Horatio had trouble with himself. 

" That is a very good question." He voiced so himself and Calleigh looked at him more soothingly now, glad she wasn't the only one floating in this boat. 

" Something you're willing to figure out?" she asked, hope tinting her speech.

" Most definitely." Horatio said, and took a sip of coffee…

TBC… 


	30. Part 29: For The Sake Of Pessimism

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…Lyrics by Vertical Horizon

Rating: R   

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh

Summary: A surprising discovery, a surprise visit, and a surprise mutual understanding.

Spoiler: Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: Boy, this chapter is just damn full of surprises…meh. 

Dedication: To Tessa and Tina, one of you had better post the next part of a fic, and the other is making me blush with her compliments. 

*** 

*** 

Part 29- For The Sake Of Pessimism  

The silence in the room was defying, more so because Elisabeth had just received a very big stab in her chest, and not because Eric had asked the question, but since the look on his face was heart breaking.

She slid off the bed, and reached out to take his flaccid hand into hers, pulling him back onto the blue spread. 

" Liz, just-…" He began but was cut off when she placed a ginger kiss on his forehead, and nudged him on the bed beside her, then she got up.

" I'll be right back." With that Delko was alone with his thoughts again, and they weren't so pleasant, thus he was a little distraught over having to confront them. 

Another reason to hate the woman that just left him hanging, but the scariest part of the whole situation was that deep inside him Eric knew he wouldn't be able to hate her…ever. 

Drawing small patterns on the soft canopy, he hadn't heard his counter part come in until she shoved in front of him the only framed photo he'd seen in her home, but not closely. 

" That." Elisabeth slid down on the bed, perched at the edge, " Is Jack." 

She placed her fingernail over the face of the man in the photograph. He had chestnut tinted hair, and dark blue eyes, smiling down at the woman he was embracing, he found her to have a significant resemblance to the lawyer hovering over him.

Then it dawned to him.

" He was your boyfriend?" Delko asked, unable to mask the tint of jealousy in his voice, and Elisabeth took a heaving breath, as she shook her head. 

" Nope." 

Delko then looked at her again, and by her expression, he couldn't deny that there'd be a bigger significance of this man in her life, and thus he couldn't take a relieved breath.

" He was my fiancé." Elisabeth picked the photo up, and admired the man in the picture with an adoring smile on her face that Eric couldn't ignore, but only stare longingly at. 

" And he died, because of something I did." She continued, dropping the final bombshell on the man beside her, looking at him, Eric detected that her hazel eyes were sparkling but not from happiness.

A more brackish substance filled her bottomless jade eyes-tears. 

" Liz, Liz, please don't do this to yourself." He pleaded uselessly, knowing he'd opened a flood gate, awakening old feelings, reopening old wounds that were supposed to have healed by now.

Odd thing was though, Eric had concluded successfully while taking a shower, that if she still dreamed of this fallen man, then perhaps her wounds had never been tended to, perhaps they had been condoned, and now that pain was building up, maybe, this was a good thing.

" Why? Eric." Elisabeth exclaimed, throwing his hands up and getting up, " It's the truth, you asked to know who Jack was, and I'll tell you." 

Eric swallowed, and picked up the frame again, unable to argue, " Okay." 

" Good." Elisabeth sighed and then walked out of the room again, only to return a few minutes later with a bottle of beer, handing it to Delko.

" Sorry I don't drink this early." Eric declined it, but felt himself encounter cool, perspiring glass. 

" This is an exception." Elisabeth sat down on the middle of the bed, cross-legged, and Eric detected that she was getting comfortable, perhaps so should her?

" Besides, what I'm about to tell you…you're gonna need it." 

And no further arguments ensued…

*** 

" Listen, I'm gonna head down to the lab, Mia had talked to me last night and decided to pick up the case from Elisabeth left it, asked me for a favor." Calleigh said, as she placed the half empty carton of Lucky Charms back into the drawer Horatio took it out off twenty minutes before. 

Horatio watched her, with a slight scowl forming on his face at the mention of his ex wife, the bitter after taste of the kiss they'd shared the morning before still evident in his mouth, even though he'd done everything to avoid it. 

" What kind of favor Cal, to fuck up your life?" He asked bitterly, knowing that sort of resentment was uncalled for seeing as though, he was fighting a lost battle, trying to subtly convert his best ballistics expert. 

Yet that was another thing that suddenly made Horatio feel bitterness inside him, he was trying so desperately to make everyone else around him that he didn't give his own change of attitude a second thought, and when he did stop to analyze it he didn't like what he saw. 

And the most fearful part of Horatio's inner changing was the fact that someone who was so distant to him and someone he should just condone was suddenly the bane of his existence, it wasn't supposed to be like this. 

Calleigh, meanwhile, frowned deeper then her boss could've imagined, she still didn't understand why Mia was suddenly targeted for every little nitpick, every cause of annoyance, and depicted so wonderfully in the minds that hated her.

Granted, she knew the DA wasn't a saint, but whom, in this lifetime, was? 

*That* should've been the question plaguing the consciences of people who despised her, not '1000 ways I can murder Mia'. 

" No, Horatio, she asked me to reanalyze any evidence that could provoke a search warrant for the ex boy friend's place. She thinks that he's hiding something, judging by the transcript of the interview he underwent with Liz, Eric, and Tim." Calleigh explained as a matter-of-factly, resulting in both people frowning even further. 

" Then you'd best be going." Horatio got up from the chair, and simultaneously drained his coffee, placing it in the sink besides Calleigh. 

" It will be okay you know." The blonde said tentatively, trying to read Horatio's expression as best she could, without being too nosy or worse…preaching.

Horatio turned to her, and couldn't help but reach in and gather her into his arms as only a father could. All other thoughts escaped his mind and he smiled leaning in to cradle her head in the crook of his neck, " I know, same goes for you." 

And he was glad to place that smile back on her face, ridding it of some of its natural paleness. 

" Thank you, I think somehow I needed to hear a little lie to get me psyched up for the rest of the day." Calleigh pointed out, and Horatio couldn't deny the sadness touching her tone of choice. 

Horatio frowned right along with her, feeling almost empathic to her emotions as she slid away from him. 

" Calleigh, whatever it is-…" 

" Horatio I beg you not to finish that sentence." Calleigh picked up her purse, and flung it over her shoulder, almost daring the older CSI to oppose her. 

" I'll take a plea bargain." The other investigator challenged, and Calleigh smiled despite the ache she felt inside. Knowing that she'd come to the right place for the sort of solace she'd been looking for.

Horatio Caine was a great friend, and where he was, Calleigh always seemed content…he was everything she would hope for in a guy and more, but something held her back, something, or more like someone else took hold of her heart already, and was very unwilling to give it back.

And it really didn't bother her…not anymore. 

Not at moments like these when she knew exactly that even if her and Tim were to end right then and there, she'd still have people to fall back on, remnants of feelings of better days, and definitely the sweet ingenuousness of love…or what was left of it. 

" I don't do court, you know that." Calleigh reminded him, and quite frankly too, " Calleigh-…" Horatio made a step toward her, but never really got to speak his mind.

She proved to be impatient, and honest, delivering and probing but inside he knew she remained broken and beaten, by what or who it was not yet evident, although he did have a pretty good idea. 

" Horatio. Please don't." she begged, ducking her head away from his curious glance, never sympathy, or pity and she didn't know which gaze felt worse. 

" It's just, it's complicated alright. I'm not telling you to forgive Megan, so please don't tell me to forgive Tim. It's been building up you know. Our relationship, it didn't start normally, so why should it be predicted to prosper when it wasn't even the intimate factor in the beginning." Calleigh started, but Horatio had the need to interrupt her.

" Calleigh, are you sure you should be telling me this, placing all your eggs in one basket?" he asked cautiously as only he could without sounding parental or annoyed. 

But nonetheless Calleigh wasn't in the mood for any sort of eye opening plea for something better. She knew what she knew, and would always trust the evidence when her own intuition was tainted with biased emotion. 

" It was primitive, I realize that now." She went on as if her audience hadn't objected, " It was also foolish, we made a good team before Horatio, good friends, and although that's supposed to be a good basis of a strong relationship, it started out with me suffering. He helped me with my grief, and then stuck around, I don't want to ever feel caged Horatio." 

" Calleigh, sweetheart, Tim is the most open-minded man I know, he would never make you feel caged." Horatio pointed out logically, as he knelt before her, and took her hands, sitting on her lap, into his. 

" He doesn't make me feel caged Horatio, *I* make myself feel caged." Calleigh then withdrew from the embrace ineffective to brighten up her spirits, diminish her pessimism.

" I know you don't think so now, but when love comes around and your fortunate enough to feel this strongly about someone, you should hold on to it." Horatio advised wisely and Calleigh leaned in to brush her lips chastely against his cheek.

" I know and thank you for letting me know where you stand, and how you approach this, however, our relationship did not withstand the test." 

" Love isn't supposed to be tested Calleigh, you just know." 

" Yeah, and I know this much." Calleigh stood up and walked off to the doorway, then she turned around and smiled, " I love him, and I always will, but that doesn't necessarily mean, we have to be together." 

And with those words, Calleigh Duquesne, left her supervisor speechless and alone, making him wonder if her words applied to him as well…

*** 

" Tim this was delicious thank you." Megan reached out and ran a lazy hand through the young man's unsettled hair. 

He seemed to blush reluctantly, and murmur something resembling, " you're welcome." As he stood up and began clearing the table. 

Megan stopped him half way to the fridge, " No, Tim, you cooked, the least I can do is help ya out with the clean up." She compromised in such a way that no one could be immune to her ways. 

Speed however, had mastered the art of rebuking anything his mentor said, through years and years of practice, " Nah, you're my guest, better go get ready for work…that is if your coming?" 

He asked cryptically and turned back to the refrigerator, set on putting the bottle in his hand away. 

Megan could tell he was still unsure of how to feel about her arrival, and although her reentry into his world in particular had not been very timid but honest, and overdue, she knew Tim still felt very insecure about her presence.

Whether it'd been because she had so abruptly left the first time, without a good bye, only to reconnect a few days later, to let him know everything was okay. 

Megan hadn't counted on keeping touch with him, but she hadn't counted on being unable not to pick up the phone and dial his number either. It always been that way with them, and neither were to keen on exploiting their relationship that way. 

To the outside world they were mentor and apprentice, but to their little world they were actually friends…best friends…and in leaving a friend hurt the other friend badly.

Made one lose trust in the other, and thus redeeming herself would be fairly inane at this point, since it'd only intensify her guilt and make Speedle doubt her even more.

All she could do now, is give him time, and rest uneasily in the bed of her own making. 

" Yeah, I'm coming to work with you today, I might as well face the music right?" Megan added with a bitter chuckle as they worked analogously to clean up the remnants of their meal.

Speed didn't answer her question, mostly because both of them knew what his answer would be, it was pretty much premeditated, Megan knew his feelings toward her departure, and the way that she'd detoured the problem at hand, feeling less than compliant about facing it.

How she'd run away, and didn't think twice about leaving everything, and everyone behind, mostly him, and for that Megan thought, that somewhere inside him, lay a tiny piece of hatred for her, and being unable to bare it forced the DNA specialist never to openly look the trace expert in the eye.

Self-loathing was one thing, but having someone who had idolized you before loathe you was nearly insufferable even for the usually strong CSI. She never wanted Speed to blame her, for anything, she wanted him to understand. 

Yet Megan concluded that it was a bit too late for that…he'd tried to understand, and couldn't, and that by all accounts had been okay, even sort of daring that he went along with her little plan not to inform anyone but him of her existence and whereabouts. It was when he had indirectly suffered for *her* actions that the final straw broke the camel's back.

Or so Megan predicted, and unfortunately she had proof to back it up with.

Last night was the exact moment that Megan realized that perhaps she shouldn't' have come back, no matter what any one said otherwise, this may not have been her place anymore. Who was to say that the mere action of unpacking one's bags depicted the true 'welcoming' of their arrival?

Did it mark their departure in some way too did it make things easier on those around them? It didn't seem likely, or at all credible. 

The term, "unpack your bags" never sat well with Megan anyway, and now she succeeded in making herself hate that phrase.

They continued to tidy up the kitchen, Megan requested that she do the dishes, and he dry them but he provided her with the idea of just simply using the dishwasher, she blushed at her forgetfulness, and told him to go get ready for work, she'd clean everything up.

With much needed conviction, Speed scurried off, and only when the shower was heard running from the bathroom joining the two rooms, Megan loaded up the appliance, cleaned off the table, and was about to go into her room and grab her jacket when the door bell sounded. 

Deep, deep within her the DNA specialist sincerely hoped it would be a certain southern belle on the other side of the threshold, having come to her senses, Megan basked in the sheer anticipation of knowing Calleigh had returned to make amends. 

That she'd realized that life was too short for petty arguments and dishonesty, that Speed really was trustworthy, and would never directly do something to cause her pain, that it was Megan, in fact, who'd asked him to keep her whereabouts a secret as well as their late night phone calls. 

However, when Megan neared the door, a smile on her face, from knowing perhaps all hope had not been lost for her two friends, she hadn't counted on her opening the door for someone else. 

" Hello Megan." 

*** 

" So…who is he?" Eric asked, finally accepting the fact that whatever Elisabeth was going to tell him next, held great significance in the future of their relationship, especially how uncertain it was. 

Elisabeth smiled, as she basked in the glow of remembrance, although her happiness was short-lived, as she frowned at the thought of how that bliss had come to an end. 

" Jack oh." She exhaled heavily, letting Eric know once again something he was already familiar with-the fact that whoever this man had been, or still was in Elisabeth's heart, 

he had played an important role in bringing up Elisabeth to how she was today, though Eric wasn't sure if he should've thanked the man or feel ashamed by the fact that he was jealous of someone who was currently six feet under.

" Jack oh? Was that his last name?" Delko asked in spite himself and took a long pull from the beer. Elisabeth frowned at him, and he frowned along with her, between sips. 

There would be no further implication that he already didn't like this man, this *dead* man, but he didn't fucking care if he was alive or dead, or resurrected. All he cared about was that Elisabeth was having dreams of him…not Eric. 

" No, his last name was Glendale, technically the name still exists, but on a gravestone." Elisabeth sighed, and pulled herself up against the headboard, resting her arms over chest protectively, the pink tank top bunching up in the center, and Delko couldn't look away, or hide from the thoughts entering his mind vicariously.

Eric said nothing. Didn't apologize, not because he thought Elisabeth expected him to, but because he didn't believe he should. He encountered death everyday and it was starting to become increasingly difficult to feel sorry anymore. 

As robotic as that sounded, it was how he felt, and there was nothing that would reverse it. 

So Elisabeth spoke again, more reluctantly this time, " Anyway, Jack, he was the first Armani suit that actually made me feel half as good as you do." 

Eric choked on the beer. 

Of all the things he expected to hear within the span of time during which Elisabeth would divulge to him her extant of feeling for someone she apparently loved, her latest confession was no where near what he had in mind. 

" Surprised you didn't it?" Elisabeth asked, smirking almost and Delko's blood ran cold. 

Why was she so cynical about this? Was she honestly this bitter toward some one who was now long gone, or did he awaken this feeling inside her when they had first met, was the love he was so cryptically offering her was making her this way?

Okay, now he was just being corny, Eric decided to hear her out completely before he jumped to conclusions. 

" You could say that, though I'd have to find out first how I make you feel exactly." Eric decided humor would be his safe bet at this point, and sarcasm was even better. 

Elisabeth rolled her eyes, " Smart ass." 

" It's what I do." Eric smiled back softly and took another sip of beer, bringing Elisabeth back to the initial matter, the matter of her divulging a part of her past so intimate that it hurt to think about it sometimes. And if that wasn't bad enough, she was telling this to someone she barely knew.

Mentally, not physically, though those two should not have been separated in the beginning, but that was her own fault and she'd pay for it later, they'd pay for it later.

The silence lay heavy on the duo, and Elisabeth felt compelled to breech it. 

" I met him in law school-NYU, sophomore year. At first he annoyed the complete shit out of me, ya know? He wouldn't leave me alone, it was the very big cliché of boy meets girl, boy annoys girl until boy makes girl realize that he's actually not all that bad." Elisabeth paused, and then averted her glance away from Eric.

Though there were no signs of tears yet, she still knew if they made any sort of eye contact he'd know how much this was killing her, and so far Elisabeth had not been able to shake the feeling that she needed to get this out.

Regardless. 

" So you've known him for about eight years huh?" Eric asked gingerly, and Elisabeth nodded, " Knew." But she corrected him just as solemnly, and Eric felt a little embarrassed at forgetting that little detail.

But Elisabeth was quick to let him know it was by no fault of his own as she pulled at his arm, and he placed the beer away, inching closer to her, until she straddled his lap, and he resumed stroking her naked arm in soothing circles, drawing patterns only seen by him.

Elisabeth didn't oppose his loving gesture, knowing that she should bask in this glow as long as possible, as great as it seemed, she probably wouldn't experience it for much longer.

Not after what she was about to tell him.

" He, uh, he died before I got the chance to celebrate our five year anniversary, it took him three years, count it, three years to convince me that love was right under my nose the whole damn time." Elisabeth said it in such a tone that told Eric she was still in disbelief over the situation herself.

And probably would be for the rest of her life. 

Not if he could help it. 

He responded by planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, and Elisabeth looked up in time to capture his lips, and smile broadly when they pulled back, it was evident that the pair was not yet sure if a relationship would be best ensued after this conversation and the pace of the beginning, yet it was certain they'd have to try.

" It happened shortly after he had proposed to me, about a year and a half ago. It was a beautiful night, he'd taken me out to a Coldplay concert on Time Square, and then we decided that we'd skip dinner and just head home. 

It had been his plan all along as I realized when we entered the apartment and it was lit up with candles, the balcony was open and there were two champagne glasses resting on the railing, he offered me one, and I choked on my ring." Elisabeth continued with a chuckle, and even Eric admitted it to be quite humorous. 

They shared a timid laugh and then Elisabeth went on, " I said yes of course, and I still wear his ring around my neck." She took out the silver chain, and on it, the white gold band shimmered in the slightly dimmed room.

The shades were pulled shut but the trinkets of diamonds shown directly into Delko's eyes, and he once again had to admit that the ring was beautiful too.

" He had good taste. Both in jewelry and women." Eric concluded, and Elisabeth met him in another soft kiss. 

" Thank you, but he probably shouldn't' have associated with him." Elisabeth sighed, and looked away momentarily, until Eric was unable to withstand the torture she was putting herself through.

" Hey, hey." He tilted her chin toward him, " I don't want to hear any of this bullshit, alright, I don't know what it was that killed him but you would've never had done anything to hurt him, you loved him I know that." Eric exclaimed, " I know *you*." 

Elisabeth pulled away from him and stood up.

" Like hell you do, you don't know anything about me. You don't know what my parents' names are or the fact that I was an only child and you sure as hell don't know that the first case I ever took and succeeded in, ended up killing my best friend, my fiancé." Elisabeth shot back at him.

" You didn't know that, did ya!" She shot back in his face, and Delko subdued for a few seconds before he spoke again, just as evenly as before.

Never daring to raise his voice knowing how sensitive Elisabeth was right now, not wanting to worsen her mental instability he voiced his concern in a tone a little over a whisper.

" I know that your eyes sparkle when you're happy. And I know how musical your laugh is and the fact that you have the tendency to run your fingers through your hair incessantly when you're nervous." Delko said it with such level headiness he knew he was pissing her off, but nonetheless he continued at that same pace. 

" And I don't need to know about your past, because I know your future is with me, and only me, I don't care how you go about it Liz, but your stuck with me and that's that." 

Elisabeth openly swallowed, after he concluded, it was pretty evident that she hadn't been expecting such a confession out of him, spoken with such ease and reassurance, that she could almost believe him, hell she did believe him, and when she kneeled in front of him, and took her hands into his, looking down, unable to face him, it completely delighted her to say the next few words…

" Well, Eric Delko it's such a coincidence, I was just about to say the same thing to you." 

And through all the tension induced stares, and the bothersome behaviors inflicted on each other, and of course the unforgettable night spent in each other's arms, Elisabeth couldn't remember a time she felt this strongly connected to another person.

A silent agreement was made.

A simple look was all it took, to allow the two people sitting the bedroom of the sixth floor of an apartment building in downtown Miami, to comprehend the fact that somehow fate had brought them together.

And it had no plans on parting them…

TBC…


	31. Part 30: Slightly Condoned

Slightly Condoned 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…Lyrics by Dido 

Rating: R   

Pairing: Eric/OC, Speed/Calleigh, Horatio/Megan, John/Adele 

Summary: *singing happily* and finally the end is here, and we face the final bidding *god I love that Ebay commercial* NOT SPOILING ANYTHING FOR YA!!!

Spoiler: Losing Face, Tinder Box, Body Count 

A/N: In honor of this beautiful masterpiece I am titling the last chapter 'Slightly Condoned' as well, however, this is NOT the last that you'll hear from me, or these characters. As you will find out in the upcoming pages I didn't leave everything peachy keen.

Dedication: To the CSI_Miami_Fic list, and to every one who reviewed on fanfiction.net and of course to Dorothy who posted this fic on her website, which by the way is 'da bomb'. 

*** 

Touch my skin and tell me what your thinking

Take my hand and show me where we're going

Lie down next to me, look into my eyes

And tell me; oh tell me what you're seeing  

Part 30- Slightly Condoned 

" Meg who's at the door." Tim came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, oblivious, to the speechless exchange taking place right in his hallway.

He was just about to fix the collar of his blue plaid when he encountered his boss and mentor silently boring holes in each other's eyes, but analyzing the situation further any one who knew those two as personally as Speedle did, could tell the unresolved sexual tension and the problems ensued by it, were taking a toll on them.

When neither investigator moved, Speed cleared his throat, " Uh, Hey H, should I run and hide now or later?" 

The sarcasm tinting his voice heavily didn't lighten the situation at hand, instead it probably stressed the matter even more so then before. 

Megan's complexion had been extremely pallid before, but now it looked sickly white, almost translucent, whether as Horatio never looked more impish in his life, and probably by no fault of his own.

He could've been mad all he wanted, but Speedle concluded he was devilishly happy and aroused by Megan's return, it held great possibilities. 

He cleared his throat again almost as simultaneously as he reached for his gun, and badge, trying desperately quickly to escape the anxiety that filled the air. 

" So I'll take the unabashed silence as a yes, and be on my way, I have a cold case to crack." Speed laughed nervously, the only sound that quickly emaciated into the thick tension rising above the duo. 

It was apparent that he was just talking to himself, so he decided not to even consider saying good bye, as he slipped passed Horatio and out of his apartment, never believing he'd once be so delighted to escape its confines. 

When he was out of sight for the red-haired man momentarily staring after his departing form, Horatio turned to Megan and smiled a little ruthlessly.  

" So aren't you going to invite me in, or are you gonna continue hiding away from me?" 

Megan didn't say anything in return, although her expression read enough as she simply turned around and disappeared into the apartment, leaving Horatio to decide for himself if he wanted to join her or not.

There was no doubt in her mind that he would, because that was the difference between them.

He was strong, and he faced his problems, and she was weak, and she didn't, but for some reason he stuck around for her, and being the frail one in the relationship, she was powerless to stop him…

*** 

So sit on top of the world 

And tell me how you're feeling

What you feel, is what I feel for you

Placing the empty plastic cup into the trashcan at the foot of her desk, positioned underneath the paper shredder, Adele tried desperately to ignore the digital clock situated in the right corner of the table.

The seconds raced trying to beat their own accord outwit each other, in some sort of masked foreplay to force the minutes to follow them, and then the hours. 

The ring of the telephone on her desk awakened Det. Sevilla immediately, and just as the hour digit shifted to 9, minutes following suit, she picked up the phone and cleared her throat. 

" Hello." There was a moment of silence and then she agreed with an 'ahem', and hung up the black phone, pushing herself off the chair and turning to leave in her cubicle. 

On her way to homicide, she encountered Det. Yelina Salas, and she realized she could've easily asked the other Hispanic woman for the help she needed. 

However, Adele chose to ignore that little fact as she strode through the labyrinth like hallways of her department as she reached the elevators and rode up one floor, remembering how she actually received a subtle invitation to do just that. 

Through her musings, Adele didn't realize she wasn't alone in the elevator anymore until she heard the voice she somehow, guiltily indulged herself in hearing.

" Hey, fancy meeting you here." She turned her head sideways and let out an ironic chuckle.

" We seem to be bumping into each other an awful lot lately." Adele withdrew her hand from her pocket long enough to hide a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. 

John stood a little awkwardly, in the close proximity to the woman he considered incredible, just when the elevator doors closed, and beeped. 

" Going down?" He asked, and Adele flashed back to reality, long enough to reply, " Actually, I was coming to see you." 

Sevilla took great pleasure in watching the taller detective's eyebrows rise slightly, and even more so the obvious delight that flashed in his ocean eyes.

Taking a quick moment to study him in a trance of surprise mixed in with pleasure, Sevilla heard him only faintly as he spoke, " What about?" He followed it up quickly, not missing a beat on his sarcastic trip, 

" I can't imagine I seduced you with a cup of coffee, enough for you to have the desperate urge to see me on the hour, every hour." His derisive remark didn't quite reach Adele, but the last part did.

So Mr. Suave was checking his watch too, knowing it was almost an hour before that they'd encountered at the station. 

This gave Sevilla not only confidence in continuing on with her thoughts, but also an added satisfaction that she really wasn't crazy enough to consider something or other was going on here. 

She let out a bear chuckle as the moving box came to a halt, and they disembarked from the elevator, he escorted her out to the front door and they walked out into the fresh air of the Thursday Morning.

" So are you going to clue me in on why I was graced with your presence, or are you going to keep in suspense?" He voiced his particular concern making Adele laugh again, though this time she didn't leave him hanging. 

Casting a look toward the little walkway from the station leading into Dade Blvd, she turned to him with a gorgeous pristine smile on her face, as an idea entered her head, 

" Hey, did you have breakfast this morning?" 

John scratched the back of his neck quizzing, probably, silently wondering what her inquiry had to do with anything they were discussing before. 

" Ummm no." He answered honestly however and watched the shorter detective's face light up as he did so. 

Suddenly in all his life John Hagen actually benefited from telling the truth.

This day was turning out to be good. 

" Okay good, I know this little place that had 'the' best pancakes, let's go." Adele motioned him to follow her on foot, and John agreed without mere reluctance, unaware that Adele was thinking the same thing…

*** 

Take my hand and if I'm lying to you

I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you…

Horatio didn't feel like she had invited him in directly, but then again, technically they weren't in the best position right now. 

Closing the door behind himself discreetly, he moved through the dark foyer slowly, surprised that the apartment was so shaded, and yet at the same time understanding to the fact that Tim probably wasn't best friends with the sun.

No, that would be Calleigh's job. He glanced around and then entered the kitchen where Megan shoved a coffee cup at him, with mock determination and serious scowling issues. 

He wanted to call her on it. He wanted to yell at her. he wanted to ask questions and then suffocate her for the answers, and yet all he did in his sullen glory was say a meek thank you, and accept the coffee, though it seemed like he'd had enough that morning already.

She tended to have this affect on him, Horatio thought so, as he took a sip and positioned himself in the only doorway from the kitchen, the only escape route, this insured him that there would be no more running done on her part.

Megan leaned against the counter undecidedly, analyzing her options with an antagonizing slow pace, as she continued to watch Horatio smugly lean on the doorframe and look at her intensely, the only way he could under the circumstances. 

Making her feel about as tall as her three-inch heels. 

" So, I assume you didn't come here to tell me 'welcome home' huh?" She swallowed, and then took another sip of coffee to calm her dry throat. 

It didn't help.

Instead her insides got hotter and hotter, as Horatio's gaze became more powerful.

" No, but then again I wasn't aware, seeing as though, you didn't have the decency to tell me you were returning." He pointed out evenly, very torturously contained, and like she hadn't expected this.

Megan drained half her coffee and then looked for some sort of trigger to go off, waiting for the earth to pucker up and swallow her wholly, not giving her a moment to consider apologizing, which she was well on the way to.

But no, she must not have to apologize, Megan told herself, there was no reason to, she owed nothing to this man, she kept ties with the people who mattered most to her, and Horatio Caine shouldn't have matter.

Although he did. 

" it was supposed to be a surprise." Megan snapped at him, and finally was able to breathe easily at getting her anger out on something, on someone.

However her bliss was short lived, she finally let the monster out, opened a flood gate, released all hell, it would now break loose and bite her in the ass eventually, and Megan knew this very well.

Nonetheless, it didn't stop her from flinching when Horatio raised his voice slightly, " Six months Megan. Six fucking months. I thought you were dead." He exclaimed over dramatically, but Megan wasn't fazed instead his voice motivated her. Motivated her to stand her own ground, and prove to him that what she'd done was justifiable.

But first she'd have to convince herself of that, and there was no time to reconcile with her own personal demons right now, so she used a different tactic. 

" You think it's all about you? Don't you? Always, *I* thought this, and *I* thought that, and *I* got rejected, and *my* brother died, a heroic death." Megan spat out, and only regretted it when she saw the instant flash of hurt mar his blue eyes.

However the guilt she felt inside didn't last for long. 

" Fuck you Megan, this isn't about Ray, I wasn't the one who ran away the minute shit hit the fan, you know, I never thought Ray died a noble death, but Sean did, and it's a pity you ran away from that." 

Horatio was flaring; words were claiming his tongue with such passion he never before could seize, and the one thought that had a permanent place in his heart, was that this woman was who he had to thank for that. 

" I didn't run away from anyone." Megan rebuked, but didn't have time to justify herself when Horatio neared her with a growl, " Shut the fuck up Meg." He said in a tone that was nothing like she'd ever heard before.

It was almost *gasp* orgasmic. 

His voice alone could drive her to oblivion at times, but with this added sound affect that slightly resembled hunger, Megan felt her limbs quiver, and thus she did as she was told, clenching her jaw and not unwillingly. 

" W-Why?" She finally managed to choke out and was rewarded with a sweet chuckle, as he reached out to pull her against him, bravely caressing the skin exposed to him between the slacks and the tight fitting chemise.

Megan's heart hammered away in her chest, losing her grip on the coffee cup stuck between them.

" Because I'm going to kiss you now and you'd better not pull away." 

The ceramic hit the floor with a thud, and then scattered into a million resistant pieces, but no one heard the clutter, no one stumbled on the pieces, and no one avoided the watery line of caffeine pooling around the couple. 

As soon as his magical lips touched hers Megan didn't care in what mess they were standing, or what they created, just as long as the physical connection didn't end…

*** 

See my eyes, they carry your reflection

Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you

Give your trust to me and look into my heart

And show me; show me what you're doing…

She hadn't expected him to so casually strode into the room, and encounter her just as nonchalantly, and although it was she that was the intruder in *his* lab, she'd been waiting for him. Subconsciously in the back of her head, she was waiting for him, and now wasn't sure what to do with him, when he'd arrived. 

Calleigh needed time; to plan, to strategize, to form the right words into a tight fitting apology that left nothing up to the imagination and at the same time evoked the feelings that she knew they had a tough moment answering to.

She didn't have time.

It was just simply not on her side, and never was; especially not now, when she needed it most, when it was crucial but nooooo, it just wouldn't fucking give up.

Calleigh cursed under her breath as she squeezed a chemical onto a cloth she needed to retest, and when Tim greeted her with a bland hello, she squeezed the tube so hard that more synthetic substance came out than needed and she had had enough.

" Stupid, fucking bitch." Calleigh cursed loudly, attracting the attention of not only the New Yorker currently situated centimeters away from her, but parts of the DNA lab, sharing a wall with this room. 

Calleigh twisted the cap on the tube in frustration and whipped around her long blonde hair, torturing it a little more, while voicing her concern, 

" Nothing to see here people just me, PMSing, no worries." She said, further embarrassing herself, but the distressed look on her face told the spectators to take her word for it. 

A few assorted lab techs turned around, but Speed's attention was fixated on her, and would remain so until she told him what was wrong.

He was just about to ask her, when Calleigh turned around and met him with the saddest look she was able to muster under the circumstances of her being pissed off.

She knew it wasn't the time to play Ice queen bitch, but then again there was never a time for that. 

" Cal is everything-…" " Okay? Peachy keen." She flashed him a fake smile and moved to the cabinet, which contained another one of the tubes she'd just contaminated. 

Tim followed her with his chocolate gaze and then when she stopped a few inches away from him, he looked down at her. Calleigh reluctantly pried her eyes away from the floor and traveled up the body of the man she spent so many nights with.

Told so many painful secrets to.

Given everything she had to, and now it scared the living shit out of her to be unable to do anything but give it back. 

" Are you sure your okay?" Speed knew he was being redundant even a little annoying, since he didn't know the extent of hate she felt for him at this point. 

Calleigh was about to nod but then decided that lying wouldn't do her any good anymore, it never did, and it wouldn't now, just like timing wasn't on her side, and never would be. 

Everything felt normal in her fucked up life, and today shouldn't' have been any different and yet it was, because she was about to do something she was unsure of, and no one was there to cheer her on, tell her that she was doing the right thing, because as it turned out, no one thought she was doing the right thing.

" No, no I'm not." Calleigh shook her head vicariously, and then turned to rest her palm on the edge of the back lit table. 

Tim now suddenly felt much more than concerned for her, as he detected the tiny changes in her behavior, the tint of paleness in her features that hadn't been there before. 

Nothing seemed out of order except those subtle changes and if he wasn't so damn perceptive maybe, just maybe he could pretend that everything was all right. 

" Do, you want to go somewhere and talk?" Speedle asked helpfully but Calleigh shook her head just as fervently, as before, probably even more so now, as she returned, " No, no, here is okay." 

She had to admit she felt safe here, in the trace lab, amongst the equipment she encountered everyday, and loved so dearly, and the people that crowded the halls and other rooms that were familiar to her and kind.

Calleigh wished that her surroundings would take the partial heat of the action she was about to take, but it was painstakingly obvious nothing would ever take this burden away. And she was about to destroy any sort of sensibility from her life. 

She sank down in the closest stool, Tim leaned down in front of her, and as difficult as it was, Calleigh managed to mask her teary eyed expression from him just for a little while longer. 

" Calleigh, about yesterday, I know you didn't mean it. You know I can explain. You know I'd never hide anything from you." Speed pleaded with her fervently, taking her hands into his, and Calleigh stared at with her blue eyes shimmering, and wide open, unable to form a coherent thought at his candidness. 

He'd always been cryptic, and introverted, and even in their relationship, in its better days, she was still the chatter box, and he was the one who kept her grounded, told her when she should shut up.

And now this.

He was going against his very character, and all for what? For her…

Her voice hushed to a whisper, and the tears began their proud path down her already flustered cheeks. 

" I don't want to break up Tim." She began, and as in depth as she got, the more the floodgate opened, saltiness marred her features, but to Speed she still looked every bit as beautiful, and Calleigh had to look away, because in his eyes, his love was so evident. 

" But I don't know what else to do." 

Calleigh knew she was a coward, she couldn't look love in the eye, and couldn't face the pain she was inflicting on the only person that matter, but nonetheless it had to be done. 

They couldn't continue going on like this, they may have loved each other, but that didn't necessarily mean they were meant to be together.

Maybe it just wasn't in the stars.

And while Calleigh thought of every possible excuse for her actions Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing, and how precisely true it actually was.

He couldn't fight anymore.

Didn't want to, was more like it.

He was tired.

She was tired.

And maybe on their own they could rehabilitate, and retrieve some strength that they had lost through contact with each other. 

" Do we keep fighting Calleigh? You want to give up?" He asked more for assurance that she felt the same way, but it came out wrong and Calleigh wiggled out of his embrace, and slid off the stool.

" I wouldn't give up if there was something to salvage." She hissed and he didn't have the energy to stop her, never did, and never would, " So what are you saying, that our relationship was nothing?" 

He didn't care if he came off corny or weak anymore, it was how he felt, and it was about damn time he showed it.

" Please stop Tim, please don't throw accusations around like I'm some…I don't know…some suspect that you're interrogating, I'm your girlfriend for fuck's sake, or at least I used to be." Calleigh quieted down and Tim did as well.

But his eyes didn't stop assaulting her so vindictively, so accurately, as if he were tearing her to shreds. 

" Used to be." He smirked, " Story of my life." He murmured without a trace of self pity, just a simple statement that both of them knew was true, and this forced Calleigh to face the fact that she could very well be destroying some one else. 

She softened again, and pulled Speed in a hug, wrapping her frail arms around him possessively, allowing both of them to grieve immediately, prior to the initial heartbreak, hoping it would ensue solace. 

That never came. 

However, each knew there was something different now. 

" I never got the chance to say that I got your message." He whispered into her hair, taking in his last allowed breath of her into his nostrils.

Basking in the lamenting feeling that he may not get to do this again. 

Calleigh was confused at first but didn't dare break the moment, so perfectly crafted, with such a hideous question, she just allowed herself to indulge in the warmth enveloped around her as Tim held her.

This was her heaven and it hurt to know that she had no other option than to break her self away from it. 

They pulled back eventually, both a little teary eyed but not admitting it, no words were exchanged, as Speed mouthed to her good bye and left the lab.

Calleigh couldn't have heard him if he had raised his voice to indoor volume anyway, her heart was beating in her throat, her temples throbbed and her vision blurred, and although she knew this would be for the best, she couldn't shake off the immediately loneliness she felt when he left the room.

However, duty called, Calleigh thought to herself when the ring of her cell phone interrupted the mourning process.

Her vision blurred to the depth of her sunken blue eyes, didn't permit her from seeing the name on the Caller ID, but when she realized it was an instant message, she quickly and discreetly wiped away the access tears, clearing her vision just enough to see on the display, 

" I love you too." 

So sit on top of the world

And tell me how you're feeling

What you feel…is what I feel for you…

THE END 

*** 

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG I never thought I'd type those six letters, and I did it, actually you guys did it for me, without the feedback and reviews, I could never finish this, so I thank each and every one of you for helping me out…

Peace

YANA 


End file.
